Lights, Camera, Action!
by Nanaki Lioness
Summary: AU, SasuNaruSasu, Sasuke-centric. Under the glare of the Hollywood stars, no secret is safe and no dreams go unheard. Complete.
1. Take One

Disclaimer: The characters, items, places etc of Naruto are property of Masashi Kishimoto. These objects are used without permission for entertainment only, not for making money. No infringement is intended.

_**Warning! **__The following fanfiction is__** AU SasuNaruSasu**__,__ which is the __**homosexual pairing of Sasuke and Naruto set in the real world, not Konoha. **__It will contain __**emotional relationships**__ over physical ones, but it will have an eventual __**lime **__as it proceeds (and is rated in anticipation of this). It also has some __**Uchiha sibling gen**__, because I love writing Sasuke and Itachi as caring brothers._

_I originally tried so hard to make this warning sound like one of those announcements you get before films but it just didn't work so I scrapped it :( Regardless, that's the theme, so each chapter will have a movie quote. If it can fit the chapter than it will- if not, it will just be one that's well known/good/whatever._

_Ready? Let's start the camera rolling! ;)_

**Lights, Camera, Action!**

By Nanaki Lioness

_._

_"Mama always said life was like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get."_

_Forrest Gump, 1994_

_.  
_

**Take One.**

It all starts with a dream.

Dreams, Sasuke Uchiha had stated at the tender age of eight, were things you were supposed to chase, catch and then pin down so it couldn't run away out of sight. When he'd declared he wanted to be an actor, stubbornly clinging to the idea that one day his name would be written in the stars and lights of Tinsel Town, his parents had simply just nodded and let him have his obsession. They assumed, as with all childish and faddy things, that it would phase out eventually.

They realised just how wrong they were the day he'd moved out to Hollywood, taking a single suitcase and his older brother along with him. He left behind most of his possessions, memories and his pet cat- betrothed to the family, he had decided. His dream came above anything.

Sasuke had been quite prepared to venture there by himself and attempt to break into the business single handed, but his family had called an emergency meeting to discuss his naivety. It had been decided that Itachi would make the journey with him, help to get him on his feet before venturing on his own travels.

That had been eight months ago. Sasuke wasn't stupid- Itachi may not have been interested in show business but he had a natural affinity with people (in that he politely intimidated people into getting what he wanted), which was something Sasuke wasn't willing to pass up. One guilt trip later, his sibling had decided to stay in Hollywood and become Sasuke's manager and agent.

Sasuke held a rather smug sense of satisfaction regarding his bargaining skills, but he had been less pleased with Itachi's demand that he get a _normal_ job to help cover the rent. It was a tiny studio apartment where they fell over each other but it was all they could afford. As it was they'd slept on blankets on the floor for the first month or so while Itachi found them each a part time job and got some money behind them.

Itachi had also lamented that Sasuke hadn't bothered to wait until he had some savings for his venture, but that was an argument for another day. The complaint for that day was getting Sasuke to accept acting work of any kind. Unfortunately for both of them, he had an idea what he wanted and refused to stoop lower than it- it was a big hit, or nothing. He refused to listen to reason that he had to start small to work his way up, because he was Sasuke and horribly stubborn.

"Swallow your pride," Itachi asked evenly as he dropped a thick script on Sasuke's lap, earning a scowl of disapproval for it. "Just read this script and tell me what you think."

"It's probably a generic romantic comedy," Sasuke huffed, not even giving the script a glance as if it wasn't worthy of his time.

"Just _read_ it. You came here to act- it's a job, so go for an interview for it."

"I didn't come here to act in pathetic straight-to-DVD releases people will forget after five minutes," Sasuke protested dryly.

"This argument again?" Itachi sighed, throwing himself down on the edge of his own bed with a tired sigh. "You know you can't just walk onto the big stage right away, don't you?"

"Of course I can."

"Your ego isn't going to fit in the room if you keep that attitude up."

The jibe left the room in silence with both parties wishing for at least the hundredth time they had their own space to retreat to. Itachi saved them both by pulling himself up with a sigh, glancing in the mirror on the bathroom wall briefly to straighten his appearance before heading to the door.

"I'll be back later," he called over his shoulder.

As the door clicked shut behind him, Sasuke glanced at the script. Leafing through a couple of pages near the beginning, he grimaced and quickly shut it again- he had been right. It was a romance of some description, evidenced by a kissing scene on the page- laughably dull and a waste of his time, as suspected. He'd just tell Itachi he'd read it and wasn't interested.

Somewhere deep down he knew his brother was right. They were hurting for money- wages were poor and rent was high, even for a small studio like their own. The combined wage of a waiter in a café and a barman wasn't very high. He needed work, and he needed it yesterday.

All Sasuke's colleagues at the café were aspiring actors as well, which came as no surprise given the area. Sasuke refused to tell them he felt he was above the jobs offered since they struggled to get any at all and he didn't want to create a hostile working environment- he hated the job enough as it was. The only saving grace was that girls flocked to him and tipped exceptionally well, as they did with Itachi at the bar. It didn't mean they were wealthy however- it simply meant they were able to eat more than packet noodles and discounted rice for dinner sometimes.

It was much later that night when Itachi made his way back through the door, bringing with him the scent of alcohol, smoke and cold air. He'd seemingly gone straight to work from wherever he had vanished to- Sasuke never questioned it. His entry woke Sasuke, who had been drifting in and out of slumber on his bed. The script lay discarded on the floor, partially open to give the illusion it had been studied, leaving Itachi to step over it as he padded across the room.

"You read it?" He asked of the script.

"As I predicted," Sasuke replied dully. "Pathetic romance. Man falls for girl, they fall in love, something tragic happens to split them apart, they get together- the end."

A tiny smile tugged at the edge of Itachi's lips as he hovered in the bathroom doorway. "Is that so?" He asked over his shoulder, seemingly intrigued by something. "You definitely read it, right?"

Sasuke didn't give a response, shrugging and turning back over again.

"If that's the case you won't mind if I call and tell them you'll do the interview then."

"What?" Sasuke snapped irritably, not bothering to turn over and face Itachi. "I told you, I'm not doing it. It's not worth my time."

"You need to realise you can't just expect to get everything handed to you," Itachi explained, leaning back against the doorframe. "Life is what you make it, not what you think you are entitled to."

"I'm not doing it," Sasuke sulked, barely listening to the words being spoken to him.

"You are."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"No," Itachi agreed slowly. "But as your manager I can advise you, and as your agent I can overrule you. As your brother, all I can do is marvel at your arrogance."

Sasuke waved a dismissive hand at him to signal the end of the conversation, leaving Itachi to shower and Sasuke to mull things over. His eyes wandered down to the script on the floor, but he pulled them away once more. He wasn't doing it, and that was that.

-.-.-

"I told you I'm not doing it!"

"Smile, Sasuke," Itachi practically hissed in Sasuke's ear as they approached the studio building they had been heading for. "You don't want to scare them off straight away, do you?"

Itachi had managed to persuade his little brother that he should at least go to the interview- he'd told Sasuke he'd actually read the script through a little and it seemed promising. It wasn't stars and lights promising, but Itachi reassured him the premise had the potential.

Sasuke had begrudgingly agreed- but only because he was curious, of course. Not because his brother was right, oh no. Itachi simply let him believe whatever he wished that got him out of their home and into the interview.

Stepping inside the building caused heads to turn in their direction for a mere moment before turning away again- attractive people were common in the town and where they had had an almost constant trail of people on their backs in their old small town, in Hollywood they blended in. Both of them enjoyed the break, truth be told- being worshipped for simply existing had become tiresome.

"Pleasure to meet you- Itachi Uchiha," Itachi introduced himself to the lady at the reception desk. "I'm here with Sasuke Uchiha to meet with Mr. Kakashi Hatake?"

"He's expecting you," the receptionist replied, giving them a smile. "Go on through the corridor and he's in the room at the end."

The two siblings walked the indicated corridor in silence, footsteps echoing lightly around them as they went. Itachi laid a supportive hand on Sasuke's shoulder once at the door for just a moment before pulling it away, knocking the door in front of them sharply.

"Enter."

Once they had stepped inside the room, the person who greeted them wasn't quite what they were expecting. Kakashi Hatake looked up at them with a pleasant smile, pushing aside the paperwork he had been looking at. A shock of silver hair sat atop his head, looking rather like a messy bird's nest that he ran his fingers through as he gestured for the brothers to sit.

"Itachi Uchiha," Itachi spoke smoothly once they were in front of the desk, holding out a hand. "Sasuke Uchiha's agent and manager."

"Brothers, eh?" Kakashi queried almost needlessly as his eyes flicked between them both, taking Itachi's offered hand in a firm handshake. "Please, sit down. I'm pleased to say you've got the job, Sasuke."

Sasuke froze halfway between standing and sitting, narrowing his eyes in confusion. "I do?"

Kakashi gestured for him to sit once more. "You're carrying a vibe with you, Sasuke. I can tell simply by looking at you that you're perfect for the job."

Sasuke practically glowed with pride as Itachi seated himself as well, eying Kakashi suspiciously.

"Please explain," Itachi asked politely when he felt silence had reigned long enough.

"The air around Sasuke practically screams of superiority," Kakashi replied, still smiling at them as Sasuke's face fell and Itachi had to fight not to laugh. He looked at Sasuke as he continued. "You're overconfident- you haven't accepted any other jobs, have you? Your resume is really quite lacking, Sasuke. You are, however, very striking to look at and therefore you cover everything that I need. What better way to crack the acting market if you don't actually have to act the role and can simply be yourself?"

Sasuke regarded Kakashi with sharp, narrowed eyes for a moment before simply standing and turning to leave. A hurried hand caught his arm however, and he met with Itachi's firm gaze.

"Stay," the elder Uchiha demanded.

"You're going to let him talk about me like that?" Sasuke hissed, glancing at Kakashi with a scowl on his features. Kakashi had turned back to paperwork on his desk, seemingly not worried about the heated exchange.

"He's only saying what we both know is true," Itachi pointed out. "Sit, and stop making a scene."

"You should listen to your brother," Kakashi reprimanded as Sasuke did so awkwardly. "Sasuke, this industry isn't very kind and nor is it easy to hit the big time in, especially not right away. I don't think you realise just how influential it is to say you've worked under me. I make a somebody from a nobody- that's what I do. It would be unwise to walk away."

"Then why have I never heard your name?" Sasuke asked curtly.

"Ah, but you have," Kakashi replied, sitting back in his chair and folding his arms in his lap. "You've heard of Minato Namikaze, haven't you?"

"Of course," Sasuke snorted. "Who hasn't?"

Kakashi grinned and held a finger up, lowering it to point at himself. "That would be me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke replied rudely, noticing even Itachi was looking a little dumbfounded at that revelation.

"Minato was the other half of our very successful partnership," Kakashi explained. "Unfortunately as you know, he died a few years ago. He and I worked together on everything, but we agreed one name was enough to grace the credits so we flipped a coin for the privilege." Kakashi shrugged, clearly not worried that he was being left without recognition. "Out of respect for him after his death, I keep my name out of things and use only his still."

Sasuke blinked a few times, clearly struggling to take things in. Minato Namikaze had been a brilliant director and screenwriter, renowned for taking scripts and turning them into fluid motions of gold and stars on screen. With his death the name had continued, but people had assumed his family had taken over. They, Sasuke included, had _not_ expected someone they had never heard of until this moment was now running the scenes single handed.

"Using my name for interviews has another advantage," Kakashi continued when he felt Sasuke had taken the information in. "It keeps away the hot shots who think they deserve a higher wage than anyone else."

"So, basically you're cutting costs by hiring less known people so you don't have to pay them as much?" Sasuke summed up. "Isn't that a little unethical?"

"In what way?" Kakashi asked, seemingly genuinely confused. "The less you spend the more profit you make. That makes sense to you at least, does it not?"

"It does," Itachi swiftly cut in. "It isn't unethical Sasuke- what are you talking about?"

"Are you done ganging up on me?" Sasuke muttered, folding his arms and turning his angry gaze to the dark carpeted floor.

"Thank you for giving Sasuke this chance, Mr. Hatake," Itachi thanked instead, ignoring the mild tantrum Sasuke was trying to throw.

"Kakashi is fine. Look, Sasuke- just take the job, alright? I have a good feeling about you. Your co-star is here today as well- you can come and say hello."

"I didn't agree," Sasuke attempted to mutter but Itachi had his arm and was guiding him out of the door, placing a hand over his mouth to silence him. Sasuke bit him sharply, earning a glare and a shove in Kakashi's direction from his cross brother.

"It's probably just some stupid girl with far too much fake tan and ten layers of make up," Sasuke muttered bitterly as they stepped through the halls with Kakashi a few paces in front.

"If you say so," Itachi shrugged, simply keeping a hand on his back to guide him.

"In here," Kakashi gestured to a closed door on their left, rapping on it a few times before entering without waiting for confirmation.

"Hey! I'm trying to get dressed here!"

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of the voice. It hadn't sounded very feminine as he had been expecting and when Kakashi stepped aside, Sasuke was greeted with a topless male who looked intriguingly familiar.

"Meet Naruto Uzumaki," Kakashi introduced. "Minato's son."

Sasuke simply stared, unable to formulate a response as he fixed his gaze to the blond man's tanned chest, firmly dragging his gaze up to his sun-kissed hair and cobalt eyes after a moment or two. "And who will you play?" He asked when he found his voice. "The lead girl's jealous ex?"

Naruto laughed, reminding Sasuke of the jangle of wind chimes and sunny days at the beach. He shook the girlish thought, wondering where on earth it had come from in the first place.

"What lead girl?" Naruto asked amusedly. "We're going to be co-starring."

"Co-starring?" Sasuke echoed. "In a romance?"

"It's an _action_ romance," Naruto corrected, that smile still not leaving his features.

"I thought you said you read the script, Sasuke," Itachi spoke up from behind him, his voice filled with mirth. "Surely you noticed that both the characters were male?"

"Of course," Sasuke ground out through gritted teeth as Naruto slipped a shirt over his bronzed chest and stepped forward, smiling and holding a hand out.

"Hello," he said brightly as Sasuke slowly took his hand. "Who are you?"

Sasuke contemplated not giving a response, but he felt the eyes of Kakashi and Itachi on him so for the sake of staying civil with all parties involved, he did. "Sasuke Uchiha."

The handshake was brief and left Sasuke with shivers down his spine. He simply stared for a few more long moments before Kakashi dispelled the silence that had descended on the room.

"We start shooting tomorrow at nine am," he supplied. "Start getting well acquainted with your script, Sasuke. If you have any other jobs, you'd better quit them now."

"But-" Sasuke began, but he was silenced by a hand on his shoulder.

"Not a problem," Itachi answered for him. "Come, Sasuke."

Sasuke felt rather like a fish out of water as he glanced between Kakashi and Naruto once more, locking eyes with Naruto. The blond gave him a sparkling smile that lit up his entire face, making his blue eyes glimmer happily. Sasuke returned it with a hard gaze, letting himself be led from the room by his brother.

"I can't believe-" he began, but Itachi held a hand over his mouth for the second time that day.

"Not here and not now," he requested, moving his hand before he received another vicious bite. "This is the perfect job for you, Sasuke."

Sasuke chose not to respond, clenching his fists instead. He was supposed to quit his café job to act in a gay action romance as his _first_ acting job, directed by someone who _claimed_ to work under the Minato Namikaze name? He laughed out loud at the notion with only one other thought in mind- not over his dead body, never in a million years and for good measure, a healthy mantra of no, no, _no_.

-.-.-

_Author's Note: Hello! It's been a while since I wrote some SasuNaru. This is going to be long and I'm looking forward to writing it! I have updated chaptered fics every 2-3 days in the past, but I might be a touch slower on this one. I'll definitely have an update about once a week, probaby twice :)  
_

_I'm not from America and while I've been doing a ton of research where needed, I may occasionally get something wrong that differs in my country. If you spot anything please let me know and educate me where I went wrong._

_Thank you for reading, and I hope you're enjoying it so far! :)_


	2. Take Two

.

_"How do you find your way back in the dark?"_

_"Just head for that big star straight on. The highway's under it- it'll take us right home."_

_The Misfits, 1961_

_._

**Take Two.**

Sasuke kept his temper under control until their shared front door clicked shut behind them, though he didn't know why he bothered. The walls were as soundproof as cardboard- he could have started his tirade the moment they stepped into the building and it wouldn't have made a difference.

"I can't believe you!" He ranted at his brother, who glided past him to sit on his bed while looking quite satisfied. "Stop looking so smug! What the hell just happened?"

"You just got a job," Itachi shrugged. "You'd think you'd be happier. _Minato Namikaze_, Sasuke. You and I both know what an opportunity this is."

"It's not him."

"That boy Naruto was most definitely his son though," Itachi pointed out. "Do you think Minato's own son would associate with someone who was only using the name of his father without having something to back it up?"

Sasuke relented, collapsing onto his own bed and covering his eyes with one hand. "That doesn't mean the guy isn't a prick."

"Mr. Hatake? I'd say he's observant."

"If I quit my job we aren't going to have enough money. I won't get tips to make up our money while acting."

"I've got a little saved away."

"You have? We could have done with that when they cut our electric two months ago."

"We managed, didn't we?" Itachi pointed out. "It was for a situation such as this one. You live in a dream sometimes Sasuke- acting a full time job would require you, as it has done, to leave your current job. I took the initiative to save money for that eventuality."

"You can leave now I have a job then," Sasuke bit back. "I don't need you anymore."

"Don't be ridiculous," Itachi argued, and said no more on the matter as he fixed a sandwich. Sasuke simply uncovered his eyes and watched him, unsure of what to say- normally if they'd been living at home, they'd have separated after the fight and stayed out of each other's way for a while. However in the small studio apartment on the other end of the country, they were stuck together in awkward silence.

Sasuke swallowed down a burst of regret for his words, finally deciding to break the quiet. "What kind of sandwich are you making?"

"Cheese and cucumber. Want one?"

"That would be nice."

"Do you want me to call and quit your job for you?"

"I'm twenty," Sasuke protested. "I can fight my own battles."

Itachi paused for a second, knife poised in his hand. He closed his eyes momentarily in thought before smiling a little and continuing. "Sorry. Sometimes I forget how old we are now."

"I'm not quitting anyway," Sasuke informed him. "I'm not doing the job."

"You just told me to leave because you have one. Make your mind up."

"You're _infuriating_," Sasuke snapped at him, but he still accepted the sandwich as some kind of peace offering when he was handed it. "What's with that guy anyway?" He asked, changing the subject. "He looks like the typical guy you'd find on a beach doing absolutely nothing of worth day after day."

"Don't be so judgemental," Itachi chided. "I think he looked friendly."

"He looked like he had just walked out of a tanning salon."

"Even if he did, what does it matter to you or his acting ability?"

"Who says he can act?" Sasuke replied crossly. "He's Minato's son. He's one step ahead in the industry at least already, regardless of talent."

"If that's the case this movie will attract people's attention, which in turn will help put the spotlight on you," Itachi pointed out. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Kakashi hired me with a blank acting resume and didn't even ask to see my skills. The guy probably just walked in and said 'hey, I'm Minato's son- hire me'!"

Itachi exhaled and leaned back against the kitchen countertop, half a sandwich in hand. "Must you be so pessimistic all the time?"

"Must you be so _optimistic_?"

"It's called being hopeful," Itachi told him shortly. "You wanted a break- you've now got one. What more do you want? You're hardly in a position to act so superiorly."

Sasuke simply turned his attention to the script next to him on the bed, sighing as he got comfortable and resolved that he would have to read it if he wanted any hope of knowing what to do the following day. He wasn't being superior, he told to himself sulkily. He just had _standards_ which he refused to let a certain blond son-of-a-star stamp all over.

-.-.-

Sasuke had his opinion on dreams and destiny. The former he had made himself clear on, but he was fighting with the latter. He believed that the paths he was supposed to take in life were laid in front of him to walk, hence his belief that the perfect job would fall into his lap when he got to Hollywood. He was perplexed at the idea that maybe this _was_ his path, so had been hoping for some clarity on the matter from his older, wiser big brother.

"Am I supposed to entertain your ridiculous ideas?" Itachi had told him instead, starting a bitter argument and hours of sulking (well, Sasuke sulked while Itachi stayed indifferently silent- Sasuke had come to learn there was a difference) on opposite ends of the tiny studio apartment- or as opposite as they could get, anyway.

However for the sake of business, they had carefully swept it under the carpet as they arrived at Kakashi's at ten to nine, unsure of what to expect. Sasuke had the script in his hands, holding it away from him as though it was poisoned.

"It's about ninjas," he muttered as they walked. "Gay _ninjas_."

"If you'd have read the script you'd have known that," Itachi told him, ignoring the tone of his brother's voice.

"But my character breathes _fire_," Sasuke attempted to protest. "The whole concept is utterly ridiculous."

Itachi simply shook his head to insinuate the conversation was to be over. Sasuke scowled at him, but honoured his unsaid request.

Sasuke turned his mental attention to his co-star, scowling as he did so. He knew he was being unfair- he disliked him because he had one foot in the door thanks to his heritage, but he couldn't help it. Perhaps he'd like him more when on set with him?

They pushed open the door to a small studio to see Naruto was already there, turning with a huge smile on his face as he waved at them. No, Sasuke sighed to himself as he forced a wave back. He liked him _less_. It was far too early in the morning for such energy for a start.

"Good morning!" Kakashi called to them from his spot at the side of the room, beckoning with one hand. "You come too, Naruto. I need to go over the formalities with you. We won't be acting today- I can't expect you to know your lines already, after all. Today is all about bonding."

"With him?" Sasuke asked, giving Naruto a sidelong glance.

"I can't expect you to act well alongside each other if you don't know one another," Kakashi pointed out. "But I did actually mean all of us. I have a few things to mention first however, the first of which is about your payment. I'll be paying you a small fee upfront and the rest will be earned through loyalties after the movie is released."

"Afterwards? How are we supposed to-"

"We'll manage," Itachi cut in to halt Sasuke's comment. "Please continue, Mr. Hatake."

"Secondly, as you probably noticed the script has the main characters unnamed. I wanted to discuss the matter with you, Sasuke. Naruto and I have already agreed on his character name, so if you please- could you tell me the name of your father?"

"Why?"

"Please answer the question, Sasuke."

Sasuke resisted the urge to pout like a scolded child. "Fugaku."

Kakashi clapped his hands together, looking between the two co-stars happily. "Alright then. Our love story will be about Minato and Fugaku."

"What?!" Sasuke shouted in response, shaking his head furiously. "No! I am _not_ acting a character named after my father."

"Naruto was happy to take the name Minato," Kakashi replied, genuinely taken aback by Sasuke's reaction. "What's the problem?"

Sasuke silently seethed, leaving Itachi to step in. "It's complicated, Mr. Hatake."

Kakashi shrugged. "Fine. We'll just call your character Sasuke, shall we?"

"It's better than Fugaku," Sasuke fumed, glaring at Naruto as though it was somehow al his fault.

"Then we may as well call you Naruto," Kakashi sighed, turning to the man in question. "It will get confusing if one person is acting under their own name and the other isn't."

Naruto grinned and shrugged carelessly. "I don't mind."

"Then it's settled. Today, we're all going out for a bite to eat and to get to know each other, then you're going home to learn some lines. Alright?"

Naruto grinned while Sasuke still seethed.

"Lighten up Sasuke," Kakashi sighed, leaning forward to poke him on the nose. His hand came within inches of Sasuke's face before the wrist was caught by the man in question and twisted away. Kakashi shook his hand free as though nothing had happened. "It's just a bite to eat," he admonished. "I'll even pay."

Sasuke still looked unimpressed.

"I know some really good restaurants. What type of food do you like?"

Silence.

"You don't like food? You must eat _something_ else you'd be dead, wouldn't you?"

A scowl, and more silence.

"I'm not sure we can contribute to-"

Kakashi held a hand up to silence Itachi's calm voice. "There's no need for any contribution. Call it a business meeting."

"Then why don't you take us somewhere you would recommend, Mr. Hatake?"

"Alright- Itachi, was it? I'll take your suggestion. Come- I'll drive us."

Sasuke had been expecting Kakashi to drive a lavish car, considering his apparent success in the world of movies. He'd actually been looking forward to it, hoping the lush Mercedes he had seen gracing the road outside on the way in belonged to the man in question. Kakashi led them out onto the road, twirling his keys around his finger as he whistled.

Sasuke hadn't been expecting a silver Cadillac. He frowned as Kakashi approached it, trying to work out whether it counted as a luxury car or not.

"You're probably wondering why I don't drive a sports car."

Sasuke glared at the elder man for his perception.

"The answer is a simple one, Sasuke. I don't want people to know who I am, therefore my car is comfortable and pleasing to the eye but not one that draws attention to myself. Come on, hop in."

"Shotgun!"

"If you must, Naruto."

Kakashi stayed silent throughout the entire journey, which was just as well as Sasuke had already decided he wasn't going to share any information about himself. He'd sent enough glares at Itachi to make his intentions known as well, hoping his usually-perceptive brother had caught them.

The look Itachi gave him as they entered the door of the classy restaurant indicated he'd noted it, and had no intention of following it. Sasuke glowered at him for good measure and deigned to sit opposite him so he could kick him in the shin instead every time he opened his mouth.

Luck wasn't on his side as Itachi ushered him into his seat and sat beside him, extending a hand across the table to Kakashi politely.

"Thank you for the pleasure, Mr. Hatake."

"How many times do I need to say call me Kakashi?"

"I was brought up with manners, Mr. Hatake. I don't know you well enough to call you by your first name in this business arrangement."

Kakashi cocked his head to the side just slightly, giving Itachi a mildly scrutinising glance as the other man continued.

"What do you recommend on the menu?"

"The steak is very good," Kakashi replied, allowing the seamless change of subject.

"That isn't to my tastes, I'm afraid."

"How about the chicken and mango risotto?" He paused, taking in the look of mild aversion on Itachi's face before shrugging. "Or perhaps you would prefer the wild mushroom version?"

"That sounds pleasant," Itachi agreed with a nod.

The ambience of the restaurant was enjoyable- quiet, with soft music in the background. The walls were colourful and bright, framed pictures of movie stars hanging on the walls and catching Sasuke's attention at every turn. That was going to be him one day, he told himself firmly.

"I think it's about time I made some observations," Kakashi informed them a few minutes later, turning to Naruto. "I should mention that I already know Naruto well, since his father and I worked together. You simply need to spend a day in his company to understand him- he isn't the type of hold secrets of himself."

"So you really do have one foot in the door?" Sasuke sniped before he could stop himself- not that he really wanted to anyway, but the thought had been there at least even if fleetingly.

Naruto's grin never left his face, leaving Sasuke with the urge to smack it straight off. "I didn't want to be an actor," he remarked with a shrug.

Sasuke finally bit his tongue to what he _wanted_ to say, which involved silver spoons in the mouths of idiots, but only because Itachi was standing on his foot under the table with a warning force that clearly said 'let it go'.

They gave their orders to the server when requested, Kakashi ordering a bottle of wine for the table. Naruto looked hopeful but Kakashi shook his head firmly at him.

"You're underage," he pointed out. "And I know you are from your resume, Sasuke. Itachi, I presume you to be old enough- do you wish to share it with me?"

"No thank you."

"More for me, then," Kakashi shrugged, pouring himself a glass.

"That's unprofessional," Sasuke pointed out sharply. "Drinking in the day as well."

"It's my day off, hence why I'm here sharing food with you," Kakashi pointed out innocently. "I was in the studio this morning as a convenient place to meet. Are you telling me it would be unprofessional for a man to have a drink with his meal on his day off? I intend to part ways after this and shall pick my car back up later. I will happily pay for a taxi for you both if needed."

"Thank you, Mr. Hatake, but I'm sure we can walk from here."

Sasuke took his brother's interjection as a reason not to answer, scowling instead and ramming the bottom of his fork into the table viciously. Itachi took the utensil from his hand and laid it back on the table with a firm glance.

As their meals were placed on the table in front of them a short time later Kakashi spoke up once more. He turned his attention to Sasuke, who was already stabbing a fork into his ravioli.

"I never did continue with my observations," Kakashi mused as he watched Sasuke eat. "Sasuke, I'll start with you. I _could_ say how you're arrogant, jealous and conceited but that would be obvious. Instead I'm going to tell you why I think you want to be an actor."

Sasuke glanced up, mildly intrigued before returning to his ravioli.

"I see that you're rather like your meal," Kakashi continued. "You're wrapped up inside your own little world, just like the filling in your pasta. I imagine you've always wanted to be an actor since you were a child, correct?"

Sasuke gave him the smallest of glances, giving Kakashi the means to continue.

"You want recognition, Sasuke. I imagine you would like it from your father most of all? Perhaps he disapproved of your decision to come here? _Perhaps_ he even volunteered your brother to follow you against your will or even against your brother's will-"

"I followed my brother because I wanted to help him," Itachi cut in cleanly, ignoring Sasuke's increasingly startled look. "It's true that our father isn't pleased with Sasuke's choice and he did ask me to come, but I would have said no had I not wanted to."

"I don't doubt it," Kakashi admonished, turning his attention to Itachi. "May I observe you for a moment?"

"Please, by all means do."

"Excellent. You have an overwhelming desire to protect your brother from his own idiocy. You're also a vegetarian."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at him in question. "Care to explain how you came to that latter conclusion, Mr. Hatake?"

"Of course," Kakashi indulged, allowing the temporary side step of the other observation. "There are only a few vegetarian choices on the menu and you went right to one of them with the mushroom risotto I recommended."

"That doesn't mean I don't eat meat, Mr. Hatake. It could simply mean I am a fan of mushroom risotto."

"The power of deduction involves a little bit of guesswork," Kakashi remarked lightly. "However there's no guesswork needed to see that you're at your brother's side like you're stuck to him because you wish to protect him."

"I'm his manager and his agent. It should be no surprise that I'm with him for matters involving his job."

Kakashi shook his head knowingly. "You're like no other manager or agent I've ever met."

Itachi contemplated for a moment whether to indulge in an answer before shaking his head slowly, deciding not to. "I'm still not convinced you know what you're talking about."

"I add another observation to the table," Kakashi replied after a few moments. "There's more to you than meets the eye and I have no desire to ever cross your path in a negative manner. Those scars on your right knuckles- you received those protecting Sasuke, am I right?"

Itachi's eyes flickered for just a moment to his hand, but the look in them stayed neutral.

"You have no scarring on your face leading me to believe you gave hits but didn't receive them back. I refuse to believe any amateur fighter would aim for somewhere besides your face, before you think it. You're an attractive man and humans are petty beings."

"You make an awful lot of assumptions, Mr. Hatake," Itachi told him reproachfully, ignoring the veiled compliment in the sentence.

"You asked me to explain myself," Kakashi shrugged, finishing his glass of wine and pouring another. "You asked how I knew you were vegetarian- let me finish explaining. I recommended two dishes from the menu and both times you looked unimpressed, but the subtle undertone to your expression wasn't that you dislike the taste- rather, that you dislike something about the dish in general. You gave the same look to both suggestions and the only common link they hold is that they are meat dishes."

Itachi looked impressed, nodding at him. "You're correct. I suppose you need to learn to read people in this business? You have the feat down impressively."

"That's the point of this exercise," Kakashi replied, his tone lowering as all mirth vanished from it. "My point is that I will see straight through whatever you might want to pull with me, should you want to pull anything. It would be unwise. I'm looking at you, Sasuke, but Itachi? I have my eye on you as well. You're much harder to read than your resentful little brother, I admit, but not as impossible as you would want to be."

Itachi's eyes flashed with a sharp emotion Kakashi apparently understood, as his own eyes steeled slightly. "Of course Mr. Hatake," he spoke calmly. "You have my word that you needn't worry about either of our conducts."

"What are you trying to say?" Sasuke asked, finally interjecting into the conversation. "You think we're going to screw you over?"

"No," Kakashi replied, his voice returning to its usual, neutral state. "I don't think you will intentionally, but I feel you have the potential to throw tantrums to get your own way, and I feel your dear sibling has the potential to indulge you."

"I can assure you 'indulging' Sasuke is most definitely not on the cards."

Kakashi simply gave them both another smiling-eye glance. "I'll believe it when I see it, Itachi," he admonished, raising his glass. "To the new movie."

Three glasses of diet cola matched his of wine in midair- two willingly, one reluctantly.

"To the new movie," Itachi agreed, taking a sip of his drink. "You won't regret giving Sasuke the opportunity, Mr. Hatake. I promise you."

-.-.-

_Author's Notes: __**Please read this first bit! **__The script is a revised version of the Naruto anime- one where a SasuNaru ending happens at The Valley of the End, with a few other details here and there removed. The main one to note is that the idea of teams isn't present, so there's no Team 7, they just get to know each other through the academy__. __Other than that any other changed details, if relevant, will be explained at the right point in the fic. Just ask if you'd like me to clarify anything.__  
_

_On a smaller, pretty unimportant note- ever since I read Itachi's revised character biography I've always imagined him as a vegetarian. It's never been relevant or come up in the other fics I've written with him, but it's always been in my mind. Just a random little thing I finally got to add :)  
_

_Thanks for reading, alerting and reviewing! :D_


	3. Take Three

.

_"Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."_

_The Godfather Part II, 1974_

.

**Take Three.**

"How did he know all that stuff?"

It was later that day when Sasuke finally decided to bring up the conversation they'd had over food with Kakashi. It had been plaguing him and with Itachi getting ready to leave for his shift in the bar, Sasuke needed answers.

"Mr. Hatake you mean?" Itachi tried to clarify, calling out from the bathroom where he was standing in front of the mirror fixing his smart work shirt. "He said it himself- he's observant."

"He was right about a lot of stuff."

"He's just trying to let us know he wants our loyalty," Itachi explained. "He doesn't want to spend the money to film this and have you walk out halfway through, and myself be unwilling to convince you not to."

"I don't _want_ to do it."

"He knows that. That's why he said what he did."

"Why was he so rude to you as well, though?"

Itachi glanced around the edge of the doorframe to Sasuke, who was sitting on the edge of his bed looking quite put out. He smiled slightly, feeling a little humbled by the protective comment.

"He wasn't really being rude," he pointed out.

"_Distrustful_, then."

"Because you're my brother," Itachi replied simply, snapping off the light and walking across to Sasuke. "Aren't you supposed to be learning lines?"

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke muttered as Itachi flicked him on the forehead, grabbing his coat from the back of the door and pulling it open. "Wait- Itachi?"

Itachi was halfway out the door but he turned at the call, eyebrow raised in question.

"How are we going to manage?" Sasuke murmured quietly. "You and I both know we can't survive on just your wage, and that cheque he gave me upfront wasn't very much-"

"Don't worry about it, Sasuke," Itachi interjected firmly. "I have it under control. Just work on your lines and don't stay up too late."

"I think you forget I'm twenty years old sometimes," Sasuke snapped with a glare, picking up the neglected script from its spot on the bed next to him.

"And I think you forget what's good for you. Good luck with it."

Sasuke closed his eyes to the click of the door, feeling lonely the moment the sound echoed throughout the small studio apartment. Sighing and shaking it away, he turned his eyes to the script and truly tried for the first time to take its contents in.

-.-.-

Sasuke would never have admitted to _excitement_ on route to the studio the next day, so he simply settled for being 'intrigued'. He'd never been on-set before- an _actual_ set, acting in a real role, under someone who promised to help him carve his name in the stars.

There was just the small matter of his hatred for his co-star and his overly-observant director. Sasuke willed himself to try and be civil, do his job, and use them as stepping stones in his path to the top, even if it meant kissing the blond idiot or doing as Kakashi said.

He'd also been quite pleased to see his character wasn't the biggest talker, so his lines had been really rather simple. That, and he'd found the storyline reasonably engaging, to the point he'd still been awake when Itachi tiredly returned at one thirty in the morning, eagerly reading the script wondering what was going to happen next.

"We're filming on location," Kakashi told them when they walked through the door to the same studio as the day before. "We're getting those scenes out of the way first. Come on, I'm driving us. It's about an hour or so away."

"I hate cars," Sasuke muttered, but Itachi led him to the silver Cadillac and shushed him into quiet.

"It's only an hour," he murmured in Sasuke's ear, jumping in the back with him and letting Naruto once again call shotgun. "You'll manage."

"Are we going to do this every day?" Sasuke asked when they were on the road, wishing he was in the front seat so he could turn off the awful racket Naruto had put in the CD player.

"Every day we're filming on location, yes. Is it a problem?"

"No," Sasuke muttered, turning his attention to the window. He was quite proud of himself for not making a big deal out of it like he wanted to, telling himself it would be worth it in the end. Do the job, reap the rewards. Don't make attachments. Stepping stones, it was all about stepping stones.

"Naruto, why don't you tell Sasuke and Itachi a little about yourself?" Kakashi prompted in the silence that followed. "We spoke about them yesterday but we didn't say much about you."

"Sure," Naruto replied, smiling in the side mirror to Sasuke, who was seated behind him. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm twenty years old. My Dad is Minato Namikaze as you know. I spent a ton of time on sets as a kid because of it, but I don't mind. It was actually pretty fun and people were really good to me."

"Fascinating," Sasuke responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The idiot had _no idea_ how lucky he was. "Do go on."

"Well... I don't know what to say, Kakashi! Don't put me on the spot like this!"

"You're hardly shy, Naruto. Just talk- you normally can't shut up and I've barely heard a word from you the last couple of days."

"I'm worried about working with him," Naruto admitted, glancing back at Sasuke in the mirror. "He scares me."

"Sasuke can be intimidating but he means no harm," Itachi reassured.

"He's still scary!" Naruto protested. "His eyes- they're like... Caverns or something! Big, dark caverns with huge dragons in them."

"Caverns?" Sasuke echoed, unimpressed. "_Dragons_? You moron! What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"See, Kakashi! See!"

"Calm down, Naruto," Kakashi sighed. "Sasuke, stop trying to frighten him. I'm here to direct a movie, not babysit."

"I'm not trying to," Sasuke muttered in response, feeling offended. He hadn't been _that_ unpleasant- that was actually quite nice for him, he felt. Even Itachi was giving him an unimpressed look once more, leaving Sasuke to turn his gaze sulkily to the window and keep it there for the duration of the journey.

...The journey that ended in the _middle of nowhere_. Sasuke blinked in confusion when Kakashi pulled the car off the side of the road on a long highway, driving across the dirt and simply turning the engine off.

"We're here," he remarked, stepping out the car and leaving the others to do the same. Naruto did so quickly but Sasuke was still stunned, turning to Itachi for answers.

"Are _you_ seeing a bunch of cliffs and not much else?" He asked, just in case his eyes had suddenly failed him.

"I suppose this is the location required," Itachi replied as he opened his door, leaving just Sasuke to do the same.

"This is where we're shooting today," Kakashi remarked, spanning an open arm across the expanse of land and cliffs ahead of them. Behind them, the film crew who had been following had started to park up as well, cementing the idea that they were actually shooting there into Sasuke's mind. "The section I asked you to learn was based in this kind of area- wasn't that clear from the script? We call this The Valley of the End."

"I _suppose_," Sasuke relented, scanning the area once more. "But we're supposed to fight on water at one point and I don't see any."

Kakashi pointed to the cliffs once more. "There's a lake down there. We'll be using special effects to impose a waterfall, but we need to get down there for the other scenes. Ever rock climbed before, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Rock climbing. Have you done it before?"

No, Sasuke lamented to himself, the question was still just as ridiculous the second time he heard it.

"I'm not risking my _life_ for some _stupid_-"

"Sasuke," Kakashi cut in, shaking his head. At his side Naruto was grinning widely- _knowingly_. "This area is used in filming a lot. There's a lift at the side. I wouldn't really make you go rock climbing- you're an actor, not an athlete!"

One swift lift ride later, the four of them stood on solid ground next to the lake in question. Sasuke put one tentative foot to it, frowning as his foot was swallowed by the expanse of water.

"How are we going to walk on this?" He queried. "Some kind of special effects as well?"

"No," Kakashi chuckled. "I'm glad you're taking such an active interest, Sasuke. Put your foot further across a bit."

Sasuke looked uneasy as he did so, trying to peer down into the murky water to see if there was a platform of some kind. His foot connected with something that felt solid so he decided it was in Fate's hands and stepped forward to it.

Fate was on his side it seemed, leaving him standing on what felt like it was indeed a platform. A tiny smile crept up on the edge of his lips and he turned to his waiting companions.

"Nice trick," he acknowledged.

"The crew came and set it up yesterday," Kakashi nodded, sounding proud. "It's only in one area though, so be careful to keep away from the edges. Feel around a bit, both of you."

Naruto jumped across as well, stepping around lightly with Sasuke at his side.

"I see us falling in before the day is out," Naruto remarked conversationally. Sasuke didn't reply, turning his back on the blond and pretending he was concentrating on keeping his step on the platform.

"Itachi, a word?" Kakashi murmured quietly as they both observed the younger men tip-toeing around on the wet platform. Itachi turned in interest, allowing himself to be led a few feet away.

"I apologise if I came across as discourteous yesterday," Kakashi apologised immediately. "I take a chance when I take someone with no experience, though. Sometimes when I reveal who I am, it can change the fledgling's attitude to me and the project. Thankfully Sasuke seems to have taken more of a genuine interest."

"He has," Itachi agreed, eyes still on his brother. "He cares more than he lets on."

"I'm aware."

"Of course you are, Mr. Hatake. That was quite impressive of you yesterday."

"He's an open book," Kakashi sighed, turning to the lake as well. "I just hope he isn't too hard on Naruto. This is his first job as well, despite the opportunities he's been presented."

"It takes Sasuke a while to warm up to people."

"A trait you share with him, correct?"

"Indeed, Mr. Hatake."

"You're a little bit of an enigma to me," Kakashi noted, turning an eye to Itachi. "I can read you, but I can't _feel_ you. Sasuke is similar, though not as bad as you. I have another observation for you, Itachi."

Itachi gave him a mild look that suggested he could continue.

"Your necklace."

Itachi put an unconscious hand to the chain around his neck. It was a crucifix and a pair of dog tags on one silver chain- he clasped the tags, effectively hiding them, while holding out the crucifix. "What of it?"

"Are you a religious man, Itachi?"

"That's a personal question."

"Then drop the crucifix if you're unwilling to discuss it."

Itachi reluctantly did so, but he didn't unclasp the tags. "I happen to like jewellery," he remarked, his tone a little sharp as he held up his other hand where a red and silver ring nestled. "I don't see what's so unusual about my choices either."

"The dog tags don't suit your attire."

Itachi maintained his calm expression, not meeting the eye focused on him. "Mr. Hatake," he remarked evenly. "Perhaps you should concentrate more on the movie than attempting to 'figure out' a member of your staff's manager?"

"You know you don't have to attend shoots, don't you?" Kakashi noted, once again allowing the transition of conversation.

"I know. I prefer to do so if I am able, if that's alright with you."

Kakashi shrugged. "No problem. It might be a little boring for you, though."

"I'm capable of keeping myself entertained, I'm sure. Watching my brother act is engaging."

"Then shall we start?" Kakashi replied, noting the film crew had descended the cliff as well and were setting up nearby. "I have on last question for you. If I was going to put a camera on Sasuke and Naruto right now, where would you put it?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes in mild confusion, studying the two actors on the water before raising a hand. "There," he vaguely indicated to his left. "It will maximise the effect of the light from the sun."

"That's precisely what I was going to say," Kakashi replied with an impressed nod. "Thank you for your input. Sasuke, Naruto! How are you getting on?"

"The area's quite large," Naruto called back, running in circles around what was presumed to be the edges of the platform. Sasuke stood wearily in the middle, looking a little out of place. "It should be fine, Kakashi."

"Good! Sasuke?"

"I think I have an idea," Sasuke replied, eyes on Naruto's feet and desperately trying to judge how large the space Naruto was running around on was to save himself the embarrassment of falling in later.

"Demonstrate for me, then. Naruto, come off of there."

Sasuke felt incredibly exposed when it was just himself on the platform, stepping around slowly and carefully. Kakashi frowned in disapproval, shaking his head.

"That's no good! You need a better idea than that- pick up the pace, Sasuke. Naruto was running around on it just now."

Sasuke scowled and began to jog, feeling a little more confident when he didn't fall straight into the water. Soon he was running as well, trying to crush down the feeling that he was doing something amazing by walking on water- really, it was moments like right then that had lured him into acting in the first place, doing incredible things, even if it was all just fancy effects or computer imagery. The end result would be amazing, and that was all that mattered.

His foot met the body of water and he fell with a yelp, realising that zoning out probably hadn't been the smartest idea when attempting to walk on an almost completely invisible platform. Either that, or Fate was a little behind that day in dunking him in the water as he thought would happen.

Spluttering and attempting to claw himself back up onto the platform, he cast a glare to Naruto and Kakashi who were both laughing at his misfortune. Even Itachi had the tiniest whisper of a smile of amusement on his face.

"Oh dear," was all Kakashi could say as he jumped onto the platform and helped Sasuke out of the water. "It's a good thing you're going to be changing your clothes."

Sasuke glowered and got straight back on solid ground, hoping his cheeks really weren't as red as he thought they were.

"Go on you two, back up in the lift," Kakashi indicated. "You can get changed in the back of my car."

He tossed his keys to Naruto, who caught them deftly and shot Sasuke another grin. Sasuke glared in response and attempted to brush his sodden hair from his eyes angrily, annoyed with himself for losing his concentration.

A costume and make-up crew were waiting for them at the top, also having a laugh at Sasuke's expense as they handed over the clothes they were to wear- and a convenient towel for Sasuke. He stalked behind Naruto to Kakashi's car, pausing at the side of it as he realised two rather pressing matters.

The first was obvious- he didn't want to get Kakashi's car soaked. The second was the idea of stripping his clothes in front of the currently half-naked Adonis in the back seat of the car, causing Sasuke to feel horribly inadequate with his pale skin and dull, dark eyes. Naruto's eyes were like sapphires, laughing and kind as they turned to Sasuke.

"Come on," he urged. "If you're worried about getting the seats wet, it'll dry. Kakashi won't mind."

Sasuke gingerly crept inside, pulling his soaking top off and wondering where to turn- away from Naruto meant the window, and towards Naruto... Well, it was self explanatory. He chose the window, despite the idea any of the nearby crew could see him.

Itachi would probably laugh at him right then, he decided miserably as he dried himself off as best he could. Back in their sleepy little town in the middle of no-where they'd practically had a fan club and now here Sasuke was, feeling that his looks were sub-par compared to Naruto's.

He shook his head mentally- why was he concentrating so much on the idiot, anyway? Acting a gay character didn't mean either of them _were_ gay. Sasuke stamped the idea into his mind a few times as he quickly put the blue top required of him on, smoothing it down a little to make it more comfortable and less scratchy. It failed, along with his inner-mantra to stop admiring other guys when he wasn't interested in them.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, thankful Naruto was fully changed... Into a bright orange jumpsuit. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in distaste but he kept the remark to himself.

"I think you're going to be fun to work with," Naruto told him with a soft smile. "I'm sorry if I've annoyed you somehow."

Sasuke simply turned back to the window without another word. No ties, no attachments, no friendships- and certainly _not_ with people who had been handed every little thing in life and just _didn't get_ how lucky they were.

He found himself momentarily cursing his ideals as he jumped back out of the car, leaving his clothes laid out on the backseat to dry. Naruto was looking hurt. Sasuke steeled himself against it, slamming the car door and stalking off without another word.

Act. Do the job, get out. Nothing more was required of him and nothing more he would give.

-.-.-

_Author's Note: I know things are a little slow right now- I'm working on it. I like to take things slow, and lay out important details :) Thanks for reading/reviewing/enjoying!_


	4. Take Four

.

"_Toto, I've got a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore."_

_The Wizard of Oz, 1939_

.

**Take Four.**

It was fun. No- it was _really fun_. Sasuke had never expected he would enjoy it as much as he did, already feeling like a star with all the cameras on him. The premise was pretty ridiculous and so was posing pretending to breathe fire ready for the special effects department. However it was still just what he wanted and he was completely in love.

It helped his current scene was beating the absolute shit out of Naruto. Not _actually_ of course, but close kicks and punches- the grazing of skin on cheekbones or a kick that just missed. Clever camera imagery and good acting to look like a hit had been received was going to fill in the details.

Naruto was _good_. Sasuke loathed to admit it, but the usually cheery young man had transitioned into a pissed off ninja easily, intent on beating some sense into his (admittedly stubborn) character and looking like he meant it. Sasuke had once again felt the now-familiar sting of inadequacy bite him, but he'd simply carried on and attempted not to let it cloud his own acting.

Sasuke was having so much fun with the scene that he lost track of time, wondering what on earth Kakashi was talking about when he cut the scene and called for a break.

"You've been acting for close to three hours now," Kakashi replied, raising an eyebrow as both Naruto and Sasuke stepped off of the platform onto dry land. "I'm glad you're enjoying it. There's a small café about ten minutes from here- let's go up the lift, you can rest in the car. Oh, and Sasuke? Which martial art have you mastered?"

Sasuke frowned as they walked towards the lift. "What do you mean?"

"You clearly have one of them under your belt," Kakashi reasoned. "That fighting was immaculate. Well done."

"I haven't."

"Then you're a gifted natural fighter. Either way, its impressive- despite your attitude, I'm glad I chose you."

Sasuke practically glowed under the praise, feeling a tiny smile creep up on his lips for the recognition. Itachi put a hand to his shoulder momentarily in what Sasuke knew was an unspoken compliment, keeping his good mood intact... For a whole two seconds.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered from his side. "I was right. You _are_ fun to work with and you're really good, too."

Sasuke frowned- it was a compliment, so why did praise from Naruto destroy his confidence? He set his eyes on the blond at his side as they walked to the waiting Cadillac, taking his profile in. Naruto was also an amateur, also very good, and would probably be stealing any limelight the movie could present purely for his heritage. It felt like pity praise when it came from Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke was glad they were fighting in their scenes, because it enabled him to vent his frustration without having it spill over into their off-set interactions as it had done before. Not that he planned on having much to do with anyone off-set, but sometimes it was unavoidable. Like right then, where Sasuke pulled his still-damp clothes off the backseat and put them in the boot at Kakashi's request ready to move to the nearby café.

"Just stay in what you're wearing," Kakashi told him, one hand on the seat to feel for moisture. "The seat isn't really wet, so just hop in when you're done."

"I'll stay in my outfit too if that'll make you feel better," Naruto offered. Sasuke ignored him, pretending not to hear as he slammed the boot of the car down and clambered in the back. Naruto apparently took that as a positive, getting in the front still clad in orange from head to toe.

The drive was swift, leaving them to pull up outside a small but welcoming café shortly after with the film crew in tow. An elderly lady behind the counter greeted them with a small wave and kind smile as they stepped through the door with a soft jangle overhead from a bell, putting down the coffee pot she was holding to step out from behind the counter.

"Kakashi," she welcomed. "How nice to see you again."

"Hello Chiyo. How have you been?"

"Fine- is that Naruto I see? Naruto! Come and say hello, young man! You're looking _so_ much like your father these days-"

Sasuke and Itachi exchanged a glance and let the pleasantries commence, heading to a table near the front window instead. Sasuke brushed at his clothes, feeling self conscious in the strange, unfamiliar clothing and smirked to himself at the thought that Naruto was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit. At least a shirt and shorts was reasonably _normal_.

"Sasuke," Itachi alerted him quietly, indicating over one shoulder as Sasuke sat down. "I'm going to find the bathroom- I'll have coffee if you order anything."

As soon as he had left Kakashi halted his conversation with Chiyo, putting a hand up to Naruto to keep him away as he approached Sasuke briskly.

"I will say this only once," he said, getting straight to the point as he sat down opposite Sasuke. "You're good. You're _very_ good. Does your brother approve of your choice to be an actor?"

Sasuke frowned in confusion at the sudden assault of praise. "He doesn't really have a preference."

"Alright, good. Your father is the issue, correct?"

"What are you-"

"We didn't have this conversation and I will deny it if you attempt to bring it up," Kakashi cut in quickly. "Don't let _anyone_ sway your decision or attempt to bring you down. Not your brother, your father- no-one. You're meant to do this. I dislike your attitude but I like your style. Just one word of warning, Sasuke."

"What's that?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, thinly veiled intimidation within them. "If you hurt Naruto, I will make sure you never work this business again. Are we clear?"

"Are you _threatening _me?" Sasuke queried, his own eyes narrowing sharply.

"I'm _warning_ you," Kakashi attempted to clarify, but Sasuke wasn't convinced. "Take heed Sasuke. This is the only warning I-"

He halted immediately at the sound of approaching footsteps, turning to give Itachi a short wave in greeting as he approached the table, eyes slightly confused at the interaction in his absence.

"What would you like to drink, Itachi?" Kakashi remarked casually, standing up without even glancing at Sasuke.

"Coffee is fine, thank you."

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke attempted to snap out of the haze the conversation had put him in, shaking his head slightly to clear it. "Orange juice."

Kakashi nodded and set back off without a word, leaving Itachi to take his seat.

"What was all that about?" Itachi asked curiously, his voice low as he glanced over his shoulder at Kakashi's retreating form.

Sasuke hesitated, unsure whether he should bring up the conversation or not. He decided against it, shrugging and turning his attention to the plastic covered menu on the table instead.

"He just said I'm a good actor," he replied. "Nothing to worry about."

"I don't believe that for a second. What did he say?"

"It's nothing," Sasuke smoothed over, shaking his head and pursuing his lips. "You don't believe he would give me praise?"

Itachi simply took the menu from Sasuke's hands with a sigh. "If you wish to keep it to yourself I'm not going to drag it out of you."

"I thought you were supposed to support me," Sasuke mock-sulked as he snatched it back. "He told me I was good, nothing else. You need to learn to trust people."

Itachi raised an inquisitive eyebrow at that. "Now I know you're hiding something," he remarked shortly. "You're the most distrustful person I know."

Sasuke exhaled lengthily and fixed him with a glare, the conversation halting when Kakashi joined them with a tray of drinks.

"You should get something to eat while we're here," he told them as he set the tray down, leaving them to take the correct drinks from it. "We're not planning on coming back. Did you want any sugar in that, Itachi?"

"It will be fine like this," Itachi declined, picking up the cup. "What time are you thinking of leaving?"

"Is there a problem?" Kakashi asked, ever perceptive. Itachi gave him a short nod, looking marginally troubled.

"I'm supposed to be at work at four. I was expecting to leave from the set and head there."

"Yet you still willingly came to the location shoot?"

"That was a mistake," Itachi admitted, his tone low and demanding that he not be questioned.

"We won't be done before then," Kakashi told him. "I can ask a member of crew to take you back if you'd like."

The look in Itachi's eye suggested he didn't want to agree to that, glancing across to Sasuke.

"He'll be safe in my care," Kakashi urged.

"Alright," Itachi agreed with a uncertain nod, turning his attention back to his coffee. Sasuke observed him for a moment as Kakashi seated himself as well, his eyes eventually straying to Naruto. He was chatting with the old lady behind the counter, Chiyo, and seemed as though he knew her well.

"Chiyo has known Naruto since he was a young boy," Kakashi explained as he noticed Sasuke's gaze. "Even if we weren't filming up here Minato used to come anyway. He liked to keep the smaller businesses afloat- Chiyo was struggling a little so he used to make a journey up here once a week with Naruto and sometimes myself to give her some support. It's been a while since we came though, so they have a lot of catching up to do."

"That was a nice gesture," Itachi agreed conversationally. "I presume you've known him for as long too?"

Kakashi nodded, taking a sip of his tea. "I'm his godfather."

Sasuke wondered if he would elaborate, beating down the notion that he was disappointed when his curiosity wasn't indulged. Regardless, he found his gaze back on Naruto as he chatted animatedly with the smiling lady and wondered somewhere briefly on the edge of his consciousness why the other's eyes didn't look as happy as the rest of his features.

-.-.-

Sasuke really did notice the unbearably empty seat beside him as they drove back from filming. Itachi was usually with him all the time except when either of them worked, and he'd liked the idea the latter would change with the acting job. Itachi had every right to be there as his manager, and in Sasuke's mind it translated to more time with his elder brother. They both complained about their shared studio apartment being so small they didn't get any space to themselves, but Sasuke liked to think his brother joined him in exaggerating distaste.

He'd never admit to missing Itachi's presence of course- just like he never admitted that the times he wandered into the bar the other worked at in the evenings was an action born of loneliness. Itachi probably knew it though, which was why he allowed Sasuke to stay with a coke rather than throwing him out for being underage.

"Sasuke," Kakashi spoke up in the front seat. "You should open up a little. I think dinner out is on the cards."

"My brother takes care of the money," Sasuke snapped, which wasn't actually a lie. Itachi made his thoughts on Sasuke handling their income clear, since the month Sasuke had insisted he could do it they had ended up with their electricity cut.

"I didn't suggest you needed to pay. It's got to be better than going home to an empty apartment, right?"

Sasuke didn't give a response, which Kakashi took to be begrudging agreement as he pulled up outside of a flashy looking restaurant twenty minutes later. He prompted both his passengers to get out before winding his window down to address them as they stood on the pavement.

"Enjoy yourselves," he said with a wave. Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but Kakashi was already pulling away, leaving him to feel a little dumbfounded and vastly tricked.

"Did you plan this?" He snapped at Naruto, who was already halfway to the restaurant door. His co-star paused and looked over his shoulder sheepishly.

"Kakashi thought we'd get to know each other a little better if we spent more time together," he supplied with a guilty half-shrug.

"I'm going home," Sasuke informed him after a stunned moment, turning and shoving his hands deeply into his pockets as he walked. Naruto chased him, grabbing his arm and attempting to halt him.

"Don't Sasuke," he pleaded. "I want to get to know you so we can have better on screen chemistry."

"Those words sound exactly like something that would come out of Kakashi's mouth."

"Okay, those _were_ his words," Naruto admitted, succeeding in getting Sasuke to stop. "This restaurant serves great food," he attempted instead.

"I don't care."

"I want to get to know you."

"I don't _care_."

"Sasuke! What's your problem?"

"You!" Sasuke yelled, whirling around to face Naruto with fire in his eyes. "You have _everything_ I have _ever_ wanted in life and you don't even _care_! Do you have any idea what I had to put up with to have the opportunity to _come_ here?"

Naruto didn't falter under the glare. "I have no idea," he replied casually. "Because you don't speak about yourself, I can't be expected to know about your hardships, right?"

Sasuke faltered, a little of his anger dying down in the face of Naruto's calm demeanour.

"You know I don't want any of this?" Naruto continued, his voice taking on a sharp edge Sasuke wasn't aware he possessed. "I was dragged from film set to film set and I _hated_ it!"

"You have no idea how lucky you are."

"Lucky?" Naruto echoed incredulously. "_Lucky_? I lost my father at the age of seventeen, Sasuke! I didn't get a _real_ childhood because I had to just play nicely in the corner out the way and hope my Dad got five minutes to come and spend some time with me! Kids wanted to be my friend because we had _money_, not because they wanted to know _me_! Which part of any of that is _lucky_, Sasuke?"

Sasuke attempted to continue his harsh glare but he lost the battle, turning his eyes to the pavement and feeling a little humbled.

"Sometimes the grass isn't as green on the other side," Naruto concluded, his voice almost lost on the wind around them. "Now come and eat with me, would you? I'm hungry."

"Alright," Sasuke breathed in response, following a pace or two behind Naruto as they headed back towards the restaurant. He still didn't like him, but sharing dinner with him was preferable to eating a plain meal in an empty apartment.

He ignored the part of his mind that told him he felt guilty for his spoiled conduct. Guilt wasn't an emotion he was familiar with, even though it clipped at him once again when he noted the prices on the menu.

"I'm not happy about you paying," he found himself saying.

Naruto lowered his own menu and gave him a smile- a _genuine_ smile, not one of the fake ones he'd been parading around. Sasuke blinked in surprise at how different it was and that he was capable of seeing the deviation.

"Thank you for caring," Naruto murmured. Sasuke felt uncomfortable being the recipient of his companion's projected kindness so he turned away, wondering why he felt a little telltale heat on his cheeks as he did so.

"I don't," he snapped with enough venom to murder the conversation back to silence.

He didn't like the guy. He _shouldn't_ like the guy. That didn't explain the slight uneasy fluttering in his stomach he had felt for just a fraction of a second- a feeling that had caused his own lips to quirk into a tiny smile in return against his will.

-.-.-

_Author's Notes: Thanks for all the alerts, favourites, reviews- I'm glad people are enjoying this! :)_


	5. Take Five

.

_"You need to be kissed. And often. And by someone who knows how!"_

_Gone With the Wind, 1939_

.

**Take Five.**

"So tell me about yourself."

Sasuke glared across the table at his dining companion, wondering if the idiot was aware just how uncomfortable he was with the current arrangement. Naruto had recommended food from the menu because, of course, he was fortunate enough to have eaten at such an expensive restaurant before.

The food _was_ good, though. Sasuke had made a mental note to bring Itachi for a visit when he was a big movie star with a ton of his _own_ money to flaunt around.

"Sasuke," Naruto whined. "How are we supposed to bond if you won't talk to me?"

"Why do we need to bond?" Sasuke countered coldly. "We worked together just fine earlier."

"Yes, but..." Naruto lowered his voice and leaned across the table. "What about the more intimate scenes? That's just going to be awkward if you hate me so much."

It sounded so harsh when put like _that_. Sasuke almost moved to correct him, but he stood his ground. He wasn't entirely sure if retracting it would be a lie still.

"My name in Sasuke Uchiha," he supplied instead. "I'm the same age as you and I come from a small harbour town in Maine. I want to be an actor hence why I'm here in Hollywood and furthermore, why I'm sitting at this table with you making idle conversation I don't care for."

Naruto gave him a grin, the lack of information not seeming to worry him. "At least you told me where you're from," he shrugged optimistically. "That's a good start. Did you work before you got this job?"

Sasuke hesitated before answering, nervously twisting his fork in his pasta. Answering the seemingly innocent question wouldn't harm him nor would it reveal more information about himself since he had quit, so he decided to try and be civil.

"In a caf_é."_

"I noticed your brother had to leave for work- what does he do?"

"He works in a bar. He usually works from four until one am, but sometimes he takes extra hours in the day."

He promptly halted, uneasy with continuing when all he could say was the overtime was taken on when they needed money. Money was something he didn't want to discuss.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke glanced up, about to fix his features into a glare when Naruto pointed at his plate. Sasuke realised immediately what he was indicating, his hand coming to an abrupt stop. He had been still twirling the pasta around his fork over and over until no pasta remained and he was simply just spinning his fork on the china.

"You're going to grind a hole in your plate," Naruto pointed out, amused. "I'm sorry I make you so nervous."

"You don't," Sasuke bit back, but the malice his voice usually held was lacking. "I'm not used to talking like this," he admitted instead.

Naruto smiled kindly at him. "I'm just trying to make you more comfortable, Sasuke. If you'd rather just eat in silence we can do that."

Sasuke's mind screamed 'yes, _yes_!' at him, but his lips moved to say differing words. "No, we don't have to do that."

"I can just speak about myself instead if you'd like."

"Kakashi," Sasuke said after a moment's hesitation. "He said he's your godfather."

"He is. I don't really know how to elaborate on that, Sasuke. I probably have some photos in a box somewhere at home if you want to see me in a frilly white christening dress."

Sasuke smirked a little despite himself. "It can't be much worse than an orange jumpsuit."

"It's really comfortable!" Naruto protested lightly. "I'd wear it normally."

"It's bright orange, Naruto."

"What's wrong with orange?"

"What's _right_ with it?"

Naruto chuckled, giving Sasuke another of those dazzling smiles that made him feel like he had just been consumed by light, love and everything that went with it. "I like you," he murmured. "You're fun when you come out of your shell."

Sasuke retreated straight back into the metaphorical shell at that, reminding himself he wasn't supposed to be making friends. Naruto seemed to notice, his smile fading a little as he continued to eat his meal, subdued.

"What time does your brother get home again?" He asked quietly.

"Around one thirty. Sometimes later depending on how messy the place is. Weekends are the worst."

"I can imagine. It gets lonely when you're alone, huh?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in confusion for a moment. For some reason he'd gained the impression Naruto lived with Kakashi or his mother or _someone_, though why he thought that when it had never been indicated he didn't know.

He refrained from answering the question, pointing at a dessert instead. "How is the cheesecake here?"

"It's good," Naruto grinned, his eyes lighting up at the mention of it. "I was going to have that as well. Nice choice!"

Sasuke was tempted to change his mind just to spite him, but he found himself giving his order to the waiter regardless. He _wanted_ to hate the man in front of him, he really did, and he was definitely giving it his best shot. However the blond seemed impervious to it all and if anything, he was _nicer_ in the face of Sasuke's harshness.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked around a mouthful of cheesecake about ten minutes later. "We should probably practise the kissing scenes off screen sometime."

Sasuke almost choked on his own dessert, recovering after a second and a few frantic sips of water. "_What_?" He hissed, slamming the glass down forcefully.

"It's not going to look natural unless it _is_ natural," Naruto replied flatly. "I think every morning when we meet and every evening when we part, we should kiss. Kakashi isn't planning on filming those scenes until we know each other a little better, so we have time."

"No," Sasuke replied sharply. "Are you crazy?"

"Do you _want_ this movie to do well or not?" Naruto sighed. "It isn't going to do well if our acting comes across wooden and forced. You want to be some big shot movie star, right? You can't achieve that unless you do well in your movies."

Sasuke could see the logic in his co-star's words but he _did not like it_ one little bit. "Fine," he snapped. "Whatever you want."

"It's more for you than me," Naruto pointed out. "I don't really care for all this, you know that."

"Then why are you doing it?" Sasuke couldn't resist asking.

"My Dad," Naruto replied softly. "He always wanted me to follow his path and I never did. After he was gone I wanted to do at least one movie in his memory."

"So you chose a movie about gay ninjas?"

"Hey, Dad would have been proud!" Naruto protested with a smile. "Have you heard of the Icha Icha porn series?"

"I can't say I have."

Naruto frowned at him, confused for a moment. "Are you kidding?" He queried bluntly. "I thought everyone had heard of that series. It's really popular. It's written by this pervy old man called Jiraiya- he was good friends with my Dad so he helped convert them to movies."

"I don't waste my time with pornography."

"Right," Naruto deadpanned, raising an eyebrow at him before continuing. "Anyway, the series was doing well and my Dad said one day 'hey, why don't we do a gay version?' and Icha Icha Homosexual Edition was born. Icha Icha Lesbian Edition followed it, which was followed by-"

"I really don't care," Sasuke cut in. "Get to the point."

"I'm _saying_ those versions did really well," Naruto continued. "Dad was so proud. This movie we're working on was the last idea he and Jiraiya penned- they managed to complete everything but the names of the characters before he died. A mainstream gay romance was something he wanted to see be successful. He always believed that love is love, and that we as a society are too ignorant of that fact."

"So you decided to do it because it was his last idea?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, looking a little downcast. "Kakashi said he was happy to hold off on it until I felt ready to do it. You aren't going to walk away, are you? I worry that you will because you seem like you don't care, but I know you _do_ care because you want to make your name-"

He cut himself off with a sheepish grin. "Sorry," he murmured. "I ramble when I get nervous. Are you done? We can get the bill if you want and I'll walk you home."

"I don't need an escort to walk home with!"

"Well it's either that or I kiss you here in front of everyone," Naruto whispered with a mischievous grin, reminding Sasuke of their new arrangement and prompting him to accept the company on his journey home.

"What do you think about Fate?" He asked, breaking their silence on the walk home and kicking himself moments later for being drawn into conversation. However the question still stood, and he received an answer.

"I've never really thought about it. Is that what you believe?"

"I think we have paths to walk," Sasuke elaborated with a nod. "I just wonder what deity of Fate I've pissed off to be walking _this_ path."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad!" Naruto protested, nudging Sasuke good naturedly. "You don't realise what you've been handed to work under Kakashi, do you? I thought he explained it to you and you said you knew my Dad's name."

"Just like you don't realise how lucky _you_ were to get the experiences you did."

"We already discussed that."

"I admit you weren't lucky in personal matters," Sasuke relented. "But you still have one foot in the door just for being you."

"I'd trade it all to have my Dad back," Naruto whispered, leaving Sasuke to close his mouth and keep it that way until they were standing outside his front door.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" He prompted when he realised Naruto was too busy studying his shared apartment through the door he had partially opened. "What are you looking at?"

"You both live here?" Naruto asked, seeming confused as he noted the two beds squeezed into the small space.

"You knew we lived together."

"Yes, but _here_?" Naruto stressed, indicating the room with one hand.

"I'm sorry it doesn't meet your standards," Sasuke replied dryly. "Perhaps you'd feel more at home if we had a maid around the place?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke before bursting out into laughter, arms wrapped around himself as he attempted to keep it quiet lest he disturb the other residents in the block. "You think I have maids?" He finally managed to choke out.

Sasuke simply stared at him, unsure what to say.

"I don't have maids," Naruto replied when he had himself under control. "I might have money but I'm not wasteful. I was more surprised that you guys manage to live somewhere that isn't meant for two- I'm impressed, actually. You're resourceful."

"You're just trying to backtrack now."

"I'm sorry if I insulted you," Naruto replied genuinely, looking troubled. "You don't seem like the type of person to willingly give up your own personal space. You must get on well with your brother."

"It's none of your business," Sasuke replied curtly, still smarting a little. "Aren't you going?"

"Not without my goodnight kiss," Naruto replied cheekily. Sasuke glared daggers at him but leant forward and kissed Naruto briefly on the lips, barely making any contact.

"Bye," he snapped and turned to enter the apartment.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto replied with a laugh. "What kind of kiss is that supposed to be?"

"What do you _want_ from me?" Sasuke growled, spinning round and finding himself attached to Naruto as he did so. He blinked a few times as they kissed- it was rough and brief considering its intimacy, ending only a few seconds later.

"A decent kiss," Naruto finally replied, giving Sasuke a wink as he turned to leave and throwing a wave over his shoulder. "Later, Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at his retreating back before recovering enough to enter the apartment, closing the door behind him and leaning back against it.

Why was his heart currently attempting to burst out of his chest, he wondered?

-.-.-

Sasuke wasn't entirely sure what led him to walking the streets to the nearby bar where Itachi worked. After Naruto had left him on his doorstep Sasuke had been thinking about the blond and what he had learnt that night- it had irritated him no end, until he'd finally grabbed his coat and slipped out into the cold.

The Tree House was quiet- Sasuke relished in it, thankful it was a week night so it wasn't overly busy. Itachi wasn't behind the bar, which was currently occupied by only one person. Sasuke gave him a wave of greeting, eyes narrowed in confusion as he glanced around for his brother.

"Good evening, Sasuke," the man greeted.

"Kakuzu," Sasuke nodded. Kakuzu was Itachi's boss and the owner of the bar. He was quiet, yet somehow his presence demanded respect which people gave without question. "Where's Itachi?"

"On his break. Do you want to go and speak to him?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

He let Kakuzu open the coded door to the staff area, thankful he was trusted enough to be allowed to enter it, even if he had never been given the code. He desperately wracked his mind to come up with something that wasn't as pathetic as 'I hated the thought of being alone', walking the narrow dark hallway that led to the tiny staff room at the end. Itachi probably wouldn't grill him too hard anyway, but he hoped he would find something decent to say on the spot regardless.

Rounding the corner, he felt a breeze that indicated the back door of the staff room was open. His brother was sitting on the steps with a cigarette in one hand, chatting softly to someone Sasuke couldn't see.

"Itachi?" He called quietly. Itachi turned, eyes slightly wide with surprise.

"Sasuke," he greeted. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sasuke replied, feeling awkward. "I just thought I'd come to say hi and found you slacking."

"Taking a break," Itachi corrected, flicking ash off of the cigarette. Sasuke frowned, indicating it.

"I thought you couldn't afford to smoke anymore."

"He can't," a cheery voice declared from outside the door. Sasuke smiled slightly as Kisame poked his head round the door, pointing down to Itachi. "He stole that off me."

"So you're encouraging my brother's bad habits?" Sasuke chided, raising an eyebrow. Kisame looked mock-affronted, stepping inside the building and taking a seat with a sigh.

"If him physically taking it out of my hand is my fault, then sure."

"You let him."

"Have you ever tried going against something your brother wants?" Kisame remarked, pretending to be fearful. "Come sit, kid. Itachi tells me you finally got an acting job worthy of your time and I want to hear about it."

Sasuke mentally thanked that Kisame had been there to break the ice, sitting opposite him as requested. The man had a part of their lives since they had moved to the area, hitting off a solid friendship with Itachi when the elder Uchiha started his job at the bar. He was easygoing and laid back- the complete opposite of Itachi, but for whatever reason they got on well together. He was Itachi's friend primarily, but that didn't mean he didn't get on with the Sasuke when they met.

"Apparently my new boss worked with Minato Namikaze," Sasuke explained. "Too bad my co-worker's an idiot, though."

"What Sasuke means is the boy is friendly and open," Itachi interjected, exhaling smoke and smirking at Sasuke's annoyed expression.

"I'm sure he's a perfectly nice person if you get to know him," Kisame argued lightly, backing Itachi up.

"I don't _want_ to get to know him," Sasuke muttered. "We just shared dinner. I still hate him."

"Dinner?" Itachi echoed, a hint of apprehension in his tone as he put the last of his cigarette out, stepping inside and closing the door. "How did you pay for that?"

"Naruto wouldn't take no for an answer."

Itachi's frown deepened. "Be more forceful next time. I refuse to have other people constantly paying our way."

"Lighten up Itachi," Kisame urged. "If the kid wants to go on a date, let him."

"A date?" Sasuke snorted, raising an eyebrow. "I wouldn't go on a date with that moron if he was the last person on the planet."

"As opposed to not going on a date with him because you don't like guys?" Kisame pointed out.

"Oh shut up. You know what I mean."

"Did you have any real reason for this visit, Sasuke?" Itachi asked. "I need to go back out to work."

"No," Sasuke shrugged, looking at the floor. "I told you, I just wanted to say hi."

"Kid's lonely," Kisame said bluntly, earning a marginally embarrassed glare from Sasuke. "Go on, I'll be with you in one minute."

"Then you'll be one minute late."

"Just go," Kisame shooed. Itachi sighed and gave them a wave, departing and leaving Sasuke to meet Kisame's grin.

"I don't need your pity company," Sasuke told him sharply, folding his arms and glaring across at him.

"Then go home."

"I'm comfortable here."

"Well then."

"I hate you, you know that?"

"Sure kid," Kisame retorted, giving him a knowing smile. "Listen- can you do me a favour?"

"What kind of favour?" Sasuke asked flatly.

"Keep an eye on your brother."

Sasuke's interest was immediately peaked. "Why?"

"He said he's been feeling a bit off the last week. Just make sure he takes care of himself, I don't want him getting sick because we both know he'll just ignore it if he does."

"Noted," Sasuke nodded as Kisame stood. He followed his example, walking through the hall together and back out into the bar.

"You want a coke, kid?" Kisame offered as Sasuke ducked under the bar to get back onto the customer's side.

"No," Sasuke shook his head. "I should probably go home and learn my lines."

Itachi was already at the other end of the bar, speaking with a customer with his usual professionalism. Sasuke stood to admire him for a moment, watching him nod and mix up a cocktail with precise style that was almost hypnotic. Itachi's extensive work in a cocktail bar back in Maine meant he was finely practised in flair bartending- the act had sealed the deal for him getting The Tree House's vacancy in the first place.

As Itachi flipped a bottle and caught it expertly, Sasuke realised Kisame's eyes were still on him. He turned and gave him a nod, not wishing to disturb his brother.

"Later. Tell Itachi I left."

He let himself back out into the night, standing in the doorway for a moment trying to shake the clouds from his mind. What was it about Naruto that had his head in such a mess, anyway? Sighing, he buried his hands in his pockets and set off on the short walk back home, glad that the route was brightly lit as he went.

-.-.-

_Author's Note: The idea of Kakuzu owning a bar borrowed with permission from BrandNewOrange :) I also love Kisame, so he gets a role here. He's not a shark though, in AU that's just weird._

_Thank you for reading!_


	6. Take Six

.

_"Arrogance and self-awareness seldom go hand in hand."_

_Casino Royale, 2006_

.

**Take Six.**

Location filming lasted three weeks, much to Sasuke's chagrin. Since he and Naruto were amateurs they had had to reshoot quite a number of scenes before they found their stride. Kakashi made it clear that they would be returning when he and Naruto were 'closer', because they had more intimate scenes to film there as well. Sasuke didn't like to remember that, scowling as he thought of the blond boy he had been unwittingly placed with.

Three weeks in Naruto's company was rather like three weeks being escorted around Hell with a first class ticket, only this devil had hair like sunshine and a smile that went from ear to ear. Sasuke hated it, hated him, and was _really_ beginning to loathe the colour orange.

Naruto was insistent that they kiss as a greeting and a parting, much to Kakashi's amusement. It had added to Sasuke's frustration and annoyance- his brother deciding to take overtime for every day he worked on location hadn't helped. Itachi refused to talk money matters with him, but it was clear the overtime was needed while Sasuke's income was momentarily stunted.

The cheque Kakashi had given them hadn't gone far. Itachi had sensibly paid the bills they had been veering on behind with, leaving them up to date yet very low on funds in the bank. They would manage though. They always did. Both of them maintained they had survived just fine for the last nearly nine months without anyone's help, and would continue to do so. Pride was a sin, as Itachi often said when Sasuke was having a 'difficult moment', but Sasuke would simply smirk and call him a hypocrite.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke snapped out of his reverie, glancing up at Kakashi's call. They were in the car heading back from the last location scene to the studio earlier than usual. For the first time, Sasuke would be stepping behind a camera on set and he was unbelievably excited. Not that he would show it of course, but even Itachi had made a mild comment that morning that Sasuke had seemed happier than usual.

"You didn't hear I word I said, did you?"

"No," Sasuke replied smoothly, acting as though he had been willingly ignoring the man rather than spacing out.

"I asked you which bar your brother works at."

Sasuke frowned in confusion. "Is it relevant?"

"Must you be so difficult?"

"The Tree House," Sasuke muttered.

"Excellent. I think I know the one- they serve food, correct?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied slowly. "Before four pm, anyway."

"Then we're right on time to say hello," Kakashi concluded, ignoring that Sasuke was attempting to glare a hole in the back of his seat. Knowing that any argument he could come up with to halt Kakashi's intentions would be futile, Sasuke settled for sulking instead. Underneath his outward exterior however, he was pleased at the idea of seeing his brother- for the last three weeks they had barely seen one another.

Kakashi led the way into the entrance of The Tree House, giving a nod to Kakuzu and Kisame behind the bar. Kisame gave him a customary nod back before realising Sasuke was behind him, bringing with him the air of thunder.

"Sasuke," he called in surprise. "Fancy seeing you here at this time of day."

"Since when do you work day shifts?" Sasuke asked suspiciously instead of greeting the other man.

"I do sometimes," Kisame argued.

Sasuke didn't look convinced. "Where's Itachi?"

Kisame looked at Kakuzu. Kakuzu looked at Kisame.

"Uh... Bathroom?" Kisame replied with a shrug. Sasuke glared at him, his annoyance at being forced to the bar dissipating in favour of concern.

"Liar. Where is he?"

"I'm not lying! He'll tell you himself in a minute!" Kisame protested. "Are you staying or just visiting?"

"Staying," Kakashi cut in. Sasuke wanted to smack him for allowing his brother's friend to change the subject. "Two diet cokes and small glass of your finest dry white, please."

"I'll bring it to your table," Kisame promised, slipping into his professional mode as he picked up a tray.

Kakashi led them to a table in the corner out of the way, snapping his fingers in front of Sasuke's face to gain his attention once they were seated. It was impossible however, as Itachi had just stepped back out to the bar. He was wearing his light summer coat, which struck Sasuke as slightly strange. The May air outside had a chill to it that warranted him wearing it to and from work, but not _during_ when the bar was warm and pleasant.

Kisame approached Itachi immediately, and Sasuke saw him gesture to their table. Without saying a word, Sasuke got up and approached the bar, raising an eyebrow at his brother inquisitively.

"Good afternoon Sasuke," Itachi greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Kakashi," the younger Uchiha supplied tersely. "Is your bathroom very cold?"

"Freezing," Itachi replied without missing a beat.

Sasuke let out a long, tired sigh. "Do you two think I'm stupid?"

Itachi exchanged a weary glance with Kisame- the same one Sasuke had seen Kisame and Kakuzu share, in fact.

"What?" He asked slowly. "Don't lie to me."

"Kisame's here to relieve me of my duty," Itachi finally filled in. "I've had a migraine and I was about to go home to rest."

"You're working too hard," Sasuke told him firmly.

"I told you he was getting sick," Kisame interjected as he slipped past them with the tray of drinks. "Get out of here, Itachi."

Itachi gave Sasuke one more glance before shrugging in defeat. "I'll see you later, Sasuke."

"Feel better soon," Sasuke told him, finally retaking his seat with Kakashi and Naruto. Kakashi was attempting to give money to Kisame, who was shaking his head.

"It's on the house," he was saying, eyes flickering to Sasuke as he sat down.

"Don't try and palm your pity drinks off on us," Sasuke snapped at him.

"Anyone would think you don't _want_ free drinks," Kisame lamented. "I know your brother's working a load of overtime- if you're short on cash and I can make things easier-"

"I am the one paying, not Sasuke," Kakashi cut in. "I couldn't accept free drinks on that premise."

"If the man wants to pay, let him pay," Kakuzu called, leaving Kisame to drop the issue and take the proffered money.

"It's almost as though Itachi knew we were coming," Kakashi joked, but Sasuke didn't find it very funny. "Sasuke, Naruto- I'm going to have this drink and then I'll see you back at the studio. I'll pay for lunch before I go."

"You're leaving us?"

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other for the echoed sentiment. Kakashi nodded, sipping his wine.

"I am. I won't drink and drive, yet this wine is so good I will want to drink more if I stay."

"Why is everyone lying?" Sasuke commented with a sigh.

"That _is_ a pretty lame excuse, Kakashi," Naruto agreed.

"_Technically_ you are drinking and driving anyway," Sasuke tacked on, smirking.

"I am driving after a drink, but I am not drink driving," Kakashi replied as though he was clarifying, but to the two actor's ears it was all the same thing. True to his word, he paid for the food order and finished his drink before slinking off out the door without a word.

Sasuke and Naruto were left to stare at one another, both clearly wondering how they'd ended up in such a situation.

"So," Naruto attempted to kick-start the conversation. "It's been a fun few weeks, huh?"

Sasuke glared at him, sipping his coke and declining to answer.

"Oh come on," Naruto sighed. "Don't be an asshole. You've been just fine to work with, but every time we get off set it's like you retreat back into your shell."

Sasuke continued to sip his coke.

"You totally fancy me, don't you? I make you nervous."

Sasuke began to choke, earning laughter from Naruto as he jumped up to pat his back.

"At least I got a reaction," he grinned.

"You fucking _moron_," Sasuke spat at him, setting the glass down and attempting not to cough. It only made Naruto laugh harder, giving him a dazzling smile before turning his attention to the approaching Kisame.

"Bon appetite," Kisame told them in a terrible French accent, setting their meals down. "Sasuke, boss says Itachi can take tomorrow off if he needs to. Make sure you tell him."

"I'll tell him," Sasuke replied flatly. "But don't expect him to take any notice."

"I know," Kisame sighed. "You Uchihas are stubborn."

"So it's not just me?" Naruto interrupted, looking a little relieved. "Here was me thinking he's an asshole to me because I'd done something wrong."

"Nah kid," Kisame reassured. "It's just an Uchiha thing. Itachi was horrendous when I first met him- all closed off and secretive. I got through that icy demeanour though." He made a motion like he was chipping at ice with a pick. "Even Sasuke's warmed up to me."

"Goodbye Kisame," Sasuke remarked loudly.

Kisame left them alone. Sasuke poked at his pasta, suddenly not fancying it now Naruto was eyeing him like he'd learned some massive secret. He stabbed a piece with his fork, scowling as he ate it. Stupid Kisame.

"So why are you guys so closed off?" Naruto asked, in the process of covering his fries in ketchup.

"None of your business."

"I'll tell you something personal about me!"

"I don't care about you."

Naruto simply gave him another smile. "That's why you're willingly eating lunch with me."

"It isn't _willingly_! Blame your godfather."

"I don't see any ties keeping you here."

Sasuke wanted to reply 'free food', but even though the comment could be construed as innocuous, he didn't want to sound desperate. He filled the silence by eating another piece of pasta.

"You know you'd eat that faster if you ate more than one piece at a time," Naruto pointed out, demonstrating by stabbing three fries to the end of his fork.

"I like to enjoy my meals."

"I enjoy my meals," Naruto shrugged. "I just enjoy them quickly."

They finished in silence- Naruto long before Sasuke, of course. Sasuke was intent studying the interior of The Tree House as he ate as opposed to striking up conversation. It was painted in cream and decorated in coffee hues, with a long bar that ran down one side near the entrance. The music in the air was soft jazz and the general ambience could be described as smooth. They were the only patrons, leaving Kisame and Kakuzu talking in low tones behind the bar as they polished glasses.

"Is your brother okay?" Naruto asked, earning a weary glance from Sasuke.

"He went home with a migraine," Sasuke finally replied, seeing no reason to fight about giving an answer.

"I hope he's alright."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Itachi has a marvellous habit of shaking off illness," Sasuke remarked, not wishing to elaborate that it wasn't so much 'shaking off' as 'thoroughly ignoring'.

"Sasuke?" Naruto murmured when they were sitting with empty glasses and plates. "If you don't want to be here, why are we still staying even though we're done?"

Sasuke didn't have a reply for him. The idea that he'd been enjoying the company, even if it was silent, was ludicrous. He pushed his chair away and stood, indicating the exit before making his way to it.

"Bye Sasuke," Kisame called. Sasuke held a hand up to him, not stopping as he headed for the exit and out into the chilly air.

As much as he hated to admit it, he _was_ enjoying Naruto's company. He mentally cursed Fate, declaring it to be at fault for even putting them together in the first place.

"Are you going to check on your brother before heading back?" Naruto asked him from his side.

"Probably."

Naruto pecked him on the cheek, earning a scowl and a shove from Sasuke. "Hey! We're parting!" The blond argued. "We kiss when we part! I'll see you there, okay?"

Sasuke growled a set off down the road, rubbing his cheek firmly with one hand. Naruto went the other direction, leaving Sasuke to glance slightly over his shoulder at his retreating back.

Why, he asked himself, was he feeling upset at the thought of suddenly being alone?

-.-.-

By the time he got back to his shared apartment, Sasuke had come to the conclusion that it had been a long, lonely few weeks without Itachi by his side. For months they had been living on top of one another, minus work, so it was natural he would find himself wishing for attachments in his brother's absence.

"Itachi?" He called softly as he pushed open the door to the room. The single window above Itachi's bed had the curtain closed, and Sasuke could make out the rough shape of a person under the covers.

He received no reply. Without wishing to disturb his clearly sleeping brother, Sasuke tiptoed inside and decided on a quick shower. Kakashi could wait. Naruto could wait. They could both just go vanish somewhere, too. Sasuke was _not_ here to make friends, acquaintances or anything in between. Forging a grudging friendship with Kisame had been bad enough.

He didn't expect to see Kakashi waiting for him outside his apartment when he left. He stalked forward and slipped into the front seat- a rarity, since usually Naruto always claimed it- turning to glare at Kakashi. He put a hand to his hair, smoothing it back and hoping the man wouldn't notice how it shined with the damp giveaway of being freshly washed and towel dried.

"Naruto mentioned you were checking on Itachi," Kakashi said by way of explanation. "I thought I'd come and get you. Nice shower?"

Sasuke refrained from answering, folding his arms and staring out the window. Kakashi Hatake was far too observant for his own good, and it troubled the young Uchiha. One day Kakashi was going to see straight into his soul and extract his secrets, and the very idea chilled him to the core.

-.-.-

Sasuke didn't sleep well that night. He had enjoyed his time in the studio despite it being spent by Naruto's side, coming home to find his brother still asleep. He had shrugged it off, crawling into bed feeling emotionally drained for reasons he couldn't quite place. Being around Naruto seemed to do it to him, and being around _Kakashi_ was akin to waiting for a time bomb to go off. It was only a matter of time before the man read something about you that you didn't want him to, that you'd kept hidden, that you'd buried deep within your heart in the hope it would never resurface-

Yes, Sasuke slept very badly that night. Just as he'd finally begun to drift, he was awoken by the stirring of his now-conscious brother.

"How are you feeling?" He murmured sleepily, opening his eyes to see Itachi's silhouette sitting up in bed rubbing one hand on his forehead in the hazy darkness of the room.

Itachi refrained from answering, which Sasuke knew meant he felt terrible.

"Kisame said your boss gave you today off as well."

"I'm fine," Itachi finally replied, slipping out of the bed and into the bathroom without another word. Sasuke didn't argue. Sometimes looking at Itachi was like looking in a mirror, and he knew he himself wouldn't be stopped if he had his mind set to something.

"I've left some money on the kitchen counter," Itachi told him what felt like a few moments later. Sasuke blinked, aware that he must have fallen asleep again as Itachi was dressed for work and heading for the front door. "Take it with you and pay your way. Try and make it last, alright? Tell Mr. Hatake he needn't make a habit of taking us to fancy restaurants or paying for us. Bye, Sasuke."

He closed the door behind him before Sasuke could reply. He groaned and slipped out of the bed to shower, closing his eyes as the forceful spray of the water assaulted him into waking up fully. If he had stayed in bed, he ran the risk of oversleeping.

Today he would be faced with Naruto once more. Today he would experience another one of those kisses that had lingered on his lips and his mind for hours afterward, causing him to retrace it with his tongue and his memories. He was noticing the kisses more now and he'd found himself a little _upset_ that their parting kiss outside The Tree House had only been a peck on the cheek.

Today, he decided as he felt his cheeks burn at the memory, was going to be unbearably _awkward_.

-.-.-

_Author's Notes: Thank you for reading/reviewing/hopefully enjoying, as always!_


	7. Take Seven

.

"_When you let go of your dream, you die."_

_Flashdance, 1983_

.

**Take Seven.**

Sasuke had no idea how right he had been with his thoughts in the shower. Kakashi had his attention was elsewhere when Sasuke slipped into the studio. He was sitting with a blond male with eyes just as dazzling as Naruto's and clothes that screamed 'I am a fashionista'.

"Sasuke," Kakashi beckoned. "Meet Deidara. He's here to give you some tips."

Deidara stood and gave Sasuke a smile. Sasuke observed him, lips twisting in distaste at the skinny jeans clinging to the other's slim thighs and the beret upon his head.

"Sasuke, is it?" Deidara asked, holding out one perfectly manicured hand. "Pleasure to meet you, yeah."

Sasuke stared at the hand and folded his arms instead- he hadn't been very polite to now and he had no intention of starting. "And who are you?"

Deidara looked genuinely surprised, turning to Kakashi. "He doesn't know me?"

"I suppose you do work in a field for those with acquired tastes."

"Deidara's the main star of the gay Icha Icha movies," Naruto filled in, giving Deidara a beaming smile and receiving one in return.

"Since I'm straight, how did you expect me to know that?" Sasuke responded dryly. Deidara didn't seem worried by his conduct, scrutinising Sasuke instead.

"Straight you say?" He attempted to clarify. "I really don't think so, yeah."

"And of course _you_ would know."

"Haven't you ever heard of gaydar?" Deidara pointed out smugly, raising an eyebrow.

"That's ridiculous. It's a completely false concept."

"If you say so," Deidara sighed, turning his attention back to Kakashi. "What do you want me to teach him, other than some manners?"

"Just give him some tips on creating a more romantic mood," Kakashi sighed, waving a hand at them all before heading away to converse with a crew member.

"The romantic moods I create all end with people taking their clothes off," Deidara continued to Naruto instead, his tone reproachful. "Kakashi tells me this isn't that kind of movie, yeah."

"It's been a while Deidara," Naruto grinned. "Last I heard you were shooting over in Europe somewhere."

"I was in Germany," Deidara confirmed. "I tell you Naruto, the things people get up to in Europe-"

Sasuke, for his own sanity's sake, promptly closed his ears to the ensuing conversation and headed to Kakashi instead. Waiting with patience he didn't realise he possessed for him to finish his conversation, he attempted to find a way to phrase 'Itachi says we can't take money from you anymore' without sounding like a five year old child.

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"My brother," Sasuke replied, before stopping and realising that wasn't the best start.

"What about him?"

"He's requested that I ask you not to take us to places we can't afford to pay our own way at," Sasuke finally articulated after some thought.

"Itachi has enough manners and goodness in him for the both of you," Kakashi remarked lightly after a moment's thought. "But you can tell him thanks but no thanks. I'll take you where I please and I will pay the bill because I _want_ to."

"You can hardly force us there against our will."

"True," Kakashi conceded. "But I can take you there and tell you that I'll knock the money spent off your loyalties earned when the movie comes out, right? It's a loan then, not an outright payment."

"What if the movie doesn't do well?"

"It will," Kakashi promised. "Have faith in yourself and you'll go far, Sasuke. Now go on- Deidara's only here for the next hour or so before he's leaving for Europe again. I managed to catch him just at the right time."

"What tips can he possibly give me?" Sasuke sulked, glaring across at the two blonds who seemed to be chatting away like they'd never been apart.

"Chemistry," Kakashi supplied easily. "The screen lights up when Deidara's on it. Even if it's just porn he still manages to create an atmosphere."

Sasuke processed that piece of information before heading back over to Deidara, fixing him with a resolute glare. Deidara returned it, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Show me what you can do," Sasuke requested.

A tiny smile broke out on Deidara's face and he stepped forward, slowly walking into Sasuke so he would step backwards. His back connected with the wall, leaving Deidara to put one hand on the wall next to his head and the other to his cheek.

"Sasuke," he breathed, his voice husky and full of desire. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sheer transformation. Deidara was positively _screaming_ sex appeal, his pose promising wild evenings and his eyes alive with passion.

In an instant it was all dropped and Deidara stepped back, giving him a grin. "You look surprised," he noted.

Sasuke simply stared, rendered speechless and rather glad he was standing by a wall since he wondered if he'd be on his knees otherwise. His mind was so gobsmacked it didn't think to register _why_ he would be sent to his knees by another male, but it might have argued that Deidara could possibly be capable of seducing a brick wall with that kind of attitude.

"Good," he finally stuttered, finding his voice. "That was good."

Deidara gave him a wink. "That's what the people are going to be paying to see," he remarked. "Give it to them, won't you? I'll come back and visit for the movie premiere, yeah."

With that he headed back to Kakashi, leaving Sasuke to collect his thoughts and turn his eyes to Naruto's. His eyes were similar to Deidara's, he realised, though devoid of the steamy desire that had been present in the taller blond's.

"He's pretty good, right?" Naruto praised, giving Sasuke a smile. "I hope we can put on such a good show."

Sasuke found himself nodding dumbly in agreement, quite unsure why all the lines he had spent time learning had suddenly disappeared from his mind.

-.-.-

Another day of filming flew by, once again leaving Sasuke with the feeling of dread regarding he and Naruto's parting method as Kakashi gave him a lift home. He was heading that way, he had declared, but Sasuke knew it was more that the sky was threatening rain. He mentally cursed the man for his thoughtfulness- it made it so difficult to hate him.

Kakashi hadn't said a word about their tendency to kiss minus some mild amusement, but when Sasuke got out of the car by his apartment, he finally called out to him to address it.

"Aren't you missing something?"

Sasuke glared as Naruto chuckled too, hopping out of the car and escorting him inside. Sasuke walked ahead of him to the apartment, wondering if he could just slip inside and lock the idiot out instead. He refrained however, knowing it would look childish if he did.

"See you tomorrow," Naruto spoke, snapping him back to reality as he put a hand on the back of Sasuke's head. Their lips met with less roughness than usual, and Sasuke found his mind slipping back to Deidara's earlier display- without thinking, he closed his eyes and fell back against the wall he was standing next to, tongue flicking against Naruto's lips begging entry.

Naruto broke their contact, laughing slightly as he did so. "That's more like it!" He declared, giving Sasuke a broad smile. "That was great!"

Sasuke, who had finally come back to the _real_ reality, simply nodded and attempted not to pass out from shock at himself. Naruto gave him a wink and a wave, jogging back down the hall and leaving Sasuke to dumbly enter the apartment.

What the hell had just come over him? He'd been thinking of Deidara but his image had soon morphed into that of _Naruto_, leaving him _wanting_ to kiss his co-star and getting carried away with himself. He put a hand to his forehead, growling in frustration as he yanked the door to the apartment back open.

Waiting at the end of the hall for Kakashi to drive away, Sasuke slipped back out into the night with a plan in mind. There was one way to settle this- he had hours before Itachi was due home so he was free to do so without an audience, which considering the plan in his mind was just as well.

-.-.-

Half an hour later, Sasuke re-entered the apartment with a DVD rental in his pocket. He was thankful that Icha Icha Homosexual Edition did well enough that it had been sitting prominently in the pornography section hidden away at the back of the store. It didn't stop shame burning his cheeks as he'd rented it, however.

Watch Deidara and imagine Naruto. It was quite a simple plan, and would calm his racing heart and muddled up thoughts. He barely even _liked_ Naruto. He'd just been shaken by the display from Deidara. That was _all_. He would watch it with indifference, just like all other forms of pornography that had crossed his path.

Sighing in defeat as he put the DVD into the player, Sasuke sat back and attempted to relax as he watched Deidara quickly get straight to the heart of the plot. Within five minutes of turning it on he was stripping his clothes proudly, leaving Sasuke to _want_ to tear his eyes away yet feel unable to.

He did turn the volume down, however. The sound of two guys at it wasn't something he wished to share with the entire block.

He didn't feel as uncomfortable as he'd hoped he would and when the camera closed in on Deidara's eyes, Sasuke imagined he was staring into Naruto's lust-filled orbs. He swallowed deeply as his body quickly reacted to the idea, aware that he really wasn't as straight as he thought he was after all.

Well, _shit_. Sasuke opened his eyes and willed himself to calm down- no wonder pornography had never interested him! In his old town he'd been worshipped, feeling himself above everyone around him and so he'd never even looked at a single person with an enquiring mind. Minus a thirteen year old crush on the country's star idol, Sakura Haruno, he couldn't remember being attracted to the fairer sex before, and even that he could put down to needing to be attracted to _someone_ in the face of his brother getting himself a girlfriend at the time.

The sound of a key turning in the lock panicked him and he froze, a multitude of things on his mind. A simple task such as turning the damned DVD _off_ should have been a straightforward one, but he was unable to execute any helpful brain processes since they had all melted down into something akin to 'Itachi is home, oh fuck oh fuck oh _fuck_!'.

Itachi simply closed the door with a gentle click as he observed the DVD, eyes falling on Sasuke with a tiny grin on his face. Sasuke glared back, cheeks burning and thankful that he'd stayed fully clothed. He'd been only moments from the idea of shedding them, though he did shift position to hide a prominent problem in his lower regions.

"Research?" Itachi asked, stepping forward to get a closer look on the screen when he received no reply. "That blond guy's pretty cute. Maybe it _isn't_ research after all?"

"Cute- _what_?" Sasuke exploded after a moment as he scrambled to turn the player off, glaring at Itachi as he breezed across the room.

"Are you going to object?" Itachi asked over his shoulder. "You realise that nothing sounds more closeted than a man staunchly denying the obvious attractiveness of another? I'm comfortable in my sexuality- how about _you_?"

"I'm not gay!" Sasuke denied, his voice bordering on shrill.

The only response he received was a chuckle and the click of the bathroom door.

"You're early," he yelled before his brother could turn the shower on. There was a pause and Itachi pulled the door back open, giving him a glance around the edge of it.

"I was sent home," he admitted quietly.

Sasuke frowned as the door closed again, leaving him without any further explanation.

"You'd better stop working overtime," he yelled. "You aren't doing yourself any favours."

He was met with the roar of the shower being switched on. Sighing and dismissing the thought, he pulled the DVD out of the player and put it back in the box with a scowl. Of all the things to be caught doing, he rather wished it hadn't been _this_ one.

-.-.-

The following day Itachi came to accompany Sasuke to his workplace once more. Sasuke liked to think he had heeded his advice to stop working overtime, though it was always possible Kakuzu had told him to take the day off and he'd actually _done_ so. Sasuke wasn't getting any answers out of his sibling, but as they walked down the street side by side once more, he couldn't bring himself to care why. Itachi held his own Uchiha pride in high esteem just like Sasuke did, and would likely lightly patronise him into silence instead of answering anyway.

Sasuke was glad- overtime made Itachi distant and destroyed any semblance of a decent night's sleep he might have and as recent events showed, took a toll on his health. The traits made them fight more through weariness and shared frustration and there were few things Sasuke hated more than hostility with his (unspoken) treasured elder brother, even if he didn't act that way sometimes.

Of course, the first thing Itachi did when they arrived was make sure Kakashi knew all about his little endeavour the day before. Sasuke's thoughts quickly switched from those of brotherly love to brotherly hatred.

"Could you explain to me why I came home to my little brother watching gay porn?"

Kakashi raised an amused eyebrow to Itachi's question. "Oh? Was there a striking blond leading the show?"

"There was. He had exquisite eyes."

"Of all the things Deidara does on camera, you noticed his _eyes_?" Kakashi remarked, amused.

"I can't say _I_ was the one studying it in detail, Mr. Hatake."

"It seems he made a bit of an impression on Sasuke. He was here yesterday to give him some tips."

"I hope those tips didn't involve my younger sibling removing his clothes," Itachi smirked in response, ignoring the daggered look he was receiving from said sibling.

"I assure you I have no intentions of such acts in this movie, Itachi. Shall we take a seat and get ready?"

Sasuke didn't want to start acting right then. He wanted to curl up into a ball and vanish into the ground, because Naruto was staring at him with happy eyes and a beaming smile, and all Sasuke could think of was what he'd tasted of the night before.

"Good morning!" Naruto called when it became clear Sasuke wasn't going to give him his attention, joining his side and putting a hand to his arm. "Where's my kiss?"

"Burn in hell," Sasuke hissed, rudely shoving him and stalking away. Naruto looked hurt for a moment, watching his retreating back as he walked towards where Kakashi and Itachi were now sitting. "And you can shut the fuck up as well," he snarled in Itachi's direction, seeing the humour in his eyes.

"I said nothing, Sasuke."

"Leave the attitude at the door, please," Kakashi ordered wearily. "Go and get changed- we start shooting in ten minutes."

"Sasuke," Itachi called as he began to walk away, finding himself ignored. Sasuke had no intentions of answering him because right then, he cared about very little other than getting the day out of the way with.

Itachi, however, wasn't taking no for an answer. He put a hand on Sasuke's arm as he reached the door, halting him. "Could you get me some water, please?"

"Get it yourself," Sasuke snapped, yanking the door open and heading down the hall to the changing room where he'd first met Naruto.

"Would you like me to get it for you?" Sasuke heard Naruto's weak voice behind him, addressing his sibling.

"It's alright, thank you Naruto."

Sasuke closed his eyes and carried on walking, radiating anger and wishing he didn't care for what they were saying.

He opened the changing room door and slammed it behind him, glaring at the lockless door. He'd been hoping to use the room as a kind of sanctuary but Fate apparently hated him right then.

As he removed his shirt he heard the door open, turning to see Naruto slip inside. He looked almost frightened as he said nothing, averting his eyes and heading for his own waiting orange costume. Sasuke slipped his blue shirt over his head and smoothed down the invisible crinkles, huffing angrily and folding his arms.

He didn't care that he was sulking. He also didn't care that he was deliberately trying to sneak a peek of Naruto's naked chest as he changed either. So he was attracted to him? Who cared?

He put a hand to his forehead, rubbing at it with a soft sigh. _He_ cared, that's who.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto was fully dressed now, eyeing him with caution. Sasuke didn't meet his gaze, letting his hand drop to his side instead.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm tired," Sasuke finally settled on. He didn't apologise, however- he wasn't going to give the blond that much satisfaction.

Naruto's features softened immediately and he relaxed once more, grinning as he finished changing. "I know the feeling. Why don't you grab a coffee? I'm sure I can sweet talk Kakashi into halting filming for a little."

"It's alright," Sasuke waved a hand at him, feeling suddenly nervous in his company. What was he supposed to _say_ to the guy now? The only words that were creeping through his mind at that point weren't very appropriate.

"Shall we go?" Naruto eventually prompted, snapping Sasuke back to reality. They were both fully changed now, so Sasuke nodded and headed for the door. Naruto was at his side, cheekily giving him a peck on the cheek as they stepped through the door.

Sasuke put a hand to his cheek, glaring at him incredulously. "Moron."

Naruto simply smiled and patted a hand to his shoulder. "No-one can ever be too tired to _receive_ a kiss."

It was irrefutable logic. Sasuke still glowered at him and rubbed his cheek, hoping that the burn he felt beneath his fingers wasn't visible to his companion. There was yet another awkward day looming on the horizon- he mentally cursed Fate for the joke he felt was being played on him. What kind of path was _this_ for him to walk, after all?

-.-.-

_Author's Notes: I couldn't resist the Deidara cameo ;) Sorry for the slight delay, I've been very busy. Thanks for reading!_


	8. Take Eight

.

"_Houston, we have a problem."_

_Apollo 13, 1995_

.

**Take Eight.**

Filming was smooth. Sasuke was glad that he was capable of channelling some of his frustration into his acting, Naruto was returning it flawlessly and Kakashi was impressed with them both. However life never ran smoothly for anyone and it was Itachi who was interrupting the pace that morning, earning Sasuke's attention as he slipped back into the room for the third time that morning with another bottle of water in hand.

"Are you still feeling under the weather?" He asked when they took a break shortly after, eyes narrowed in concern. Itachi simply glanced up at him from his seated position, eyes unable to hide a pained expression as he gave a short nod in return.

"A little."

"Go home, then. You don't need to be here."

"I would prefer to be, Sasuke. I don't trust being at home right now."

Sasuke thought that sounded suspiciously like an excuse to stay chained to his side, rolling his eyes at the statement. "You know I'm not five years old anymore, don't you?"

"I'm quite aware."

"Go home and lie down."

"I'll be fine," Itachi remarked firmly, putting the water bottle he was holding to his lips. Sasuke snatched it from him, shaking the remnants of liquid left inside disdainfully before handing it back.

"You won't be if you keep that up," he pointed out. "You'll drown if you're not careful."

"It's quite impossible to drown on land, Sasuke."

"Don't be pedantic. Cut it out- if you think you're coming down with flu or something, _go home_."

"I'm quite alright here, thank you. I refuse to repeat myself any further."

Sasuke shook his head, ignoring Itachi's no-nonsense tone. "If you don't rest you won't be fit to work and since you're our sole source of income right now-"

Itachi held a hand up to halt him, rising to a stand and shaking his head firmly. "It isn't open for debate."

Sasuke watched him head for the door, throwing the empty water bottle in the trash can as he did so. He sighed in annoyance- rarely did he have to baby his older brother, but it seemed right now was one of those times.

"Sit down you stubborn bastard," he called. "If you're going to insist on staying, _I'll_ get you water. You rest up."

Itachi answered him with the click of the door closing behind him, effectively ending the conversation. Sasuke growled in his direction, pushing the thoughts of his brother from his mind as he turned to face a more pressing issue than Uchiha pride. Naruto was standing at his side, giving him an almost curious glance.

"What?" He snapped, turning to glare at him.

"Still tired?" Naruto asked sympathetically. "Come and sit down, we can rest."

Sasuke wanted to snap another biting response at him, but he refrained and let himself be led to the edge of the room. Naruto sat back against the wall, leaning his head back against it with a soft sigh. Sasuke tentatively sat beside him, frowning slightly as he caught the mildly sad look on his co-star's face.

The nice thing to do would be to ask what was wrong. Sasuke wasn't very nice most of the time though, so he kept his mouth closed and hoped the other would derive some comfort from merely his presence.

"Sasuke? About last night..."

Sasuke felt his heart leap to his throat and he swallowed, forcing his tone to remain neutral. "What about it?"

"You finally let yourself go a little," Naruto said softly, giving him a small smile. "This movie is going to be _awesome_, Sasuke!"

Sasuke gave him the barest of smiles in return, thankful that he hadn't somehow read his thoughts and figured him out. "Yeah," he remarked quietly. "Hopefully you're right."

"You sound like a man with something to prove."

Sasuke shifted uneasily, unwilling to admit he was right.

"I know that tone," Naruto continued. "I used to hear it from my Dad all the time. He was just a normal guy with a huge dream and he was determined to fulfil it. Every time he wrote and directed a new smash hit, he was proving himself."

Minato Namikaze's life story was something Sasuke was aware of. He knew it well, having read interviews with the man in entertainment magazines he bought with his allowance. Not that his father approved of him doing so- he scowled, pulling his knees to his chest and glaring at the floor.

"Who told him he wouldn't make it the industry?" He asked quietly. Of all the questions asked in interviews, Minato always breezed over who the infamous 'they' he referred to was. _Someone_ had disapproved of his dream, but he never made who public knowledge- with the opportunity to now find out, Sasuke found himself waiting with baited breath for Naruto's response.

Naruto bit his lip slightly, looking awkward as he drew circles on the floor tiles. "My Mom," he replied softly, eyes flickering with such intensity that Sasuke instantly felt guilty for asking. "She hated the entertainment industry and everything related to it. She and Dad met in high school- they were only friends, but Dad really loved her. They got drunk one night and, well..." He shrugged, pointing to himself with a half-grin. "There's where I come in. She told him after I was born that he had chose between his dream and a chance with her. He chose his dream."

"He must have really wanted it," Sasuke murmured, eyes trained to Naruto's moving hand on the floor. He was spinning a figure of eight, round and round and round.

"He did," Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Unfortunately she died a couple of years later. Dad ended up with me, but he still chased his dream, even if it meant life being a little hectic for us." He paused, his finger stopping on the floor. "She died before he really succeeded in the industry."

Sasuke felt that 'I'm sorry' would have been empty, so he said nothing in response. Naruto sensed his uneasiness, giving him a cheery smile as though they had been talking about something much lighter than his past.

"It's okay," he reassured. "They're together now, right? I like to think Mom's yelling at him in the afterlife for being a stupid jerk about stuff."

"You might want to consult Itachi with that ideal," Sasuke replied before he could stop himself. "That's more his way of thinking."

"Oh yeah, I remember- you believe in Fate," Naruto responded, eyes narrowed in thought. "So you think people who are meant to meet will do and all that, right?"

"Partly, yes."

Naruto thought about that for a moment before shrugging. "Then why was I supposed to meet you?"

Sasuke had never been so glad to hear Kakashi call for their attention in all his life. He had no reply for that question- well, he didn't have a reply he was willing to _share_ anyway. Jumping to his feet, he made his way to the Kakashi's side without any further words for Naruto.

"Get ready to start, boys," Kakashi instructed. "Itachi- where should I put this camera?"

"You are the director," Itachi told him, sounding tired. "Put it wherever you please, Mr. Hatake."

"You normally have some good suggestions," Kakashi argued. It was true- Kakashi had got into the habit of asking Itachi's opinion regarding cameras, and the responses he received were welcomed. Sasuke felt he was attempting to include Itachi somehow, to stop him sitting around mostly in silence all day watching.

Itachi waved a dismissive hand to his left, earning a nod of approval from Kakashi. He ordered the placement of the camera and turned back to Sasuke and Naruto, indicating with one hand that they move onto the set.

Both of them complied, Sasuke mulling over what Naruto had told him about his father. Without even trying, he found himself being drawn closer to his co-star and no matter how much he told himself he was uninterested in forging a friendship, it was just _happening_. Naruto was just so damned likeable that to Sasuke, being mean to him was really starting to feel like kicking an injured puppy.

His line of thought was interrupted by Naruto running a hand through his blond hair, the spikes flickering beneath his fingers as he gently combed through them with a sigh. Sasuke's mind quickly melted down and he found himself distracted and thinking of things he wished he wouldn't. Naruto's eyes, Naruto's hair, Naruto's naked chest, what he imagined Naruto's naked body might look like-

He snapped his own thoughts off as best he could, angry with himself for acting like a teenage girl with a crush. He was a twenty year old man! He liked women!

Okay, maybe he didn't. But that didn't mean he needed to act like one.

"Sasuke? Get with it, would you?"

Kakashi's call helped ground him. At least he wasn't going to be faced with the kissing scenes just yet, he reasoned with himself. The very idea made his mind swim and his heart ache, leaving him wondering what on earth had happened to cool, collected Sasuke Uchiha over the last twenty four hours.

"Since Naruto tells me you've been getting on quite _well_, I think it's time to film the accidental kiss scene."

Sasuke really, really hated Fate right then.

"I'm not doing it," he snapped, glaring at Naruto with enough intensity to set him ablaze. "Not today."

"You'll do what you're asked to do, Sasuke. Positions, please."

Sasuke begrudgingly took his seat in the makeshift set classroom, locking eyes with Naruto as he jumped up onto the table in front of him. The idea was he would be knocked directly into Sasuke and their lips would lock in an accidental kiss. Sasuke, however, was feeling rather vindictive. At Kakashi's call, Naruto 'fell' forward...

...And fell straight off the desk to the floor. Sasuke had neatly moved slightly and was smirking at Naruto's untimely connection with the floor, attempting to look innocent as Naruto glanced up at him in disbelief.

"Did you move?"

"Don't accuse me of things unless you have proof, moron. I wasn't expecting it."

"Kakashi just called for action! Pay attention!"

Sasuke smirked once more and shifted back into position, watching Naruto pull himself from the rough flooring and scramble back onto the table. Kakashi called for action and this time Sasuke panicked, falling backwards off of his own chair clumsily as he attempted to lean back and away from Naruto's impending lips.

Naruto laughed at him openly, holding a hand down to help him up. "You're really nervous, huh?" He remarked sympathetically. Sasuke didn't respond and didn't take his hand, folding his arms and glaring from his position on the floor.

"Sasuke, whatever the issue is, please sort it out and focus," Kakashi called to him disapprovingly. "I'm already dealing with one off-kilter Uchiha- don't give me another."

Itachi, who was in the process of re-entering the room, sent a scathing look in Kakashi's direction. He had another bottle of water in one hand and his other to his forehead, looking pained as he sat down next to the silver haired man once more.

"With all due respect," Kakashi told him, leaning over so only Itachi could hear. "I don't mind you being here despite there being no real need for you to be so," he noted, a warning tone in his voice. "But if you insist on exiting this room whilst I'm filming one more time, I'm going to throw your bottle of water over you. You're messing with my audio every time you open and close the door."

It was a veiled attempt at asking the problem- Itachi didn't fail to miss it, but he simply met Kakashi's gaze with indifferent eyes. "My apologies," he replied smoothly.

Kakashi waited for an elaboration, but it didn't come. Sighing, he turned his attention back to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Ready? Just kiss him and get it over with, Sasuke."

Sasuke glowered at him, turning to face Naruto's amused eyes once more. He gave a steely glance back, earning a cocky wink from the blond instead. Pride burnt at Sasuke, leaving him with one idea in mind when Kakashi called for action- kiss better than the moron could. Act better, _be_ better.

Their lips met harshly as Naruto fell, leaving Sasuke to finally allow the contact. Despite the instruction that he should be acting surprised and keep his eyes open he felt them fluttering closed, promptly shoving his tongue straight down Naruto's throat with a satisfied hidden smirk.

Naruto _allowed_ his tongue to pass, kissing back with equal fervour. Sasuke didn't have time to be surprised, feeling Naruto's hand creeping up at the back of his neck. He resisted the urge to shudder, brushing his tongue lightly against Naruto's and bringing his own hand up his back.

"Cut!"

Sasuke jumped, pulling back as though he had been bitten. He blinked rapidly, slowly recovering from the high the interaction had sent him on to glance around nervously to Kakashi.

"It's an _accidental_ kiss," Kakashi sighed, one weary hand to his forehead. "Perhaps watching Deidara wasn't such a smart idea after all."

Naruto was laughing, eyes wide in surprise as Sasuke sat quietly and hoped the floor would swallow him. "Sasuke, that was great! What got into you?"

"Just trying to do my job," Sasuke muttered, inwardly wincing at the cliché sentiment that was a complete lie anyway. There was no way he could continue like this- now he had worked out the attraction to his co-star, he couldn't get it (and him) out of his mind. His one track mind was really beginning to get on his nerves- he was _above_ such emotion. He was above acting like a lovesick teenager. He was above making attachments in the first place!

"Do it again," Kakashi told them. "And for heaven's sake, do it properly. And _you_- I've had enough of this. Talk, would you?"

The last statement wasn't directed at either of them. Sasuke frowned in mild concern when he realised it was directed at Itachi, who was in the process of throwing away the empty bottle of water in his hands.

"You're sick, aren't you?" Kakashi finally said, his voice blunt as he stalked across to Itachi. Itachi didn't cower despite the other man's clearly touchy demeanour, meeting his gaze calmly. "Go home and rest."

"I'm quite capable of taking care of myself, Mr. Hatake."

Sasuke did _not_ like the sound of Itachi's tone. It was much weaker than he expected, especially for the strong words he had spoken. Kakashi was just as perceptive as he, examining Itachi while deep in thought for a moment before reaching out and putting a hand on his arm.

"You're going home," he declared, before promptly yanking the elder Uchiha out of the room. Itachi seemed too surprised- or was that sick?- to protest, allowing himself to be unceremoniously exiled from the room.

Closing the door, Kakashi brushed his hands together and turned back to Sasuke and Naruto. "Alright, let's get this scene _done_ shall we? I'm getting rather fed up with this."

Sasuke didn't respond, eyes still narrowed in thought as he examined the door Itachi had just been thrown out of. He could handle Itachi being sent home from work- Kakuzu and Kisame were protective, and looked after their own. He could handle his brother's strange behaviour- he clearly was unwell, so was taking precautions and trying to make himself feel better. However Sasuke _knew_ Itachi would never willingly allow himself to be removed in such a manner unless there was something very wrong.

More worrying, there was something familiar about his actions. Sasuke wracked his memory, going back to his childhood as he recalled another time when Itachi had been acting strange and unwell. It took him a moment, but the answer finally slotted into place and he inhaled sharply enough to catch Kakashi's attention, gesturing to the door in a state of panic no-one in the room had ever seen on him before.

"Get him!" He shouted. "Get Itachi!"

Kakashi didn't argue, swiftly exiting the room as instructed in search of the banished Uchiha.

"What, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, seeing the alarm in Sasuke's eyes as he stayed frozen in panic and memories. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't respond, finally pulling himself together to run clear across the room to the door. Naruto followed on his heels, leaving them to both fall out into the hallway together.

Itachi was on his knees where he had been thrown, breaths coming in deep, rapid gasps as he kept his eyes tightly closed in pain. Kakashi was kneeling down in front of him, one hand scrambling for his mobile phone as he inspected Itachi's dog tag necklace. Itachi seemed too impeded to even realise, let alone protest.

"I knew it," Kakashi murmured as he dialled for the emergency services. Sasuke simply stared at Itachi, waiting for his stunned mind caught up with the rest of him.

"Itachi!" He called, putting a hand out to shake his brother on the shoulder. Itachi didn't seem to register it, swaying slightly before promptly passing out.

"I'd like an ambulance please," Kakashi's calm voice floated through the air. He locked eyes with Sasuke, who was frantically shaking Itachi in an attempt to rouse him. "And if you're going to panic Sasuke, you need to do it somewhere else."

-.-.-

_Author's Notes: Well done to everyone who guessed something bigger was up ;) There are hints as to what if you look closely enough. Any guesses? I don't plan to tell you if you're right or wrong though! :P I'm interested what people think, however._

_Thanks for reading/reviewing/enjoying!_


	9. Take Nine

.

"_I like having you for my big brother."_

_Rain Main, 1988_

.

**Take Nine**.

Sasuke didn't leave. He couldn't comprehend the thought of leaving, so he simply knelt rigidly on the floor as Kakashi conversed with the emergency services. He mentally kicked himself over and over- he _knew_ what was wrong with Itachi. However, he'd been too caught up in himself to pay attention to what he now saw as obvious signs. Guilt ate at him, leaving him to meet Kakashi's gaze sadly when he hung up his phone.

Kakashi had relinquished his hold on the necklace, eyes boring into Sasuke as he quickly laid Itachi out on the floor in the recovery position. "You never mentioned that he's diabetic, Sasuke," he remarked quietly as he leant over, putting his face near to Itachi's. "Did you know?"

"Of course!" Sasuke protested. "But he's on medication. He should be fine." A thought hit him and he frowned, indicating the dog tags around his brother's neck. "How did you know that was a medical necklace?"

"I've said before the dog tags don't suit Itachi," Kakashi pointed out. "I made the correct assumption that he wears them for a medical reason, but never had the chance to test my theory. Sasuke- are you familiar with DKA?"

Kakashi had his face close to Itachi's still. Sasuke's blood ran cold as he realised what he was doing- memories filtered back through him of when he had first heard that phrase, years ago when his brother had been raced to hospital following a collapse much like his current one.

"Diabetic ketoacidosis," he replied slowly, the clinical phrase sounding foreign on his tongue. He paused before adding a soft afterthought, born of disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"I can smell fruit on him," Kakashi replied as he finally pulled his head up. "That's a hallmark of DKA. This is serious, Sasuke."

"He's medicated!" Sasuke repeated, raising his voice. "There's no way his blood glucose level should be high enough to cause diabetic ketoacidosis! He had this once before, but he wasn't diagnosed then so his sugars were all over the place."

"Perhaps he isn't as medicated as you think. He's Type II?"

"Yes."

"That's unusual," Kakashi murmured, hand on Itachi's wrist as he felt his pulse. "He's probably been unwell. An infection could trigger it in a non-medicated Type II diabetic, though it still isn't common."

"He's _medicated_!" Sasuke repeated once more, realising he sounded ridiculous but unable to stop the words from coming.

"Let the doctors be the judge of that, Sasuke."

"How do you know so much about it?" Sasuke eventually asked when they'd been waiting in silence, ears listening for the opening doors signalling the arriving paramedics.

"One of my members of staff collapsed on set with this a few years ago," Kakashi explained. "I got a crash course in diabetes for it. If I'd have known Itachi was diabetic, I'd have probably been able to work out what was wrong with him before it got to this stage. The amount of water he was drinking was a huge giveaway, but only with the knowledge of his condition would I have made the connection."

Sasuke didn't like the mildly accusatory tone. "You're not so observant now then?" He snapped bitterly, hating himself for not seeing it either.

"Right now isn't the time for fighting, Sasuke," Kakashi told him firmly. "Save it for later."

Sasuke fell silent, turning as he felt a hand on his shoulder to see Naruto's concerned face looking back at him.

"What's going on?" He asked quietly, eyes falling on Itachi. "Is he going to be alright?"

"I hope so," Sasuke uttered, hearing the sound of racing footsteps from paramedics at the end of the hall. Kakashi pulled himself to a stand, throwing his car keys to Naruto.

"Get in the car, I'll drive you both."

"I'm going with him!"

"No, Sasuke. You're going to get in my car with Naruto."

Sasuke attempted to protest, finding himself being dragged down the hall by one surprisingly strong blond instead. He struggled and fought right up to the door of the Cadillac, where he found himself propelled inside and strapped into his seat.

"He's in good hands," Naruto soothed when they were sitting in worried silence, eyes on the studio door in anticipation of Kakashi. "What's going on?"

"Something potentially dangerous," Sasuke sighed wearily, rubbing one hand on his forehead in both thought and frustration. "He shouldn't be like this."

"What did Kakashi mean when he said he could smell fruit?"

"It's a sign that his blood glucose level is so high he's got something called ketones in his body." Sasuke shook his head in disbelief once more. "This was how he was diagnosed in the first place. I don't _understand_."

"What happened?"

"He wasn't well," Sasuke murmured, turning away as he noticed the paramedics leaving the building. "He was getting headaches and he said he was feeling constantly thirsty, so he was drinking litres of water. He got kicked out of the class at school for doing it- that was a huge deal, because my brother does _not_ get in trouble without a good reason. He passed out later that day, was diagnosed with Type II diabetes, and has been medicated ever since."

He cut his story off as Kakashi opened the door, jumping in the front seat. "They've got an IV in him," he explained. "Don't worry, Sasuke."

The words were empty. Sasuke wouldn't believe them until his brother was conscious and telling him so himself.

-.-.-

Sitting in the waiting room waiting for news was something Sasuke hated very, very much. The last time he'd been in the same position had been horrific enough- he'd been young, the details had been sparse, and he'd been convinced his adored brother was on his death bed.

This time around he was older and wiser, yet he still found himself fearing the same. This time, he knew too much.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, sitting across from him with a worried expression on his face.

"Come outside with me," Naruto suggested, beckoning and leaving without waiting for a reply. Sasuke hesitated, unsure he wanted to leave his post, but he eventually followed- he was partly curious and partly glad for the distraction.

"It always feels worse sitting around inside," Naruto explained once they were on a wall in the hospital car park. Sasuke watched as his companion glanced up at the stars, eyes clouded with a familiar emotion that Sasuke recognised immediately- fear. It couldn't be for Itachi though, Sasuke figured. Not because Naruto was cruel, but because from the look of it he'd been in a similar position before of waiting around for a positive answer and receiving only a life-shattering negative one.

"Your Dad?" He found himself asking, kicking himself the moment the words were out of his mouth. Tact was, apparently, not in his vocabulary.

"Yeah," Naruto replied with a shrug. "I sat around for three days like this, just waiting for them to tell me he was going to be alright."

Sasuke didn't need to ask what had happened. It had been big news, even outside of entertainment sources. Minato Namikaze was a man well known and respected by the general public- the news that he had been in a terrible road accident was like a shock through the heart of the nation, who had been waiting on tenterhooks for an answer as to whether he would pull through.

Casting a glance to Naruto, Sasuke felt suddenly sorry for him. The nation had been hoping he'd pull through, but Sasuke guessed Naruto had been hoping it more than all of them put together.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Don't worry about me," Naruto replied airily, banishing all traces of melancholy to give Sasuke a supportive smile. "Just promise me you won't drive yourself mad waiting around for answers, alright? I've done it, it sucks."

"I've done it too," Sasuke replied before he could stop himself. Naruto eyed him curiously- with the cat halfway out of the bag and nothing better to concentrate on, Sasuke continued. "Last time this happened to Itachi he ended up in intensive care."

Naruto's eyes widened, his own follies seemingly forgotten. "It's that serious?"

Sasuke nodded, keeping his eyes to the floor. The doctors had confirmed Itachi was experiencing DKA- they had wired him to an IV on the scene and taken blood to test his blood glucose level once he was in the hospital. Sasuke wasn't surprised- the symptoms had been hallmark of it, and if he'd only been paying _attention_ he'd have seen it.

"Come on," Naruto said quietly. "Let's go and get something to drink."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "If you think I'm going to leave my brother in the hospital-"

"No," Naruto interrupted. "We'll go and find the cafeteria. If you've done this before, you know sitting around thinking about it doesn't help. We can ask Kakashi to come and find us if he wakes up or there's any developments."

Sasuke couldn't shake the feeling Naruto was attempting to make sure the mistakes of the past weren't repeated, allowing himself to be propelled in the direction of the hospital cafeteria. He begrudgingly let Naruto buy them both a coke, nursing the drink with eyes investigating the stains on the table.

"Hey," Naruto prompted, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Leave me alone," Sasuke snapped at him, not lifting his gaze from the watermarks.

"Snapping at me isn't going to make him get better."

Sasuke pursued his lips in annoyance, but said nothing.

"I kept a bedside vigil for my Dad," Naruto murmured, his finger once again moving by itself, tracing the watermarks patterns on the table that held Sasuke's attention. "The press all wanted to get in and interview me but I couldn't face them, so I just stayed at his side. Dad was always careful to keep me out of the limelight so I wasn't used to the attention."

Sasuke had been aware Minato had a son, but as Naruto said- he was never in the full glare of the media. He wondered if in any of his old entertainment magazines whether Naruto would be in any of the photos, hiding behind his father nervously as a child. At the time he wouldn't have taken any notice but now he was gripped with an almost urgent desire to find out.

"I wish I'd had the space to leave and clear my head," Naruto eventually continued. "But at the same time it was our last days together. I wouldn't change that for anything."

"Are you trying to make me feel better?" Sasuke responded curtly. "Because all you're doing is reminding how potentially fatal this is."

"No," Naruto shrugged. "I'm trying to make myself feel better. I hate hospitals. I'm sorry if it's making you think like that."

"Of course it is," Sasuke hissed at him. "Can't we talk about something else?"

"Like what? You're the least open person I've ever met."

Sasuke laughed shortly. "I don't have much to talk about."

"Sure you do. Tell me about yourself, your childhood, your dreams- everyone has stuff to say, Sasuke."

"None of that is any of your business."

Naruto exhaled heavily. "Alright. How about... What's your taste in girls?"

Sasuke glared at him in the hope if he did, Naruto might spontaneously combust. "Shut. _Up_."

"Oh come on! Everyone has a preference! You like redheads, maybe? Or perhaps you like blondes?"

Sasuke picked up his coke with every intention of emptying it over Naruto's head. Naruto seemed to sense it, holding his hands up and shaking his head rapidly.

"Okay, I get it! You don't want to talk. You're the one who suggested we talk about something else, so why don't _you_ start the conversation?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Uh huh. Keep on hating, Sasuke, I can see right through you."

"You can, huh?" Sasuke spat angrily, glaring at Naruto. "So tell me, Naruto- what am I thinking right now?"

"That you love your brother and you want him to be alright."

"Wrong."

"Bullshit. You're snappier than usual, you're-"

"Just _be quiet_!" Sasuke interrupted, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He refused to admit Naruto was right and he certainly didn't like the look of pity in his eye. No- it was _empathy_, which he hated even more because it meant the blond before him had once felt like he was and he wouldn't wish that on anyone.

"I should have noticed," he muttered. "I should have _noticed_ what was wrong with him."

"Don't blame yourself," Naruto replied immediately, seeing where the conversation was heading. "That's never pretty."

"I know," Sasuke replied softly. "My brother went that route once. He-"

He cut himself off, realising he was about to say too much. Naruto eyed him curiously, but upon seeing Kakashi approaching their table, the conversation was lost.

"He's stable," he said quietly- Sasuke let out the breath he was holding. "They pushed the tests through quickly so his blood results are back. Sasuke, he doesn't seem to be medicated at all- at least, he hasn't taken anything recently."

The relief Sasuke felt was washed away immediately, being replaced by anger. "_What_?"

"His blood glucose level was over seven hundred," Kakashi continued. "I'm surprised he was able to function as well as he did. Concealing what was wrong in the manner he did was dangerous, though."

"I know," Sasuke muttered, eyes darkening. "I can't believe he's been skimping on his medication. He's normally more sensible than that."

"Now he's stable he should wake up soon," Kakashi pointed out. "But Sasuke? Don't launch straight into an interrogation. He needs time to recover."

Sasuke rose and left without a word, feet finding their way to Itachi's room on autopilot. Slipping inside, he took in his brother's form on the bed with a soft inhale of something akin to pity. Rarely did Itachi ever look as weakened as he did- pale and dressed in a hospital gown, hair splayed across the pillow as it threatened to pull free from its usual tie. He looked peaceful in his unconsciousness, attached to a heart monitor with an IV in his hand.

Sasuke took a seat, folding his arms and closing his eyes to the scene. Now he was here, he was going to wait for his brother to awaken, and then he was going to give him _hell_.

He didn't have to wait long. Roughly half an hour later, Itachi's face contorted in pain as his eyes fluttered open, falling on Sasuke's irate form in the nearby chair.

"What the hell happened?" He murmured, eyes straying to the IV in his hand as he raised it slowly in apparent shock.

"You fucking idiot," Sasuke snapped in response. "Why aren't you taking your meds?"

Itachi put a hand to his forehead, wincing in pain at Sasuke's loud tone. "I collapsed?"

"Yes, you collapsed. Your blood glucose level was over _seven hundred_, Itachi. You know as well as I do normal is between eighty and one hundred and twenty! You're lucky you aren't in a coma again."

"No wonder I feel terrible," Itachi finally sighed, letting his hand fall back to the threadbare white cover over him. Despite his sleepy demeanour, he cast a cagey glance around the clinical room- Sasuke caught it, knowing that despite his anger he needed to step in.

"Don't worry," he urged. "I know it's a hospital but I hope you understand there was no choice."

"I know," Itachi murmured, but he didn't look any more comfortable with the situation. "But it's still a hospital. I don't want to be here."

"_You_ put yourself here! Didn't you realise what was _wrong_?"

"Of course I knew what was wrong," Itachi replied softly, not meeting Sasuke's eye. "It would have been difficult not to have done, considering the symptoms that presented. I'm surprised you didn't catch on."

"It isn't my job to keep watch on you."

"I didn't imply that. I mean that I was wired to a bottle of water, getting sent home from work with headaches- I was convinced you were going to work it out. It's the same symptoms as last time."

"You say that like you didn't want me to figure it out," Sasuke muttered bitterly.

"I didn't."

Sasuke glared at him, folding his arms angrily. "Well done- keeping secrets landed you in the hospital. Aren't you proud of yourself?"

He tried to bite back the sarcastic, acidic tone but he failed. Itachi looked marginally hurt by it, turning his attention to the thin cover over him on the bed.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, his voice low as he fingered the hem of the white blanket. Sasuke narrowed his eyes- Itachi Uchiha did _not_ fidget like a child about things. "You're right that it's entirely my fault. I'm not medicated and I skipped breakfast, which will always make it worse- I should have known better."

"The doctors were wondering if you had an underlying infection or something," Sasuke remarked, sighing and trying to let the anger dissipate slightly. "You're telling me this happened because you were too stupid to remember to eat?"

"It certainly won't have helped."

"You are _such_ a moron," Sasuke sighed, when he realised he was incapable of saying much else.

"That's a crown I suppose I should wear today," Itachi agreed quietly.

"If you knew what was wrong then why didn't you deal with it?" Sasuke asked when they'd been sitting in sombre silence for a while, both deep in thought.

"I cancelled my insurance and we don't have the money for medication right now."

"You _what_?!" Sasuke yelled, his displeasure rising once more. "Considering you have an underlying health problem, what possessed you to do that?"

He received silence as an answer.

"We could have found the money for medication," Sasuke tried instead. "We could have-"

"We could have done nothing," Itachi cut in firmly. "You know as well as I do how tight money is for us right now."

"Call Dad," Sasuke suggested. It was an idea he didn't take lightly- Itachi seemed to share his distaste, scowling at him for it.

"You know I would rather suffer than ask for his help."

"If you can't afford medication and you're too stupid to regulate your blood sugars yourself, then you need to ask him for money," Sasuke attempted to reason, unable to resist the jibe.

Itachi closed his eyes wearily, heaving a deep sigh before meeting Sasuke's eye. "Do you know why I skipped breakfast today, Sasuke? The answer _isn't_ 'because I'm an idiot'."

Sasuke urged him to continue, rolling his eyes.

"It's because save for what _you_ ate, there wasn't anything else to _have_."

Sasuke stared at him in shock, suddenly acutely aware that not only did Fate currently despise him, he was also becoming fast friends with the bastard known as 'guilt'.

-.-.-

_Author's Notes: Well done to the people with correct guesses :) I tried to explain all the medical stuff that needed to be done so over the course of this chapter- anything I've missed should come next chapter, but if you have any questions just ask._

_Thank you very much to Crazy PurpleSage for giving me a hand with medical insurance information. I'm very fortunate to live in a country with free healthcare, so it was all quite a new concept to me. It's appreciated my dear!_

_Once again, thanks for reading, reviewing, enjoying, etc. I can't believe this fic is about to hit one hundred reviews already! Thanks so much! :D_


	10. Take Ten

.

"_There are no coincidences, Delia... only the illusion of coincidence."_

_V for Vendetta, 2006_

.

**Take Ten.**

Sasuke refused to feel guilty. He _refused_- this was _not_ his fault! He glared at Itachi, who was still fiddling with the edge of the blanket.

"I'd have gone without if you'd have said," he noted sharply.

"I know. That's why I didn't."

"But I could have eaten later!" Sasuke argued. "You _need_ to eat to keep yourself stable! You should have said something- anyone on set would have helped you."

"I refuse to be fussed over like a child."

"That same pride has you in a hospital bed _with no insurance_," Sasuke stressed. "Now you're conscious they're going to kick you straight out."

"I was going to discharge myself anyway."

"How are we going to pay the bill they're going to throw at us, Itachi? I can't _believe_ you thought cancelling your insurance was the right way to go about saving money."

Sasuke stopped, growling in frustration and rising to his feet, walking over to the window and glancing out of it. He couldn't face Itachi- he didn't trust that he wouldn't simply strangle him on the spot. Well- that and he couldn't bear to see him in such a fragile state, though right then he wouldn't admit that.

He finally turned to the sound of movement and a hiss of pain from his brother, seeing him removing himself from the heart monitor he was attached to. When his fingers landed on the IV, Sasuke finally stepped over and halted him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I told you," Itachi replied bleakly, eyes anywhere but locked with Sasuke's. "I'm discharging myself."

"At least let the IV finish," Sasuke sighed. "If that's in you, you're dehydrated."

"Dehydrated?" Itachi echoed. "With the amount of water I've consumed today I find that laughable."

"You _know_ that isn't true. DKA causes dehydration hence the intense thirst that led you to-"

"It was a joke, Sasuke," Itachi sighed, interrupting.

"You don't joke."

Itachi let the IV be, laying back and staring at the ceiling with a soft sigh. Sasuke returned to his post at the window, hands clasped behind his back and willing himself to calm down.

"You look just like I did back then."

Sasuke turned a curious glance to his brother, eyebrow raised in question.

"When you were in hospital," Itachi murmured. "I stayed right by the window unless I was sleeping on the edge of the bed. I couldn't bear to look at you like that- I'm sorry if that's how you're feeling right now."

Sasuke stepped away from the window, unwilling to admit Itachi was partially right.

A gentle knock at the door alerted their attention, admitting Kakashi to the room upon Itachi's call to enter. He held a hand up in greeting, stepping aside to allow Naruto to enter as well.

"Glad to see you awake," Kakashi remarked, approaching the bed. "So you're diabetic, eh? You managed to keep that a closely guarded secret."

"It isn't something that comes up in normal conversation, Mr. Hatake."

"Regal even in such circumstances," Kakashi sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "It has come to my attention you don't have insurance."

"How did you find that out?" Itachi asked, a sharp tone in his voice that made Sasuke cringe slightly.

"I heard the doctors discussing when the right moment to throw you out would be. I've covered your bill including any medication you may require, and you're staying in overnight for observation."

"I am _not_," Itachi responded harshly, sitting bolt upright at that. "I'm not staying!"

"I've already paid for the room tonight."

"That was completely unnecessary. You shouldn't have paid for anything-"

"_Itachi_," Kakashi sighed, holding a hand up to quiet him. "Just let it go. I want my staff to be able to concentrate and I know Sasuke would be useless with you in such a state. Call it a gift."

"He means he's fond of you guys," Naruto interjected with a grin, giving Itachi a quick wave. "How are you feeling?"

Itachi exhaled and fell back onto the bed, covering his eyes with the crook of his arm. "I've had better days," he replied placidly. "I would appreciate being left alone to rest, however."

"I don't think so," Sasuke cut in. "Just a second ago you were fighting the idea of staying. You want us to leave so you can get that IV off and vanish. I know you."

"What's the problem with just staying overnight?" Kakashi asked as Itachi's glare to Sasuke confirmed the younger Uchiha's suspicions.

"I dislike hospitals."

"Don't we all? Sometimes it's needed though, Itachi."

"No matter what you say to placate me it isn't going to work."

"Leave it," Sasuke murmured, reaching out to lay a hand on Itachi's IV-connected one. "He doesn't like them- stop giving him a hard time about it."

"Must you Uchihas thrive on secrets?" Kakashi queried bluntly. "It wouldn't hurt you to simply be straight about things sometimes."

Sasuke inwardly winced at the wording. 'Straight' was something he was begging himself to be, that was for sure.

"It isn't relevant, Mr. Hatake. Please don't mistake my hesitancy for ingratitude- I appreciate your help," Itachi clarified quietly. "Don't you have work to do?"

"I doubt I could get Sasuke back in the studio and on form today," Kakashi pointed out. "He wasn't capable of concentrating this morning _before_ all this happened. I might as well call it a day and try again tomorrow. However, I appreciate that in reality you don't care if I have work to do or not- you're requesting we leave, which I will honour. Naruto, come on."

Naruto gave Itachi a small wave before turning his attention to Sasuke. "Do you want me to drop by tonight?" He asked.

"What makes you think I'll be home?"

"I'm sending you out as well," Itachi cut in. "And even if I wasn't going to, you'd have to leave later when visiting hours end."

"I'll give you a lift," Kakashi informed Sasuke. "We'll be waiting in the car."

They left the Uchiha siblings alone, Kakashi with one hand on Naruto's back guiding him as he seemed too caught up in thought to walk alone. Sasuke turned back to Itachi, worry clear in his dark eyes.

"I'm not leaving you alone."

"I'm twenty five years old, Sasuke," Itachi reminded him. "I can handle it. I don't like it, but that's another matter entirely."

"It's a _phobia_. I'm surprised you aren't already panicking."

"It is _not_ a phobia," Itachi remarked distastefully. "It's an intense dislike."

"Right," Sasuke sighed flatly. "Because that's a totally different thing."

Itachi gave him a short wave, giving him a sharp look that told his sibling not to argue. "Goodbye, Sasuke. There's no need to tie your day up with my stupidity, right?"

"You weren't being stupid," Sasuke muttered guiltily. "You were being your usual protective self."

"I could have handled the situation better, we both know that. I honestly didn't think I was quite as unwell as I was. By the time I realised the situation had so got out of hand, I was being exiled from the room."

Sasuke smirked a little at that. "I did think that was unusual. That was what got my mind off my own petty stuff to work out the problem."

Itachi raised a questioning eyebrow. "What petty stuff would that be?"

"I just said," Sasuke replied, shrugging awkwardly. "It's petty, it doesn't matter. I'll be back first thing in the morning- if you need me then collect call and I'll come right away."

"Sasuke," Itachi responded soothingly, giving him a small smile. "I said I'll manage."

"You'd better not panic the second I walk out of the door."

"Your chariot awaits you outside," Itachi intoned, shooing him in the direction of the door.

"If by 'chariot' you mean 'car of morons' then I get the picture. Take care."

"Take care yourself, Sasuke."

Sasuke pulled the door to the room closed with a soft click, leaning back against it and attempting to dispel the worries he had about leaving his brother alone. He flagged down a passing nurse, indicating the door with one hand.

"My brother- Itachi Uchiha. He has some issues with hospitals- will you be able to see that he's okay?"

"We'll keep an eye on him," the nurse promised, but it didn't alleviate Sasuke's concerns any. Once he was outside in the cool non-sterile air he pulled his mobile from his pocket, calling an unfamiliar number he was glad he had ended up in possession of.

"Hey kid," the voice on the other end of the line greeted. "You don't normally call me. What's up?"

"Itachi's in hospital," Sasuke said bluntly, far too tired to issue tact.

There was a stunned pause. "Is it serious?"

"He's stable now. He experienced something called diabetic ketoacidosis."

Sasuke was half expecting Kisame to say he hadn't known about Itachi's condition, but it didn't come. "Does he need to stay in the hospital?"

"Yes."

"Is he going to be alone?"

Sasuke hesitated. Kisame seemed to know about his brother's distaste for hospitals, and if he knew that he might know _why_. "He threw us all out."

"He's an idiot. I'll see if I can get an hour off later to go and see him."

"You... know?" Sasuke asked, his voice small. He was standing by Kakashi's waiting car now but neither occupant was asking him to hurry his call.

"Yeah, kid, I know all about everything. It's amazing how many secrets your brother can spill when he's had a few to drink."

The tone was amused, leaving Sasuke to smirk a little. "I'm sure. I wouldn't know, he acts responsible around me."

"I'll share the story another time, kid. I'll go see him, even if I have to take Kakuzu's wrath, okay?"

"Thanks, Kisame," Sasuke murmured, ending the call and finally getting into the car.

Neither Naruto nor Kakashi spoke to him or asked about his conversation, speaking to each other instead and leaving him be. Sasuke appreciated the thought and the attempt at privacy, not willing to indulge in conversation anyway. He was glad when he was getting out of the car, ready for the sanctity of home, when Naruto swiftly reminded him he was planning on joining him by getting out with him.

"What are you doing?" He asked curtly.

"Stopping you from being worried by yourself."

"I'm quite happy being alone."

"Who wants to be lonely when they can have company?" Naruto argued, waving goodbye to Kakashi and simply following Sasuke inside. Sasuke gave up trying to fight with him, far too emotionally drained to stand on his doorstep and refuse him entry. Pushing open the door, he held it for Naruto to enter with him before slamming it and sinking down on the edge of his bed with a long, weary sigh.

Naruto was standing at the side near the front door, observing the small room critically. It was small, oblong in shape and cramped with meagre furniture. Directly in front of him was the bed Sasuke was sitting on, with another that was presumably Itachi's opposite on the other wall near the kitchenette behind the front door. A walkway between the two- small, but passable- led the way to a single door at the back that led to the bathroom, with a small TV and DVD player nestled at the end of Sasuke's bed. At the end of Itachi's lay a wardrobe, also shared.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes swept across the room, biting his tongue to a sharp comment regarding the action. He waited for Naruto's eyes to finally fall on him, letting the other man speak.

"I love the colour on the walls," Naruto mused, putting a hand to it. It was, in Sasuke's eyes, a generic yellowy cream- it spoke of showrooms and sterility, but Itachi had been smitten and so it had managed to find its way to the walls.

"Itachi chose and painted it," he supplied. He rose to a stand, making his way into the kitchenette as Naruto nervously perched himself on the edge of his bed. "Do you want-"

He opened a bare cupboard and halted, remembering Itachi's words. He couldn't offer the blond food because there _was_ none. He quickly closed the cupboard again, sighing in defeat.

"Sorry," he apologised. "Itachi usually deals with the money and since he's been unwell, I guess he hasn't been shopping for groceries."

It was an easy and believable lie. Naruto shrugged, nonplussed. "It's alright, I'm not hungry. Just some water would be fine."

Sasuke honoured the request, sitting down on the bed with Naruto and laying back without a word. His eyes traced the cracks on the ceiling, leaving his thoughts to wander back to Itachi.

"Sasuke...?"

Naruto was peering down at him nervously, fingers playing with the rim of the glass in his hands. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, allowing him permission to continue without being snapped at.

"Why were you so spaced out today? Was it Itachi?"

"No," Sasuke replied truthfully. "I just thought he was coming down with flu or something."

"So what was the problem? I understand if you want to keep it to yourself like usual, but it might do you good to talk."

Sasuke felt a little guilty, but even if he _was_ someone who opened up easily, telling the blond he had been distracted by his own attraction to him wasn't an option.

"It's just petty stuff," he echoed his line of reasoning to his brother. "Nothing important."

"If it's bothering you, it's important."

Sasuke faltered in replying, knowing he had no reasonable one to give. "Honestly, it's fine. I'll get over it."

"I kind-of got the impression you didn't want to do that scene today," Naruto uttered, continuing his finger-circling of the rim of the glass. "I wondered if it was that, and I just wanted you to know that I know it's kind of weird, but the kissing stuff will only be awkward if you let it be."

Sasuke glanced at him carefully, attempting to read him. Unfortunately for him, the usually-transparent Naruto Uzumaki had suddenly retreated into himself, giving off an uneasy vibe and nothing else.

"Thanks for the reassurance," he finally replied, unsure of what else to say that wouldn't be incriminating.

They sat in silence for a while, Naruto finishing his drink and Sasuke staying in his lying-down position on the bed and thinking of his brother. He studied Naruto through half lidded eyes as he did so, seeing that he seemed to want to ask something else but was refraining from doing so.

"What is it?" He asked, deciding to put his friend out of his misery.

"Itachi," Naruto told him quietly. "He's going to be alright now, so why are you still so worried? It's radiating off of you."

Sasuke exhaled heavily- he was too tired to try and avoid the topic of conversation, and Naruto was clearly concerned for him. "Itachi has issues with hospitals," he replied quietly.

"What kind of issues?"

"Issues," Sasuke echoed uselessly.

"Like a phobia?"

"Kind of."

"Is it related to the last time he collapsed? You said he was in intensive care, that must have been-"

"No," Sasuke interrupted. "It's because _I_ had a stint there as well, and he blamed himself for it. He spent a week glued to my bedside like an idiot, blaming himself for something that wasn't his fault in the first place."

Naruto sat in stunned silence, eyes wide in disbelief. "You? What happened to you?"

Sasuke pulled himself up into a sitting position, crossing his legs Indian style and glancing across to Naruto. Itachi was always harping on at him to trust people, to open up, to realise that not everyone in the world was an asshole...

"Fine," he muttered. "I'll tell you the story, Naruto. I can tell you what I know and what Itachi's told me."

"You trust me?" Naruto whispered, his eyes wide in surprise.

"I don't know," Sasuke replied truthfully. "Just listen, would you?"

-.-.-

_Author's Notes: Next chapter will start five years previous to the main storyline :) The time jump back to the current will be easy to spot, though._

_Thanks for reading, reviewing and hopefully enjoying!_


	11. Take Eleven

.

_"The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world he didn't exist."_

_The Usual Suspects, 1995_

.

**Take Eleven.**

"_Itachi_," fourteen year old Sasuke Uchiha complained from his post in his brother's doorway. "You promised you'd walk me to acting class."

"I lied," Itachi replied serenely, not looking up from the paper he was working on at his desk. Sasuke pursued his lips in annoyance, folding his arms angrily.

"Dad won't let me go by myself, you know that."

"Too bad."

"Itachi!"

The Uchiha siblings got along about as well as a fourteen year old and a nineteen year old usually would- which was terribly. They loved each other dearly but Sasuke's teenage angst in the face of his elder brother's own (milder) teenage moodiness was not the greatest combination. To say they clashed was an understatement, and Itachi seemed to derive great pleasure from winding his sibling up the wrong way.

"Itachi, come on! I'll be late."

"This is a _really_ important paper, Sasuke," Itachi sighed, finally putting his pen down to address his brother. "Ireally can't afford to spend the next three hours away from studying."

"But you promised!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Itachi replied, picking up his pen once more. "I wasn't expecting to get so swamped with work at college."

"So that's a no?"

"It is I'm afraid."

"Fine," Sasuke snapped back curtly, making sure to slam his door on the way out a loudly as possible. A quick peek in the living room saw his father was absent at work and their mother was preoccupied, leaving him to contemplate his next course of action.

Skipping his evening acting class was out of the question. He'd saved his allowance for months to afford it and he'd had to pay upfront- missing a class wasn't something he wanted to do. If Itachi couldn't walk him there to appease their overprotective policeman father, then he would just walk himself.

Slipping out of the front door, he pulled it closed and jogged down the garden path. He didn't stop until he was out of view of the house, smirking to himself as he shoved his hands deeply into his pockets, feeling triumphant. Just because their father saw the darker side of their small town in his line of work did _not_ mean every person was a potential attacker, and nor did it mean terrible things were going to happen because he was alone.

He was happy in the knowledge that he was safe as he turned through the badly lit backstreets that led to the church hall where his lessons were held. Itachi usually passed the time Sasuke was at his class in the attached church, though occasionally he stayed to observe. Sasuke would never admit it, but he liked those days- their parents didn't exactly disapprove of his hobby, but they didn't shower him with praise and support for it either.

It was a fifteen minute walk of which he had completed ten already- in the grand scheme of the world, it was nothing. He continued to smirk to himself- he was getting older now. One day their father would have to loosen his hold on his youngest child, and it was a day Sasuke hoped would come soon.

He felt an arm around his neck and he choked, finding himself being dragged up against the body of another person. He put his hands to the arm instinctively, attempting to struggle free, but a knife to his throat soon halted him.

"Hand over your wallet," his attacker rasped in his ear. Sasuke knew better than to fight, but he realised with a sinking feeling that he didn't _have_ his wallet. It was sitting at home on his desk, because he hadn't expected to need money that night.

"I don't have it with me," he replied when the arm loosened enough to let him breathe, which he did so in huge gasps.

He found himself on his knees thanks to a knock on the back of the neck, leaving him dazed and dizzy. Shielding his head with his arms just in case, he mentally kicked himself for the situation. Fugaku Uchiha, police chief of the town and his father, had made it perfectly clear that the area of town he was currently in wasn't a safe one. There was a _reason_ Itachi had been assigned to walk with him, and right then as he felt a swift kick to his ribs, Sasuke was acutely aware of why. Fate apparently had plans for him that day and was making sure he knew what they were.

When the next blows came to his head instead he became aware of nothing, sickening blackness taking over as he fell unconscious.

-.-.-

Thirty minutes later back at the Uchiha household, Itachi was frowning in concern. He was standing in Sasuke's doorway, finding the room empty with only one possible explanation as to why that would be so. Scowling in annoyance, he grabbed his coat and slipped out into the chilly night. There was no point telling their mother Sasuke had decided to leave by himself- she would only worry, and since she was expecting both Itachi and Sasuke to be gone for the night, the best thing Itachi could do was catch up with his wayward brother and make sure he walked him home at least.

For all their fighting, Itachi didn't want to see his little brother upset. Acting class meant everything to him and Itachi had been unable to concentrate in the guilty silence that had followed their interaction, knowing he would stay that way until he dropped the study and took him there.

Walking swiftly through the backstreets, he noted the increased police presence around him. Perhaps he would even see their father- he pushed the thought aside, unwilling to explain why Sasuke wasn't with him, because it meant admitting he had gone against the man's will.

His usual backstreet was cordoned off. Sighing, he diverted his route through the town- it took longer, but he wasn't pressed for time. Sasuke's class had already started and he was there with it, so Itachi presence was unneeded until it finished.

Once there he stood at the edge of the church courtyard, wondering whether to check inside that Sasuke had arrived or whether to head straight into the church as he usually did. With the amount of police in town he would most likely have made it okay- he took two steps towards the church, but halted. Shaking his head, he diverted for the church hall- he had an uneasy feeling to go and check regardless, which he mentally referred to as the 'worried elder brother' complex.

He pushed the door open, admitting him into the vast hall. The acting teacher glanced up at him, halting his class as Itachi gave him a short wave of apology.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up," the man called, heading over towards Itachi. He frowned when he realised Sasuke wasn't with him. "You came alone?"

"Yes," Itachi replied, equally confused. "Sasuke isn't here?"

"No, he isn't."

Itachi took approximately three seconds to process that before turning and fleeing without a word, leaving the stunned teacher to hold the door he'd left open and watch his retreating back in bewilderment.

Heart pounding and mind racing, Itachi ran swiftly back in the direction he had just come from, retracing his steps and hoping against all hope that the cordoned off backstreet didn't have anything to do with Sasuke.

Sasuke would not willingly skip his class. Sasuke would _definitely_ not do so when he had snuck from the house to attend it. Itachi mentally chastised himself, stopping for a couple of seconds with one hand on a nearby wall to catch his breath before pushing himself away and continuing his frantic pace.

He reached the backstreet out of breath and verging on the edge of panic, approaching a nearby police officer in the hope of some answers.

"What happened here?" He asked, indicating the alley and attempting to get his breath back.

"Kid beaten within an inch of his life," the officer replied- Itachi didn't recoil from the bluntness, used to it from his father. "Police chief's son as well."

_Those_ words made Itachi recoil, taking a step backwards in horror. "Sasuke?"

"That's the one," the officer nodded, scrutinising Itachi carefully. "Hey, you're the other one, aren't you? Fugaku's eldest?"

Itachi, who was never one to usually be rude to people, gave no response as he told himself not to panic. He finally nodded, forcing himself to stay calm. "Where is he?"

"In the hospital. Your father's there- want a ride there? We were just leaving, there's nothing we can do here. The guy's long gone and without a witness profile, we-"

"A lift would be fine, thank you," Itachi cut in, hoping the interruption would instil some of his own urgency into the officer. It didn't, leaving him to trail behind as the officer took his time getting in the car, letting him into it, and generally fraying Itachi's usually everlasting patience.

Once he was at the hospital, Itachi barely remembered to thank the man before racing out of the car and practically falling into the reception, only to be informed Sasuke was in surgery. Itachi nodded and attempted to pull himself down from the ceiling, leaving himself completely unguarded against what was the happen.

He found a strong hand on his shoulder, turning to his father. Itachi had never seen him so angry before- his eyes were swimming with rage, clenching his teeth in apparent restraint before he lost it and slammed Itachi back into a nearby wall. People in the reception gasped in surprise, though whether it was at the action or because it was the police chief doing it, Itachi didn't know.

"You!" Fugaku hissed. "_You_ were supposed to be with him!"

"I didn't know he was going to leave," Itachi argued, attempting to pull free from his pinned position. No-one moved to help- even the receptionists were watching in mild horror. What could anyone do, after all? Call the police?

"He shouldn't have been in a _position_ to sneak out because _you_ were supposed to _walk_ him there!"

"I'm sorry," Itachi replied quietly. "I know, I already feel bad enough-"

Fugaku shook him sharply, slamming him back into the wall. "If he dies," he whispered sharply. "Itachi, if he _dies_ because of this, I'm never going to forgive you."

"I would never forgive myself either," Itachi whispered back. "But he'll pull through, he's strong." The unspoken 'he has to' was on the tip of his tongue, but he bit it back.

"I need to tell your mother," Fugaku sighed, finally letting his grip on Itachi fall free. He turned and stalked through the reception, the sliding doors opening and closing behind him as he exited.

The lobby finally sprang to life, one of the receptionists running straight to Itachi's side. "Are you alright, Sir?" She asked, putting a hand out for him.

Itachi waved a hand at her to dismiss her, nodding that he was fine. "When is he likely to get out of surgery?" He murmured.

"I don't know. You can come and check with us from time to time, and we'll keep you updated."

Itachi nodded once more, scanning the room of horrified people before swiftly turning and heading into the closest corridor. He didn't need so many eyes on him- judging him, _pitying_ him, perhaps? He didn't know and he couldn't bring himself to care, gliding through the hall almost as if he was on autopilot. He didn't have a destination in mind but he needed to do _something_, unable to face the idea of sitting quietly and waiting for news.

He stopped dead in his stride a few minutes later, one hand clawing at the wall to his side as the severity of the situation finally began to sink in. He was ignored by nurses and people alike, leaving him to close his eyes in regret and silently pray that Sasuke was going to be alright.

-.-.-

Sasuke registered pain before he registered anything else. It was dull, as though it was being dampened by painkillers or fatigue, but it was definitely present. He winced, eyes fluttering open with more effort than he felt should be necessary for such a small act.

He could hear music. Soft music was filtering through his mind, and he glanced around for the source. It was playing eighties music- his own guilty pleasure. He felt it was strange, eyes touring the rest of the strangely clinical room. This wasn't his bedroom...

He was in a hospital bed, attached to machines. He was thankful he was so groggy else he knew he'd be panicking at the thought. Instead, he turned his eyes to a weight at the side of the bed.

Kneeling on the floor next to the bed was his brother. Sasuke examined him carefully, willing the edges of confusion to disperse so he could find out some answers. Itachi was asleep, his head resting on his arms on the edge of the bed- one of his hands was bandaged in plaster, leaving Sasuke with more unanswered questions.

He stretched one IV-laden hand out as best he could, managing only to brush the side of Itachi's face before having to drop it back to the unfamiliar bed. It was enough however, causing Itachi to jerk awake and fix his dark eyes straight on him.

"Sasuke?" He murmured in sleepy disbelief, sitting upright immediately and clambering off of the floor. "Sasuke!" He repeated, stronger as he sat on the bed and gathered Sasuke up in an embrace.

Sasuke blinked a few times, wishing he was more coherent. Itachi did _not_ hug him. Hell, Itachi barely even got on with him sometimes, let alone showed such affection. Whatever had landed him in the hospital bed must have been serious.

"Sasuke," Itachi uttered once more, the tone of his voice laden with relief, gratitude, disbelief and many more things Sasuke was unable to identify.

Itachi finally let him go, allowing Sasuke to finally get a good look at him, but the moment he locked eyes with his brother he wished that he hadn't. Itachi looked tired and stressed, his hair a mess around his shoulders instead of tied back neatly and lacking its usual sheen. He put one hand to his bandaged one, running his long fingers across it gently.

"W-hppnd?" Sasuke attempted to ask, his throat raw with disuse and lack of moisture. He pointed to Itachi's hand instead weakly. Itachi understood the question regardless, shaking his head with a tiny smile on his face.

"You wake up in a hospital bed and you're asking _me_ what's wrong with my hand?" He admonished. "Don't worry about that right now. Do you remember what happened, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head slowly.

"Alright. They said you might not- we'll talk about it later, okay? You're in intensive care right now. You've been out for a week, and I-"

Itachi cut himself off, seemingly struggling to continue. Sasuke eyed him worriedly, not liking whatever change had taken place that left his usually stoic brother so lost for words. His mind slowly began to catch up with itself however, processing that Itachi had said 'intensive care' and 'out for a week'. This _was_ serious!

"I'm so glad you're alive," Itachi finally concluded, reaching forward and wrapping his arms around Sasuke tightly once more. His good hand found its way to Sasuke's knotted locks, tangled in them as he buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke let him, too stunned and tired to push him off anyway. Not that he wanted to- clearly, if Itachi felt the need to do it then who was he to stop him?

He glanced up at the opening door, admitting their weary parents. It took them a moment to register that Sasuke was awake, Mikoto covering her face with her hands in joy and Fugaku giving him a widening smile.

"You're awake, son!" He called as Mikoto ran across to the bed, sobbing as she attached herself to Sasuke's other side. Itachi slowly pulled away, letting Mikoto embrace Sasuke fully as Fugaku approached the bed behind him.

Itachi stood and slipped from the room without another word, closing the door behind him as Fugaku took his place on the edge of the bed.

"Do you remember anything?"

Sasuke shook his head for the second time, hoping maybe he would get some answers rather than having everyone brush it aside.

"You were attacked, son."

On second thoughts, maybe the answers weren't such a great idea. Sasuke's eyes widened and the heart monitor he was attached to jumped perceptibly.

"Your brother refused to take you to acting class, so you walked alone," Fugaku continued, a hint of bitterness in his voice. "You're not going to them anymore, Sasuke. You need to give up the acting dream and concentrate on something more grounded."

Sasuke didn't have the energy to argue but the look in his eyes said everything for him. Fugaku shook his head firmly, folding his arms and steeling his voice.

"I'm not going to entertain it anymore, Sasuke. You nearly _died_! We nearly lost you the day you came in- I can't let you continue to go to them! Where are the nurses anyway? Surely one should have come by now?"

He rose and headed for the exit, pulling the door open and stopping in his tracks.

"Get off the floor," Sasuke heard him snap, eyes widening when he realised the person he was talking to had to be Itachi. "What are you crying about?"

If possible, Sasuke's eyes widened further. Itachi had been _that_ worried about him? He turned to his mother, eyes pleading for answers as Fugaku continued to speak.

"Are you glad you don't have his death on your conscience? Is that it?"

"Fugaku," Mikoto said warningly, her voice soft as she ignored the look in Sasuke's eyes in favour of cradling him tighter. "Leave the poor boy- he's had a rough week-"

"And we haven't?" Fugaku challenged, whirling around to face his wife. "Worry about the son in your arms, not the one who put him there."

Sasuke shook his head rapidly- he didn't blame Itachi for what had happened! Even if he _had_ said no to walking with him, how was he supposed to know that Sasuke's stupid idea born of the need to be independent and a desire to help chase his dream was going to land him here?

He could finally hear the light, strangled sobbing Itachi had been trying to shield from him emanating from the hallway, steadily rising as Fugaku continued to snap at him.

"Dad," he rasped to get the man's attention- and to halt the verbal abuse of his brother. "Is he...?" He swallowed, willing himself to get the words out. "Is he okay?"

"Don't worry yourself about him, Sasuke," Fugaku replied firmly before turning back to Itachi. "Be quiet- you're upsetting your brother."

"No," Sasuke uttered, turning to his mother since his father wasn't listening. "He's not."

"Fugaku," Mikoto called again, tightening her grip on Sasuke. "_Leave_ him-"

"Why is he...?" Sasuke tried to speak, but he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Oh honey," Mikoto breathed, closing her eyes in anguish. "Your father's been blaming Itachi all week for not walking you there. He's convinced that had he been with you, you'd have been alright."

"I left," Sasuke argued hoarsely. "_I_ left, it isn't-" He swallowed, looking skyward and feeling completely useless. Their father was still ranting hatefully, the only response being the rising crescendo of barely-suppressed sobbing until Mikoto finally stood and made her way to the door.

"_Fugaku_," she interjected, eyes hardening slightly as she faced her husband. "Right now Sasuke needs us. He doesn't need to hear you shout or his brother cry like that because of it. Come on."

Fugaku quietened immediately. When he spoke again, his tone was much quieter and more controlled. "I'm going to find a nurse to check him over."

"Good idea," Mikoto agreed. The sound of parting footsteps on the tiled floor told Sasuke he was doing just that, leaving Mikoto to sigh and turn her gaze to Itachi. He was on his knees, face buried in his hands before he pulled it up to meet her eye.

"Sasuke's alright," she soothed softly. "That's the most important thing, right? Let it go, honey."

From his immobile post on the bed, Sasuke couldn't see his brother rise to a stand and swiftly depart down the hall. He could hear his footsteps though, and he could see his mother's sullen face as she re-entered the room alone.

"He took the news of your hospitalisation badly," she attempted to explain. "Your father- his attitude hasn't helped. Itachi's been wired to your bed all week... I think he's just relieved, Sasuke. He'll come back, I'm sure of it."

She wasn't mistaken, even if Sasuke thought her idea of 'relieved' was a joke. Thirty minutes later Itachi rejoined them in the room, casting Mikoto a weak smile and completely blanking their father. A nurse was present, finishing up taking a blood sample before leaving the family alone.

"Itachi," Sasuke murmured, able to speak better thanks to being offered water to drink since waking. "Hey."

Itachi said nothing, striding across the room and sitting down next to Sasuke. Keeping his eyes firmly down, he reached out and buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder, shaking arms encircling him without a word. Fugaku gave a derisory snort behind them before turning to leave, closing the door sharply behind him.

"I'm sorry," Itachi finally uttered after Mikoto had also risen and awkwardly followed her husband from the room. "Sasuke- I'm so, so sorry."

-.-.-

"Wait, so your Dad just yelled at him like that right after you woke up?" Naruto asked incredulously, cutting into Sasuke's story- he was unable to keep his silence any longer on the subject. "Sasuke, no offense, but that sounds really awful."

"No offense taken," Sasuke replied, glad to have the most painful part of the tale told. "Itachi and Dad fell out over that week obviously and have never really spoken since- only when it concerned me. I can't say I was too pleased with Dad either- he deliberately tried to stop me pursuing my desire to act after that, not to mention his attitude with Itachi was uncalled for." He sighed, one hand unconsciously rising to his hair, tugging on it in frustration. "Itachi ended up taking his frustration out on a brick wall like an idiot in the week I was comatose. That's how he screwed his hand up- he broke two of his fingers and scarred his knuckles."

"The scars Kakashi pointed out when we first met?"

Sasuke nodded. "Kakashi was right that it was linked to protecting me, though not directly. He was right that he was told to follow me, though. When I decided I wanted to come here, Dad told Itachi to come with me, protect me and make up for his 'mistake'."

"So he doesn't really want to be here?"

"He says he doesn't mind, but I don't know so much," Sasuke sighed. "I think he'd like to take another shot at college sometime, but he's too frightened to say what he wants because he thinks he has to stay with me."

"Another shot? He failed?"

Sasuke laughed shortly. "My brother rarely fails at things but it seems that when he does, he does it with style. He got kicked out."

"For what?"

"For giving up," Sasuke replied simply. "He stopped attending lectures, he skipped exams- he got pretty depressed and just ended up taking bar work instead. He could work late and sleep through the mornings, meaning he rarely saw Dad anymore. It worked out well since it landed him a job here, but I know he doesn't want to spend his life mixing cocktails."

"He seems pretty smart," Naruto praised. "I'm sure he could do anything he wanted."

"His IQ is around one hundred and sixty," Sasuke sighed, looking a little bitter. "And here he is in Hollywood, chasing me around. I'm surprised he can stand to be anywhere near me sometimes."

Naruto didn't know what to do with the new information, seemingly stunned as he tried to mull it over. "Sasuke," he finally murmured "No wonder you hate me." Sasuke winced at how harsh that sounded. "I'm not surprised you don't trust people... Hell, I'm surprised you even let me in your _apartment_ knowing what I do now."

"You don't just think I'm overreacting?"

"No! No way, Sasuke! I think you're entitled to feel the way you do about new people."

"Itachi's always telling me I don't do myself any favours," Sasuke remarked. "Despite everything that happened, he still thinks I shouldn't just write the whole world off as a bunch of assholes."

"He's right," Naruto nodded in agreement. "Did they ever catch the guy?"

"No," Sasuke shrugged. "Like I told Itachi, it was just one of those things. Bad things happen to people, sometimes for no apparent reason. I kept telling him I was obviously meant to be there that day, but he and I don't share the same belief in Fate so he never took comfort from that."

"_You_ can take comfort in that?" Naruto asked, surprised. "You're totally okay with being beaten senseless because it was _meant_ to happen?"

"I'm not _okay_ with it," Sasuke clarified. "But I understand it happened for a reason. I don't know what that is yet, though."

"Well... Maybe it happened to help bridge the gap between us."

Sasuke sat bolt upright, frowning at Naruto in confusion. "What?"

"Well, we just got closer, don't you think?" Naruto pointed out. "Without something like this to talk about, maybe we never would have?"

"That's ridiculous," Sasuke hissed at him, lying back down irritably. "You think you're important enough to have influenced something like that to happen to me?"

"I don't think there's a link between any of it and that you're crazy, but I'm just humouring you here," Naruto replied with a good natured smile. "I'm trying to help you link it up though! I thought it would make_ you_ feel better."

"It doesn't."

"How about this?"

With surprising speed, Naruto was lying above him. Sasuke swallowed, locking eyes with Naruto before locking lips as well. The kiss was brief and clumsy, Naruto breaking it a few moments later with a chuckle of amusement.

"What?" Sasuke asked, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Well, we might as well use our time wisely," Naruto remarked. "We have an accidental kiss to film and you were nervous about it. What better way to get over it than to just kiss until you're happy?"

Sasuke had to really, _really_ push back the ensuing smile that wanted to invade his features. "I suppose that would be one way to get over it."

Naruto leant back down and gently pushed their lips together once more, tongue flicking across Sasuke's lips to demand entry. Sasuke let him, feeling disappointed when Naruto withdrew immediately.

"How about now? More comfortable?"

"No," Sasuke replied airily.

"Alright."

Their lips locked again- longer, deeper, more passionate.

"Now?"

"Still no."

Another. And another.

"You must be feeling better by now," Naruto admonished, raising an eyebrow in question.

"No," Sasuke shrugged. "I can't say I do."

Naruto sighed in mock-exasperation, rolling his eyes dramatically. "Alright then," he declared. "I guess we're going to need to keep kissing, then."

Sasuke let their lips meet once more- he had absolutely _no_ qualms with that plan, oh no. As long as Naruto was willing to kiss him to keep his mind occupied, he was willing to pretend he was having a mild case of stage fright that needed to be cured.

-.-.-

_Author's Note: Did I say five years earlier last time? I meant six, whoops. And we finally begin to move forward :) Thanks for reading/reviewing/enjoying etc!_


	12. Take Twelve

.

_"I have always depended on the kindness of strangers."_

_A Streetcar Named Desire, 1951_

.

**Take Twelve.**

Sasuke felt that was probably for the best that Naruto seemingly hadn't realised his agenda- he was feeling awkward enough as it was since The Talk. However, their new-found semi-closeness (Sasuke _hated_ to acknowledge it as that) paved the way to at least a friendship, and one thing friends did was be there for one another.

And so, that was the reason he woke up and found Naruto asleep on his bed next to him. He had removed his shirt, leaving his bronzed chest exposed and _in the way_ for Sasuke to crawl out of bed. Sasuke admired him for a few languid moments before realising that wasn't the smartest idea given their close proximity and his memories of their kissing session the day before.

A cold shower was in order for, he decided as he clambered off the end of the bed instead. A _very_ cold shower.

Once he was under the cool spray and calmer, he turned his thoughts to Itachi. Frowning, he quickly hurried his shower with every intention of getting to the hospital. He didn't know how his brother was going to react to his impromptu stay- hopefully he would have handled it well, but there were no guarantees.

Naruto was awake when Sasuke exited the bathroom fully dressed and far too aware of the empty cupboards. Naruto had insisted on buying them takeout the night before, and Sasuke had been too hungry to decline it. Besides, he hadn't had takeout in close to a year- pizza had never tasted so _good_.

"I'll buy you breakfast at the hospital," Naruto told him, seeing Sasuke's eyes straying to the empty kitchenette. Sasuke thanked that he'd put his shirt back on. "I don't know if Kakashi wants us at work today. I'll call him and see."

"I'm not going anywhere until Itachi's discharged."

"I imagine he knows that. Come on, let's call a cab."

The taxi was another rarity for Sasuke- other than Kakashi's Cadillac he hadn't set foot in a foreign car in a long time. Itachi did own both a car and a driver's licence, but they walked everywhere they could to save money. The dark blue vehicle sat parked outside on the road, gathering metaphorical dust. The last time it had been used had been when Itachi had driven across America to reach their destination, and even then his elder sibling had used the last of his credit limit to fund it.

Once at the hospital, he paused for a moment by the sliding doors. He wasn't entirely sure what he was hesitating for, but he found himself propelled forward by a gentle hand on his back from Naruto.

"Let's go see him," Naruto urged, giving him a smile that said he was prepared to be the strength for both of them. Sasuke returned it- smaller and weaker, but present at all was a good start.

As they rounded a corner to the corridor Itachi's room lay in, they both stopped dead at the sound of raised voices. Itachi was stalking through the long white corridor, Kisame frantically attempting to grab his arm and calling for him to stop.

"Come on, just come back," he was pleading. "_Itachi_!"

Itachi, who was looking uncharacteristically angry, simply carried on walking determinedly. Sasuke stared at him in shock, realising that the closer his brother got, the more that he realised that anger was clearly masking distress.

"Sasuke," Itachi murmured as they finally locked eyes. "Don't follow."

Sasuke gave him an incredulous stare, but Kisame shook his head and paused by him for a moment.

"I'll deal with him," he promised. "Just wait in the lobby, alright?"

"You aren't dealing with him very well so far," Sasuke called to his already retreating back, finally turning back to Naruto when no other options presented themselves. "I'm not standing around while he discharges himself," he snapped, taking off with quick steps back the way they had just come.

Naruto didn't argue, a few paces behind as Sasuke walked with as much haste as possible without running. It was only when they reached the lobby itself did Naruto finally grab his arm, shaking his head.

"Didn't he say to wait?" He reminded.

"You think I'm going to do that?" Sasuke replied rhetorically, but Naruto simply held his arm tighter. "Don't push your luck, Naruto!"

"Why did he ask you not to follow?"

"Because he's an idiot."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. "Now for the real answer," he declared flatly.

"Because he's panicking and he doesn't want me to see," Sasuke replied quietly, the anger in his voice lowered a notch.

"Exactly. Give him some space, Sasuke."

"He's getting two minutes," Sasuke argued, folding his arms and leaning back against the wall by the entrance. Satisfied, Naruto waited with him, smiling slightly when he realised Sasuke's eyes were trained to the clock on the wall over the receptionist's desk.

"Are you a relative of Itachi Uchiha?"

Sasuke glanced at the nurse standing next to them- he hadn't taken any notice of her before, but she was clearly addressing him. She was tall with cropped dark hair, framing her face prettily as she waited expectantly for an answer. It wasn't difficult to come to the assumption she had- the more Sasuke had grown, the more he'd come to look so much like his elder brother.

"I'm his brother," he confirmed.

"I'm Nurse Shizune," the lady continued, giving him a professional smile. "We've been having some trouble with him. He was compliant yesterday right up until late, where he refused to sleep and also refused any form of sedative."

"Couldn't you have just given him one anyway?" Sasuke asked, putting one hand to his forehead with a heavy sigh.

"It wouldn't have been good to force a sedative onto an already nervous patient," Shizune disagreed. "Just now I asked for a blood sample and he panicked and left. Do you know if he's still on the premises?"

"He left," Sasuke indicated the door. "But he's with a friend who probably won't let him go far."

"If he comes back, please let us know."

"I will."

The moment she was gone Sasuke felt enough time had passed, slipping through the sliding doors without another word. Naruto didn't attempt to stop him, joining his side in equal silence.

Itachi, as predicted with Kisame by his side, hadn't gone far. He was sitting on the curb further up the road outside the hospital, his knees drawn halfway to his chest, elbow resting on one so he could rest his head against his palm. The hand held a cigarette between his fingertips, and even from his distance Sasuke could see it was shaking. His hair was loose around his shoulders, partially obscuring his face.

Kisame was looking awkward, one hand alternating between Itachi's shoulder and back, patting as though he had absolutely no idea how to comfort the elder Uchiha. Sasuke took off towards them, locking eyes with Kisame and mentally staring him down.

Kisame looked away first, leaving Sasuke the victor of the war of wills. He knelt down in front of his brother, not caring he was on the edge of the road to do so. Itachi glanced up at him, swallowing shakily and rapidly drying tears from his cheeks.

"I told you to stay away," he all but snapped.

"Why didn't you want the blood test?" Sasuke replied, ignoring the comment. "If you do it and it's clear, you can go home."

"And if it isn't, they'll keep me here."

"They only have your best interests at heart-"

"You know better than to try and reason with me about this, Sasuke. Go inside."

"I told you to leave it with me kid," Kisame urged as well.

"Forgive me for caring," Sasuke retorted sharply, rising to a stand and walking away before he got any more heated. Naruto once again followed, guiding Sasuke to sit in the lobby instead.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto got his co-star's attention, giving him a smile. "I want to help you, but I don't think you'll appreciate it if I kiss you to distract you this time."

Sasuke found a tiny smirk on his face regardless of how low he was feeling. "Idiot," he replied, but for once it was almost an endearment.

"You love me really."

"How do you do it?" Sasuke asked after a moment. "You're infectious. You make me want to be nice to you."

"That's because I'm just that cool."

"Whatever. Thanks."

The thanks meant many things- thank you for being here with me, thank you for staying last night, thank you for not abusing my trust, thank you for many, many things. Sasuke felt incredibly humbled to be in the other's company that day and couldn't help but say so.

"A thank you from Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto couldn't help but comment. "I'll treasure this moment for ever."

"I told you not to push your luck."

"Put me _down_!"

Both of their eyes snapped to the doors of the hospital, sliding open to admit Kisame and Itachi. Kisame had the elder Uchiha slung easily over one shoulder, whistling to himself as he walked calmly through the lobby. Itachi was anything but calm, hammering his fists on his friend's back and looking thoroughly mortified to be in such a position.

"I am_ twenty five_," he hissed. "Put me _down_, you're embarrassing me!"

"One partially insane Uchiha being forcefully readmitted for you," Kisame told Sasuke as he passed, giving him a peace sign.

"I am _never_ speaking to you again you jerk," Itachi warned sharply. Sasuke couldn't help but notice Naruto was staring- the once-calm Itachi being _carried_ whilst throwing a mild tantrum about the action was something he apparently never thought he'd see.

If Sasuke was honest, he wasn't entirely convinced the scene was real either. He rubbed his eyes to discover that yes, it really was.

"You're the one that attempted to run away, Itachi. You only have yourself to blame," Kisame remarked as they vanished from the lobby to the corridor. "If I put you down, you promise me you'll walk back and let the nice nurse take your blood?"

"I swear, if you don't put me down _right this second_, I'm going to murder you."

"Well, it's good we're in a hospital then," Kisame laughed airily. "They'll be able to treat me on the spot."

"_Kisame_!"

"You owe me for all the cigarettes you keep stealing off me, you know. How about you repay me by walking nicely back to your room?"

"Stop treating me as if I'm a child!"

Their voices were getting fainter- Sasuke knew the response was bound to be 'stop acting like one then', stifling laughter behind one hand before he could stop himself. Naruto laughed as well, giving Sasuke a genuine smile that made the man's heart melt.

"Seems everything is under control, eh? I'm going to call Kakashi and find out what he wants to do with us today."

He left the building, leaving Sasuke to catch up with his brother and Kisame. They were back in the room, Itachi sitting angrily on the bed with folded arms and looking almost as though he could be sulking. Kisame looked far too pleased with himself, slipping past Sasuke in the doorway.

"I'm going to find that nurse," he declared. "He shouldn't be any problem now."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile slightly as he approached his brother, sitting on the edge of the bed. Itachi met his eye, all traces of distress either hidden or (hopefully) non-existent.

"Just let them do whatever they need," Sasuke reasoned.

"I'm not going to discuss what just happened any further," Itachi told him, his usual indifferent tone once again present in his voice. He shifted his position so he looked less sulky, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Sasuke with his hands clasped in his lap, feet crossed at the ankles and for once actually looking like a young man in his twenties.

"Are you working today?" Itachi queried, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Naruto's just finding out," Sasuke replied, allowing him to. "You'd better not be."

"That's up to Kakuzu," Itachi reasoned. "Kisame was only supposed to come for an hour yesterday, but he ended up here until quite late."

"The nurse told me. You should have just taken the sedative- didn't you fancy the idea of being knocked out so you didn't have to think about where you were?"

"It's a pride issue, Sasuke."

"Pride is a sin. Isn't that what you always tell me?"

"Then I am a sinner," Itachi replied diplomatically, shrugging in defeat.

"Kisame just completely wrecked any semblance of pride-" Sasuke attempted to say, a smirk on his lips once more.

"I'm aware," Itachi cut in quickly.

Kisame re-entered with Nurse Shizune at his side, who gave them both a smile as she strode purposefully to Itachi.

"We'll get this over with quickly," she promised. "Will you let me do the blood sample now?"

Itachi held out his arm willingly, letting Shizune collect a small vial of crimson liquid effortlessly and without complaint.

"Great, well done," she soothed, placing cotton wool over the area and strapping it in place. "I'll get this sent off now and pick up the results of the other tests we did last night. You'll be out of here in no time, don't worry."

Itachi thanked her with a nod- her words were just professional spiel designed to calm people, but he seemed grateful that she'd tried.

"Kakuzu was alright with my absence?" He asked softly once Shizune was gone, eyes turning to Kisame.

Kisame snorted, raising an eyebrow. "Kakuzu sends his regards and says don't bother bringing your ass back to work until you're healthy."

"I can't afford to do that."

"He also said he knew you'd say that, and that he'll pay you for up to a week if needed."

Itachi looked a little annoyed, but he kept quiet and simply nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm stuck here until the results come back, aren't I?" He questioned, smoothing a hand through his loose hair and attempting to straighten it out somewhat.

"It would be futile to send you home only to bring you back if there was a problem," Sasuke confirmed. "If you can manage a night here alone, you can manage a few hours with company. Are you taking medication now?"

Itachi faltered in pulling the tangles out his ebony hair. "Mr. Hatake paid for a month's supply."

"Good. Don't fuck it up this time, alright?"

"I didn't intentionally do so in the first place."

"You need to reinstate your insurance, too. I don't care how we get the money- we can do without electric or live on rice or something. It's important."

"We'll do no such thing. I'll find some way of paying for it. I'll take some more overtime at work-"

"Kakuzu won't let you," Kisame informed him. "I'll lend you money if I have to. You should have said you were having so much trouble."

Itachi exhaled irritably, gathering his hair into his hand in anticipation of its usual ponytail. "I dislike all this fussing."

"Then don't pass out and worry everybody, genius," Sasuke suggested sarcastically. "You don't have a hair tie, do you?"

"No," Itachi sighed, letting his hair fall down around his shoulders again. "I'm sorry for all the interruption to your work, Sasuke. I should have just stayed home yesterday."

"You'd have gone into a diabetic coma if you'd done that," Sasuke pointed out. "I'm glad you didn't. What you _should_ have done was ask someone for something to eat on set. A blow to your pride is better than DKA."

"It would only have delayed it," Itachi explained quietly. "I've been feeling under the weather for a couple of weeks."

"I knew it was more serious than you let on," Kisame remarked, tugging a hair tie from his wrist. "Here. The nurses took it out when you fell asleep yesterday."

"Thanks," Itachi murmured, taking it and tying his hair back gladly. Sasuke took note of his subdued demeanour, feeling sorry for his brother. He looked like a sheepish teenager, unable to meet either of their gazes for fear of seeing disappointment.

Kisame seemed to sense it too, his face contorting with concern as he put a hand out to Itachi's shoulder. "Hey," he said kindly, his voice taking on a tone Sasuke hadn't heard before. "Don't beat yourself up over this. You've got medication now and I'm sure you'll take better care now you've lived the consequences."

Itachi gave him a weak smile. "Thanks, Kisame."

"I need to head off anyway," Kisame remarked, stifling a yawn. "I didn't get much sleep last night and I'm working later, so I need to take a nap. Don't you dare apologise, Itachi, I see that look on your face."

Itachi closed his mouth, smiling slightly instead. "Take care. I hope Kakuzu doesn't give you too much trouble about yesterday."

"I'm sure he'll understand. Call me later."

He departed with a wave, leaving Itachi to lie back on the bed with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry for all this," he whispered, melancholy radiating from him as he stared blankly at the ceiling. "It's difficult- I don't know how to deal with this kind of thing."

"It's not your fault you have issues with hospitals," Sasuke attempted to reason. Itachi's eyes flickered with a perfectly readable emotion for once- guilt. "Itachi," Sasuke said warningly. "It's _not_ your fault, got it? Don't walk that road again."

"I'm not," Itachi sighed. "I just want to go home, Sasuke."

"You will soon. Just stop apologising and get better. I hate seeing you like this, it frightens me."

"What does?"

"Seeing you..." Sasuke shrugged, unwilling to suggest the word 'broken' even if it was what he was thinking.

"No-one's perfect Sasuke," Itachi told him quietly, as though he was reading his thoughts. "Least of all me."

A gentle knock at the door caught their attention, Itachi calling permission to admit Naruto to the room. He was clutching packaged sandwiches, holding one out for Itachi.

"I remembered that you're vegetarian- there wasn't much of a selection, so I just got cheese," he said nervously as Itachi tentatively took it, a small smile on his face.

"That was thoughtful of you. Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto handed one to Sasuke before seating himself in the empty chair with his own, clearly feeling a little nervous. Sasuke wanted to say something to alleviate it for him, but he didn't know what. Instead he said nothing, eating the admittedly delicious sandwich and wondering how much it had cost.

"I told Naruto about back then," he murmured quietly. Itachi turned a curious eye to him to continue. "I don't know what came over me. It just felt like a good thing to do."

"That's positive," Itachi finally replied with a nod. "I'm glad you could trust him, Sasuke."

"I told him about you too."

Itachi turned his gaze to Naruto. "Is that why you're looking at me in such a piteous manner?"

Naruto shook his head rapidly. "No, not pity," he corrected. "Empathy."

"Just let him care," Sasuke sighed irritably as Shizune re-appeared in the doorway.

"Ah, I'm glad you're eating," she observed. "I was going to offer you something. Your blood is on its way to be tested and I have some good news for you- if we're happy with the results, you can go. Your other tests showed us the underlying cause."

She stepped across the room and handed Itachi a small bottle of pills, seeing him frown slightly in confusion and set aside his sandwich to glance at the label on it.

"Antibiotics?" He asked after a moment.

"It's a simple UTI- common in diabetics and also a frequent cause of DKA," Shizune explained. "I presume it was asymptomatic- that it, you had no symptoms?"

"No, I didn't," Itachi shook his head, still looking down at the bottle in mild disbelief.

"Infections, even mild ones, can set the body completely off kilter," Shizune continued to explain, sympathy in her voice. "The infection combined with skipping meals and generally not taking proper care of your body resulted in the DKA. You'll take better care of yourself when you leave, won't you?"

Itachi nodded, looking a little humbled. "Of course," he murmured.

Sasuke, who had been watching the exchange quietly, turned his attention to Naruto. Itachi was still conversing with Shizune, being warned to take it easy for a few days and giving him general instructions that Sasuke knew his brother would follow now. One stay in the hospital was quite enough for him, he imagined.

"Are we working later?" He asked Naruto quietly.

"No. Kakashi said we'll pick back up tomorrow. He knows you won't be any good today. You know he's really happy he found you?"

Sasuke smiled slightly at the praise. "I'm actually glad he found me, too. I'm happy he believes in me- apart from Itachi, no-one really has. Even my acting teacher thought I had too much of an attitude to succeed."

"Attitude? You?" Naruto joked. "You're actually a nice guy past that pretend snappy demeanour."

"It isn't pretend," Sasuke replied sharply, but there was no spite in his voice.

"I believe in you too."

"Thank you," Sasuke murmured, giving him a genuine, albeit tiny, smile.

He turned his attention back to Itachi as Shizune gave them a smile and made her way out of the room, leaving the three of them to sit in silence. Sasuke looked between Itachi and Naruto, wondering why life had suddenly become so complicated. Fate had a lot to answer for, unless its plan was to land him in a relationship with Naruto. The idea of such a thing had become quite a desirable one over the last day, much to his increasing annoyance.

"Kakashi said to call when you're discharged and he'll give you guys a lift home," Naruto told Itachi.

"It's unnecessary," Itachi attempted to argue.

"Just take the lift and shut up," Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes. "You should be resting- our apartment is all the way across town. I refuse to let you walk that far. Even I got a cab to get here."

"With what money?" Itachi challenged.

"I paid," Naruto cut in. "I offered. I didn't want to walk either, and Sasuke seemed to want to get here quickly."

"How did we end up in such a situation, Sasuke?" Itachi mused after a moment's thought. "We don't seem to be being given the option to fend for ourselves these days."

"Perhaps that's a good thing," Sasuke argued lightly. "Maybe we've been too reliant on each other and not enough on others."

"Coming from you that is quite the admittance," Itachi noted. "Naruto? What did you do to my brother to make him see things this way?"

"Kissed him within an inch of his life," Naruto grinned.

To his credit, Itachi simply raised an eyebrow slightly and showed no other hint of surprise. "Is that so?" His eyes fell on Sasuke, who was hiding his face with his hands. "If that's the case, then please continue to do so. I quite like this new attitude of his."

-.-.-

_Author's Note: And thus ends the need to explain medical jargon! Hopefully it hasn't been too confusing._

_Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm trying to reply to them all but sometimes I might miss one here or there, please know that even if I don't manage to reply I'm reading every single one and appreciate your comments! :)_


	13. Take Thirteen

.

_"Carpe diem. Seize the day, boys. Make your lives extraordinary."_

_Dead Poets Society, 1989_

.

**Take Thirteen.**

As Itachi had promised, it didn't take long for things to revert back to normal. Within a couple of days he was his usual self, returning to work but much to Sasuke's amusement, he wasn't accompanying him to the studio. If Sasuke didn't know better he would say his brother was _avoiding_ doing so, in fear of Kakashi.

Sasuke got his confirmation when he finally managed to convince Itachi to join him once more over a week later. At the studio doorway, Itachi hesitated and found himself pushed into the room by his younger sibling.

"He's not mad with you," Sasuke reassured before doing the right, brotherly thing and promptly abandoning him in favour of waving at Naruto.

He and Naruto had been getting on much better since Itachi's discharge from the hospital. Once Sasuke had accepted he was a genuinely nice person who had suffered more than enough hardships in life to warrant his stay in the spotlight, he had begun to move past his own jealously and been happy for his friend's privileges.

"Looks like your brother's awfully sheepish about everything that happened," Naruto indicated Itachi once Sasuke was at his side, pointing discreetly.

"He's worried Kakashi will be angry," Sasuke explained. "Since he had to settle the medical bills and it messed up production."

"Kakashi's a really nice guy," Naruto assured him. "I'm sure he'll brush it off like nothing."

As he spoke, Kakashi literally shooed Itachi away with a laugh, indicating that he take a seat with one hand. Itachi did so and the tension was broken, leaving Sasuke nothing more to concentrate on but Naruto.

"Have you seen the latest issue of Starlet magazine?" He asked conversationally. It was the biggest entertainment magazine in the country, read by millions even globally as the news source of Hollywood. Kakashi's name was, as always, hidden in favour of Minato, leaving the focus on Naruto and his father.

Sasuke _tried_ not to be too upset his name hadn't come up at all. He was a nobody, whereas Naruto was the son of a somebody. Not just anyone either- _the_ somebody, _the_ Hollywood golden boy.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, looking downcast. "They spent ages talking about Dad and how great he was and then compared me to him, even though he was a director and I'm not. How am I supposed to live up to that?"

Sasuke felt the smallest part of jealously he'd been unable to banish finally begin to ebb away. Not being mentioned and having to carve a reputation was one thing- having unrealistically high expectations already placed on you was another.

"You're a good actor," he attempted to soothe. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

"They didn't mention you either," Naruto continued. "I'm sure as much as you aren't saying it, that's eating you too."

"A little," Sasuke agreed with a shrug.

"Come on, you're Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto grinned. "It's killing you- you've just learnt how to be polite about it this last week."

Sasuke felt a tiny smile creep up to the corner of his lips. "Just a mention would have been _nice_," he agreed.

"To be honest they probably don't know your name," Naruto explained. "They might not even realise you're involved. They just heard whispers of a new Minato Namikaze production and that I was linked to it, that's all. You know as well as I do Starlet is capable of printing gossip when there's a slow media month."

"It isn't gossip," Sasuke pointed out. "We're standing right here to film it."

Naruto shrugged, gracefully defeated. "You owe me a good morning kiss," he said instead. Sasuke rolled his eyes but accepted the quick kiss on the lips, turning to Kakashi moments later at his call.

"Today we're going for an interview and photo shoot with Starlet magazine," he told them once they were at his side. "They already ran a small article in today's magazine regarding the movie, so I called them to arrange one straight from the horse's mouth. If they're going to chat about it, they might as well do so with all the facts in place."

"Photo shoot?" Sasuke murmured, unable to believe his ears. "Does that include me?"

"Sasuke, you're one of the co-stars," Kakashi chuckled, noting his dumbstruck expression. "Of course it includes you. You and Naruto will be on the front cover of their magazine next month if I have my way."

"When is it?" Sasuke asked, barely daring to breathe. He was potentially going to be on the front cover of _the_ entertainment magazine he had stacks of stored in his wardrobe back in Maine. _He_! Sasuke Uchiha!

"Earth to Sasuke," Kakashi called, waving a hand in front of his face. Itachi was smiling too, mirth lighting up his eyes at his brother's gobsmacked demeanour. "It's across town. Get in my car, we're heading straight there."

They filed out into the hall, Sasuke joining Itachi's side practically brimming with excitement.

"Starlet!" He murmured enthusiastically. "_Starlet_ magazine, Itachi!"

"It's nice to see you so full of energy," Itachi replied, patting him on the shoulder. Had it been any other day Sasuke would have felt patronised, but he let it go in favour of his own exhilaration. "Aren't you glad you took the job now?"

Sasuke didn't grace him with an answer, climbing in the backseat of the Cadillac without complaint. Naruto jumped in beside him for once, leaving Itachi to take the front seat with a bemused smile.

"I'll make sure they include you," Naruto told Sasuke as he clipped his belt on. "But- sorry to be all experienced-in-the-business on you, but I need to give you some advice."

Sasuke frowned slightly in confusion. "What?"

"Tell the truth," Naruto advised. "Even if the question is kind of awkward or painful- don't lie. It'll come back and bite you in the ass later."

Sasuke sobered slightly. He hadn't thought of that- he really didn't want to relive certain eras of his life, but the more well known he became, the more likely it was he would have to do so. "My past is not likely to come up though, is it?" He asked almost nervously, dropping his voice to whisper. "I mean, it's hardly something people will ask about unless they know, right?"

"Maybe not this time, but when the magazine goes out all it takes is one person back in Maine to recognise you and call them," Naruto replied just as quietly. "I presume it was big news in your town when it happened?"

"It was all over the local papers," Sasuke sighed, his good mood dissipating the more they spoke. "Police chief's son and all."

"Sasuke," Itachi spoke up, interjecting in the conversation despite being unable to hear it. "If there's anything you don't wish to discuss, you can direct them to me."

"Itachi, how many times do I have to tell you I can fight my own battles?" Sasuke sighed. "It's fine."

Itachi gave no response, turning his attention to the window instead.

"Anyway," Naruto spoke once more, regaining Sasuke's attention. "It's unlikely to come up this time, but the more well known you become, the more it's likely to come out. Just keep it in mind, alright? Lastly- you need to smile for the cameras and have fun!"

"I draw the line at smiling," Sasuke joked, but the faintest smile on his lips showed him to be a liar.

The Starlet office was tucked away between a bank and a coffee shop. Sasuke hadn't been expecting that- nor had he been expecting to be greeted at the door by a very excited member of staff.

"Hello Gai," Kakashi nodded to the man, who was wearing a disturbing amount of green with a terrible bowl haircut. To Sasuke, he was the personified version of the words 'fashion disaster'. "Thank you for accommodating us."

"Anything for you, Kakashi!" Gai exclaimed, giving him a thumbs up before turning to the rest of the group. "Please, follow me."

"Doesn't anyone ever question who Kakashi is?" Sasuke asked in a whisper as they were led through the small corridors of the office building.

"They know he was my Dad's friend," Naruto explained. "They don't realise how closely involved he is in production, though. As far as they're aware he's just a spokesperson or something."

"What's with him?" Sasuke pointed to Gai, who was walking ahead of them chatting to Kakashi animatedly.

"He and Kakashi are quite friendly," Naruto shrugged. "Starlet magazine were always quite involved with my Dad, so they knew Kakashi too."

"I mean why is he such an idiot?" Sasuke asked bluntly, earning smothered laughter from Naruto.

"You haven't seen anything yet," he snickered. "He's worse than this."

Gai had led them into a brightly lit photo studio, indicating the room with one sweeping arm. "We'll do the photos then the interview," he explained. "TenTen, Lee and Neji will be along shortly for make-up. Kakashi- introduce me to your youthful looking protégés!"

Sasuke was really quite certain that he hated the man in front of them, purely based on his ridiculous energy and poses he kept subjecting them to. He mentally amended his previous observation of 'fashion disaster' to simply 'disaster'.

"You know Naruto," Kakashi said, waving a hand in the aforementioned blond's direction. Naruto gave Gai a thumbs up and a grin, which was returned with vigour.

"Of course- I remember you! You've grown these last few years- how wonderful that you're following in your father's footsteps!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously, clearly unable to take compliments. Sasuke knew it was because of the high expectations placed on him, wishing he had something useful to say.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha," Kakashi introduced, beckoning for Sasuke to come forward. Sasuke did so, tentatively holding a hand out. Gai took it and pumped it like a piston, grinning and stepping back to admire him.

"Yes, yes," he murmured. "Very photogenic. I can't wait to get you behind the camera. And you? Who are you?"

He had turned to Itachi, who held a hand out and gave him a small, pleasant smile. "Itachi Uchiha. I'm Sasuke's agent and manager, as well as being his older brother."

"Pleasure, pleasure," Gai nodded, shaking his hand as well. "You're photogenic too. Good genetics, you two!"

"I'm not really a part of the production," Itachi attempted to argue, but Gai shushed him and turned to the door as it opened, admitting a group of three youths roughly Sasuke's age to the room.

The first thing Sasuke noticed was the boy who seemed to be a double of the man in front of them, taste for green and terrible haircut and all. The other two with him seemed more normal- a girl with buns in her hair, and a taller more solemn looking man with hair similar to Itachi's.

"Ah- Lee! Please take care of Sasuke here," Gai indicated, earning a salute in response from his younger copy. Sasuke mentally groaned and told himself to be polite- Starlet were his chance of getting his name known, and he didn't want it to be known for being rude to the staff there.

"TenTen, please take Naruto."

The girl with buns nodded and gave Naruto a pleasant smile and a small wave.

"Neji, please take Itachi here."

Neji, the last of the group, nodded to Itachi in greeting and received a short nod back.

"Good! I'll set up the camera- please, follow my young charges! They will make you look even more handsome!"

"This guy," Sasuke muttered to Naruto as they were led into a smaller side room with mirrors and chairs. "Is a _moron_."

"I warned you he was quite tame at the door," Naruto chuckled back, allowing himself to be seated and turning to the mirror.

Sasuke really didn't want Lee to spark up a conversation with him, but he had a huge smile on his face as he quickly brushed a comb through his spiky hair, locking eyes with him in the mirror.

"Do you like this style? It's horrible," Lee protested, already in the process of attempting to brush it out. "Is it natural? I've never seen anyone's hair stick up this badly before."

"Are you done insulting me?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth. "It's natural."

"I suppose we'll just have to tame it," Lee sighed, lapsing into a silence that Sasuke welcomed. To his left Naruto was chatting happily with TenTen and to his right, Itachi was silently allowing his long locks to be brushed carefully by Neji. Neither were speaking, but both of them seemed pleased with the arrangement.

He winced at the tugging on the back of his head, trying to keep still so it would be over as soon as possible. Lee was spraying some kind of product into his hair- he daren't ask what it was, in case it fired off a fresh conversation he didn't care for.

Not soon enough Lee finally stepped back, nodding and giving him another huge grin. "That will do I suppose," he murmured as he span the chair round. "Just some natural make up and you'll be ready!"

Sasuke allowed him to do whatever he wanted, following each instruction given and trying not to flinch. When Lee came at him with a mascara wand he finally grimaced, trying to back away from the ebony-laden brush as Lee approached his eye with it.

"Just sit still," Lee told him, putting a hand on the back of his head and bringing it forward again. "Look down and keep your eyes open. _Open_, Sasuke."

Sasuke growled lightly, but did as instructed, no matter how much his eyes begged to water and close.

"No eyeliner," he snapped when Lee brandished said product.

"Are you sure? It will really help bring out your eyes."

"_No_ eyeliner," Sasuke repeated firmly. Lee looked disappointed but didn't argue, holding a mirror up to the back of Sasuke's head so he could inspect his hair.

Sasuke was impressed, lightly touching it with one tentative hand. Lee had done a good job in taming it- not that he would admit it out loud. He turned to the main mirror, seeing a slightly unfamiliar reflection looking back at him. The Sasuke before him looked softened- fake almost, but still recognisable as himself. He blinked a few times, feeling slightly confused by the reflection.

"You look fine," Itachi told him from his right. Sasuke turned to him, narrowing his eyes slightly at his brother's new look as well. Itachi's eyes were lined expertly, his long lashes inherited from their mother combed neatly (girlishly, Sasuke smirked inwardly) and given volume. His hair was loose around his shoulders, stick straight thanks to a quick run in with a set of straighteners.

"You look like a girl," Sasuke couldn't resist saying.

Itachi simply shrugged, nonplussed by his brother's observation. "It's different," he acknowledged, turning back to his own reflection. "I'm not sure about the straightened hair though."

"Exactly. Put it back up, it won't be so bad."

"If you wish, I can," Neji told Itachi, his voice smooth and low. Without waiting for confirmation he gathered his hair and put it back up, earning a nod of approval from Itachi.

"Better," Sasuke nodded as well. "Less girly."

"He looks fine!" Naruto called. Sasuke turned to him and felt his heart fall to the floor, locking eyes with the most amazing looking person he had ever seen. Naruto took to the natural make up well, leaving his eyes shining even more than usual and his hair neatly styled into perfection.

Sasuke swallowed, finding his voice had suddenly deserted him.

"How do I look?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to one side and giving Sasuke a smile.

Sasuke willed himself to reply, unable to do so as he simply stared. Naruto laughed outright at that, waving a hand dismissively at him to dispel the question.

"I guess I look different," he mused, looking at his reflection in the long mirror on the wall. "Am I done, TenTen?"

"All done," she confirmed, letting him slip down off the high stool. "Gai should be ready now."

On their way to the door, Itachi put one hand on Sasuke's shoulder and stopped him from re-entering the room in front of them.

"My, my," he murmured. "Did you see something you like there, Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared sharply at him, but was unable to stop his cheeks turning the slightest bit crimson. The smirk on Itachi's face grew and he looked contemplative.

"I was only joking," he whispered. "But I'm right, aren't I?"

"He looks like a girl as well," Sasuke muttered instead, stalking through to the other room and ignoring the soft chuckles of his brother on his heels.

"Wonderful!" Gai praised, clasping his hands together.

"I expect to see one of these pictures on the front cover, Gai," Kakashi told him lowly.

Gai nodded, waving a dismissive hand at him. "I'm sure I can manage that," he agreed. "It's a new Minato Namikaze movie, I'm sure they'll fall all over themselves to print this next month when I get it upstairs to them. Come, my youthful subjects! The camera awaits!"

-.-.-

_Author's Note: This will be the last chapter before Christmas :) I'm staying with my parents and then seeing other family around that time too, it's my husband's birthday tomorrow and I promised I'd get my other Christmas fic finished before the day itself, so I'm going to be busy! Merry Christmas to you all, and I hope you all have a lovely time! I'll be back shortly before New Year I imagine._


	14. Take Fourteen

**.**

_"Fasten your seatbelts. It's going to be a bumpy night."_

_All About Eve, 1950_

**.**

**Take Fourteen.**

Sasuke wasn't someone who expressed his pleasure for things openly. However when he was standing with Naruto, posing for photos and thanking he'd worn his favourite jeans out that day, he felt like every hardship he'd ever been through was worth it for that moment.

"I'm sorry we couldn't accommodate a wardrobe change," Gai was apologising, snapping Sasuke's attention back. "It was short notice."

"It's fine," Kakashi told him. "They look smart enough today, for once."

"Hey!" Naruto protested lightly. "Are you saying I dress badly?"

"I'm saying today you don't look as though you threw on whatever was on the floor in easy reach," Kakashi shrugged. "Are you going to deny it?"

"You!" Gai called, turning to Itachi at their side. Itachi had been attempting to stand quietly and look inconspicuous, but he apparently failed at doing so. "I'd like a few photos with your brother."

Itachi frowned slightly, stepping forward as Naruto stepped out of the way. "I must repeat, I really don't have anything to do with the production," he protested mildly.

"I presume your name will come up in the interview with Sasuke," Gai replied, nonplussed. "Sit back to back on the floor, please!"

They did as instructed, posing for the camera. Itachi was happy to smile but Sasuke felt more awkward, managing a half-smile instead. He never had been one to pose for cameras, preferring natural photographs over staged ones. When Gai stopped snapping photos to turn to Kakashi, Sasuke smirked to himself as he snaked a hand up Itachi's back and yanked his hair tie out.

"One second you're my brother, and the next you're my sister," he joked in low tones. Itachi turned to give him a sharp glance, opening his mouth to protest but instead winced as an unexpected camera flashed them in the eyes.

"Wonderful!" Gai practically squealed, snapping another photo. "_Wonderful_!"

"You did that on purpose," Itachi murmured, finally procuring the tie from his sibling and tying his hair back up.

"Maybe," Sasuke snickered, thankful that the onslaught of camera flashes seemed to have stopped. The door to the room had opened, admitting two new people into the room.

"Anko, Iruka," Gai greeted, giving them one of his thumbs up poses Sasuke already despised. "Please find a room to interview the stars of the new Minato Namikaze movie."

Once again the group found themselves whisked off to another nearby room, splitting off into pairs to conduct their interviews. They were interested in Naruto and Sasuke, leaving Naruto and Kakashi on one side of the room with Iruka and Sasuke and Itachi with Anko on the other.

"Sasuke," Anko began demurely, a notepad and pen in hand as she sat with one knee over the other, looking at him as though she wanted to dissect him with her eyes. "We have no idea who you are- please, tell us more about yourself."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke began, suddenly unsure of what to say. To his own ears he sounded stupid, but he carried on. "I'm twenty and I come from a harbour town in Maine."

"Have you starred in any other roles?"

"No, this is my first one."

On the other side of the room, Naruto and Iruka were laughing like old friends, making Sasuke feel infinitely more awkward.

"How did you land the job?"

"My brother Itachi is my manager and agent, so he gave me the script," Sasuke explained, gesturing to Itachi. "I was accepted on the spot for the part." He paused before deciding to earn points with his boss who he was being careful not to namedrop. He had no idea how secretive Kakashi's role was, so he found it best to say nothing direct about it at all. "I'm very grateful for the opportunity."

"Maine is a long way away. Was it tough to leave your life behind and come to Hollywood?"

"Not at all," Sasuke replied instantly. "I welcomed it."

"Is that so?" Anko murmured, pen flying across the paper. Sasuke realised with a start that he'd sounded far too enthusiastic, unwilling to delve into his past to explain it. He quickly wracked his mind, hoping he could find a reason for his eagerness, when his brother swiftly stepped in to save him.

"Sasuke has always wanted to be an actor," Itachi explained. "As soon as the means became available to us, we moved here so he could pursue that."

"Mm," Anko muttered, her attention clearly focused on the younger Uchiha. Her hand was still flying across the paper, scribbling in what appeared to be shorthand. "Tell me, Sasuke- what's it like working with Naruto?"

"We didn't really get on at first, but we're better now."

"Why didn't you get along?"

"I thought he was an idiot," Sasuke replied simply with a shrug. "We clashed I suppose. He's outgoing and I'm more introverted."

"Okay," Anko nodded, her hand finally stilling on the paper. "That's all I need for now. Thank you, Sasuke."

She stood and made her way over to Naruto, sitting down next to Iruka and once again resuming her scribbling. Sasuke watched her curiously, turning as Itachi put a hand to his arm.

"Remember, they don't know you," Itachi murmured. "It's difficult for them to ask you things other than the basics when they have nothing else to go on."

"I know," Sasuke replied, but that didn't stop the crushing disappointment that the focus was once again on Naruto from threatening to swallow him whole.

-.-.-

"I'm so sorry," Naruto told Sasuke as soon as they were leaving the small interview room over an hour later. "I even told Anko to go back to you, but she wasn't interested."

"It's okay," Sasuke shrugged, but he knew his disappointment was transparent.

"She just kept wanting to talk about Dad anyway," Naruto sighed. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"At least you'll be on the cover next issue," Kakashi attempted to soothe them as he led them through to the lobby. "Look at it this way- putting Minato's name all over it will make it sell better. Unfortunately, it makes his name a commodity, which I dislike but there's nothing any of us can do."

Naruto was unusually subdued, leaving Sasuke to put aside his own feelings in an attempt to cheer him up. Nudging his arm once they were in the Cadillac and heading back to the studio, he gave him a tiny smile and moved his hand down to Naruto's.

"You need to smile," he remarked, tapping his hand lightly in comfort. "You scare me if you don't smile."

Naruto did as requested, but it was clearly forced. Sasuke pulled his hand away, wondering what on earth he was thinking when he had made the movement in the first place. Out of the corner of his eye he studied Naruto, taking in his newly made-up features. The man looked _stunning_ despite his melancholy, leaving Sasuke reminded that his fancy for him showed no signs of dying off.

The only problem was Naruto was most likely straight. It left Sasuke in quite a dilemma. He was beginning to forge a genuine friendship with the man and he had to work with him- telling him how he felt might ruin their working relationship, as well as drive them apart.

His eyes strayed to the front seat where Itachi was quietly speaking with Kakashi. Itachi seemed to notice the gaze on him, glancing across and giving Sasuke a tiny smile before continuing his conversation.

Itachi had correctly guessed Sasuke had felt _something_ back at the photo shoot. Whether he was tactful enough to keep it to himself or not, Sasuke had no idea- unlikely considering Itachi would probably want to go all big-brother-protective on him about the whole issue. He sighed, turning his eyes to the window instead. He was supposed to be just acting the movie and reaping the rewards, not getting involved in other people's affairs and falling in love with idiots.

It took him a moment to realise what he had just thought. It hit him with a start and he couldn't help but gasp. Falling in _what_?!

"What is it?" Naruto asked, glancing at him in mild concern.

"Nothing," Sasuke replied bleakly, not turning to meet his gaze. "Worry about yourself."

-.-.-

Kakashi let them take a break for lunch when they arrived back, Sasuke finding himself immediately cornered by his brother before they'd even left the reception area on the way back in.

"Time for a chat," he whispered as he took his arm. "We'll be back soon," he promised Kakashi and Naruto, giving them a wave before leading Sasuke off out the way they had just come in.

"I can walk," Sasuke muttered, wrenching his arm free as Itachi sat on the building's step, tapping the floor next to him for Sasuke to follow his example.

"You needn't," Itachi replied. "Sit and tell me what's going on."

"I can handle my own business," Sasuke sulked, folding his arms and glaring at his sibling. "Stop trying to pry where you're not needed _or_ wanted."

Itachi, to Sasuke's surprise, didn't push the issue. "Fine," he shrugged. "I'm here if you want to speak, Sasuke. You aren't fooling anyone though."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sasuke snapped at him before turning on his heel and walking straight back inside. Naruto was waiting in the lobby, chatting with the receptionist before turning his way.

"Shall we go for lunch?" He asked, pecking Sasuke quickly on the cheek as a greeting. Over the last week he'd been doing it every time they parted, even if just for a minute, and Sasuke had let it happen. Was that why his traitorous mind was now thinking thoughts of silly things like love?

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts, realising he had been walking through the hall to the cafeteria with Naruto almost on autopilot.

"Kakashi tells me it's Itachi's birthday this weekend."

Sasuke turned to him sharply. "It is?" He mentally wracked the dates in his mind, realising that it was indeed true. He sighed, feeling even more disappointed in himself. He'd been so caught up in life he'd managed to completely forget something so important- though Itachi himself hadn't brought it up, either.

"Are you guys doing anything for it?" Naruto prompted, clearly attempting to snap him from his reverie once more.

"How does Kakashi knows that?" Sasuke asked instead.

"Apparently he saw it on a form Itachi filled out at the hospital," Naruto shrugged. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"I don't have the money to get him something," Sasuke sighed, setting his gaze to the floor as they walked and once again avoiding the accusation.

"Well, that's why I brought it up," Naruto said, his tone slightly awkward. "I assumed with everything that happened last week that you guys were having money trouble, and I... Well, I wondered if you wanted to borrow some-"

"No."

"Hear me out!" Naruto pleaded, lowering his voice as they entered the cafeteria. "If you won't borrow money, how about you let me throw a party? We can hold it at my luxury estate- I don't live there anymore, but we can push it to the media and let them take some photos. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

Sasuke did, eyes widening slightly. "So you're saying we can use it as promotional material, but in reality we all know it's for Itachi's birthday more than anything?"

"Meaning you get to throw him a party, proving you didn't forget after all, and we get to pretend to the media it's something related to the movie," Naruto concluded. "Sound like a plan? With Starlet interested in us and running their article next month, the other magazines will be falling all over themselves to feature us too and compete with their sales next month."

"I'll think about it," Sasuke told him, but in his mind he was already going over the idea with a fine toothed comb. Kakashi knew people- perhaps he would invite celebrities? Perhaps celebrities would _want_ to come to it? He shook those thoughts, focusing on the far more important one- his name, his picture, finally beginning to project up into the Hollywood stars. He was walking the path towards his dream.

That said, the one thing he currently had his eye on would have to stay a dream. He sighed, eyeing Naruto as they selected their lunch together. Life would be too perfect if he got him as well. Fate surely wasn't _that_ kind?

-.-.-

_Author's Note: I hope you had a lovely Christmas and New Year :)_

_For a few reasons I won't bore you with, updates aren't going to be as frequent as they have been. I have no intentions of abandoning this fic or leaving months between updates or anything, but it won't be every few days like before. Sorry, but it's unavoidable. Hopefully when I do get chapters posted the wait will be worth it._

_Thank you for reading, reviewing, etc!_


	15. Take Fifteen

**.**

"_First rule of Fight Club- you do not talk about Fight Club."_

_Fight Club, 1999_

**.**

**Take Fifteen.**

Keeping the party a secret from Itachi was harder than planned. Sasuke agreed to it quite readily after his initial reservations, leaving Kakashi to drop the news in Starlet's office the following morning. He'd given instruction that it be circulated, which through word of mouth and the internet it did so quickly enough to land straight back in Itachi's lap later that afternoon.

"A party?" He asked Kakashi over lunch. "Isn't it a little early to push the movie in such a manner?"

"With Naruto starring, the country is holding its breath to see if he shines as brightly as his father," Kakashi said affectionately, ignoring Naruto's awkwardness as he spoke. "They want any snippet of information they can get their hands on. Let them have it, is what I think. I won't be allowing any photographers onto the estate, but outside is fair game."

"Won't they get inside anyway?"

"Probably," Kakashi remarked airily. "Naruto, Sasuke, I needn't remind you that you're underage and you'll be in the glare of paparazzi. Be sensible with the alcohol."

"You aren't saying we _can't_ have it?" Naruto asked slyly.

"I'm telling you under no circumstances do either of you touch a drop."

"But what if we go to a private room somewhere and it's just us?" Naruto pressed. Sasuke rather liked the idea of a private room, but he wasn't sure drinking was what his brain had in mind.

"You are impossible," Kakashi sighed, turning his attention back to Itachi. "I trust you will be free to attend? All of the cast and crew are invited, as well as a few people from within the business. It's only fair I extend the invitation to you as well."

"I'll be there," Itachi confirmed as Sasuke's ears pricked up at the mention of possible celebrities. "Where is it being held?"

"My father's estate," Naruto piped up. "Kakashi can pick you guys up to save you getting lost trying to find it. Be ready for around seven."

"Noted- thank you," Itachi nodded, leaving the table to lapse back into silence.

"Hey, Itachi?" Sasuke finally spoke up, unable to stay quiet. "You know what the date on Saturday is, right?"

"June ninth," Itachi answered easily, seeing the small grin on his brother's face. "And yes, I'm aware that it's my birthday. I was hoping you wouldn't bring it up."

"Birthday, eh?" Kakashi murmured. "Sounds like we need to get Naruto to bake you a birthday cake."

"Me? I can't cook!" Naruto protested. "I don't want to give him food poisoning for his birthday!"

"It's fine," Itachi reassured them. "I'm going to be twenty six anyway- I'm far too old to be fussed after on my birthday." He smirked slightly, adding something with a hint of regret. "Besides- technically I'm not supposed to eat cake, right?"

Once they were making their way to continue filming, Sasuke cornered Kakashi and beckoned for his ear.

"I know a couple of his friends I'm sure he'd love to be there," he explained.

"Give me their names and I'll make sure they get in," Kakashi promised. "Better yet, try and get them to come with you when I send the limo, if you can do that without raising suspicion."

"Limo?" Sasuke echoed, eyes widening.

"Of course," Kakashi shrugged as though it was nothing. "I get the feeling neither of you have been spoilt on your birthdays, at least not in recent years, am I right?"

Ever perceptive as always- Sasuke didn't attempt to deny it, giving him a small nod.

"Then let this year change that," Kakashi nodded definitely. "Now, concentrate on filming right now, Sasuke. Just leave everything to Naruto and I."

-.-.-

Sasuke was thankful that the party itself wasn't a huge secret from his brother, because he woke up on June ninth feeling far too excited to hide it. Lack of money didn't mean he hadn't managed to pick up a birthday card, having enough change in his wallet to do so and leaving it on the kitchen counter. Itachi always awoke earlier than he did, so it was no surprise to see it standing open on the side when he awoke.

"Thank you, Sasuke," Itachi told him, sitting on his bed cross-legged and watching the television on low. "You didn't need to worry about a card, though."

"I couldn't get a present," Sasuke argued. "I wanted to do _something_. Happy birthday."

"I appreciate the thought," Itachi nodded. Sasuke left him to his television show, heading off to shower while mentally trying to work out what he should wear. He didn't own many fancy or expensive clothes, wondering how dressed up everyone else would be. They would likely be in designer gear- he felt his mood plummet slightly. The last thing he wanted was the media to spin a rags to riches story onto him.

They spent the day doing not much of anything, at Itachi's request. Sasuke spent a lot of time going through the wardrobe, throwing aside item after item in the hope of finding _something_ of worth.

A knock at their door alerted his attention and he hid his smile. Itachi frowned and got up to answer it, confronted with Kisame when he did so.

"I hear it's your birthday," he remarked with a huge grin on his face, holding up a bag and stepping past Itachi. "So I thought I'd drop by and say hi. Someone let me in the main building, if you're wondering."

Sasuke smirked to himself- that someone was himself, deliberately vanishing ten minutes prior when Itachi was in the shower and leaving it wedged open.

Itachi tentatively took the wrapped gift Kisame was holding out. "You needn't have," he remarked, but he unwrapped it anyway, smiling slightly as he pulled the item from the silver paper. It was a stuffed shark, which Kisame immediately took from him and attempted to eat the side of his face with. Itachi chuckled and batted him off, taking it back and giving him a smile. "Thanks."

"It's only a small thing," Kisame shrugged. "I'm here to take you out for something to eat for the other half."

"I did wonder why you're dressed so smartly," Itachi noted. Kisame was wearing a suit, blue shirt and cream tie, smart shoes shined and all. "But unfortunately, I'll have to decline tonight. We have other commitments."

"Such as?" Kisame asked flatly.

Sasuke finally selected a shirt from the cupboard, musing that Kisame should try to get a job as an actor as well, as he was playing his part _perfectly_.

"A promotional party for the movie," Itachi told him hesitantly. Kisame's face lit up, eyes widening.

"I'm gate crashing it."

"You can't. It's not a public thing."

"I'm hardly public! Come on, you can't sweet talk them into letting me in?"

Sasuke slipped off to change, leaving Itachi to weakly protest that he really wasn't sure that he could, finally allowing the smirk that had been rising free as he closed the bathroom door. Tonight, he told himself, was going to be the most fun he'd ever had. Plus it had Naruto- anything that had Naruto had quickly become a highlight.

He studied himself in the mirror once dressed, brushing a hand through his hair. He'd finally settled on a smart blue shirt and dark jeans, trying to push aside the feeling he was going to be severely underdressed. He finally stepped away, opening the door and beckoning to Itachi.

"Get ready," he urged. "We'll meet Kakashi outside, it'll be easier."

"What are you wearing?" Kisame asked the elder Uchiha as Itachi opened the wardrobe. Unlike Sasuke he had barely glanced at his clothing all day, apparently not too bothered by his appearance compared to others that night.

"I have no idea."

"Here," Kisame told him, tossing the bag he was holding. "I planned on going somewhere classy so I brought one of my suits with me. You can keep that one."

"You're much taller than me," Itachi protested as he caught it.

"I took them up. I'm actually quite good with a sewing machine."

Itachi raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but headed off to the bathroom to change regardless. The moment the door closed, Sasuke and Kisame both turned to one another and shared a grin.

"I bought the suit on the way here," Kisame whispered. "Thanks for letting me know his size."

"No problem," Sasuke replied smoothly as the bathroom door was wrenched open.

"Kisame, when did you start managing to afford Armani suits?"

"Just go and get changed!" Kisame waved at Itachi. "It was a gift from my father a few years ago and I hate it."

Itachi didn't look convinced, but he closed the door once more, leaving Sasuke to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Armani?" He questioned.

"I have a credit card that was begging to be used," Kisame replied, looking slightly awkward. "It's the real gift for him, anyway. Kakuzu says he's sorry he can't attend, but with Itachi and I off for the night he needs to work."

They waited in silence for Itachi to get ready, not daring to speak anymore in case Itachi had become suspicious and was listening. He didn't take long to reappear, tugging nervously on the bottom of the jacket. He was wearing a red shirt that Kisame had also managed to pick up, along with a silvery grey tie.

"It's a perfect fit," he said suspiciously.

"Come on," Sasuke spoke over him, already at the front door. "Let's go."

"You're excited I see," Itachi sighed as they made their way out of the building. "Remember what Kakashi said about drinking, alright?"

"I know, I know," Sasuke muttered. "On the other hand, you _should_ have a drink or two- it's your birthday! Enjoy yourself."

"I hope to do so," Itachi remarked as they opened the communal door, stopping dead on the top step. Waiting on the side of the road was a stretch Bentley limo- sleek, black, and apparently not what he was expecting.

Sasuke, who had been, was just as stunned. The limo was beautiful, and it was here for _him_. He descended the steps in awe, Kisame and Itachi behind him, stopping once more when the door open and Naruto hopped out and jogged towards them.

He was wearing a white suit, orange shirt and white tie. Sasuke stared at him like he was crazy- which was exactly what he thought he was. He didn't get the chance to voice it, as Naruto pushed a bag into his hands.

"Here," he whispered. "I know you would feel underdressed, so I got you a suit."

Sasuke wanted to push it away and explain that he didn't care, but he found himself unable to do so. Even Itachi and Kisame were dressed in designer gear- he refused to be the only one in generic high store clothing, even if it was shallow of him to think that way.

"You can have it back later," he promised as a compromise before vanishing back inside to change. He'd let Naruto deal with Kisame's attempted 'gate crash', knowing he would handle it well- he was an actor, after all.

The suit and blue shirt were Prada. Sasuke could barely believe it when he slipped the shirt over his chest, brushing it down and wondering why on earth Fate loved him so much. He wasn't usually one to care for such materialistic things, but for once he allowed himself to bask in the feeling of being a star.

Back out in the limo, Kisame was grinning on one of the seats as he climbed inside. Sasuke pretended to be bemused, gesturing to him and turning to Naruto.

"The party's on my father's property," Naruto shrugged. "I can let anyone I like in. Sasuke- look at you! You look incredible!"

Sasuke smiled at that, mentally filing the compliment away. "You look tacky," he said. "Really, a _white_ suit?"

He didn't add on that despite how tacky he felt he looked, he still looked stunning. Naruto simply looked mock-upset, brightening up again seconds later.

"I'm making a statement," he said with a nod. "If they're going to stick my name all over everything because of my Dad, I need to break free from it and let my own personality shine."

Sasuke couldn't argue with that so he didn't, running a hand across the creamy leather seat of the limo instead. He couldn't believe what was beneath his fingertips, a smile creeping up on his face as he realised he had better start believing it, as this could be the start of a new and welcomed trend.

"Here, I have something for you Itachi," Naruto said, reaching under the seat and pulling out a bottle of champagne and some glasses. "Happy birthday. We're going around the town a bit first for the ride- enjoy it!"

"Thank you," Itachi replied, taking the bottle and looking it over. "I can't share it with you in good conscience, though."

"I understand," Naruto sighed, mock-exasperated, before following it up with a smile. "Shall I open it?"

He took it back and opened it carefully and slowly- Sasuke was glad, not wishing to get champagne all over his new designer suit. Naruto poured Itachi and Kisame glasses, who raised with in a toast and clinked them together.

"Happy birthday," Kisame agreed, taking a sip of the drink. "This is _good_ stuff!"

Itachi nodded his agreement, looking pleased with the taste as well. "It's pleasant."

The drive finally took them just outside of town, after the limo had spent over half an hour just cruising along and drawing attention to itself. Sasuke didn't care that he didn't have any champagne, because he was getting star treatment and attention instead. He almost didn't want the ride to end, but he knew the party would be better.

He realised they were starting to approach the estate when a glimpse out of the tinted windows showed photographers, snapping photos of their arrival. The limo parked up outside the gate rather than going inside, presumably to allow photos as they weren't being allowed inside.

Naruto slipped out into the glare, giving the waiting paparazzi a dazzling smile and a small wave. Journalists called out his name and the cameras flashed madly, leaving Sasuke to feel mildly overwhelmed.

"There's so many," he murmured to Itachi. "Why are they so interested?"

"Minato Namikaze," Itachi told him easily. "Enjoy it, Sasuke."

With that he pushed Sasuke towards the open door, letting Sasuke slip out nervously. Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled him out, putting an arm around his waist and posing with him as the cameras continued to snap, snap, snap around their ears.

"Smile," Naruto told him, his lips barely moving from their own grin. Sasuke did so, just a touch, allowing Naruto to propel him towards the waiting gate. He nodded to Kakashi, who was sitting lazily on a canvas chair on the other side, standing up to allow them entry with a nod. Bodyguards swiftly moved into position as the gate opened, allowing the four of them to pass through without incident.

"I'm surprised," Kakashi told them, his voice low. "I hadn't expected such a huge turnout. Apparently now Starlet has a hold of the story, everyone really is interested. Enjoy it, guys. It'll only do the movie good when it's released, especially considering the content matter is going to be frowned upon by some." He turned to Itachi, holding a friendly hand out to him. "Happy birthday, Itachi."

"Thank you, Mr. Hatake," Itachi replied, shaking it. "I appreciate the invite tonight."

"You really should be calling me Kakashi by now," Kakashi sighed. "Go on, enjoy yourselves. Sasuke, you might see some familiar faces- don't be too overwhelmed, alright?"

Sasuke nodded, allowing Naruto to lead them through the long front garden of his luxury property. Music could be heard emanating through the air, getting louder the closer they got.

"I lived here with Dad," Naruto told them conversationally as they walked. "Dad really liked this place, but I couldn't bear to live here alone after he died. This is the first time I've been back in a couple of years, actually."

Naruto unlocked the door, a vast hallway spreading out before them. A few guests were milling around in groups, talking with glasses or bottles in hand. Sasuke recognised them as members of the crew, allowing Naruto to lead them straight through the house and into the garden.

"This is where the party really is," Naruto laughed as he opened the sliding patio door, spreading an arm out and indicating. "Enjoy it!"

Sasuke stepped out tentatively onto the patio, feeling almost deafened by what he now realised was a live band performing in the corner of the large garden. He glanced at the stage, realising with a start that the song he had been hearing was familiar, and so were the people standing on stage.

"You got The Sock Puppets to play?" He asked incredulously.

"Kakashi," was all Naruto said. "He has connections. He wanted this party talked about."

"Naruto?" Itachi asked, pointing up at a large banner pinned against the side of the house. "Why does that say 'Happy Birthday' on it?"

"Surprise," Sasuke murmured, wrapping an arm around his brother's waist and giving him an affectionate half-hug. "Despite what we told the media, this is for you."

"You didn't need to do that," Itachi remarked, eyes widening slightly in surprise.

"You know as well as I do the last birthday party you had was when you were eight," Sasuke told him, lowering his voice and whispering in his sibling's ear as best he could over the music. "You've done a lot for me- you came all the way down to Hollywood to keep me on my feet, and you've sacrificed any desires you had to follow me on an impossible dream. Enjoy this, you've deserved it."

Naruto took the bottle of champagne Itachi was still holding, pouring some into a glass he picked up from a passing waiter and thrust it into Itachi's hand. "Happy birthday to you," he sang. "Happy birthday _tooooo youuuu-_"

"You sing like a dying cat," Sasuke informed him, but he joined in anyway.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned at the sound of his name as they finished the song, face lighting up as he waved at the caller.

"Deidara! I'm glad you could make it!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Deidara replied smoothly. "Sasuke- good to see you again."

"Deidara," Sasuke nodded, noticing Deidara's eyes flick to Itachi and promptly light up.

"You didn't tell me you had a brother," he remarked demurely, slinking up close to Itachi. "Hello there. What's your name?"

"Itachi Uchiha," Itachi replied, giving the man who had suddenly invaded his personal space a wary glance.

"Oh? It's your birthday, right? Happy birthday."

"Thank you. I've seen you before," Itachi murmured. "I caught Sasuke watching one of your movies."

"You did?" Deidara laughed, turning to Sasuke who rather wished the floor would swallow him whole. "I knew you weren't straight, yeah."

"It was research," Sasuke attempted to argue lamely.

"Of course it was," Deidara waved a hand at him, apparently uninterested now he had Itachi in his sights. "Tell me, Itachi, have you ever been with a man before?"

Sasuke's eyes widened at the man's boldness. Naruto was snickering however, apparently unperturbed by it.

"I have," Itachi replied, not missing a beat. "It was an interesting night to say the least, right Kisame?"

Sasuke's eyes widened even more and he wondered if Kakashi would be too angry if he found the closest bottle of something alcoholic to drown himself in. Kisame looked equally unimpressed, quickly shoving a hand over Itachi's mouth.

"He called you cute Deidara," Sasuke interjected, eager to get back at his brother for the snippet of information he hadn't wanted. Itachi's eyes widened slightly and he shot a glance to Sasuke. Deidara's own eyes lit up at the words.

"Playing hard to get?" He purred in Itachi's ear. "I like that, yeah."

"If I had been allowed to finish my anecdote, I was going to say it wasn't for me," Itachi remarked. "So thank you for the interest, but I shall have to pass. The one experience was quite satisfactory."

Kisame swiftly removed Itachi from the scene before he could speak any further, muttering something in heated whispers to him.

Naruto took Sasuke's arm, pulling him through the crowds of people and towards the outdoor pool. Sasuke was too stunned to react, simply following on autopilot. Lying on a sun lounger was an old man with white hair, making eyes at the ladies in bikinis in and around the pool itself. Naruto indicated to him, shouting to make himself heard above the music to Sasuke.

"That guy is like my granddad," he explained. "Remember I told you about a man named Jiraiya, who wrote the Icha Icha books? That's him. Hey, old man!"

He raised his voice again at the end to catch Jiraiya's attention, which it did. He beckoned Naruto over, who gladly went with his hand now in Sasuke's. Sasuke didn't dare break free from it, enjoying the contact.

"Naruto," he smiled. "It's been a while since we caught up. Look at all these beautiful girls! That pervert Kakashi hired them for me to look at, didn't he?"

"No, these ladies work for us- they aren't _hired_!" Naruto protested. "And you can't call anyone else a pervert, old man."

"Kakashi's my biggest customer," Jiraiya protested, before turning his attention to Sasuke. "Hello, young man. I hear you're the other star."

"This is Sasuke," Naruto introduced as Sasuke held a tentative hand out.

"A pleasure," Jiraiya smiled. "Now go and do whatever it is you kids do at these things."

"You just want to watch those girls," Naruto argued.

"We'll talk later," Jiraiya argued, waving a hand dismissively at them with his eyes firmly on a particularly busty brunette. "I'm busy! It's research!"

"Research my ass," Naruto snorted, but he led Sasuke away once more regardless. Sasuke really, really hoped Naruto didn't link the pitiful research excuse Jiraiya had used to his own one regarding Deidara's movie only a minute earlier.

"What do you want to do?" Naruto asked as they walked slowly through the throngs of people, allowing Sasuke to absorb every detail and person he could. "We can't drink, but we can go for a swim or something."

"Maybe later," Sasuke shrugged. "Did you have anything else in mind?"

"Why don't I introduce you to some people?" Naruto suggested, pointing to someone standing near the pool. "You must know her right?"

"Sakura Haruno?" Sasuke asked, eyes widening. "Are you kidding? You know her?"

"Know her? I practically grew up with her!" Naruto laughed. "Dad and Kakashi launched her career when she was nine years old."

He led Sasuke by the hand towards her, waving frantically as he called her name. Feeling star struck, Sasuke willed himself to snap out of it and not make a fool of himself in front of one of the country's biggest stars. She was looking at them now, green eyes sparkling as she launched herself at Naruto.

"I haven't seen you for a year!" She cried happily. "Look at you! How are you?"

"I'm fine! Sakura, I'd like to introduce you to someone. This is Sasuke Uchiha, my co-star for my latest movie."

He shoved Sasuke forward, causing him to stumble and fall straight into the pool they were standing by. Sasuke clawed his way to the surface, shame burning his cheeks as he clawed his sodden hair from his eyes. His designer suit clung to him, weighing him down as he tried to swim to the edge of the pool to get himself out. Around him, laughter was staining the air, leaving him feeling ashamed as he finally clambered up the side of the pool onto the patio around it.

"Hello clumsy," Sakura said kindly, kneeling down next to him with no apparent care for getting her cream dress dirty. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

Right then, Sasuke thought to himself, he really quite fancied the idea of just being murdered on the spot.

-.-.-

_Author's Note: Yes, there were mild KisaIta hints there. You can blame BrandNewOrange- I was writing that part a while ago and chatting to her at the same time. I said "I want to put some KisaIta hints in this" and she said "do it, do it!" and thus, I did. I'm not complaining though, and I hope you aren't either ;)_

_Sorry I haven't had the chance to reply to reviews recently. I honestly do appreciate all your kind words and comments, even if I haven't been able to say so personally lately :)_


	16. Take Sixteen

**.**

"_What if this man is my destiny and I never meet him?"_

_Sleepless in Seattle, 1993_

**.**

**Take Sixteen.**

"How was I supposed to know your balance is terrible?" Naruto complained as he stuffed the wrecked Prada suit in the tumble drier in his laundry room. Sasuke lamented to himself, knowing the poor thing was going to be ruined when it came out, but left with little choice. As it was he was completely naked and wrapped in a yellow blanket from Naruto's cupboard, cheeks still burning in embarrassment.

"My balance is fine," he hissed. "You're just an asshole."

"I've put this on low to help save the suit, so it might take an hour," Naruto warned. "I might have some clothes around still somewhere- I can take a look if you want?"

"Sure," Sasuke ground out, unwilling to take the help but also unwilling to sit around naked in a blanket for an hour, missing the party. Naruto grinned and headed off, leaving Sasuke alone in the laundry room. He had the decency to shut the door on his way out- small blessings, Sasuke told himself.

It didn't take long for Naruto to reappear, a bundle of clothes in his arms. "I'm sorry it's nothing fancy," he apologised. "But it's better than nothing, right?"

"Not pushing me into the pool would have been better," Sasuke snapped, but he took the cargo pants and dark green top from Naruto regardless. He thanked that they weren't orange at least, changing quickly while Naruto tactfully turned his back. They fitted reasonably well, if a little large on his slim frame.

"Ready to be re-introduced?" Naruto asked as they made their way back outside, Sasuke feeling even more self conscious than he did already.

"I'm avoiding her for the rest of the night," Sasuke attempted to say, but apparently Naruto's question was rhetorical. He dragged him back towards Sakura, who was now standing on the patio chatting with Kakashi.

"Hello again," she said with a pleasant smile in Sasuke's direction, holding one manicured hand out to him once more. "Sakura Haruno."

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke replied, praising himself for the calm in his voice. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I've never heard you sound so polite," Kakashi chuckled. "Sakura here was one of the people Minato and I plucked from no-where and helped carve a name for, just like I'm hoping to do for you."

"Kakashi tells me you're talented," Sakura added. "Meeting this man right here was the best thing I've ever done. I hope it works out as well for you as it did for me."

"Thank you," Sasuke murmured, feeling awestruck. He knew she was probably used to people acting like idiots in her company, but she was an _idol_. A national icon, even. And yet she was right here, at his brother's birthday party, talking with _him_.

...And witnessing him fall into a pool, making a moron out of himself, but he quickly swept that bit aside.

"So how did you find yourself under Kakashi's wing?" Sakura asked conversationally.

"My brother's my manager and agent. He got a script for me."

"I'm sure Itachi's around somewhere," Kakashi remarked, glancing around and spotting the aforementioned Uchiha across the garden. He was sitting on the grass with Kisame, looking up at Kakashi's loud call. Kakashi beckoned and he made his way over, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully at Sakura.

"I'm sure you know Sakura Haruno," Kakashi introduced. "Sakura, this is Itachi Uchiha."

"Pleasure," Itachi replied smoothly, holding a hand out. Sasuke scowled at him for acting as indifferent as usual- the idea of being in front of such a star wasn't phasing him at all. "I admit, I don't follow the movie world quite like Sasuke does, but I recognise you. He had some posters of you on his wall as a young teen- he said he would marry you one day, actually."

"Thank you Itachi," Sasuke hissed, shoving him away and glaring at him. Sakura was laughing, along with Kakashi and Naruto. "Now kindly clear off."

Itachi smirked and did as asked, leaving Sasuke to turn back to Sakura with slightly reddened cheeks.

"It's okay," Sakura laughed. "I get daily marriage proposals. I'm used to it."

"I was _thirteen_," Sasuke attempted to argue.

"Naruto here had quite a thing for me once," Sakura said demurely, sipping her red wine and giving Sasuke a wink. Naruto looked shamed, waving his hands at her.

"Sakura! Don't tell him that!"

"You pushed him into the pool," Sakura argued lightly. "I think you deserve some shame in return. You had quite the crush until you realised-"

"Bye Sakura!" Naruto practically screeched, dragging Sasuke away. "Come on, I'll introduce you to a few more people."

Sasuke found that the more people Naruto introduced him to, the _more_ star struck he became. It made no sense to him and he felt quite overwhelmed as he shook famous hand after famous hand, wondering if people would feel in awe of him in such a manner one day.

Not one person brought up his accidental meeting with the pool. Even Itachi kept his words to himself, eyeing his change of clothes with only a smirk. He was glad when the hour passed and they went to check on his clothes, pulling out a slightly deformed but vaguely wearable suit. He changed once more, the feel of warm fabric pleasant on his skin.

"I'll buy you another," Naruto promised. "I ruined it, so it's only fair."

"It's not like it was mine to begin with," Sasuke reasoned, but Naruto waved a hand at him in a manner that suggested he was going to do it anyway.

"You look good in blue," he noted of the shirt. "It suits you."

Sasuke blinked, taking the compliment gracefully but simply nodding a thanks and allowing himself to be taken back outside.

"I have a surprise for your brother," Naruto remarked. "I just need to go and set it up. Go mingle."

Sasuke decided that he really didn't feel like he could without Naruto at his side, feeling awkward, so he made his way to Itachi and Kisame instead. They were seated at the side of the garden underneath a light, sharing the gifted bottle of champagne and a packet of cigarettes.

"Having fun?" He asked as he sank down on the ground next to them.

"I am," Itachi confirmed. "Thank you for your part in this, Sasuke."

"It was mostly Kakashi and Naruto," Sasuke admitted. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you a gift, but I was hoping this would make up for it either way."

"It does," Itachi smiled, throwing an arm around Sasuke's shoulder and giving him a friendly half hug. "I appreciate it."

"You're affectionate," Sasuke noted. "How much of that bottle have you had?"

"Barely any!" Itachi protested lightly. "I'm happy for you, Sasuke. I'm glad you're beginning to realise your dream and that I can be with you to do it."

"Hey! Can I have your attention? Guys! Hey!"

They all turned to the stage where Naruto was clutching a microphone, having halted the music to take it.

"Firstly, I'd like to thank you all for coming. Secondly, as I'm sure most of you are aware, this party is doubling as a birthday celebration, so if you could all raise your glasses in a toast for Itachi Uchiha and sing happy birthday, I'm sure he'll be suitably embarrassed."

A chuckle spread through the crowd and Itachi buried his face in his hands, shaking his head with a sigh. Sasuke had to laugh as well- it was rare to see Itachi flustered in such a manner, and he welcomed it.

"Come on, stand up Itachi! Happy birthday to youuuuu-"

Kisame dragged Itachi to his feet, despite Itachi's protests. The crowd of people joined Naruto in singing along, though Naruto drowned most of them out singing terribly into the microphone.

When he was done Itachi quickly sat back down, attempting to hide behind Kisame as he furiously struggled with his lighter. Kisame held his own lit one out, lighting the cigarette his friend wanted with a laugh.

"Relax," he smirked. "It's only some of the country's biggest stars singing happy birthday to you."

The Sock Puppets took over from Naruto, also singing a quick rendition of happy birthday before launching back into their usual music. Itachi looked visibly relieved to have the attention off of him, leaving Sasuke to lean over to him and smirk.

"So you _are_ capable of getting a little star struck," he teased.

"If it were you, we'd be throwing water on you by now," Itachi remarked coolly. "You'd have passed out. Nice to see you back in your suit, by the way. That was a rather remarkable dive you managed earlier."

Sasuke thanked that Naruto chose that moment to find them, hiding his shame by jumping up to greet him.

"Come on," Naruto beckoned. "I have something for you, Itachi."

They followed the blond back into the house and up the stairs. There was no-one there and the music could barely be heard as they weaved through the halls- whatever it was, Naruto wanted to be certain they wouldn't be interrupted.

Kakashi was waiting in the room Naruto finally led them into. It was quite small, housing a table with six chairs and not much else, Kakashi pulling one to the head of it while the others seated themselves around it. Sasuke didn't fail to notice that he locked the door discretely, presumably as a precaution. He hadn't yet seen any paparazzi but that didn't mean there wasn't any.

Sitting in the middle of the table was a bottle of champagne and glasses, as well as a bottle of cola. Sasuke and Naruto both frowned with disdain at it, knowing it was for them. There was also an envelope with a bow stuck on it in a rather lopsided manner with Itachi's name written on it in neat script. Lastly, a cake with a netted cover sat waiting, iced with white frosting and unlit blue candles, a stack of small plates and a knife at its side. The words 'Happy 26th Itachi' were written messily on top in what Sasuke presumed to be Naruto's bad decorating.

"I hope you're having an enjoyable birthday party," Kakashi said to Itachi as he poured them drinks.

"Thank you- I am," Itachi agreed. "I appreciate you all going to so much trouble."

"Feel free to open the envelope. It's a gift for you from me."

Itachi picked it up and pried it open carefully, pulling out a piece of paper and scanning it. A tiny smile crept up onto his face and he turned to Kakashi, a look of gratitude in his eyes.

"You needn't have," he declared as Sasuke pried it from his fingertips. It was an official looking documentation, declaring a year's medical insurance for Itachi had been paid for. He smirked, sliding it back across the table to his brother.

"It seemed like the most useful gift I could give," Kakashi argued lightly, raising his glass. "To Itachi on his birthday."

"To Itachi," the table chorused, clinking their glasses together as Kakashi sat down.

"I have a proposition for you," Kakashi told Itachi. "What would you say if I suggested that I could employ you?"

"I would ask what you would expect me to do for you," Itachi retorted. "I am a barman, not an actor. I fail to see how my knowledge of mixing cocktails and pouring drinks will be useful to you."

"How does the title of Assistant Director suit you?" Kakashi continued, unperturbed.

"I would have absolutely no idea what to do in such a role."

"I disagree. You seem to have quite an eye for camera angles, for a start."

"I will have to decline," Itachi told him, a firm undertone to his voice. "I appreciate the offer, but I can't let my current boss down like that."

"Alright," Kakashi nodded. "In that case, shall we light the candles and serve this lovely cake?"

Kisame procured his lighter and lit the candles, the whole table encouraging Itachi to close his eyes and make a wish. He sighed and humoured them, closing his eyes and blowing them out in one easy breath. Kakashi handed Itachi the knife and let him cut it, everyone in the room looking a little confused when Itachi laughed slightly as he did so.

"It's been a long time since I actually had a birthday cake," he admitted quietly. "Thank you."

Every person in the room knew Itachi didn't volunteer personal information easily, and that was definitely personal.

"You're not supposed to eat it anyway," Sasuke pointed out, breaking the tension. "You need to get something proper to eat soon and to test your blood sugars when we get home, got it?"

"If I must," Itachi sighed. "I wasn't going to have much, don't worry."

"I don't care. Just because you have medical insurance now doesn't mean you need to test it out."

They shared the cake with idle chatter. Kakashi seemed content to watch and listen, leaving Sasuke to realise just how he came to be as perceptive as he was. He seemed to be a people watcher- happiest when he was observing the world around him and its occupants. He caught Kakashi's eye only once, earning a nod from the elder man before Sasuke averted his gaze. He was finding himself caring less and less for whatever the man perceived about him.

When they were done and making their way out of the room, Sasuke nudged Itachi's arm and beckoned for his ear.

"What did you wish for?" He whispered.

Itachi shook his head firmly, giving him a smile. "You're not supposed to share that information," he remarked. "Then it won't come true."

"Oh come on!" Sasuke protested as his brother began to walk away. "You don't believe that, do you?"

"You asked me what I wished for in a manner that suggested that _you_ believe in wishes," Itachi pointed out. "But then again, I suppose tonight I can let you off, considering your own wish is in the process of coming true."

Sasuke had to smile at that, basking in the pleasant feeling that came with such a revelation. He made his way back out to the party, standing on the patio and scanning the garden slowly as he attempted to take it all in. The Sock Puppets were playing a softer ballad, couples dancing slowly in front of the stage on a makeshift dance floor of grass. They sounded amazing live- Sasuke had been to only one concert back in Maine, but he didn't remember feeling quite as incredible at that time as he did right then.

"Enjoy it," Naruto told him softly from his side, whispering in his ear. Sasuke jumped- he hadn't heard him approach. "You're going to be doing a lot more of this in the future."

Naruto clapped his shoulder and set off into the crowds alone, leaving Sasuke to watch his retreating back with a slow sinking feeling. He leaned back against the wall, looking up at the starry night. Why was it when he was standing in the midst of something he had once dreamed of, was he now beginning to feel so sad?

"Everything alright?" Itachi asked, joining his side leaning against the wall. He clutched a glass of champagne, looking up at the stars too in search of whatever Sasuke had his eye on.

"It's just overwhelming," Sasuke lied. "I can't believe this is all coming true."

"Then why are you so miserable?"

"I'm not," Sasuke argued. "Go on, it's your birthday party- go get drunk or something. Have fun."

"Aren't I supposed to be the one looking out for you?" Itachi asked, mirth in his voice. "Not the other way round?"

"Not always. You try too hard."

"I don't try hard enough."

Sasuke caught the reproachful tone. "Don't start that again. You do just fine, Itachi. Now go on, go do something fun- you're too straight laced."

Itachi held the glass of alcohol he was holding up. "Touché," he remarked, but he left Sasuke alone none the less. Sasuke found his eyes straying back across the crowds, finding Naruto conversing with the white haired old man from before, Jiraiya. He decided not to intrude, staying exactly where he was.

He had developed a new dream, he realised with a sigh. This one was, if possible, even more impossible than the first. He now dreamed for a life of stardom, but with Naruto at his side every step of the way.

-.-.-

_Author's Note: I apologise this is a slightly slower chapter- I fully intend to make up for it in the next one ;)_

_BrandNewOrange has written a fic in this universe centred around Kisame and Itachi. Kisame mentioned to Sasuke how Itachi spilled his secrets while drunk a few chapters ago- her fic explores that event. If you want to know what happened, please read it! Thank you again for writing it, Orange! It's called 'Dancing With Myself'.  
_

_On a side note I absolutely love Sleepless in Seattle, and I've glad I finally saw fit to use a quote from it. See it if you haven't! It's a classic love story and total chick flick, what more do you need? :D_


	17. Take Seventeen

**.**

"_Are they in love yet? 'Coz if they are, we can go home."_

_A Life Less Ordinary, 1997_

**.**

**Take Seventeen.**

The party began to wind down at around midnight. The paparazzi that had been waiting outside sprung to life, snapping photos and calling out in a frenzy to the bigger named stars leaving the property. Sasuke wasn't present to witness it, but he could hear the calls and camera snaps from his spot next to the pool in the garden.

The Sock Puppets had retired a while ago, leaving Naruto to commandeer their equipment to play a CD instead. It was on low- Sasuke was barely listening to it as he took in the reasonably quiet moment. He had removed his jacket and tie as soon as people had begun to leave, leaving him feeling safe enough to sit poolside without fear of embarrassing himself once more. Kisame and Itachi were sitting behind him on the grass- far enough away to be considered sitting alone, but close enough that Sasuke could hear their conversation.

"You should probably take that job Kakashi offered," he heard Kisame say.

"I would be completely out of my depth," Itachi replied firmly. "I've been working bars for years, Kisame. I don't know how to do anything else."

"Surely you have some education under your belt?"

Itachi didn't reply for a while. Sasuke's eyes wandered up to the stars once more, surprised when he heard Itachi finally speak once more.

"Not really. High school education."

Kisame whistled lowly. "You ever think about going to college?"

"I did go to college."

Itachi didn't elaborate. Kisame didn't push it, re-filling their glasses with champagne and waiting patiently.

"It didn't work out," Itachi finally settled for. Sasuke could hear the bitterness in his words, wincing slightly. It didn't work out because of _him_.

"Any reason why?"

"You know," Itachi shrugged. "Stuff happened."

"Right," Kisame nodded knowingly. "Stuff."

Itachi exhaled heavily, lying back on the grass to look skyward. Even from his position a few paces away, Sasuke could sense his melancholy almost as though it was his own.

"Don't do that," Kisame told him, his voice a little softer. "You can't brood on your birthday."

"I can do as I wish," Itachi disagreed. "It is, as you said, _my_ birthday after all."

Sasuke looked across to the house at the sound of the opening patio door, seeing Naruto and Kakashi making their way back towards them.

"It's just us," Naruto told him, looking relieved as he fell down onto the grass near Sasuke. "I can't believe we managed to keep the paparazzi out."

"I paid those bodyguards well," Kakashi replied. "Did you all have fun?"

He got three nods of approval. Kakashi frowned, immediately sensing the uneasy mood.

"Then why are you all so upset?" He sighed. "Come on, cheer up. If you don't, I'll get Naruto to start up the karaoke."

"Can I?" Naruto grinned, sitting upright and looking excited. Kakashi shook his head slowly, leaving Naruto to pout.

"Itachi likes karaoke," Kisame snickered, earning a sharp glare from Itachi and a look that screamed that he stay silent.

"My apologies, Mr. Hatake," he spoke up instead. "I'm just tired. It's getting quite late."

"I can get the limo driver to take you home?" Kakashi offered.

"You could just stay," Naruto offered. "I've probably got enough blankets to go around."

Sasuke liked the sound of that idea. He glanced across to Itachi, who was sitting up and looking contemplative.

"Alright," Itachi agreed. "Thank you, Naruto."

"I'm going to head off," Kakashi told them, giving them a short wave. "The paparazzi have started to disperse, but the bodyguards will be around until they all go. Have a nice night."

As soon as he vanished into the house and closed the patio door Naruto sprang to life, crawling towards Sasuke.

"Hey," he whispered. "Want something to drink now?"

Sasuke cast a wary eye in Itachi's direction. "You think I can get away with that?"

"Your brother's tired," Naruto reasoned. "He'll sleep soon, right? We don't have to."

Sasuke smirked at that. "Sounds good," he agreed. "Nothing much, though. The last thing I need is a lecture off him tomorrow if he finds out."

"I'll go and see what blankets I can find," Naruto informed them all, standing and making his way back towards the house. Sasuke watched him go, turning his attention back to Itachi. He was leaning against Kisame's back to support himself, idly flicking a stray twig over and over in his hands and chewing what Sasuke presumed to be a glucose sweet.

"Hey," he called softly. Itachi halted the stick twirling, glance at Sasuke questioningly. "Is it just tiredness? Something seems off with you."

"Just tiredness," Itachi confirmed.

"Too much champagne," Kisame joked. "You know you had over half this bottle? It's nearly empty."

"You helped."

"Barely!" Kisame remarked, getting up and nearly sending Itachi falling as he did so. "Besides, I saw you with other drinks too."

"I hope you had plenty of water as well," Sasuke scolded lightly.

"Of course," Itachi sighed. "I don't wish to put myself back in hospital, Sasuke."

"Come on, let's head inside," Kisame hinted gently. "You look ready to fall asleep."

He offered Itachi a hand, which was gratefully taken as the elder Uchiha pulled himself to his feet. He swayed slightly, taking an unsteady step before Kisame sighed melodramatically, wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him upright.

"You aren't _that_ hammered," he laughed. "Don't make me carry you- you're deceptively heavy."

Itachi straightened as best he could a little sheepishly, heading inside with Kisame to leave Sasuke alone. He didn't mind so much- other than the low music from the CD across the garden, it was just him, the stars and nothing else. That suited him just fine.

He stayed that way for about ten minutes before a shadow clouded over him, and he glanced up to see Naruto's smiling face.

"I found enough blankets for everyone," he declared. "I left them in the living room on a couple of really comfy couches. You can stay in my room if you want, though."

Sasuke gave him a tiny smile. "Sure."

"So," Naruto grinned back. "We have the entire estate to ourselves right now, including a whole kitchen of alcohol. Shall we?"

Sasuke didn't need telling twice. The expensive champagne he had seen touted around all evening had been beckoning- he'd never tasted champagne before, and found himself eager to do so. Naruto poured him a half glass, leaving him to sip it and frown slightly. It wasn't anything special- bitter grapes that left his tongue dry, in fact. Unimpressed, he finished it anyway and saw Naruto pull the same kind of face he had to it.

"We must have something better than this," he remarked, rummaging through the full fridge. He emerged, triumphant, with a bottle of Irish Cream. "Do you like this stuff?"

"No idea."

He did, he found. He liked it very much.

He liked it so much, he found himself standing at the poolside an hour later in front of them without a trace of wariness.

"We should swim," he intoned.

"I'm not ruining this suit like you did with yours."

"Then take it off."

Sasuke wasn't entirely sure how the words slipped from his lips, but they had. He mentally kicked himself, but Naruto didn't seem concerned. He shrugged and removed his clothes, Sasuke's eyes widening when he realising Naruto was stripping _completely naked_ right before his eyes.

"Going to join me?" Naruto asked before running and jumping straight into the pool with a loud battle cry.

"Hell no," Sasuke smirked, but it was a cover for wishing _not_ to strip his clothes right then. Naruto's naked form had had some rather unwelcome effects on his body that he wasn't willing to show. Naruto wasn't taking no for an answer though, scrambling out of the water and unbuttoning his shirt for him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke cried, pushing him away and trying to keep his eyes _up_ and away from Naruto's lower body.

"Don't be shy," Naruto laughed, succeeding in removing Sasuke's shirt despite his struggling. "It's just me here."

Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't going to relent, so he did the next best thing. He jumped straight into the pool- shirtless, but that was better than the other option. Naruto seemed satisfied, jumping back in next to him and treading water.

The cool water had the effect on Sasuke that he had been hoping for, letting him calm down a little. Naruto splashed him with a soft chuckle, leaving Sasuke to hold his arms up uselessly as a shield.

"I like it when you relax like this," Naruto told him quietly, any trace of alcoholic haziness banished with his words. "It's nice. Thanks."

"I told you once before. You're infectious," Sasuke pointed out. "I can't help it around you."

"Kakashi will be pleased," Naruto remarked when they'd been treading water for a minute or so, both deep in thought. "The closer we get the better we merge on screen, and we're much closer now."

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed quietly. "We are."

"You think you're comfortable enough for the kissing scenes now? You were completely out of it with the accidental kiss before."

He held a hand out and cupped the side of Sasuke's face. Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat and he found himself rendered completely speechless.

"Want to practise?" Naruto grinned. "I mean, there's no-one here and this is actually sort of romantic or something, right?"

"Why does it have to be romantic?" Sasuke hissed.

"To set the scene!" Naruto laughed, before he pushed Sasuke up against the side of the pool, wrapping his arms around his naked chest and kissing him passionately. Sasuke didn't fight it, melting into it instantly and wrapping his own arms around Naruto.

They broke for air and immediately reconnected, Sasuke becoming acutely aware after the third one that there was tension in the air. There was something frantic, something almost _primal_, about what they were doing and he was loving every damn second of it.

"Sasuke," Naruto murmured as they broke apart again. "You're hard."

Sasuke knew that. He was oh so very aware of that fact, but instead of replying he did the most sensible thing he could think of. He attached himself back to Naruto's lips, feeling relieved that despite his now obvious predicament, Naruto wasn't pushing him away.

"You don't... care?" He finally breathed. He had to know the answer, as much as he wanted to keep living in the fantasy that had just been created.

"No."

That one little word. That was all he needed to hear. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto once more, tangling his hands into his hair and parting his lips to welcome Naruto's tongue greedily. For all his hardships, for being attacked, for everything he'd had to sacrifice to get to where he was- _it was worth it_, for that moment. He had wished for two impossible dreams, one of which he was on track for and the other was right there in his arms.

"I don't mind," Naruto clarified once more when they broke apart.

Sasuke smirked, realising there was a hardness against his leg that showed Naruto not only didn't mind, but apparently returned the feeling.

"I haven't really known you very long," he pointed out, feeling the need to be sensible. "I'm really not sure what to think about all this."

"All what?"

"This," Sasuke echoed uselessly. "I think I like you, but I don't know what to do about that."

"How about this?"

Naruto kissed him once more, wrapping his arms tightly around Sasuke and pushing his body up close to him. Breaking away from his lips, Naruto set his lips Sasuke's neck instead, slowly tracing his tongue down his shoulder, down his chest, and to his navel. Sasuke arched his back slightly, closing his eyes and tilting his head back to the side of the pool.

"I just want to check we're on the same wavelength," he gasped, causing Naruto to stop and come back up, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. "This isn't practise?"

Naruto laughed at that, shaking his head and spraying droplets of water at Sasuke. "No, Sasuke. This isn't practise."

With the moment broken, Sasuke took the sensible view once again and turned, jumping out of the pool. Naruto followed his example, gathering his clothes and finally looking a little sheepish.

"Good thing this place doesn't have any nearby neighbours," he joked as they made their way into the house. "My naked body is one thing I wouldn't want in the news."

Once inside, Sasuke once again took up the yellow blanket from before as they put his thoroughly ruined Prada suit pants and Naruto's white monstrosity in the tumble drier once more. He slipped the shirt back on, happy to have kept at least half of the outfit dry.

They found themselves back at the kitchen table, both nursing another Irish Cream and some sandwiches Naruto salvaged from the buffet. Sasuke found his heart racing slightly- his secret was out now, and it hadn't been rejected. Now all he had to do was gather the courage to _talk_ about it.

"Naruto," he finally murmured. "I don't know what to say."

"Tell me how you feel," Naruto replied simply. "And be truthful."

"I find you attractive," Sasuke replied, feeling like a teenager all over again. Confessions were something thirteen year old girls did, not grown men. "I'm beginning to fall for you and it frightens me."

Naruto nodded, taking a sip of his drink before replying. "And I think I'm falling for you," he replied quietly. "So what do we do about it?"

"I don't know."

"If we try anything and it doesn't work out, the awkwardness will affect our on screen relationship," Naruto pointed out. "Dad used to always tell people not to get involved with each other when working together. For every couple that work out, there are loads that don't."

"I don't know if I want to take that risk," Sasuke sighed, eyes dropping to the wooden table in front of them. "I've wanted this for a long time, Naruto. I can't risk messing it up."

"Then there's only two solutions." Naruto held up two fingers to emphasise. "One. We pretend this didn't happen and go back to the way we were."

Sasuke laughed shortly, shaking his head firmly. "You and I both know that won't work."

"Two. We play it casual until filming is over and then see where we stand."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in thought. That seemed like a perfectly fair idea, and sensible too. "So what classes as casual?"

Naruto shrugged. "No fucking, no sucking, no..." He struggled for something else to rhyme, laughing when he failed. "No clucking? I don't know."

"Moron," Sasuke chided, giving him a small smile. "Naruto, you should know something before we go any further. I've never been in a relationship before."

He felt ashamed to admit that, but Naruto didn't laugh at him. He didn't even flinch, so Sasuke continued quietly.

"Back in Maine... The girls just followed my brother and I around like we were something to be idolised. My brother got himself a trophy girlfriend but he admitted to me he never felt anything for her, and she didn't really care for him beyond his looks. It kept the girls away from him but I..." He faltered, finally shrugging in defeat. "I didn't want that and I didn't trust anyone past the age of fourteen anyway."

"I understand," Naruto said quietly, reaching out and taking Sasuke's hand. "It's no big deal. I realised a while ago I liked guys- that's what Sakura was trying to say earlier before I dragged you away. I had a killer crush on her for ages, but I always preferred guys. How about you?"

"I worked it out this month," Sasuke replied. Naruto's eyes widened and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh," he breathed. "_Oh_."

"It's been a hectic place in my mind," Sasuke concluded with a fatigued sigh as he drained his glass.

"Do you want to keep it secret from people?"

"No," Sasuke replied immediately. "I couldn't anyway. Kakashi can read me like a book and Itachi might as well be part of my own mind. He knows everything, sometimes before even I do. I think he suspects anyway."

"Alright," Naruto nodded, refilling Sasuke's glass. "Then why don't we salute our new casual relationship and have some fun?"

Sasuke raised his glass in the air, knocking against Naruto's. "To us," he whispered.

"To us!" Naruto enthused, knocking his glass back in seconds and slamming it down triumphantly. Sasuke sipped his, setting it back to the table with a soft thud.

"I have something that might interest you," Naruto told him, getting up and holding a hand up to indicate he would be a minute. Sasuke nodded, turning his attention back to his drink while he waited.

Naruto came back a few minutes later with a stack of entertainment magazines, dropping them neatly on the table. "I had these stored here," he said quietly. "They'll all interviews with Dad. This is just some of them- I thought you might be interested since some of these have me in them, too."

Sasuke took the top one curiously. The cover was a picture of Minato- Starlet magazine, he noted- indicating there was an interview inside. Sasuke had been reading Starlet magazine for years but now he was looking at the picture in front of him in a new light, opening it up and flicking to the interview quickly.

A picture of Minato jumped out at him from the page, looking so much like Naruto that it was almost painful. Sitting next to him in the picture was Naruto himself.

"Starlet were the only people Dad let take photos of me," Naruto told him almost shyly. "He still didn't let them talk to me, though. Iruka, the man who interviewed me before, always did Dad's interviews- that's part of the reason we were chatting for so long. Gai did our photos. It was really strange being back there without Dad the other day."

Sasuke could sense his friend's dismay, setting the magazine down. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I can't imagine what it must have been like for you then. I've never lost anybody close to me like that- my brother being in a coma was bad enough."

"I wouldn't want to describe it to you," Naruto replied with a half-shrug. "Sasuke- you don't think I'm some spoilt brat who's had everything easy anymore, do you?"

"No," Sasuke replied immediately, and it was the truth. "I know you haven't." He paused, speaking something he hadn't admitted before quietly. "I worry about not deserving to be up there with you not because of who are you these days, but because I don't feel I'm as good as you."

"You're fine!" Naruto argued, looking surprised. "Sasuke, you're talented. You have nothing to worry about. You're a bit shy about the kissing stuff but honestly, it's your first movie. I'm not surprised you're a little uncomfortable with it. I'm sure you'll be much happier now we... you know."

"I'm not _uncomfortable_," Sasuke attempted to argue. "I just feel..." He shrugged, unable to voice it. "I don't know. Overwhelmed? Under confident in my own ability?"

"Don't be," Naruto told him firmly.

Sasuke felt a little embarrassed by the compliment, picking up his glass once more to sip it.

"Sasuke?"

He froze, turning to the doorway to see Itachi leaning sleepily against it, eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"Itachi," he greeted, hoping Itachi wouldn't recognise the substance in his glass. "What are you doing up?"

"Attempting to find the bathroom in this maze of a house," Itachi replied. "Instead I've found you drinking alcohol while wrapped up in blankets. Care to explain?"

Sasuke glanced down at the blanket he was wearing with a start. He'd forgotten about that, sharing a sheepish gaze with Naruto, who was sporting a cream blanket of his own instead of clothes.

"I have my shirt still," Sasuke replied weakly. "We went swimming. If you're going to lecture me, just do it would you?"

"Why would I lecture you?" Itachi replied with a shrug. "I don't care if you want to drink while underage. I'm your brother, not your parent- I think you forget that sometimes."

Sasuke felt even more sheepish. Itachi was right- it was a fact he forgot, since Itachi always acted so much older and was so protective of him.

"I will tell you to be sensible," Itachi warned. "Uchihas don't have great genetics for alcohol tolerance. Don't tell anyone." He smiled, putting a finger to his lips.

Sasuke realised at that moment that his brother's sobriety was questionable. He smirked to himself, noticing Itachi still wasn't letting go of the doorframe.

"I'll see if I can dig us up some bed clothes," Naruto said, looking awkward as he rose from the table. "There's an en suite bathroom in my room, Itachi. That's probably the easiest room to find- it's just down the hall, turn left-"

Itachi held a hand up to halt him. "You lost me at down the hall."

Naruto grinned at that. "I'll show you."

"Do whatever you were doing first," Itachi urged him. "I wish to talk with Sasuke."

He made his way to the table Naruto had just vacated and sat opposite Sasuke. Sasuke eyed him wearily, leaving Naruto to depart and search for clothing.

"How much have you had?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke swirled the remaining alcohol in his glass around. "A few. I can still stand up, unlike you."

"You insult me." Itachi smirked to himself, taking Sasuke's glass from him and finishing the remaining liquor. "I could drink you under the table. Let me make you something."

He stood and opened the fridge, Sasuke watching curiously as he took a bottle of champagne from it and looked contemplative.

"Do you think I can flair bartend while under the influence?" He mused.

"I have no idea," Sasuke replied with a smirk. "But I'm interested to find out."

Itachi shrugged and promptly tossed the bottle into the air, catching it expertly and pouring it into a glass up to three quarters full. He selected another small bottle of something Sasuke didn't recognise, tossing it into the air once more, catching it with practised ease and adding a little of that to the glass as well.

"One Death in the Afternoon," he remarked as he pulled his lighter from his pocket. He lit the drink, expertly pulling his hand away before the flames could lick it. "Champagne and Absinthe. Flaming, because I like to show off."

Sasuke had to chuckle at that as Itachi put the flames out, lightly pushing it towards his brother. "It's hot," Itachi warned. "Apparently it takes more than a little alcohol to ruin my ability to work."

"Is it wise to be encouraging this?" Sasuke replied, one amused eyebrow raised as he eyed the drink.

"I'm proving my point," Itachi told him with a smirk. "The first time I got drunk wasn't pretty. I got grounded for a month."

Sasuke had to smirk at that. "How old were you?"

"Fourteen."

Sasuke blinked a few times, confused at the candidness. Itachi didn't normally speak so openly, though Sasuke had also never really encountered him with alcohol in his system.

"You let them find out?" He teased.

"Father had to come and get me," Itachi sighed, looking suddenly sullen. "I was threatening to jump off the pier and swim in the sea. My friends got worried."

"That is a worry. You'd have probably dived on the rocks and killed yourself like an idiot."

"Precisely. Father told me I was grounded to teach me a lesson in safety." He paused, sighing imperceptibly. "Back when he actually cared about me, that is."

Sasuke wanted to say that their father did care, but honestly- he didn't think it was true, and Itachi wasn't a fool.

"Thank you for not insulting me."

Sasuke frowned, glancing up from the table to his brother. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't attempt to tell me that he cares to placate me."

"I think he loves you because you're his son," Sasuke said slowly. "But things are strained between you guys. You both know that."

Itachi's eyes narrowed sharply. "It bothers me."

That was news to Sasuke, and he remembered Kisame's words on the phone outside the hospital. Itachi became talkative under the influence of alcohol. It felt a little wrong, but Sasuke couldn't help but use it to his advantage slightly to open his usually reserved brother up a little- even if it meant visiting some painful areas. He glanced over his shoulder, hoping Naruto would take a little longer to buy him some time. There was a question he wanted an answer to.

"Why does it bother you?" He asked, wishing to address what Itachi himself had brought up first.

"He's our father and he hates me," Itachi shrugged. "Why _wouldn't_ it bother me?"

"Hate is a strong word," Sasuke protested.

"Hate is what he told me he felt for me back then," Itachi argued. "You heard him when you woke up that day- that was common in the week you were out."

Sasuke didn't reply, taking a sip of the drink in front of him instead and grimacing at the taste. Champagne was barely drinkable- the addition of absinthe made it completely revolting. He pushed it aside, waiting for Itachi to continue.

"I was so worried," Itachi spoke after a moment, his voice even more subdued than before. "I'm glad you were okay. I don't know what I'd have done if you weren't."

He met Sasuke's gaze with eyes that, for once, didn't have their emotion masked. Sasuke winced at the misery in them, deciding to just ask the question he wanted before changing the subject to something brighter.

"Do you still blame yourself?"

Itachi didn't reply immediately, fingers tapping the table in an almost anxious manner. It unnerved Sasuke, leaving him silently urging Itachi to just _answer_ so he could break the tension.

"Sometimes," Itachi finally replied in a whisper. "Sasuke- why are we talking about this? I don't want to discuss this."

Sasuke nodded. It seemed Itachi's mind had finally caught up with his lips, leaving him to change the subject gladly. "So what did you wish for when you blew out your candles?" He asked casually.

Itachi smirked, glancing across at him as he rested his elbow on the table and his cheek against his palm. "A pony."

Sasuke stared at him, watching his brother's smirk grow further. "Jerk," he chided lightly. "What did you _really_ wish for?"

"That you'll always have a need for me."

Sasuke was taken aback. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Stop prying for my secrets," Itachi warned him, straightening up a little, looking uneasy as he took Sasuke's cocktail. Sasuke took it back from him, shaking his head.

"You've had enough," he chided. "You shouldn't really be drinking so much- you're going to screw with your blood sugars."

"It's my birthday," Itachi intoned, taking the glass back and taking a long sip from it. "And I'll drink if I want to."

"The lyric is _cry_ if I want to," Sasuke corrected with a heavy sigh.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know- the song? It's my party and I'll cry if I want to?"

Sasuke received a blank look in response. He sighed, turning to see Naruto re-enter the room with clothing in his arms, dismissing the conversation in favour of giving Naruto a wave instead.

"I found some stuff that'll pass as bed clothes," Naruto told him. "Shall we?"

Sasuke stood to follow him, keeping a cautious eye on Itachi. Regardless of his demeanour he seemed capable of walking, though one hand did stray to the wall occasionally as they made their way through the hall.

"Do the lightweight Uchiha genes give us hangovers?" He asked quietly.

"They do," Itachi confirmed.

"Ah," Sasuke sighed, putting a hand to his forehead in an attempt to still the buzzing in his skull that had started up as they'd begun walking. "I'll remember that in future."

-.-.-

_Author's Note: And we finally got there :) __This chapter ended up nearly double the length of my usual ones but I couldn't cut it down, there's too much I wanted to keep.__  
_

_Thank you all so much for the reviews, favourites, watches, etc. I can't believe we're approaching 250 reviews! I'm flattered, and I'm glad you're enjoying it so much._


	18. Take Eighteen

**.**

_"First learn stand_, _then learn fly_. _Nature rule, Daniel-san, not mine."_

_The Karate Kid, 1994_

**.**

**Take Eighteen.**

Itachi wasn't lying. Sasuke awoke with a blinding headache, moaning before he'd even opened his eyes and putting a hand to his forehead. He was lying on a bed- Naruto's bed, he noted- and completely alone. He had a vague recollection that they'd slept in the same bed but he'd felt suitably hazy by the time they'd finally stopped chatting and laid down to sleep so it might have been a dream for all he knew.

He wasn't dreaming his headache, though. He slipped off the bed, on a mission to seek out Naruto and hope he had painkillers in the rarely-used home.

Naruto was cooking up breakfast in the kitchen, turning to give him a smile that indicated he was feeling no ill effects whatsoever. Kisame was at the table as well, giving Sasuke a short wave and also looking rather well while he flicked through a copy of Starlet magazine still left on the table.

"Orange juice and pancakes?" Naruto offered. "Kisame went to the shop for us."

"Just juice is fine for now," Sasuke replied, taking a glass offered and seating himself at the table wearily. "Where's Itachi?"

"In the garden," Kisame smirked. "He wanted to get some air- he's feeling a bit rough this morning."

"I'm not surprised. Did he eat?"

"No," Kisame responded cautiously. "I was going to bug him about it soon."

Naruto tactfully placed two pills down in front of Sasuke a few minutes later when he laid his head in his arms on the table and didn't move, leaving his juice untouched. Sasuke gladly took them, picking up his glass and swiping a freshly cooked and plated pancake.

"Hey!" Naruto protested.

"It's for Itachi," Sasuke argued, taking a knife and fork as well. "He needs to eat, especially when he's had so much to drink. I'm not having a repeat of the last hospital visit. Pancakes aren't ideal, but it'll do."

He made his way out to the garden, finding Itachi seated on the floor of the patio just outside the door. He glanced up at Sasuke, eyes lidded and looking pale.

"You need to eat something," Sasuke told him firmly, setting the plate down next to him. "Did you get painkillers?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm sure they'll kick in soon."

"What do you remember about late last night?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes in thought, finally shrugging. "I know we spoke but I have no idea what we said. Sorry."

Sasuke nodded, content to leave it at that and not remind him. "Eat that. We'll go home soon, okay?"

"I'm not eating."

"You are. With the amount of alcohol you consumed last night _and_ birthday cake, I'm not letting you off that easily."

Itachi shooed him with one hand, lowering his head to his knees. "Sasuke- you're cruel."

"Eat it before I force feed you."

"_Sasuke-_"

"_Itachi_."

Itachi stared. Sasuke stared back.

"Fine," Itachi remarked, his voice clipped as he reached for the plate. Sasuke nodded in approval, heading inside and sitting back at the table once more with a long, weary sigh.

"You weren't kidding when you said he talks more when he's been drinking," he remarked quietly to Kisame.

"It's quite incredible," Kisame agreed. "What did you get out of him?"

"Stuff I wish I hadn't," Sasuke muttered. Kisame noted his sullen tone and let the subject drop.

"Planning on heading home soon, kid?"

"We should," Sasuke nodded. As much as he wanted to stay, he knew all good things had to come to an end, and the party he had been looking forward to so much had well and truly ended.

"The limo driver will be here at ten," Naruto informed them from his place at the stove. "Kakashi's given us the day off, but as of tomorrow he wants to really crack down on the movie. He thinks we can have the filming done soon and move onto post production."

"That's fast," Sasuke replied, surprised.

"The movie's mostly shot in the studio," Naruto shrugged. "It's not really a huge budget production. It's only getting the attention it is because of me."

From anyone else's lips, those words would have sounded like a boast. To Sasuke's ears however it just sounded like fact.

"Are you sure you don't want pancakes, Sasuke?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to answer that he'd eat at home, but he soon closed it again. Home didn't have much in the way of food, as usual.

"Alright," he agreed. "Just one."

-.-.-

The day passed by reasonably quickly. Sasuke had the rare pleasure of having the place to himself, but still having some semblance of company as Itachi slept through most of the afternoon. It was nice, and he wished for it more often. His hang-over had subsided quite considerably, turning out to be mild after all. It meant he was able to head out in the early afternoon and go to a newsagent, picking up a newspaper with a decent entertainment section.

It had been sitting on his bed, untouched, for close to an hour now. Sasuke kept one eye on it as though it might spontaneously burst into flames if he took his eye off, but he was too frightened to open it. His picture might grace those pages. His father read this paper. Sure, he always glanced over the entertainment section, but his mother used to pick it up later and read it when she thought he wasn't looking.

His smile faded slightly. He really did need to call her and chat sometime, but he always ended up in a conversation with his father as well, which he didn't want. Especially not now, when he was so close to touching his dream. The idea of it being torn apart hurt him to even think about.

He finally snatched the paper up and flicked to the entertainment pages near the back, fingers shaking as he reached them. A large picture of Sakura Haruno graced the pages, which wasn't unexpected. A small excerpt explained she had attended a party related to the new Minato Namikaze movie and went on to talk about her designer dress and how she looked a little too fat for its figure hugging style. Sasuke snorted in disgust- of all the words to describe the lady he'd met the night before, fat was _not_ it. The media could be cruel.

He realised just how cruel when the only other pictures on the page were of Naruto, graced with captions about Minato. There wasn't a single one of him. His name wasn't even on the pages.

He closed it hurriedly, trying to push down the crushing feeling that came with it. There was still the Starlet interview, he reassured himself. No-one knew who he was yet. It was unreasonable to expect them to print pictures of a nobody when they had pictures of Sakura, of Naruto, of other _real_ stars.

He felt a touch of jealously eat at him once more, knowing Naruto wouldn't even _care_ about the pictures. He would just smile, shrug it off and talk about something else. He had what Sasuke wanted and while Sasuke was past irrational anger about it, he wasn't yet past bitterness.

He didn't throw the newspaper away, though. He stashed it under his bed with the dust and possible spiders. The pictures of Naruto were still great to look at, right?

He wished Itachi was awake.

-.-.-

The following morning Sasuke and Itachi didn't even get inside the studio. Kakashi was waiting on the pavement outside near to his car, keys in hand.

"Hop in," he called as they approached. "We're on location today. Sasuke, Naruto tells me you're comfortable enough to film the kissing scenes at The Valley of the End now. I'm taking advantage before your inevitably volatile mood changes."

"I can't," Itachi informed him. He was once again the epitome of neat, presentable and more importantly, sobriety. "I'm working tonight."

"We'll be back in time," Kakashi promised. "We're just doing one scene and coming back again. It's a pain, but it has to be done."

Itachi seemed to trust his judgemental, getting into the back with Sasuke without complaint. Kakashi set them on their path, glancing up in the rear view mirror to study them both. Sasuke wondered if Naruto had filled him in on their new arrangement, deciding to keep quiet about it until he could speak with Naruto and find out.

"You look much healthier today," Kakashi commented to Itachi.

"I'm fine thank you, Mr. Hatake."

They drove in pleasant silence, Naruto arguing about putting the radio on as usual, Kakashi fighting for two minutes before giving up as usual, and Sasuke hating every second of being in the car. As usual.

He was glad to arrive, jumping out of the car as soon as Kakashi stopped it and feeling a slightly nostalgic feeling from the last time they had been here. This time, he was here to film the scene he had been dreading, but _happy_ to be doing so.

He and Naruto changed into their costumes without the awkwardness of before, both sharing a sly grin as they checked the other out. Sasuke felt quite happy that Naruto actually seemed to like what he saw, considering he was still feeling a little dull compared to his bright partner.

He smirked to himself as they made their way to the lift on the edge of the cliff, wondering if Kakashi would work out what was going on when he and Naruto were done with the scene.

He was supposed to almost kill Naruto's character, standing over his unconscious body as poetic and well timed rain fell around them. He would look up to the rain, fall to his knees from injury and find himself staring into Naruto's eyes. He would lower his lips to give him a farewell kiss, and Naruto would awaken. They would kiss, long and passionate, and then share an intimate moment in the rain together. Then his stubborn character would follow Naruto back home to their village, converted to his Way of the Ninja.

Apparently, his Way of the Ninja was to pound the hell out of the people he cared for before giving them a monologue about friendship, love and rainbows. The character was infuriating, yet endearing. Just like Naruto, he smiled to himself.

On paper the whole scene sounded cliché. Hell, on _screen_ he expected it to be cliché, but that didn't mean it wouldn't grip the hearts of the eager viewers. That was how cinema worked.

Kakashi and Itachi were waiting for them, with the camera crew setting up behind them. Kakashi indicated to the lake, shaking his head as he did so.

"There's no support there today," he warned. "We don't need it. Don't go jumping on the water expecting to walk on it."

The efficient camera crew set up quickly while the make-up department quickly set to work on giving them bloody scratches and wounds. One set to work on Sasuke's clothing with a pair of scissors while another did the same to Naruto, making them look thoroughly beaten up convincingly.

"Itachi," Kakashi called to the elder Uchiha, who was leaning against the cliff a few paces away, seemingly deep in thought. "Tell me, where should we put this camera?"

"Wherever you please," came Itachi's quick answer. "I refuse to be pulled into production, Mr. Hatake. I assure you, I have no idea."

"Humour me."

Itachi stayed where we was. "My apologies. I don't think that's a good idea."

Kakashi let the matter drop, ordering the camera to be set where he wanted it. From his spot nearby, Itachi smirked to himself, eyes clearly saying he had thought the same thing but unwilling to voice it.

"Okay," Kakashi clapped his hands together, turning to Sasuke and Naruto. "You look good, boys. Let's try and do this in one take, alright?"

They took their positions, Naruto lying on the floor with his eyes closed and Sasuke standing over him. This was his big moment, he realised. On screen at this point it would just be him. Naruto was 'unconscious'. It was just the music, the scene, Sasuke, and nothing else. He had to make it count.

"Start the rainfall," Kakashi ordered. A member of crew did so, both Naruto and Sasuke flinching as the cold spray began to soak them immediately from a nearby machine off camera. "Ready, Sasuke? This is your moment. Action!"

Sasuke, determined to do it in one take, launched into action. He stared up into the rain, aware he was supposed to be looking sad, so he did the best thing he could think of. He flooded his mind with melancholy images of the past, staring up and catching an eyeful of fake rain as he did so. He blinked it from his eyes, sending it down his cheeks like tears his character refused to cry.

Clutching his shoulder to a fake injury, he winced and fell to his knees, gasping slightly at the impact on the muddy soil. He fell, finding himself face to face with Naruto, their noses only inches from one another. His sodden hair framed his face, dripping onto Naruto's cheeks. Naruto didn't even flinch. Mentally, Sasuke took a moment to admire his skill before turning his mind back to his part.

He stared at Naruto, letting the feelings he already felt flood him. Closing his eyes, he lowered his lips to Naruto's, giving him a soft and tender kiss. He was amazed he could muster such gentleness, pulling up and away as Naruto began to stir.

"Sasuke...?" He spoke, his voice raw and pained.

"Naruto," Sasuke replied, his own voice stunned. "You..."

"Did you kiss me?"

Sasuke hesitated in his answer, counting to five before answering in a soft whisper. "Yes."

He lowered his head and locked their lips once more, Naruto bringing one hand slowly up to cup his face. He pushed aside Sasuke's sodden hair, pushing it behind his ears as he slowly pulled himself up to sitting. He looked uneasy as they broke apart, his hand still cupping Sasuke's.

"But you," he murmured. "You tried to kill me, Sasuke! How can you try to kill me and then _kiss_ me?!"

"I know," Sasuke uttered back, his tone pained as he tried to kiss Naruto once more. Naruto, angry now, pushed him off and pulled himself slowly to his feet.

"Let's finish this," Naruto told him, falling into a guard stance. Sasuke, still on his knees, looked up at him with despair in his eyes.

"No," he whispered. "Naruto- I've lost everything once before. I can't lose you!"

"But you _tried-_"

"I know!" Sasuke cut in. "I know, Naruto. But I can't- I _won't_ walk that path. You have every right to hate me for this, but I can't hate you. I _can't_."

"I don't hate you," Naruto replied, his voice softening. "Sasuke..."

He fell to his knees once more in front of Sasuke, kissing him once more. Sasuke found himself being pushed to his back, Naruto's hands tangled in his hair as they kissed each other with _true_ passion that didn't need to be acted.

"Come home," Naruto whispered when they parted once more, and it took Sasuke a moment to remember they were still acting. "Please, Sasuke. Come home with me."

"I will," Sasuke agreed after another pause, panting to catch his breath. "Naruto- I will."

They kissed once more to sign the deal, Sasuke having to shake himself free of the hazy feeling that had descended on him as he heard Kakashi's voice.

"Cut."

It was spoken quietly. The entire crew were silent, Sasuke frowning as he pulled himself up to his feet. He locked eyes with Itachi, who had moved to be right at Kakashi's side. There was something strange about the look in his eye. Sasuke took a moment to place it before realising with a start it was _pride_, completely unmasked, along with a smile. A true, _genuine_ smile. It vanished the moment he realised Sasuke was looking at him, but it had been there, and _he_ had put it there.

Sasuke felt very pleased with himself at that moment.

"Sasuke, that was incredible," Kakashi praised. "I don't throw around the word 'Oscar' very often, but I'm impressed. You just made this movie, and you made it in one shot. Pack up, guys. We're done here."

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried, throwing his arms around him tightly and hugging him. "Look at you! That was amazing! You made me want to cry!"

Sasuke let himself be hugged, finally wrapping his arms around Naruto in return. "Thanks," he replied softly, not knowing what else to say.

"If the magazines don't talk about you after that, there's no hope for them," Naruto continued to praise, letting Sasuke go and practically bouncing on the spot in excitement. Sasuke smirked and shoved him in the direction of the lift good naturedly, falling into step with Itachi as they went.

"Good work," Itachi praised, putting one hand on his shoulder. "You have every right to be proud of that."

He let his hand drop away and they rode the lift in silence, Kakashi turning to them all once they were approaching the waiting Cadillac.

"We're going to swing by the café," he informed them. "Itachi, I have something to discuss with you privately."

Itachi frowned in confusion, but he didn't question it. He simply nodded, looking contemplative for the duration of the short drive. Sasuke was equally confused- what could Kakashi have to say that couldn't be spoken about in front of him?

Once inside Kakashi led Itachi to a corner with coffee, talking in low tones as he seemingly explained something. Naruto was busy talking happily with Chiyo, gushing about how great Sasuke was. Sasuke allowed a tiny smile cross his lips. Hearing Naruto praise him was a lovely sound indeed.

"No!"

He glanced across to Itachi and Kakashi, eyes widened in shock. That raised, angry voice had been Itachi's. He strained, trying to listen to the conversation, which Itachi helpfully gave him a hand with by keeping his voice raised.

"I am _not_ doing it! Why didn't you discuss it with me _before_ going ahead with it?"

Kakashi continued to speak in his low tones, imperceptible to Sasuke. Itachi replied again, but voice low once more much to Sasuke's disappointment. They stayed that way, practically whispering until Itachi stood sharply and stalked across the café, opening the bathroom door and disappearing inside. He didn't slam the door- he had more manners than that, as well as a better hold on his temper than the average person despite his outburst.

Sasuke rose and approached Kakashi carefully, his eyes asking the obvious question.

"Dear me Sasuke," Kakashi sighed as he picked up his coffee, sounding indifferent. "Whatever happened to your usually calm brother?"

-.-.-

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading, reviewing, watching, etc- I'm glad you're enjoying it! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I don't have much else to say this time! :)_


	19. Take Nineteen

**.**

"_One day can make your life. One day can ruin your life. All life is is four or five days that change everything."_

_Riding In Cars With Boys, 2001_

**.**

**Take Nineteen.**

Sasuke didn't have an answer to that, but he had every intention of getting one so he pushed open the bathroom door and slipped inside. Itachi wasn't facing him, but the mirror he was intently studying his reflection in brought their eyes together.

"That was a strange reaction," Sasuke said quietly. "Mind telling me what that was all about?"

"Ask Mr. Hatake."

"No, I'm asking you."

"He has a warped sense of humour," Itachi replied. His tone was too soft for malice, but whatever was lacing it wasn't far off. Sasuke waited for an elaboration, glaring when he didn't get one.

"What did he say, Itachi?"

"He's made an addendum to the script and wishes for me to fill the role," Itachi finally replied, a little of his anger seemingly seeping away. "Despite my repeated insistence that I am not interested in this industry."

"That's not all, is it?" Sasuke asked, feeling the rest of the unspoken sentence as tension in the air. "What else?"

"Sasuke, I'm sure you're aware of the background your character has?"

"Sure," Sasuke shrugged. "His whole family was killed by his brother."

He stopped, realising what he had just said. In Kakashi's script, the character's background was referenced but never shown. He closed his eyes, knowing what Itachi was going to say.

"Mr. Hatake wishes to fill that past out a little more," Itachi murmured. "He believes I can play the part of your character's brother, and that it would look good on camera because we are genetically similar and clearly related."

"But my character's young when his brother kills everyone," Sasuke protested. "So if it's going to show what happened, the actor shouldn't be me."

"No, he doesn't wish to show what happened," Itachi continued, eyes darkening slightly. "He wishes for your character to run into his brother in his travels in the current timeline. He thinks it can lead into an additional piece of story where you and Naruto eventually see the need to fight thanks to the meeting. It would make your fight at The Valley of the End more meaningful- I can see why it would work out the way he says, but I'm unhappy that he allocated me for the part despite everything I've said."

"But you're not upset about that," Sasuke replied slowly. "You're upset at the thought of acting that piece of story, aren't you?"

The quiet answered the question for him.

"I've told him I'm not doing it," Itachi eventually responded firmly. "I have no interest in Hollywood. You know that, too."

"Yet you're still here by my side."

"I care for you, not for the world of showbiz."

"If this movie _does_ manage to launch a career for me, you realise you won't _get_ me without the showbiz?" Sasuke continued, knowing he really needed to just stop talking. His brother clearly already held a complex about the idea of Sasuke not needing him as his birthday wish had suggested, and all he was going to do was rub it in if he carried on like that.

It was a guilt trip. He wanted Itachi to take the acting role partially because it meant sharing something he loved with his sibling, but mostly because it would help his dream. For all the changes Sasuke had made about himself since he had met Naruto, it seemed he still held some of his original selfishness.

Itachi looked momentarily hurt, but it was gone in moments. "There's a difference between being on the sidelines with you and being in the spotlight with you," he clarified.

"No," Sasuke insisted. "You think you can get both? If this movie does what I hope it will, I'm not going to need a manager or agent."

"Cocky," Itachi replied sharply.

"No," Sasuke shook his head. "You didn't work it out? _Kakashi_ will take that role. You can go travel like you always wanted to, Itachi. You won't have to chase me anymore."

Itachi didn't give a response, slowly turning back to the mirror and closing his eyes. Sasuke knew it was to hide the hurt within them, feeling like the world's biggest asshole. He attempted to tell himself he was looking out for his brother and _his_ desires, but he really wasn't.

"I refuse to take on such a callous role," Itachi finally retorted. "Besides, I'm not an actor, nor do I have any confidence in my ability to act."

Sasuke, devoid of things to say, simply turned and left him alone. He caught Kakashi's eye as he closed the door behind him, heading back across to him and sitting opposite him.

"The plot twist sounds good," he agreed diplomatically. Kakashi's eyebrows raised just slightly in a hint of surprise. "Would you agree to attempting to shoot the scenes but not using them if he's unhappy?"

"Did he ask you to talk to me?"

"No," Sasuke shrugged. "I think you've had a good idea, and I'd like to see it in action."

"Despite your brother's wishes?"

"I would like him to do it."

Kakashi thought about it for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Fine. We'll shoot it in a couple of days time, if he agrees."

"He'll agree," Sasuke replied firmly, getting up and heading back to Naruto to end the conversation.

"What was all that about?"

"It's sorted now," Sasuke replied breezily, skipping straight over the subject. "Looks like we're going to have a few extra scenes to shoot, that's all."

Naruto looked impressed, shrugging his indifference to the extra work. "Fine by me. Do you fancy coming for dinner tonight? It's a date, if you will."

"I will if you wear something sensible. I'm not going out in public alone with you in a white suit."

"Of course! I'll just wear casual clothes, Sasuke. Do you eat Japanese food? I know a great restaurant downtown if you do."

"My maternal grandparents were originally from Japan," Sasuke replied, looking amused. "My grandmother came to live here after my grandfather died- we saw her a lot and she used to make us traditional cuisine all the time."

"Oh?" Naruto's face lit up. "I love ramen! Did you eat ramen?"

"Unfortunately," Sasuke muttered. "I'm not a fan."

"How can you hate ramen?!" Naruto protested, looking genuinely confused. "This restaurant makes the best ramen, Sasuke. Even if you hate it normally, you'll love this."

"If my Japanese grandmother couldn't make me ramen I enjoyed, what makes you think I'm going to enjoy this one?"

"Just try it," Naruto urged with a grin. His grin quickly fell from his face, leaving Sasuke to follow his line of sight to Itachi. He didn't meet either of their gazes, heading past them and out of the door.

"What's with him?" Naruto whispered.

"He'll be fine," Sasuke replied, but something inside him tugged uneasily. Kakashi had also stood up, beckoning for them as he walked past.

"We're leaving," he noted.

Naruto and Kakashi headed to say their goodbyes to Chiyo, leaving Sasuke to head outside alone. Itachi was leaning against the side of the café, staring down at the ground with miserable eyes. He glanced up at Sasuke and quickly averted his gaze.

"That was a harsh trick, Sasuke," he said quietly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke attempted to protest, but Itachi clearly saw through the lie. He pushed himself off the wall and headed for the car without another word- Sasuke knew better than to follow, waiting for Naruto and Kakashi by the entrance instead.

The drive back was tense. Sasuke hated it for reasons that had absolutely nothing to do with the car for once. Kakashi seemed to sense it, speaking in an attempt to break the tension.

"Since I was expecting to be on location longer than that, I don't have anything planned for you for the rest of the day. Instead, we'll go back to the studio and see what we can do there."

He received a nod from Sasuke, a 'yeah' from Naruto and nothing from Itachi. Frowning, he tried again.

"We're hoping to schedule the movie premiere for July."

"So soon?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowed in confusion. "Are you sure we'll be done shooting?"

"I hope to be done very soon, Sasuke. We don't have much left, after all. What would you say if I said I'd like to have the premiere in England?"

Sasuke felt his heart almost stop. "What?"

"London," Kakashi continued. "Leicester Square. Does that sound good to you?"

"Isn't that a long way to go for what's essentially a small movie?" Naruto questioned quietly.

"Ah, Naruto," Kakashi sighed affectionately. "Your father always wanted to hold a premiere in London, and it just never happened. I think he'd be thrilled."

"In that case, book the tickets!" Naruto replied, punching the air happily. "_London_! That's amazing, Kakashi!"

The mood didn't lift in the car despite the good news. The rest of the drive was completed in silence, Itachi making his excuses and leaving for home once they were back at the studio. Sasuke wasn't surprised, but it did add another layer of guilt to his conscience.

"I have no idea what's got into your brother today," Kakashi sighed once they were walking through the corridor to their usual studio. "Should I go ahead and contact the costume department for an outfit or not?"

"Do it," Sasuke agreed. "He's probably just tired or something. Everyone has their off days, right?"

Kakashi didn't seem to accept that as an answer, but then again neither did Sasuke. Regardless, the issue was dropped.

"Take a ten minute break," Kakashi instructed. "I'll be in my office working on the revised script."

Naruto and Sasuke were left standing alone in the hallway, looking at one another silently. Sasuke immediately grabbed Naruto's hand, pulling him into an empty side office. No words were exchanged, both of them scrambling for each another seconds after the door was closed, Sasuke pushing Naruto up against it and hungrily absorbing everything he could from him- lips, hands, _anything_ to take his mind off of the guilt.

"What is it?" Naruto murmured when they broke apart. "Something's getting to you."

"Nothing," Sasuke lied. He kissed Naruto once more to shut him up, which Naruto seemed to take as acceptable. They moved messily across the room, locked together still, towards a desk in the office. It was clear, suggesting the room wasn't in use, though it didn't stay that way for long. Sasuke found himself lying on it with Naruto jumping up as well, leaning down over him and kissing him furiously.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, drawing him close. The thrill that someone could walk in on them any time was incredible, but then again so was the sexual tension. He'd felt it back at The Valley of the End- they both had, Sasuke could sense it. It was threatening to strangle them both now if they didn't do something about it.

Sasuke unclasped Naruto's belt with a smirk. He was going to do something about it alright. They'd agreed on nothing too heavy, but as he slipped his hands into the pants of Naruto's orange jumpsuit he figured his partner wasn't going to complain very much.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed, but that was as far as he could get before Sasuke kissed him once more.

They couldn't use the practise excuse anymore, with the kissing scene out of the way. They certainly couldn't use it when Sasuke's hand was taking a tour of Naruto's underwear.

"Sasuke, we can't do anything here," Naruto finally spoke up, his tone breathy and disappointed. "Tonight. Come to mine after dinner."

Sasuke withdraw his hand, the offer satisfying him momentarily. He still kissed Naruto one more time, finally slipping off of the table and straightening himself up.

"That's an interesting way to spend a break," Naruto mused as he did the same, heading for the door and slipping out into the hallway with a smile over his shoulder. Sasuke joined him, deep in thought. That was _one_ way of pushing unwanted thoughts away.

-.-.-

The unwanted thoughts soon caught right back up to him when he got home at six and found Itachi present. He frowned, closing the door behind him. Itachi ignored him, favouring his flicking of the television channels methodically as though he wasn't really paying attention.

Sasuke sighed and sat down on the bed next to him, deciding to tactfully avoid the obvious problem of his brother seemingly skipping work. "I have a date tonight."

"With who?" Itachi asked, his tone blank.

"Naruto."

Sasuke had hoped that would stir _some_ reaction out of his brother, but he didn't even blink. Sasuke snatched the remote from his hand and turned the television off, throwing the device across the room.

"You could at least care," he remarked, a touch bitter that his good news had been ignored.

"I'm not surprised," Itachi replied instead. "The tension between you filming on location today was tangible. Have fun and don't get home too late- if you come home at all, that is."

As much as Sasuke wanted to get up and end the conversation, he stayed put. He didn't like being dismissed. "So why are you home?"

"Kakuzu is training a new member of staff," Itachi explained. "It's only for a few hours, but it means I'm not due to go in until eight."

"What does he need new staff for?"

"I haven't been very reliable lately, have I? And by proxy, neither has Kisame. Kakuzu needs a part time back-up."

Sasuke refused to push for a further explanation. His brother was already morose enough as it was without provoking more unwanted conversation. He finally stood, heading for the wardrobe to pick out something to wear for the night.

He settled on the clothes he had originally planned to wear to the party- casual, just as Naruto had said. He cast a glance to Itachi, noticing he hadn't bothered to retrieve the remote and was simply daydreaming. He left him as he was, slipping off to shower and change.

By the time he emerged Itachi was gone. Sasuke sighed heavily, knowing from his sibling's own words that it was too early for him to be heading for his eight o' clock shift. It was just beginning to approach seven, and The Tree House was a ten minute walk away.

Pushing aside the thoughts of his brother, Sasuke quickly finished getting ready and studied his appearance in the mirror one last time before exiting the apartment. Naruto had asked him to be waiting outside around seven, and there was nothing wrong with being a little early.

He waited in the cool air with his hands firmly in his pockets, eyes scanning the road eagerly. He had no idea how Naruto would be collecting him- the limo seemed like a nice idea, but in reality he knew that was overkill. It didn't stop him being excited, pacing up the path slightly to glance around the corner before walking back again.

Nearly ten minutes later a dark green Bentley rounded the corner, stopping on the pavement next to him. Naruto opened the back door and beckoned, beaming as Sasuke gladly got inside.

"This car was my Dad's favourite," Naruto grinned. "I think he'd have been proud to see me taking someone on a date in it."

Sasuke, once again overwhelmed by the star treatment, simply ran a hand along the leather seat he was sitting on and nodded almost dumbly. He glanced to the front seat, seeing that the driver was Kakashi.

"Sasuke," Kakashi greeted, meeting the younger Uchiha's gaze in the rear view mirror. "Naruto tells me you're dating now. Congratulations. Don't let it ruin the movie if you fight, got it?"

"It's just casual," Sasuke attempted to argue, but Kakashi simply looked amused and carried on driving.

"So will you try the ramen?" Naruto asked, practically bouncing in his seat from excitement. Sasuke didn't have the heart to give his earlier speech once more, sighing and shrugging in defeat.

"I'm sure one bite won't hurt."

Naruto hollered and punched the air in joy, his grin widening even more. "Trust me, Sasuke," he laughed, leaning across and giving him a customary greeting kiss. "Tonight is going to be _awesome_."

-.-.-

_Author's Notes: I can't believe this fic is approaching 300 reviews. Wow. Thank you all so much :)_


	20. Take Twenty

**.**

"_In this life there are nothing but possibilities."_

_Empire Records, 1995_

**.**

**Take Twenty.**

Sasuke had no idea why he was nervous. He knew Naruto quite well now, yet when he was led inside the rather fancy looking restaurant, he felt like he might pass out if his heart didn't stop racing.

Naruto had kept his word and was wearing casual clothes. He seemed to have taken a shine to the colour orange since his work clothes were drenched with it, wearing an orange t-shirt and navy blue jeans. Sasuke felt a little more comfortable that even though they had designer logos on them that he didn't look _too_ underdressed compared.

"Good evening," a waiter greeted them politely. "The usual table, Naruto?"

"Thanks," Naruto grinned, allowing them to be led to a table in one corner towards the back of the restaurant.

"You come here often enough that you have your own table?" Sasuke remarked once they were seated, eyes straying around the luscious interior of the restaurant. Ichiraku's was a top name in the area- Sasuke and Itachi had both eyed it with curiosity when they'd first moved to the area, considering their Japanese heritage, but the price tags kept them away.

Sasuke felt a stab of guilt that Naruto was paying but his blond partner didn't seem to care, not even looking at the menu on the table.

"I already know what I'm having," he grinned. "Take a look and choose something!"

Sasuke gingerly picked up the menu in front of him, telling himself to ignore the prices and not feel bad. Naruto wouldn't do it if he didn't want to. Sasuke told himself he could treat Naruto back once their movie hit the stars.

He scanned the dishes carefully, noticing they were written in both Japanese and English. He mentally attempted to recall his knowledge of the former, scowling at the menu when he realised he couldn't really understand it much anymore. He had been reasonably young when their grandmother had died, unlike Itachi, who in his five year age gap of extra learning was somehow blessed with being bilingual.

He immediately took his thoughts off of his brother, knowing he'd wallow in them if he didn't. Instead he glanced up at Naruto and indicated the menu.

"Choose something for me that isn't ramen," he asked. Naruto's eyes lit up and he took the menu, scanning it through as Sasuke studied him instead.

"What?" Naruto asked, finally noticing Sasuke's eyes on him.

"Tell me about yourself," Sasuke murmured. "You know all about me and my past. Why don't you tell me about yours?"

"You kind of know everything that's important," Naruto shrugged.

"Hardly. Tell me more about your parents?"

If the topic of conversation was an uneasy one Naruto didn't show it, giving Sasuke a small smile and looking a touch wistful. "I don't really remember my Mom. I was young when she died- I just know she was a grounded woman, who felt the industry was too fickle. She refused to be tied to a man who wouldn't settle into what she thought was a 'proper' job because she came from a rough upbringing, and needed reassurance that she'd always have a home and food on the table."

"I can understand that," Sasuke nodded, wondering if Naruto would take offense as he spoke. Naruto shrugged, nonplussed.

"Yeah, Dad did too. It didn't stop him being head over heels for her anyway. He was never really father material though- I love him and all, but he was thrown in the deep end with me. Kakashi tells me when Mom was in labour he was supposed to be there but he chickened out and hid in the cafeteria. Kakashi had go to the hospital and drag him back into the room."

Sasuke laughed a little at that, the image an amusing one in his mind. "How did he meet Kakashi?"

"My Dad's attempts at getting into the industry," Naruto explained. "I don't know exactly how- all I know is he's always been around. I'm thankful- it's almost like having a bit of my Dad alive, you know? They were good friends and all."

Sasuke could see the path the conversation was going to take, Naruto's eyes flickering slightly with sadness. He quickly took the initiative and changed track slightly.

"What kind of things did you do with your Dad when you weren't on movie sets?"

Naruto thought that over, a nostalgic smile tugging on his lips." Sometimes we travelled," he replied. "We've been to a lot of states. We went to China once, too. How about you? You said you had Japanese relatives?"

"We went to Japan a couple of times," Sasuke nodded. "I was young, though. When my grandfather died and my grandmother came here, we didn't visit anymore."

"Can you speak the language?"

"No," Sasuke replied, still smarting from the same reminder minutes earlier. "I used to be able to- the basics. Itachi can. He actually cared enough to study it in his free time." He paused, eyeing Naruto curiously. "What was China like?"

"Amazing," Naruto replied, eyes lighting up in memory. "Very different from America."

They were interrupted by a waiter, Sasuke allowing Naruto to order drinks and food for them. He trusted his judgement, as well as trusting that he wouldn't order him ramen.

Naruto didn't continue his talk, leaving Sasuke to wonder why he was so closed off. Kakashi had said that Naruto held no secrets to himself and was easy to read, but Sasuke was having difficulty. The fake smiles, the unwillingness to talk about himself- it all pointed to one disturbing thing.

"Are you happy?" He asked suddenly.

Naruto's eyes flashed with an unreadable emotion as he glanced up from the table. "Happy? Of course!"

"You don't really seem it," Sasuke ventured.

Naruto hesitated for a fraction of a second before sighing and looking away. "I really do miss my Dad."

Sasuke nodded, not knowing what else to say. He had been expecting that.

"He used to collect movies," Naruto continued. "We'd watch them together when we could. Even though it was tricky, he'd still make time for me on set when he could. Even though he was busy, he still cared about making sure I was happy. I've not been truly happy since he died because he's the other part of my happiness- does that make sense?"

"It does," Sasuke agreed slowly. "But that's sad. I want you to be happy."

"Maybe I can be," Naruto shrugged, seemingly nonplussed. Sasuke saw straight through it. "I don't like talking about him because it reminds me he isn't here anymore."

"But if you talk about him, he's with you," Sasuke countered. "And you've always got your memories."

Naruto didn't respond, giving Sasuke a tiny smile after a moment. "Thanks," he said sincerely. "I'm really glad I met you, Sasuke. I know you hated me at first but I also understand why you did."

"I didn't really _hate_ you," Sasuke attempted to cover. "I just don't warm up to people easily."

"Have you warmed up to me now?"

Sasuke smiled slightly at that, nodding. "I have."

"Good," Naruto grinned. "Because this was about to get awkward if you hadn't. Are you looking forward to going to England?"

"Of course," Sasuke nodded. "Have you been to a movie premiere before?"

"A few times," Naruto shrugged, and with it Sasuke knew it had been more than just a 'few times'. "Private premieres are always nice- it's just the cast and crew, plus a few selected journalists and various important, influential people. It's a rough version of the movie, but it's enough for them to start writing reviews for it and getting people interested."

"Or not interested," Sasuke countered.

"True. I don't think that's going to apply to our movie, Sasuke." Naruto gave him a warm smile, one hand stretching across the table to lightly cover Sasuke's before being withdrawn. "Don't worry. It'll be fine. Even if there are problems they'll be ironed out before the public premiere takes place anyway, but I don't see any reason for there to be."

The waiter returned with their drinks- green tea, in a small white teapot complete with traditional cups. Sasuke found himself being five years old once more, seated on the floor around a small table with his grandparents while the grown-ups shared tea and talked of things he didn't understand. He had been happy to simply be included at all.

He reached for the teapot and poured them both a cupful, careful not to spill any like he had been taught. The art of pouring tea was something both his grandmother and mother were experts at and while Sasuke would never admit it, he was reasonably domesticated. He was the one who took care of their apartment now- not because Itachi was incapable or lazy though. Quite the opposite- he was neat and tidy by nature, but Sasuke simply liked to do it for them both regardless.

"You'll make a good housewife," Naruto snickered.

Sasuke put the teapot down with a scowl, folding his arms. "That isn't funny."

Naruto sipped his tea, the smirk on his face indicating otherwise.

"So what did you order me?" Sasuke asked, eyes wandering around the interior of Ichiraku's once more. It looked just like a traditional Japanese restaurant, once again bringing forward a surge of nostalgia.

"The Ichiraku Selection," Naruto replied. "You'll have to wait and see what it is."

The wait wasn't very long. The service, on top of being friendly, was prompt. The restaurant was rather busy despite the high price tag, yet they still managed to keep up the speedy service.

"Please enjoy," the waiter politely told them as he set down their meals. Sasuke looked down at his neatly presented plate of varying rice balls and smiled wider than he had in a while.

"How did you know I love these?" He asked, picking one up easily with the provided chopsticks.

Naruto, who was already diving into his ramen with glee, glanced up at him with a hint of surprise. "You do? I'm glad. Here, try this before I eat it all."

Sasuke looked unimpressed, but he leant across the table to Naruto's outstretched chopsticks and took the morsel of food from it with his teeth.

It tasted exactly like his grandmother's. He swallowed and tried not to feel as unsettled as he did. He hadn't eaten ramen in years and hadn't anticipated being _unnerved_ as a reaction.

"It's horrible," he said instead. "Just like I thought."

Naruto's face fell, but he soon brightened back up and took one of Sasuke's rice balls in return. "Says you," he replied round a mouthful. "You have no taste."

"I wish I could get my mother to cook for you sometime," Sasuke remarked after a moment spent in silence enjoying their food. "She cooks almost as well as my grandmother."

"_Almost_ as well? Aren't kids supposed to love their Mom's cooking over anyone else's?"

"My mother has a habit of trying to add her own unique flair to things," Sasuke explained reproachfully. "She isn't very good at it. She tries, though."

"Do you get on with your Mom now?" Naruto asked quietly.

"I do," Sasuke nodded slowly. "But I don't really speak to her. I don't want to talk to Dad and unfortunately I would probably have to. She sends us a letter sometimes though, and we write back. She's a fan of the traditional way of doing things anyway."

He made a mental note to write a letter when he returned home. He was long overdue a chat with her, anyway.

They finished their meal quietly, the only sounds made being the ones around them of glasses clinking and chopsticks against china. Soft voices belonging to others reverberated around them, chatting about everything and nothing.

Sasuke found himself loving it more than he ever thought he would.

"I could get used to this," he admitted. "This place is lovely."

"Too bad you don't like the ramen," Naruto lamented with a grin. "It is nice, though. I hoped you'd like it. I didn't want to take you on a date to somewhere you hated."

Sasuke found himself breaking their eye contact at those words. Date. A _date_. It still made him a little uncomfortable. Naruto sensed it, eyes narrowing slightly as he leaned across to whisper to Sasuke.

"Don't be shy," he coaxed. "I'm really enjoying myself, but I think we'll enjoy each other more when we get to mine."

Sasuke attempted not to choke on his drink. Their tryst from earlier replayed itself in his mind and he fought down embarrassment- when he was _there_ and in the heat of the moment, shame had deserted him. Now, when faced with the memory, he felt suitably edgy about the whole thing.

"You're shy," Naruto stated. Under the table, he brushed one foot up Sasuke's shin lightly. Sasuke resisted a shudder, locking eyes with Naruto. "Don't be," Naruto continued. "Shall we skip the dessert? We can walk to mine from here."

"Sure," Sasuke agreed slowly.

Naruto went about paying, tipping and chatting lightly with the owner who he seemed to know well. Sasuke let him, waiting by the door and giving the interior one last glance around. He would definitely have to bring Itachi to this place when he could, he decided. Maybe even his mother if she could get to them.

Naruto beamed and took his hand, tugging it gently and leading them towards the door. Sasuke let himself be pulled, the crisp air hitting him with a start as they stepped through the glass door together.

"This way," Naruto murmured, tugging on Sasuke's hand still. Sasuke finally pulled it away, not quite ready for public displays of affection yet.

He could feel the tension between them. It radiated from them both, sparking when their hands and had connected and when their shoulders brushed as they walked. Sasuke wasn't sure if they would stop once they got going, and it was very clear they would be getting up to _something_ upon reaching Naruto's place.

Naruto was right when he said it wasn't far. Only a few minutes later he pushed open a small gate, leading Sasuke up a crooked crazy paved path that led to a small but modern looking house.

"Sorry it's a little messy," Naruto apologised as they reached the front door and he searched for his key in his pocket. "We've been so busy I've barely had time to clean."

Sasuke shrugged his indifference, stepping inside after Naruto and blinking a few times as his partner switched the lights on. The hallway seemed roomy and tidy, Naruto beckoning for him to follow up the stairs.

Naruto's bedroom was a different matter entirely. It looked as though a bomb had gone off, though to be fair on the blond it looked like he'd attempted to tidy up somewhat. Well, Sasuke mused from his position in the doorway, if shoving everything into one corner out of the way was _cleaning_, then he had.

Naruto led him to the bed, sitting on it with a happy sigh. Sasuke joined him, feeling awkward as he sat cautiously on the edge of the bed.

"Relax," Naruto urged. "I'm not going to jump you or anything, tempting as it is."

"Careful," Sasuke reprimanded as he sat a little more comfortably. "Whatever happened to casual?"

"No fucking, no sucking," Naruto repeated. "I didn't say no handjobs, no foreplay, no-"

"I get the picture," Sasuke interrupted. "You also said no clucking," he added with a smirk.

"How about kissing?"

"Kissing is good," Sasuke mused, finding himself locked to Naruto's lips moments later. He allowed it, feeling that they had privacy for the first time- _real_ privacy, that wasn't going to be interrupted by anything or anyone.

He found one thing quite amusing though- Naruto was letting himself be pinned onto the bed as opposed to it being the other way round. He smirked slightly between kisses, not questioning it.

He found himself straddling Naruto's waist not long after, still kissing as though Naruto was air and he was suffocating. His shyness dissipated the more he became aroused, which was a fair bit with the perfect specimen of man beneath him.

Naruto noticed. He had a twinkle in his eye when they broke apart, fingers reaching for Sasuke's belt. Sasuke took two seconds to think whether he wanted to allow it, deciding that he did.

"Remember," he breathed in Naruto's ear. "This is new to-_ ah_!"

The last of his sentence was eaten by a startled moan that he barely believed came from his own throat. Naruto grinned at it, fingers stroking lightly, _teasingly_, through his boxers.

"Don't fuck around," he breathed.

"You just said it's new," Naruto chided. "I'm going slow."

"Don't."

"Trust me, take it slow," Naruto repeated.

"How experienced are you?" Sasuke asked in breathy tones instead of arguing.

Naruto slipped a hand down his waistband, lightly gripping hold of Sasuke's arousal and making him moan once more. "Experienced enough to know to take it slow."

"You're _infuriating_," Sasuke hissed through his pleasure, closing his eyes and biting his lip to stop from crying out.

"And you're turned on," Naruto replied. He had shed his own jeans- when, Sasuke wasn't sure, but he certainly didn't care. Reaching out, he shrugged himself free of Naruto's tantalising grasp and dipped an inexperienced hand into Naruto's own boxers and lightly grasped. Naruto moaned appreciatively, sending Sasuke wild with desire and wishing he hadn't broken free of the intimate contact of his own.

Naruto reached across and opened a drawer next to the bed, tossing a small packet in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke took it, knowing immediately what it was and finding himself blushing just a little for handling it.

"I'm not cleaning up," Naruto told him firmly as Sasuke pulled his hand free.

Sasuke smirked, giving the blond a slightly cocky look. "And if I wanted to say leave our contact there?"

Naruto was back on him, pinning him this time and exploring his mouth with his tongue once more. "You don't want to though, right?" He murmured when they separated.

"Not at all," Sasuke murmured back.

"Then hurry up and put it on."

Sasuke complied. There was no argument in his mind that this was what he wanted, and he would do whatever it took to _get_ it as he always did.

-.-.-

_Author's Note: It may bare repeating if you haven't seen my profile, but I don't write lemon, so please don't yell at me if this doesn't go as far as you'd like. Hopefully it's enjoyable as it is :)_


	21. Take Twenty One

**.**

"_Each man the image of every other; then all are happy, for there are no mountains to make them cower, to judge themselves against."_

_Fahrenheit 451, 1966_

**.**

**Take Twenty-One.**

Awakening the following morning on Naruto's bed was no surprise to Sasuke. After their activities the night before they had been left sticky with sweat and craving contact, meaning after a quick divert to get cleaned up, Sasuke had come back to Naruto in the bed and curled up with him.

Naruto was already up. Sasuke guessed he was a morning person, scowling at the thought. A glance at the bedside clock told him it was eight am and he sighed, sitting up and stretching. He was a morning person through necessity, not choice, unlike Itachi who also rose early by nature.

Itachi. He cursed quietly, realising he hadn't bothered to inform his sibling that he wouldn't be home. He shook it off, reminding himself that he and Itachi were not father and son, just like he had been told at the party. It didn't matter what he did, because his brother wasn't his keeper.

He slipped out of bed and went in search of Naruto, finding him in the dining room with a bowl of cereal. He beamed as Sasuke, beckoning to him to join him.

"Sleep well?" He asked as Sasuke took the offer, sitting opposite him.

"Not bad," Sasuke shrugged, stifling a yawn.

"I was going to wake you when I was done," Naruto told him as he poured Sasuke some juice and handed it to him. "We're working today."

"Mm," Sasuke hummed in a non committal manner. "I need to take a shower before we do."

"I can lend you some clothes if you like."

"Nothing orange," Sasuke demanded flatly.

Naruto poked his tongue out childishly at him. "It's just a colour, Sasuke."

"It's a horrific colour I see too much of at work," Sasuke argued lightly, but he didn't care all that much. Upon arriving they would be changing into their work clothes anyway, so it didn't matter all that much. Naruto simply grinned and kissed him good morning before settling back to his own breakfast.

"What was all of that about yesterday with your brother?" He asked casually, seemingly not realising that was the one thing Sasuke didn't want to discuss.

"Kakashi wrote a part for him and he doesn't want to do it," Sasuke replied, hoping that would be enough information to skirt around the details.

"A part?" Naruto looked surprised. "What kind of part?"

Apparently it wasn't. Sasuke sighed and glared at him, but he received only a curious gaze in response. "He wants Itachi to play the part of my brother, and my character to have a run in with him."

"Oh. He's not interested in this kind of thing though, right?"

"Right," Sasuke agreed, even though he knew that wasn't the whole problem. "He might come round though. The whole thing sounds quite promising."

Naruto finally let the conversation drop, offering Sasuke access to his kitchen while he went to find some clothes for him. Sasuke gladly took the offer, settling for a bowl of cereal just like Naruto. He had three boxes to choose from- a novelty, since in his home he had either none or one lonely box.

Naruto returned with black jeans and a black t-shirt. Sasuke nodded his approval as he finished his chosen cereal, snatching them up and heading to shower.

A power shower. He stared at it in awe for a moment before turning it on. It was a shower _cubicle_ too, not a weak shower over a bathtub in a cheap apartment barely fit for one, yet housing two. Sasuke wasn't going to complain about his living standards as a whole, but being confronted with such luxuries certainly made him enjoy the shower a lot more than he would have done had he been at home.

Naruto was waiting for him in the hallway as he emerged towel drying his hair, handing over a hairdryer and a comb. Sasuke took them gratefully, pushing down the thought that a hairdryer was a luxury as well since Itachi owned one. Sasuke himself never usually bothered to use it however, favouring the open air.

Once he was presentable he met Naruto's side by the front door and they slipped out into the warm morning together, Sasuke feeling very much like the other half of a couple. He warned himself that he wasn't really, and that it was a casual friends-with-benefits arrangement, but something in his mind told him he could get used to this.

The walk to the studio was quite a trek. Naruto mentioned offhandedly that Kakashi often picked him up but that in not doing so this morning, he had correctly guessed Sasuke might stay over and they might want some privacy. Sasuke nodded his agreement, not really listening. Going to the studio meant facing Itachi, and facing Itachi meant the guilty feeling that had threatened to drown him the day before surfacing once more.

They arrived with time to spare- something Kakashi made a note of with an amused grin once they opened the studio door to greet him. He said nothing, settling for a wave before he turned back to the crew member he was speaking to.

A quick glance around told him Itachi hadn't arrived yet. Sasuke sighed in relief, slipping off to change and hoping that perhaps he might skip coming in all together.

He had no such luck. When he re-emerged to the hallway he almost bumped into his brother, who turned to give him a glance that was laced with something Sasuke couldn't quite read.

"You didn't come home."

"I stayed over at Naruto's," Sasuke replied with a frown. "Does it matter?"

Itachi carried on walking without a word, leaving Sasuke to watch his retreating back before turning his eyes to the ceiling. His brother's mood hadn't improved overnight, then.

"Hey kid."

He turned with a jump, seeing Kisame approach from behind him with a grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, sounding rude but not meaning to be so. Kisame didn't take offense, looking excited instead.

"Itachi asked me along," he replied. "Apparently he spoke with your boss and he says there might be a small part for me."

"Oh?" Sasuke queried. That was news to him.

"You know as much as I do, kid. Your brother's been quieter than usual and he wouldn't really talk much about it."

Sasuke was unsurprised by _that_ bit of news, at least. "I see."

"What's going on with him?" Kisame asked, lowering his voice despite the fact Itachi was already inside the studio. "Last night at work he was really subdued. I know he's not the most talkative guy, but he was _too_ quiet."

"I'm sure he's fine," Sasuke brushed over. "He's probably just tired."

"He also tells me you went on a date with a certain blond who I seem to remember you saying you hated," Kisame grinned. Sasuke glared him into silence, turning and following the route Itachi had just taken to the studio. Kisame followed, the grin never leaving his lips.

"Ah, Kisame," Kakashi greeted as they entered. "Itachi tells me you are interested in the small role I have for you."

He held a hand out for Kisame, who shook it with an enthusiastic nod. "I am, Sir. Thank you for the opportunity."

"Our costume department has been very busy since I gave them the news," Kakashi noted. "They're working on something for the both of you. It should be ready this afternoon- I'd like to shoot at least some of this today, if you could be so kind to go with Itachi and study the script? I haven't given you many lines."

"That's fine," Kisame nodded. "I'll give it my best shot."

Kakashi gave him a nod and turned to Sasuke. "You and Naruto will be filming as normal this morning," he said. "Did either of you bother to learn your lines last night?"

The twinkle in his eye suggested he already knew the answer to that. Sasuke sheepishly turned his gaze to the floor.

"You might as well learn the same scene as your brother and Kisame and start filming this afternoon," Kakashi sighed. "Naruto has a script for you and he should be in the changing room. Go!"

Sasuke vanished, wondering how on earth Kakashi managed to make him feel like a scolded five year old while not actually scolding him at all.

He wasn't too pleased to learn Itachi and Kisame were sharing the room they were for reading over the script, partially because he'd quite fancied the time alone with Naruto, and knowing that was exactly why the arrangement had happened.

That, and every time he locked eyes with his brother, Itachi looked empty. He couldn't stand it, and couldn't stand knowing he'd put that feeling there, yet he didn't open his mouth to change it.

Concentrating on lines was really rather difficult.

Naruto was absorbed in his script, chuckling as he read it over. Sasuke had barely glanced at his, finally deciding to attempt to do so. He scanned it over, smiling a little when he realised he would get a chance to shine in this scene.

The smile stayed until he reached a part where Itachi was supposed to beat him. His heart skipped a beat, knowing that Kakashi didn't realise what had happened to him when he was fourteen and also knowing there was no way in hell Itachi would do it.

Itachi didn't seem to be concentrating much on his own script. Sasuke fought with the idea of walking over and whisking it away before he could see what was on it. His lifelong ambition prevailed as always, and he stayed seated.

Itachi's character would be beating him and then using a mind attack on him to make him scream until he fell unconscious. Sasuke couldn't have thought of anything worse for his brother to act.

"Hey Kisame," Naruto called. "Shall we practise a little? It seems you and I are going to interact a lot here."

"You mean I get to trash talk you a lot and look menacing," Kisame laughed. "In a bit, Naruto. Let me finish reading it, it's just getting good."

Sasuke set his own script aside. After the attack from his sibling he was rendered unconscious for the rest of the scene. Despite having lines to learn, he was more concerned about his brother, whose eyes had widened considerably in the last ten seconds.

Sasuke knew why. He also knew why Itachi set the script on the floor with a haunted look in his eye, slowly pulling himself to his feet.

"What's up?" Kisame asked him, but he didn't receive an answer. Itachi headed for the door instead, halting with it half open to turn back to his friend, who had also risen to his feet.

"I don't need an escort, Kisame," he all but snapped, closing the door firmly behind him.

Kisame stayed where he was, frowning in confusion.

"It's the script," Sasuke finally spoke up dully. "There's a part where he's supposed to beat me."

Kisame flicked forward in his script a little with a frown and Naruto's face fell. Both of them knew why that was potentially a problem.

"I guess he's going to speak to Kakashi," Naruto suggested quietly. "He doesn't know."

"Why is he doing this in the first place?" Kisame wondered out loud, though Sasuke knew it was more a question aimed at him. "He clearly doesn't want to."

Sasuke kept his mouth firmly closed. Naruto attempted to field the answer instead, his voice uncertain.

"Perhaps he thinks he's helping Sasuke?"

"Perhaps Sasuke made him believe he was," Kisame corrected, his tone bordering stern as he caught Sasuke's guilty look. "Sasuke?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kisame opened his mouth with every intention of biting back, but he closed it and returned his gaze to the script. Naruto did the same, leaving Sasuke to slowly pick his own back up and hope the conversation didn't arise again.

Itachi returned a few minutes later, his eyes still blank as he sat back down and once again lifted the script.

"Did you talk to the boss?" Kisame asked quietly.

"No."

Kisame knew better than to push for an elaboration. Sasuke thanked Fate for its timely intervention to help him avoid the conversation.

Afternoon came far too quickly. Naruto and Kisame were practising, having fun with their portion of the script. Kisame was swinging an imaginary sword, pretending to chop Naruto's arms and legs off as his character threatened to do.

Sasuke stayed on the floor, watching them but really watching through them. Itachi stared blankly at the script in his lap, eyes averted from everyone in an attempt to stave off conversation. It was working remarkably well.

Kakashi came with outfits when it was approaching half past twelve, looking awfully pleased as he held up two black coats with red clouds on them. "Come and try them on," he urged.

Kisame gladly did so- Itachi followed more reluctantly, both of them slipping them over their casual clothes. Kakashi nodded and stepped back to study them, indicating the arms on Itachi's coat.

"They're a bit too long," he admonished. "It will have to do. We need to start soon- take a ten minute lunch break and come to the studio. We're beginning to set up now. Oh- one last touch. We can't have you looking too menacing, so we need to take the edge off."

He pushed a small bottle into Itachi's hand before giving them a wave and leaving. Itachi glanced down at it, frowning in confusion and holding it up to Kisame.

"Nail polish?" Kisame asked needlessly.

"Nail polish," Itachi confirmed, flipping it over and reading the bottom for the hue. "Violet Haze."

"Is he kidding?" Kisame finally asked when they'd both stared at the bottle in disbelief for a good ten seconds.

Itachi answered by sinking back to the floor and unscrewing the lid, beginning to coat his nails without further complaint. Kisame stared at him, sitting next to him.

"Itachi?"

"If it's the dress code, it's the dress code," Itachi explained, not looking up from his handiwork. "I can't say I approve, but it isn't my movie."

"You _really_ don't want to do this, do you?" Kisame replied flatly.

Itachi's silence was deafening, though he feigned that he was busy with the polish. Kisame sent a glare to Sasuke, who took that moment to grab Naruto's arm and flee.

"Did you say something to your brother?" Naruto asked warily.

"Why is everyone accusing me of that?" Sasuke snapped defensively. "It isn't my fault he's doing it anyway."

"You could tell him it doesn't matter," Naruto suggested. "The movie will do fine without the scene, I'm sure-"

"Let's just see how it goes, shall we?" Sasuke spoke over him. Naruto gave him a cautious glance but said nothing, leaving them to head to the cafeteria in silence.

They ate in silence. It didn't escape Sasuke's notice that Itachi barely touched his when he and Kisame joined them, carrying with them the scent of freshly painted nails.

"I don't care what's wrong with you," Sasuke snapped as he got up to leave. "You have to eat."

He stalked away without waiting for a response, making his way to the studio and pointedly ignoring Kakashi when he joined his side, purpose in his strides and mild concern on his face.

"Why is your brother so hesitant to do this?"

"He doesn't care for acting," Sasuke replied easily.

"It's more than that."

It was a statement, and a true one at that. Sasuke kept his lips sealed. Kakashi, to his credit, didn't push for a reply but Sasuke knew his perceptive hawk-like eyes would probably find the answer for him.

The set was almost in working order when the others arrived, the finishing touches being made to it as they waited. A crew member informed Kakashi there was a weak section of wall that Itachi would need to deflect Sasuke's hand to, which Itachi and Kakashi both noted.

The cameras were the last thing to be set up- Sasuke mentally wished they'd hurry, eager to get started. Itachi looked less keen, but that was to be expected. As usual, he debunked Kakashi's attempt to get him involved in the cameras, giving him stony silence as a reply to his usual questions about locations.

"Here," Kakashi told Kisame, taking a prop sword from a nearby crew member and holding it out. "Test it out."

Kisame took it, grinning from ear to ear. "This," he indicated to the elder Uchiha at his side. "This, Itachi, is the best thing _ever_."

The sword had bandages wrapped around it and stood almost as tall as Itachi in height. Kisame swung it experimentally, a grin on his face as he made whooshing noises to accompany it.

"It's a sword," Itachi told him firmly. "Not a lightsaber. Stop that."

Kisame gave him a sheepish grin, but he didn't stop swinging the sword. "I'm just excited. I can't believe you guys need me for this."

"Yes, it's fascinating," Itachi remarked. Sasuke found himself taking a moment to process that his brother had just used sarcasm, the realisation instilling a feeling that he wanted to flee far, far away from him.

"All ready?" Kakashi asked once Kisame had lowered the sword. "Let's get this started. I mean this in the nicest possible way, Kisame, Itachi, but you two are amateurs. Please don't be offended if I ask to re-shoot a few times."

Kisame nodded. Itachi said nothing.

"Good. Positions, please."

They filtered onto the set- Itachi, Kisame and Naruto stood near an open door at one end, with Sasuke entering from the other side. Sasuke could barely contain his excitement at being on set with his brother, even if his brother looked rather like he wanted to run out of the closest door.

"Action!" Kakashi called, also sounding a little excited at the prospect of what was happening.

Itachi transformed in those moments from mildly distressed to a hardened criminal. His stance became more upright and any trace of emotion on his face was banished, favouring a mild frown and a slight narrowing of his eyes. Kisame transitioned into a cruel-sounding villain quite remarkably as well, grinning smugly at Naruto. Sasuke watched from his end of the corridor in shock as Itachi spoke, his voice low and steady.

"It's been a long time, Sasuke."

His sibling sounded cold, calculating, and everything he had _not_ wanted to be. Sasuke forced himself to recover from the shock of how well Itachi had melded into the role as Kisame expressed his surprise at the younger Uchiha's arrival.

"I'm going to kill you," he growled, flooding malice and distaste into his tone and hoping Itachi would remember the line between acting and reality. "Just as you said I hated you, detested you... Just to kill you, I've _survived_!"

He growled and raised his fist, knowing special effects would be adding lightning to it later, charging forward with a feral growl towards his sibling.

Itachi caught his wrist firmly and deflected his hand as directed straight into the fake wall. Sasuke felt his hand go through it, pushing with some force as well to help it along. He stood, panting with the excursion, as Itachi kept a firm hold on his wrist.

"You're annoying," he whispered, before squeezing tightly. Sasuke knew that was his cue, gasping in pain and dropping to the floor while clutching his wrist. He stayed there, biting out pained noises occasionally while Naruto shouted at them. He let Kisame and Naruto have a brief exchange, slowly beginning to dread what was to come as he waited for them to finish so he could come into the scene once more.

The moment he pulled himself from the floor, declaring a proclamation of revenge on his brother, he realised they were going to have a problem. Itachi was supposed to kick him away into the wall, over-acted of course, but he was staring completely frozen instead, his eyes losing their hardened edge as he simply stared at his sibling.

"Cut! Itachi, do you need to look over the script? You're supposed to pretend to kick him away."

"I'm aware," Itachi murmured. "My apologies, Mr. Hatake."

"Alright. Get ready- action in three, two, one."

Sasuke roared and charged his brother on cue, Itachi hesitating for a split second before raising his foot and kicking as directed. His foot brushed Sasuke's stomach just lightly, but no-where near enough to hurt, leaving Sasuke to pretend he had been knocked back into the wall and crumple to the ground.

Naruto shouted protests, Kisame threatened to chop an arm or leg off, and Itachi still stared at Sasuke. His eyes didn't flicker this time and shooting continued, Itachi walking slowly towards him, every step purposeful- or perhaps, every step slowed to delay the inevitable.

He grabbed Sasuke's collar and dragged him to his feet, slamming him back into the wall before hesitating and releasing him, shaking his head.

"Cut," Kakashi called. "Itachi- what is it?"

"I can't do this," Itachi replied quietly. He kept his gaze firmly on the floor, unable to meet Sasuke's eye. "Sasuke- I'm so sorry."

Sasuke _wanted_ to say that it was okay, that it didn't matter, that he didn't have to do it, but he said nothing. Itachi seemed to be waiting for him to say _something_, but it didn't come. He seemed to realise, one hand coming up to the fake wall and clutching at it gently. Sasuke watched it, almost fascinated by it, wondering if it would be possible for said wall to swallow him whole.

-.-.-

_Author's Note: Assume Jiraiya doesn't make an appearance here, otherwise the scene is the same. Thanks for reading, reviewing, etc!_


	22. Take Twenty Two

**.**

"_I think we make our own decisions. I just think that fate sends us little signs, and it's how we read the signs that determines whether we're happy or not."_

_Serendipity, 2001_

**.**

**Take Twenty-Two.**

"You aren't going to say anything?"

Sasuke really did want to. Itachi had finally glanced up to meet his eye, all expression on his face banished in true Uchiha fashion, leaving him looking impassive.

"What is there to say?" Sasuke finally replied.

He was unprepared for the hurt in his brother's eyes at that response, so he dropped his gaze to the floor and mentally thanked that Kakashi was approaching him.

"Itachi, it's a movie," Kakashi remarked, his tone firm but kind. "It isn't real. No-one is going to watch this movie and think you derived pleasure from this."

"That isn't the issue, Mr. Hatake."

"Then what _is_?"

Neither of the siblings said anything. Kakashi looked between them, clearly frustrated, until Sasuke decided it was about time he finally spoke up and at least offered an explanation for his brother's behaviour.

"When I was fourteen, I was in a coma for a week," he said softly, eyes still on Itachi. "I almost died. I was beaten badly."

Kakashi took that piece of information in, sighing in defeat. "Why didn't either of you tell me that when you read the script?"

"It's just a movie to me," Sasuke shrugged, turning to Itachi.

"I didn't want to do any of it," Itachi reasoned. "I didn't think it would affect me in such a manner. I'm sorry."

"Take a five minute break," Kakashi suggested. Itachi nodded, before swiftly leaving for the exit without even a glance in his brother's direction. Kakashi turned to Kisame and Naruto, holding one hand up with all his fingers extended.

"Five minute break."

Kisame was already walking across to Sasuke, eyes narrowed sharply.

"It doesn't take a genius to work out why he doesn't want to beat you, even if it's just an act," he remarked once he reached the younger Uchiha's side. "Why did he agree to this in the first place, Sasuke?"

From the tone of his voice, Sasuke was aware Kisame had worked out exactly why. He had dropped the conversation earlier but now he was ready for a fight.

"Why are you still accusing me of saying something?" Sasuke asked sharply, feeling defensive despite it being the truth.

"Too far, kid," Kisame finally told him, seeing right through him easily. "I know you want to this movie to do well, but your brother's more important than that."

He turned and headed for the door, leaving Sasuke wishing to scream a biting response, but finding himself unable.

"I understand this reaction," Kakashi told him quietly. "But I don't understand his overreaction to the part in the first place, only to change his mind. Kisame's right, you said something. What was it, Sasuke?"

"Why is it any of your business?" Sasuke replied smoothly. "It's a sibling thing."

"It is _not_ a sibling thing when it's affecting my movie. Even if he pulls out of the part, _you_ are still my employee. What did you _say_? If I don't get a reply out of you, I'll get one out of Itachi even if I have to force it from him."

Sasuke scowled at him for the blackmail. "I may have accidently insinuated that if he didn't do it, he would lose me to the showbiz world."

Kakashi paused. Sasuke took a small sense of smug satisfaction from the fact he had rendered his boss silent. "That's a difficult thing to _insinuate_," he finally noted. "That's also a mean thing to say, don't you think Sasuke?"

"I thought he'd just get mad at me and do it anyway!" Sasuke protested. "I didn't expect..." He shrugged helplessly. "Well, _this_."

"When your brother gets back, I'm going to ask him what _he_ wants to do," Kakashi said firmly. "And if he says he wants to abort filming then you are to keep your mouth _closed_ and accept it, got that?"

"Why do you care so much?" Sasuke muttered. Kakashi's ears caught it.

"I've come to like you and your brother," he replied sharply. "Though right now I'm digging deep for you. He's like this because he _cares_, Sasuke. He doesn't want to traumatise you, nor does he want to even _act_ the terrible thing that happened to you. You shouldn't have exploited his love for you like this."

"I didn't!"

Sasuke knew that he had despite the words that left his mouth. Kakashi didn't indulge the lie, walking away and back to his chair.

Itachi and Kisame arrived back just shy of five minutes later. Sasuke was surprised to see them return, thinking Itachi might have just left and gone home.

"One take, Mr. Hatake," Itachi said firmly when he was in earshot once more, surprising Sasuke even further.

"Get it right," Kakashi replied quietly, his voice encouraging. Sasuke thanked that he wasn't attempting to push the issue, retaking his place on the floor by the wall.

Kakashi called for action and Itachi swept into life, walking over to Sasuke once more and pulling him to his feet. He hesitated for only a fraction of a second before he proceeded to punch, kick and beat Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't surprised that none of his hits connected, ending milliseconds before doing so. He made sure he reacted perfectly, wanting the one take scene to go without a hitch so they could move on from it.

Once he was back on the floor, Itachi grabbed him and slammed him back into the wall. He winced slightly, feeling the shock through his body for it despite it being reasonably light, choking slightly as Itachi brought his lips to his ear.

"You are weak," he breathed sharply, callously. "Why are you so weak? You lack hatred."

He closed his eyes, reopening them once more and staring straight into Sasuke's eyes. He whispered a word that Sasuke recognised as his character's ninja trait, causing him to act shocked and scream, and scream, and _scream_.

He had his eyes closed but when he opened them, he caught a tiny flash of pain in Itachi's eyes, but it was banished immediately in favour of concentrating.

The rest of the scene went by without a hitch, Kakashi finally calling cut when Kisame and Itachi had their exit through one of the walls via one of Itachi's character's skills.

"That was a perfectly acceptable piece of footage," he acknowledged. "Congratulations. You can relax now, Itachi."

Itachi was already removing the red and black outfit he had been wearing. Kisame wasn't so eager to de-cloak himself, grinning and swinging the sword around a few more times.

"Can I keep it?"

"If it doesn't end up on online auction sites then yes, you're welcome to keep it," Kakashi informed him.

"I don't want to sell it!" Kisame protested. "I want it as a talking point in my house. I'll put it on display in the living room and everything. Imagine how many chicks I can pick up with this thing!"

"From what I hear you don't just pick up girls," Sasuke smirked, remembering what had been said at the party and hoping he could use it to lighten the atmosphere. "My brother apparently succumbed to your charms, right?"

"That was a joke!" Kisame attempted to protest. "Tell him, Itachi."

Itachi was already halfway to the exit, cloak scrunched up in his hand as he stalked purposefully to the door. Sasuke chased him down, grabbing his arm just before he could slip through the door.

"Sasuke- _please_," Itachi uttered. Sasuke whipped his hand free immediately, letting him go. He had never heard his brother's voice sound quite like it just had and he rather hoped he'd never have to again.

He turned, meeting Kakashi and Kisame's shared disapproving gaze. Even Naruto looked a little upset about it, unable to meet Sasuke's eye.

"Fine!" He yelled at them. "I'm a bad guy! I shouldn't have said what I did! I can't take it back now, can I?"

"You had plenty of chances to take it back."

Sasuke paused- that mildly angry voice belonged to Naruto.

"You could have told him not to do it at any time," Naruto continued. "Sasuke- go after him. That's okay, right Kakashi?"

"Go," Kakashi indicated quietly. "You too, Kisame. I have a feeling you're going to need to play mediator."

Sasuke didn't argue that he had been given an escort. Kisame simply sent him a sharp glare and stalked through the door, jogging down the corridor and leaving Sasuke to catch up.

They didn't have to go far. Itachi was sitting on the step of the studio, staring at the concrete in front of him and looking just as blank as he had done all day. The cloak lay over his lap, almost like a blanket of comfort. Kisame lit a cigarette and handed it to him, unsurprised that it was gladly taken with a nod of thanks.

Sasuke settled himself down next to Itachi as Kisame made himself a little scarce, standing close enough to see but not to hear. Itachi didn't meet Sasuke's eye, still staring at the cracks in the pavement.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said lowly.

"You're not forgiven."

Sasuke opened his mouth, confused, before closing it again. He hadn't been expecting that.

"You're mad at me?" He asked for clarification. Itachi rarely got angry about things and if he did, it wasn't usually him.

"Yes, I'm mad at you."

"You still could have said no," Sasuke pointed out, knowing it was a lame excuse before he even spoke it.

"I would never do anything that might hinder your dream."

"So why did you come back inside and still do it just now?"

"You didn't tell me not to," Itachi explained, exhaling smoke and turning to Sasuke. His eyes were narrowed and sharp, leaving Sasuke with the innate feeling his soul was being pierced. "You are childish and selfish, Sasuke. I'm finding it increasingly difficult to understand the way you think lately- you want what you want, and you _take_ them without regard for others. Is Naruto another of those things?"

"No!"

"So it's just things related to your career?"

Sasuke answered with silence.

"I see," Itachi murmured. "If I were to leave and go back to Maine right now, where would that leave you?"

"You wouldn't," Sasuke snapped back. "You wouldn't go home."

"Who said anything about going back _home_? Answer the question, Sasuke."

"Are you threatening me?"

"If you perceive that as a threat then you clearly rely on me more than you wish to say."

"You wouldn't leave me here," Sasuke repeated definitely. "You can barely leave me alone- you wouldn't go back to the other side of the country."

"But it is as you said, Sasuke. The showbiz world is going to take you from me soon enough, so what do I have to keep me here in Hollywood?"

Sasuke had no reply to give that. Itachi seemed to realise his point had been made and rose to a stand, draping the cloak into Sasuke's lap instead before walking towards the exit of the studio grounds. Kisame attempted to flank him but Itachi held a hand up, shaking his head firmly.

"I'll see you tonight," Sasuke heard him say.

He gathered the red and black material in his hands and stood up, making his way back inside before Kisame could grab him for another interrogation or, worse, to chide him for his behaviour. It would be warranted, but Sasuke really did not want to hear it right then.

"Sasuke," Kakashi spoke firmly as soon as he was back inside the studio. "I really can't afford to keep putting off filming. You and Naruto can take the rest of the afternoon off but I expect you here and _ready_ to shoot at eight tomorrow."

"Alright," Sasuke replied quietly, turning and walking straight out the room to avoid Naruto's eye. Naruto didn't give him the chance, jogging and catching up with him down the corridor.

"We're going for a walk," he said determinedly. "It'll give your brother some space and let me show you something."

Sasuke eyed him curiously. Naruto didn't meet the gaze, his own blue eyes staring straight ahead purposefully. They passed Kisame in the lobby, who shot Sasuke a disapproving gaze before continuing his walk back to Kakashi.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked quietly when it became apparent they were just walking, the silence in the air choking him and making him need to speak- to _breathe_.

"Sasuke, when I first met you and Itachi, I admit I wondered what the hell was going on with you," Naruto finally answered, even though it wasn't really an answer. "You hated the world and everyone in it and Itachi rarely let you out of his sight. Over the time I've come to know you guys, I found out _why_ you're the way you are."

"Where are you going with this?" Sasuke asked wearily, not liking the tone in Naruto's voice.

"Tell me, Sasuke- what life does your brother have outside of you?"

Sasuke, stunned into silence, gave no reply.

"Exactly," Naruto continued, his voice taking on a vehement edge. "He lives _for you_. And you know what? I completely understand."

"You do?" Sasuke found himself saying, curious.

Naruto nodded. "He sat at your bedside for a week waiting for you to either die or get better. I've _done that_, Sasuke! It's a horrific feeling- every time something beeps a little strangely or someone whispers something, you think 'is this it?' and mentally start preparing yourself that it might be. Then the moment passes and you recover, but you're still tense and all you want that person to do is just _wake up_ and smile at you and tell you it's going to be alright."

Naruto finally turned his wide-eyed gaze to Sasuke, anger clear within it. "You woke up, Sasuke. He got the chance to make _sure_ nothing ever happens to you again, and he's seized it with both hands and won't let go. The fact he blamed himself for the whole incident must make the whole thing a thousand times worse. The man has enough guilt to struggle with, which is why he didn't want to do this scene."

Sasuke still stayed silent, keeping his eyes to the crooked pavement beneath his feet.

"I've worked this out just from knowing you," Naruto concluded. "You knew it all already. You said something to convince him to do it, right? Kakashi's not usually wrong about these things and Kisame seemed to think so too."

The silence gave Naruto his answer and he cursed mildly under his breath, shaking his head slowly.

"I know you want this Sasuke," he finally spoke, his voice softer than Sasuke thought it might have been. He even reached out and clasped Sasuke's hand- an action Sasuke hadn't been expecting. "Sasuke- I really do understand. I know I don't care for it much but my Dad did, and I saw what I see in you in him every single day. He loved his job with a passion, but you know what? He got where he was without stepping on others to get there- especially not the people he loved the most."

He laughed, stopping abruptly and letting Sasuke's hand go free, gesturing to the floor beneath them. "Though I suppose right now we _are_ stepping on part of _him_- sort of, anyway."

Sasuke looked down to be greeted with a star in the pavement, bearing the name 'Minato Namikaze'. He looked up with a start, realising they were on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Star after star stretched out before him but he turned his eyes back down to Minato's, watching as Naruto knelt down on the pavement and brushed a bit of dirt from it in a quick but tender motion.

Sasuke followed his example, feeling awed and humbled as his co-star continued his talk.

"It's alright to have a dream," Naruto murmured. "It's alright to want to achieve things. It's alright to want to prove people wrong, like your father. But Sasuke- it's not alright to hurt the people closest to you to get it. Itachi does everything he does for you- he has no life of his own at all and from what I can see, he rarely gets a moment to himself. What does he enjoy? What hobbies does he have?"

Sasuke really didn't want to answer his brother didn't have time for hobbies, so he opted to reply to the first question. "He likes reading books."

"When was the last time you saw him with a book in his hand?"

Sasuke had to really think about that, but he did at least have a response. "On the way here. He drove us across the country and when I was asleep, he stopped for a break and I woke up to him reading a book."

"Drove across the country?" Naruto mused. "That must have taken a while."

"A few days."

"I had no idea he even had a license."

"We can't really afford to run the car," Sasuke murmured. "The blue car that's always outside of our apartment is his."

They stayed in silence, side by side and staring down at Minato's star as people passed them, barely giving him a glance as they continued with their daily lives. Sasuke put an unconscious hand to the stone, hoping that one day he too would be privileged enough to have one. He pushed the thought from his mind, annoyed with himself- he wasn't here to think about his career. He was here because he was a jackass who badly needed a reality check.

"Sasuke," Naruto murmured. "You need to apologise."

"I did. He told me he was still angry with me."

"He needs time to calm down. That's why we're here and not chasing him. His boss is an understanding guy, right?"

"Reasonably I suppose."

"Good," Naruto nodded, his usual grin back on his lips. "Then tonight we're going to visit him at work with a little surprise to make amends. I want that man to smile, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded in agreement- right then, he would give anything for that to happen, including his career. The thought was both a surprise and a relief- perhaps his brother and his boyfriend had managed to instil some decency into him after all.

-.-.-

_Author's Notes: I should be able to keep the updates this frequent once again now. __Thanks for reading :)_


	23. Take Twenty Three

**.**

"_The past can hurt but the way I see it, you can either run from it, or learn from it."_

_The Lion King, 1994_

**.**

**Take Twenty-Three.**

The plan to make Itachi happy was underway, despite Sasuke's mild protest at spending money to make it happen. He had attempted to explain he had none and nor would he be able to pay him back any time soon, but Naruto had just smiled and dragged him by the hand into a book store.

"He likes books," he reasoned. "Find something he'll like. You can pay me back later if you care that much. He deserves some time to himself to do something he enjoys, right?"

Sasuke relented at that, browsing the shelves as Naruto made himself at home in the children's books department. Sasuke thought it had something to do with the bright orange bean bags that Naruto had made a beeline for, looking comfortable and happy. Happy was certainly something Sasuke appreciated to see, smiling to himself as he plucked a book from the shelf to inspect it.

"Is that Naruto Uzumaki?"

Sasuke glanced up, seeing two teenage girls standing nearby pointing at Naruto. Naruto, who had managed to get an audience of three small children that he was now reading a book to, was oblivious to the attention.

"It _is_!" The other girl whispered, sounding excited.

"He's so cute- he looks just like his Dad!"

Sasuke kept the book he was holding in hand, feeling a surge of jealously course through him. He pushed it down immediately, chiding himself for it. Clutching the paperback tightly he made his way to Naruto, settling gingerly onto the other orange beanbag. Naruto gave him a cursory smile and carried on reading aloud from the children's book.

"Those girls are looking at you," Sasuke murmured when Naruto paused to turn the page. Naruto glanced up, looking around and finally seeing the girls in question standing nearby, looking nervous. He beamed and gave them a small wave- Sasuke thought he actually heard one squeal. They took the wave as a prompt to come over, one pushing the other forward.

"Can we get your autograph?" One finally asked.

"And a photo?" The other piped up quickly.

Naruto smiled and handed the book back to the children, who didn't seem to mind their storytelling had gone interrupted. "Sure," he replied, pulling himself to a stand.

The girls frantically scavenged some paper and a pen from their handbags, handing them to Naruto. Sasuke watched with mild fascination as he scrawled a personalised message to them both on separate pieces, frowning in confusion when Naruto handed them to him.

"This is Sasuke," Naruto introduced. "He's my co-star in the new movie. Is it alright if he signs it too?"

"Sure," one of the girls replied shyly, seemingly taking in Sasuke for the first time.

Sasuke paused for a moment, feeling momentarily overwhelmed. He shook himself out of it though, also giving personalised messages and hesitating on how to sign his name. As a child he'd used up entire reams of paper practising what his autograph would be, but now he was faced with a real opportunity, his mind had blanked.

Finally, he simply wrote 'Sasuke' and scribbled a small, curled line underneath it that vaguely resembled a cross between a fish and a kiss, mirroring it on the second paper before handing them over with a smile. The girls looked delighted, one pulling out her phone to take photographs. They took turns to pose with Naruto, who slung an arm around their shoulders and smiled happily while holding up his fingers in a peace sign.

"And you?" One of the girls asked Sasuke tentatively. Sasuke nodded slowly, feeling awkward as he posed next to the girls with just a small smile on his face. He was aware he probably looked awkward but really, he _was_.

Satisfied they had everything they wanted, the girls thanked them for their time and left them to it. Naruto chuckled, turning to Sasuke and grinning.

"That's the first time that's happened," he remarked.

"Thank you for including me," Sasuke replied back quietly.

"No problem! You're my co-star, right? Did you find something for Itachi?"

Sasuke held up the book he still had clasped in his hand. "I know he wanted this one," he nodded. "He mentioned it when it first came out but we didn't have the money."

Naruto took it and headed for the till, Sasuke following with his senses heightened. He hadn't been expecting Naruto to get recognised, let alone himself pulled into an impromptu autograph session.

It wasn't unwelcome, however. He smiled as Naruto asked the lady behind the till for gift wrapping- she happily obliged, handing the book to a colleague to wrap. They waited while she made short work of it, presenting the now red and shiny wrapped book inside a small black bag only a couple of minutes later. Sasuke inspected it as they left the store and made their way to The Tree House. It was approaching half past four, meaning Itachi would have started his shift thirty minutes beforehand.

"You really don't have to do this," Sasuke said quietly as they walked.

"I want to," Naruto told him firmly. "I like you guys. I don't want Itachi to be upset. You need to say sorry and show you _mean_ it- this is perfect, as long as you say the right things as well."

Sasuke didn't protest further. He wasn't sure if going to see Itachi while he was working was the smartest move, but he also knew if he didn't they wouldn't see each other until the next morning- it was too long. He needed to make amends _now_.

"Hey," Naruto said quietly. "He loves you, Sasuke. He won't be mad forever. That's what's so good about love- forgiveness just happens."

"He still blames himself," Sasuke uttered. He was unsure where the words had come from, but they'd been on his mind.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in confusion. "For what happened?"

Sasuke nodded. "At the party, when we spoke after you went to get clothes for us. He said he blames himself still sometimes. He doesn't remember what we spoke about, but I can't forget it."

Naruto sighed heavily. "No wonder he _really_ didn't want to do the scene," he remarked, adding to Sasuke's guilt. "You truly are a jerk sometimes."

Sasuke gracefully took the comment without question or argument.

"I really am sorry," he replied instead. "I got carried away."

"Tell him, not me," Naruto said quietly. "If it's alright with his boss, I really think you guys need to sit down for an hour and _resolve_ this once and for all. He shouldn't be blaming himself and you're the only one who can get through to him about it."

"I've told him that before."

"Tell him again and again," Naruto urged. "He needs to start believing it, even just a little bit. He can't just attach himself to your side forever."

The rest of the walk was made in silence- Naruto humming slightly to himself as Sasuke attempted to still a sudden surge of nerves. The last thing he wanted to do was harass his brother at work, especially if the reception was going to be negative.

Pushing open the door to The Tree House, Naruto entered first and held the door open in an act of chivalry for Sasuke. The place was quiet, which was both a blessing and a curse for Sasuke, who had already spotted his brother at the furthest end of the bar mixing a cocktail with practised ease.

Kisame was idle, giving them a confused glance as Naruto approached the bar with Sasuke not far behind. Kakuzu was at his side- Naruto turned to him, holding a hand out to introduce himself.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he smiled. "Sasuke's co-star. Is there any chance Sasuke could borrow Itachi for an hour?"

"An hour?" Kakuzu echoed as Itachi handed the cocktail to his customer, eyes snapping round in shock to their sudden arrival. "I can give them some time, but I can't say how long."

"Great," Naruto beamed, pushing Sasuke forward slightly. "I'd like a coke then, please."

Kisame took it upon himself to serve it, leaning across the bar to whisper to Sasuke quietly once Naruto had it in his hand.

"You'd better fix this," he warned.

"I'm going to try," Sasuke whispered back as Itachi approached, uneasiness radiating from him. Kakuzu indicated the door to the staff area, speaking in tones Sasuke couldn't hear. Itachi nodded and turned to Sasuke, hesitating for a second before motioning for him to follow.

Naruto took a seat at the bar, grinning at Kisame as he raised his coke to Sasuke in an act of solidarity. Sasuke gave him a weak smile, letting Itachi open the door and walk to the staff room in silence. Sasuke sat in one of the chairs whereas Itachi opted to stand, looking as though he wanted to make the meeting as brief as possible to get back to work.

"What is it?" He finally asked when Sasuke didn't start the conversation. His tone was a little sharp, but the anger he had experienced earlier had melted into weariness.

"I know I said sorry already and you said you were mad," Sasuke murmured, holding up the small black bag. "But I really am sorry. It was wrong of me to say what I did to you and I want you to know that no matter how famous I get, I still want you by my side."

Itachi gingerly took the bag, hardened eyes softening a little at his brother's words, and softening further as he pulled the red wrapped gift from it. "You didn't have to," he remarked. "The sincere words are enough. You are forgiven."

"Open it," Sasuke urged. "The conversation isn't over though, Itachi. There's something we need to talk about."

He stayed quiet as Itachi tugged at the wrapping paper, finally taking a seat opposite Sasuke to do so. The younger Uchiha felt a stab of satisfaction as Itachi's eyes widened slightly at the book, turning it over and smiling at the back of the cover.

"You remembered," he remarked quietly.

"Of course."

"How did you pay for it?"

"Naruto is persuasive- I've told you this before. He wanted to help me apologise. He gave me a lecture, too- I didn't think he was capable of being angry like that, but apparently I was wrong."

Itachi nodded slowly, eyes still on the back of the book.

"Tomorrow, don't come to the studio with me," Sasuke continued. "Kakashi wants us in early and you won't get much sleep if you don't stay home."

It was a convenient excuse, and one Sasuke knew his sibling would have a hard time fighting against. Not giving him a chance to complain, he continued.

"Stay and read that book, cover to cover. Relax and sit in bed all day or something, Itachi- you need some time to yourself."

"You know I don't mind accompanying you," Itachi attempted to argue, but Sasuke held a hand up and shook his head firmly.

"Just do it, alright? I'm not taking no for an answer."

Itachi relented, putting the book down on the small coffee table in front of them and fixing Sasuke with a cautious gaze. "What else did you want to talk about?"

"You," Sasuke said simply, deciding not to beat around the bush. "The party. When we spoke and you said you didn't remember it, would you like me to tell you what you said?"

"From the tone of your voice I probably don't," Itachi replied with a good natured smile. "Go on- what embarrassing tale did I recount?"

"You said your first time drinking led to you threatening to jump off the pier and swim in the sea," Sasuke indulged, allowing the light hearted tone before he launched into the deeper things.

Itachi sighed and put a hand to his head. "I see."

"You also said you got grounded for a month."

"I did. Father grounded me to my room originally but Mom pointed out that was unrealistic."

"You also told me you sometimes blame yourself for what happened to me."

Itachi broke the gaze they were sharing, looking down at the floor with his hands clasped in his lap. "I see," he finally replied quietly. "I was intoxicated, Sasuke. It doesn't necessarily mean anything."

"But it does mean something, doesn't it?" Sasuke pressed. "That's why you keep me in your sights all the time and get edgy about things that might hurt me. Naruto made a really good point about my coma, Itachi. All I did was sleep and recover- _you're_ the one who had to be awake and wait to see if I woke up."

"Sasuke, I'm at work," Itachi urged softly. "Do we really have to talk about this here?"

"Kakuzu's given you time. It needs to be addressed, and I want to do it now. You shouldn't blame yourself. I was the one who snuck out and you had every right to tell me you weren't going to walk me- you were trying to study and I was being a brat about it."

"Sasuke-"

"No, Itachi!" Sasuke interrupted. "I know you don't want to talk about it because it's painful, but you shouldn't still be hung up on it. You need therapy."

"Probably," Itachi responded with a short laugh, standing and stepping over to the back door. Opening it, he sank down on the step with his back to Sasuke, lighting a cigarette in a clear attempt to counteract the rising stress from the current line of conversation. Sasuke watched him carefully, waiting for a sign to continue. He didn't get one, so he chose to do so anyway.

"Please tell me what happened in that week," he asked quietly.

"I refuse."

"I understand Dad blamed you," Sasuke remarked with a heavy sigh, laced with confusion and concern. "What I don't understand is why you still blame yourself so harshly, even all these years later _and_ after I've explained that you shouldn't. Were his words really that effective?"

Itachi didn't respond, exhaling smoke and staring down at the floor. Sasuke moved to sit next to him, glaring at him sharply.

"Are you going to answer me, or are you just going to keep contracting cancer while completely blanking me during an important discussion?" He snapped, not meaning to sound as malicious as he did. Itachi, for his part, gave him a slightly raised eyebrow for an answer.

"You started the discussion," Itachi finally replied. "I don't have to get involved if I don't wish to."

"Why are you being so stubborn? It's unlike you."

"On the contrary, Sasuke. It is human nature to want to avoid what hurts us."

"I'm not asking you to talk about how you felt," Sasuke countered. "Just tell me what happened. What did I miss? What's made you act the way you do?"

"Even with no outside help, the situation itself is enough don't you think?" Itachi questioned, catching Sasuke's eye in a glare that suggested his little brother be silent on the subject. "I am at work, Sasuke. I have absolutely no desire to discuss the intricacies of your coma when I could be called back out to the bar at any time."

"Alright," Sasuke sighed softly. He leant against the doorframe with a sigh of defeat, closing his eyes. "If you don't want to tell me, then fine."

"I am the way I am because I am your older brother. Isn't that all that matters?"

"You constantly put yourself last," Sasuke argued. "You went without food just so I could eat, even though it landed you in hospital. You cut your health insurance so we'd have more money. You're working in a bar in a town you don't care about, just to support me. You could do anything! You could enrol in any college and they'd take you in a heartbeat."

"I don't want to do that at this point in my life."

"And what _do_ you want to do?"

"I want to see you happy. I don't mind having to live this life if that's what the end result is. We have a roof over our heads and each other- I don't care for more than that."

"Uchiha! I need you," Kakuzu's voice floated out from the bar doorway, his voice sharp yet kind.

Itachi sighed deeply, casting Sasuke a long glance before pulling himself to his feet. "Stay here," he asked. "I'll come back when I can and we can continue this discussion."

With that he was gone, leaving Sasuke alone on the step. Sasuke sighed as well, closing his eyes and leaning back against the doorframe again. At least with his brother gone he had time to learn how to just _stop talking_ when necessary.

He waited for half an hour before Itachi finally made his promised reappearance. Sasuke was flicking through a newspaper that had been sitting on the table- The Financial Times, so it had to be Kakuzu's- and wondering if he was going to fall asleep from boredom.

"Busy night?" He commented offhandedly.

"It would seem so," Itachi agreed, opening the back door and sinking down onto the step once more. "Sit with me, Sasuke."

Sasuke did as asked, curious about the look on his brother's face. He seemed troubled- it probably wasn't unusual, but the fact he wasn't disguising it was a rarity.

"I will tell you what happened," Itachi remarked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"You don't have to do this," Sasuke replied immediately, guilt taking over him once more.

"I'm not telling you because of what you said," Itachi disagreed. "I'm telling you because in order to truly understand the way I act, you must understand what happened in that week you were unconscious."

-.-.-

Every time Itachi awoke, all he could see were machines and Sasuke's inky black hair, splashed across the sterile white of the pillow he was resting upon. Next he would take in that Sasuke's eyes were still closed- the nurses would come by periodically and dress them with moisture pads to keep them drying out. Itachi wasn't usually a squeamish person but even he had had to vacate the room the first time they had done that. He had become used to that, as well as the beeping of the heart monitor. He knew now what sound was stable, which sounds were a worry and which sounds to press the call button for in a frenzy. Thankfully the latter scenario had only happened once in the first day or so- Sasuke was now stable, but still unresponsive.

It was the third day Itachi had awoken from his uncomfortable position on the edge of the bed. The third day since he'd rushed into the hospital, guilt eating him alive. Three days since his father had pushed him up against the wall of the reception and ranted at him, though _not_ three days since similar occurrences.

Fugaku Uchiha was hurting as much as any other man with a child in intensive care, but he was also prone to irrationality and anger issues- typical Uchiha, Itachi mused to himself as he stretched and ignored the aching in his spine. He had seemingly inherited the more placid nature of their mother, who had spent far too much time for his liking crying at Sasuke's bedside.

He smiled wryly- well, she wasn't alone. Intensive care was a sombre place to be- machines ruled, fuelled by the cries of the loved ones who waited impatiently at white, white bedsides in sterile rooms for the occupants to open their eyes, or smile, or even move a single finger. His eyes fell to Sasuke's hand, disappointed for a moment when it didn't move at the thought.

"I'll be back soon Sasuke," he promised in a whisper as he pulled himself to his feet, brushing his long fingers lightly over his sibling's arm before heading for the door. Light was beginning to stream through the blinds of the room, indicating daybreak had approached. He closed the door behind him, padding through the hall to the already too-familiar cafeteria that he knew would be open.

He knew most of the early morning occupants by sight now. The elderly couple, sharing tea before they would spend their day at their son's bedside. The broken looking man alone in the corner, nursing a coffee he would barely touch before vanishing back to his wife's bedside. The pretty young lady with a haunted look in her eye that still managed to give him a tiny smile as he passed her usual seat on his way to the counter- he always returned it, even if he too felt wretched, knowing her boyfriend was incapable of giving her one back.

There was a new occupant in the room that morning. Itachi hated to feel curiosity at such a thing, but he couldn't resist passing the man's table as he headed to his now-usual seat at the back with his coffee and pre-packaged sandwich that he really didn't want, but knew his mother would force him to eat if he didn't. 'You have to take your medication with food!' she'd cry, and he would do it, because he didn't need her to worry about him as well right then.

"Good morning, 'Tachi."

Itachi stopped, eyes widening at the sound of the voice as he glanced at the man sitting at the table. Black eyes stared back, giving him a pleasant yet entirely fake smile that he would recognise a mile away.

"Uncle Madara," he nodded, his voice clipped.

"I heard about your brother's unfortunate situation," Madara sighed, taking a sip of his coffee and managing to sound concerned. Itachi thanked that much at least. "Sit with me, 'Tachi."

"Don't call me that," Itachi protested, though he knew it was futile. Madara had got into the habit of calling him it as a child and showed no signs of stopping, even though they met rarely.

"Fugaku called and explained what happened, so I came down. I'm in Vegas at the moment, so I'm not that far away."

Itachi nodded, unsure of what to say. He didn't have the highest opinion of their uncle, but he wasn't willing to start a fight in such a situation when all he needed to do was be civil, drink his coffee, and vanish once more.

"I'm told that you barely leave Sasuke's bedside."

"Is that unusual? I'm worried about him."

"Worried," Madara repeated, leaning across the table and lowering his voice. "You _put_ him there, and now you think you have the right to be worried?"

Itachi's eyes widened and he nearly dropped his coffee. "What?"

"Fugaku told me all about what happened that night, 'Tachi. Don't you think staying with Sasuke now is an insult?"

"Insult?" Itachi repeated, wishing he didn't sound so inarticulate, but unable to think straight. "Madara, I didn't-"

"Yes, you didn't do it on purpose," Madara interrupted with a disapproving smile. "We never do, do we? We humans always manage to hurt those we care about, usually without trying."

He stood, taking two steps as though he was going to walk out without another word before stopping at Itachi's side, fisting his hand into the other's mussed ponytail.

"However," he growled, lips close to Itachi's ear as he winced in pain, eyes closed tightly and attempting to pull away from his uncle's firm grasp. "Fugaku feels that he can't go and see his son with you there, chained to him like some kind of guard dog. It makes him _uncomfortable_ being in the same room as you."

He released Itachi, patting him patronisingly on the head instead. "Go home, 'Tachi," he suggested. "Whilst I'm here, I'm not going to let you set foot in that room."

With that he left, leaving Itachi behind to stare down into his suddenly unwanted coffee and try to swallow past the sudden tightness in his chest.

-.-.-

"Madara kept his word," Itachi continued quietly. Sasuke stared at him, eyes wide since the moment he had said the name 'Madara'. "If I so much as even looked at your room he was there, leading me away and threatening physical violence if I tried to stop him."

"Your hand," Sasuke breathed, indicating the small, white scars on his brother's knuckles. "Did you hit him?"

"I wish," Itachi replied, a tiny smile on his lips, before he frowned again. "Sorry, Sasuke. Ignore I said that. That isn't a very good example to give you, is it? I took my frustration out on the wall outside your room, just as I said I did."

"How long did he stay?"

"The day before you woke up, he left," Itachi replied. "He had to go back to work. As soon as he was gone I went straight back to your room and barely moved. Mom lied and told you I'd been there all along because she didn't want to explain what _really_ happened. I love her, but she has a habit of burying her head in the sand at important matters."

"So you stay with me now because of that whole incident?"

"I suppose that's the short way of saying it, yes. I was taken from your side when I needed to be with you the most, and I suppose I over-compensate now. It doesn't help that I worry probably more than I should about you thanks to the whole experience, regardless of our father and Madara."

"Did you always plan to come to Hollywood with me, even before Dad approached you?"

"My bag was packed," Itachi confirmed softly. "I was happy to get out as well- as much as I love Mom, I couldn't stand being around Father. I had to stay by your side and keep you safe because I swear to you Sasuke, if I ever have to be in that position again I don't know if I can handle it. I might seem like a strong man but when it comes to you, I'm helpless."

Sasuke didn't need to be told that, but hearing it humbled him further. He felt the urge to apologise for his conduct again but he chose not to- Itachi had forgiven him, and he didn't want to drag it up again.

Itachi pulled his knees to his chest with a long, heavy sigh. "I know you're just going to tell me not to worry, but I have to say it. I'm sorry for not walking with you that day."

They stayed in silence, Sasuke wondering how it felt so comfortable considering the conversation that he had no idea how to continue. His eyes strayed to Itachi, who was staring straight ahead with his arms wrapped around his knees, blinking slowly and eventually keeping his eyes closed.

"What did you do when it was just you and me?" Sasuke found himself asking, curiosity peaked as he knew he probably wouldn't get the chance to talk about his coma so candidly again with his sibling.

"I watched you," Itachi shrugged. "I looked out the window. I spoke to you, or put that horrible eighties music you liked so much on for you in the hope you'd hear it." He smiled slightly despite himself. "I actually grew to kind of like it." The smile faltered slightly and he returned his gaze back to the ground. "I apologised a lot."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Sasuke murmured, putting a hand to his sibling's shoulder. Itachi flinched slightly at the contact, but he didn't protest or ask Sasuke to remove it. "And I'm sorry I made things worse for you today."

"What's done is done," Itachi replied quietly. "I already accepted your apology, Sasuke. Don't dwell on it."

Sasuke didn't reply further, slowly letting his hand drop to his side. He, too, pulled his knees to his chest and stared out of the open door to the sky. The day was clear and bright, contrasting the uneasy mood between the two brothers.

"Do you hate me?" Sasuke enquired softly.

"No, Sasuke."

"You should."

"It doesn't work that way."

Before either of them could continue they heard the sound of an opening door, hearing Kakuzu's voice float out to them again moments later.

"Time's up, Uchiha."

The door closed again, leaving Itachi to take a deep breath and pull himself to his feet.

"What remarkable timing he has," he remarked with a short cough, running one hand through his hair with another sigh. "Come on, Sasuke. I think we've discussed everything we need to discuss anyway."

They walked through the small corridor out of the staff room to the door, bringing with them an uneasy silence that could be sensed the moment they stepped out behind the bar. The Tree House was busier than it had been, Kakuzu giving Itachi a grateful nod. Sasuke slipped out onto the customer's side, taking a seat with Naruto and stealing his coke from his hands. Itachi made his way wordlessly to customers, instantly slipping back into his professional stance.

"How did it go?" Naruto asked quietly.

"He accepted my apology and he liked the book," Sasuke replied. "We spoke about some stuff. I hope he feels better for it."

The normal atmosphere returned. Sasuke ordered a coke and received one from Kisame, who eyed him with caution before turning his attention back to Itachi. Itachi seemed oblivious, mixing cocktails with his usual flair and giving the customers professional smiles and attitude.

"Itachi?" Sasuke called as his brother walked past him. Itachi glanced his way- Sasuke gave him a small smile, beckoning for him to come closer. He had been deliberately waiting for his brother to be free from customers- what he intended to say couldn't be interrupted.

"I accept your apology," he murmured. "If that's what I have to do to help you, then so be it. I accept that I may have been safer had you walked me, and I forgive you for not doing so."

Itachi stared at him, eyes wide in shock. He opened his mouth to speak, closing it again when it seemed he had nothing to say. Naruto stared at Sasuke too, looking confused at his words, but not interrupting the strained moment between the brothers to ask for an explanation.

"I-" Itachi spoke before cutting himself off, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before turning and calling to Kisame. Sasuke tried not to notice how strangled his voice was.

"What's wrong?" Kisame asked, approaching immediately with a frown on his face.

"Cover," Itachi told him before turning and swiftly vanishing out to the staff area, leaving Kisame to stare at his retreating back in confusion.

"Why does he look like he's about to cry?" He questioned Sasuke.

"Because he probably is," Sasuke responded bluntly. "Leave him. He'll be fine."

Kisame didn't look convinced, throwing down the cloth he had been holding and hastily stabbing the access code into lock on the door to follow. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and sighed as he watched him go, clearly wondering what had happened to his usually reliable and faultless bar staff.

"Why did you tell him that?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Because he needed to hear it," Sasuke filled in. "I don't think he's at fault for what happened to me and I never have, but _he_ believes it, and he apologised to me. By accepting that apology I've taken some of the guilt off of his shoulders."

Naruto took that information in before giving Sasuke a soft, genuine smile. "I'm sure he'll be feeling very relieved right now, Sasuke."

"It's the least I can do for him," Sasuke responded quietly, looking guiltily down into his coke glass.

They glanced back up as Kisame returned- not through his own choice, since Itachi was right behind him physically shoving him back behind the bar counter. He locked eyes with Sasuke, glossy with tears yet relieved, just as Naruto had said.

"I asked you to cover," Sasuke heard him say firmly. "So please do so, Kisame."

"But you-"

"I will be fine."

"But you're _crying_-"

"I will be fine."

"Itachi-"

Itachi was already heading back to the door to the staff area. It didn't escape Kakuzu's notice, who turned to him with an irritated glare.

"Are you slinking off, Uchiha?" He called, with a voice filled with both authority and concern. Itachi stopped, clenching his fists tightly before glancing over his shoulder with his composure mostly in place.

"Two minutes, Kakuzu," he requested before entering the staff code without waiting for a response. Sasuke ducked underneath the bar divide and caught the door before it closed, chasing his brother down the hallway that led to the staffroom and not stopping until he had wrapped his arms around Itachi. Hugging him tightly from behind, he rested his head on his brother's back.

"We're getting there," he promised. "Life, I mean. We're working our way up and soon it'll be your turn to get what _you_ want."

Itachi stood stiffly, but he allowed the embrace to happen. "Thank you, Sasuke," he murmured. "I appreciate the sentiment, but I would also appreciate a few minutes to compose myself before Kakuzu fires me out of frustration."

Sasuke slowly released Itachi with a nod and a small laugh at the joke, laying one hand on his back as an affectionate gesture before turning and honouring the request. He closed the door behind him, giving Kakuzu a weak smile.

"I promise you'll get the old Itachi back soon."

"You'd better be right," Kakuzu told him firmly as he ran a cloth down the bar, turning to glance in Sasuke's direction. "Because if you're wrong you just landed yourself his job while he recovers."

"I have a job," Sasuke replied firmly. "I'm an actor."

He felt so proud to say it, unable to help the smile that filtered onto his face as he spoke. Kakuzu however, seemed less than impressed.

"Wonderful," he remarked flatly. "Get back out into the customer area, baby Uchiha."

Sasuke did so, smirking as picking up his coke and ignoring the thinly veiled insult of his name. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Kakuzu throw down the cloth he'd been holding, a look of concern on his face before he left Kisame in charge and went in search of Itachi.

Sasuke found himself chuckling into his glass, ignoring the strange glance he received from Naruto as he did so. Even if Itachi wasn't doing what he really wanted to do, he had certainly managed to land himself a job with two decent people to back him up when he needed it.

-.-.-

_Author's Note: A double length chapter for you, and I managed it in a good space of time as well as clearing up some outstanding issues! I'm quite happy with that :) We're about to hit 400 reviews, which is incredible- thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, enjoying, and supporting!_


	24. Take Twenty Four

**.**

"_I'm only here tonight because of you- you are the reason I am... You are all my reasons."_

_A Beautiful Mind, 2003_

**.**

**Take Twenty-Four.**

The following day Sasuke gladly left his elder brother at home. To Itachi's credit he hadn't even bothered to argue, seeing the stern look he received as he sat up with Sasuke's alarm call. He had sighed, laid back down again and wished Sasuke a good day. Sasuke had told him to read his new book and enjoy the time off before getting ready and slipping off into the bright morning.

Kakashi was waiting at the studio with Naruto, giving Sasuke a grin that let the younger Uchiha knew immediately that something was up.

"What?" He asked uneasily. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Good morning to you, Sasuke," Kakashi replied with a nod, ignoring the question. "Did you sort things out with Itachi?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied sharply, not wishing to discuss it in detail.

"Sasuke made him stay home today and read the new book he bought him," Naruto helpfully filled in, earning a glare in response.

"I see," Kakashi nodded. "Well, I have an errand to run for the next hour, boys. I have something that will keep you entertained, however."

He beckoned and led them to his chair, picking up a magazine from it and handing it to Sasuke. Sasuke took it slowly, eyes widening as he saw the big red lettering that indicated he was holding a copy of the latest Starlet in his hand.

"I managed to procure an early copy," Kakashi told him. "Naruto's been wanting to look at it since he got here, so I'll leave you to it. Have fun."

He slipped off out, unnoticed as Sasuke was busy staring at the magazine. Naruto was looking over his shoulder and trying not to look to proud of the fact he was the one on the front cover.

"Of course they chose you," Sasuke pointed out with a small smile.

"Well, duh. I'm the better looking one, obviously."

Sasuke scowled at him and flipped the pages open, turning to the numbered page for the article in question. The movie had been called simply 'Naruto', much to Sasuke's chagrin, despite his arguing that he had an equal part in the story. Kakashi had shaken his head and pointed out that Minato's notes indicated he wanted the story named after that character, unnamed at that point, so that was what it would be. As a result, the article was headlined with the annoying blond's name, with more photos of him underneath and the interview he had done with Iruka.

Sasuke skimmed the words, feeling bad for being so disinterested, but all he wanted to do was turn the page and see if his own photo and interview was gracing the pages. Naruto sensed it, giving him a grin and a nod.

"Go ahead and turn the page. I'll read mine later."

Sasuke gladly did so, frowning as he realised there was an advertisement. He flipped the page again... And again, and again.

"Are you kidding?" Naruto finally spoke up, snatching the magazine from Sasuke's stunned fingertips. "They didn't put yours in?"

He leafed through the magazine, page after page as Sasuke stayed silent. It did seem as though yes, Starlet had decided to completely ignore Sasuke's existence at the interview, and hadn't even bothered to include a photograph of him. When Naruto turned back to the section about himself, he slowly shook his head in realisation.

"It's all about me and Dad," he finally said, his tone reproachful. "Sasuke, I'm sorry. That's not right, they should have at least put your photo in."

"It's fine," Sasuke replied, his voice clipped and tone short.

"No it isn't," Naruto responded easily. "This is an early copy- maybe we can get in contact and tell them to-"

"It's _fine_," Sasuke told him more forcefully before snatching the magazine and heading for the door.

"Sasuke, you can't leave," Naruto tried desperately to appease him, following. "Kakashi won't be long, and he'll wonder where you are."

"Oh?" Sasuke shrugged, turning and glaring daggers at Naruto. "In that case, you can tell him I quit."

"Don't be like this!" Naruto frantically tried again. "Think about yesterday! Think about what you learned!"

He was met with the slam of the door.

Sasuke stalked through the hall purposefully, glaring at anyone that dared get in his way. Somewhere deep in his mind he realised he was being unreasonable, but that didn't stop the raging disappointment from eating him alive.

-.-.-

Sasuke found himself on a park bench, fingering the rapidly becoming dog-eared copy of Starlet. No matter how many times he flicked through the pages the content stayed the same- he'd read the interview enough times that he practically knew it off by heart now. It talked about the movie, Naruto and Minato. It didn't even mention him in a footnote.

When he'd had enough of that he began to pull the pages out, systematically shredding page after page slowly and meticulously, being well mannered enough to deposit the papers into the trash can next to the bench as he went.

As expected, his cell phone rang when he was about a third of the way through- and not at the point of the interview yet. He pulled it out and sighed when he realised it was Itachi. Kakashi or Naruto had probably called him. He made a mental note to shout at them later for disturbing the relaxing day off he'd planned for his sibling.

He didn't answer it though. Instead he pressed the disconnect call button and ended the ringing, and did it again a further four times before Itachi apparently gave up.

Sasuke was well aware he was probably overreacting, but he couldn't help how he felt. He'd been looking forward to the Starlet release so much because it meant he'd finally begun to make his mark on the world. He'd have something to physically show for his efforts- the more sensible part of his mind reminded him he'd have an actual _movie_ soon, if Kakashi didn't take his resignation seriously anyway. He cursed under his breath, hoping Naruto would either not relay that piece of information or that if he did, Kakashi shrugged it off.

Kakashi's words at the restaurant when they'd first met came back to haunt him. He'd warned Sasuke he wouldn't tolerate this kind of behaviour and that he wanted Itachi to stop it should it arise. Perhaps that was why his brother was calling?

He resigned himself to not caring either way, putting the phone on silent and turning the vibrate off. Let Itachi bombard his voicemail- he'd deal with that later.

He returned to his shredding of Starlet, finding himself unable to tear up the pages of the interview when he finally reached them. He pulled them out and folded them, putting them in his pocket instead to go back to later should he want to, before moving on to the next pages. It was giving him something to do and allowing him to vent his frustration.

When he ran out of paper he simply sat, hands clasped in his lap and eyes trained to the pavement below him. People passed him by without a glance, busying themselves with their daily lives without much care for the sad and lonely young man alone on the bench. Sasuke liked it that way- he didn't want to speak to anyone anyway, because the more he thought about it, the more his reaction seemed petty. Which, really, he knew it was- eager to see his name in print or not, he should have taken the news in a mature manner and told himself to wait for the movie to make his mark for him.

He had no idea how long he'd been there but finally, someone took note of him. He glanced up at the hurried footsteps coming his way along with the yell of his name, closing his eyes once he recognised it as Itachi.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked when Itachi stopped at his side, out of breath and looking thoroughly... annoyed? Sasuke blinked in confusion when Itachi glared sharply at him and looked moments from smacking him.

"You!" He hissed. "I didn't _know_ where you were, that was the problem! I was on my way to The Tree House and here you are, sitting about two minutes away from it right in my path!"

Sasuke cursed himself for that decision. Of course, Itachi walked this route every day. He mentally told himself that in future, if hiding from the world, to hide somewhere he wouldn't be found.

"What are you going there for? Isn't it too early for you to work?"

"To enlist Kisame's help in finding you," Itachi snapped at him as he all but fell onto the bench beside Sasuke, looking visibly relieved. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"Wasn't it obvious I just wanted some time to think?" Sasuke muttered, glaring straight back at his angered sibling. "I thought we cleared this up yesterday? You're worrying too much again."

"You could have just answered the phone and said you were fine and wanted space."

"I didn't want to talk."

Itachi took a long, deep breath before finally sighing and looking towards the clear sky. "Fine," he responded, getting up. "I'll leave you to sulk by yourself now I know you're safe. I need to let Kisame know I won't be needing his help."

"Kisame was going to leave work to find me?" Sasuke asked sceptically before Itachi could leave.

"It's a slow afternoon and Kakuzu gave him an hour. Goodbye, Sasuke."

"Wait!"

Sasuke stood and outstretched a hand in his brother's direction. Itachi halted, glancing over his shoulder with narrowed eyes that spoke volumes of hurt.

"You're right, I should have answered when you called," Sasuke apologised quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Apologise to Mr. Hatake, not me," Itachi told him firmly. "He's the one I had to mollify on the phone because _you_ quit your role."

"Ah," Sasuke murmured, mentally filing that piece of information away so he could smack Naruto later for telling Kakashi. "I didn't mean it."

"I did explain you were likely upset about the Starlet article and didn't mean it, but he wasn't pleased Sasuke. This is precisely what he was talking about when we first met and he made it clear he wouldn't be messed around."

Sasuke said nothing, not stopping Itachi when he began to walk away again. Instead he jogged and caught up to his side, saying nothing and simply walking with him. Itachi glanced at him but didn't say anything, turning his attention forward again and ignoring his presence.

"Why are you angry?" Sasuke finally asked when he could no longer bear the silence.

"I was worried," Itachi told him curtly. "I explained that already."

"So you're _angry_ now you know I'm safe?"

"Are you surprised? I'm an Uchiha, after all. We're genetically wired to handle emotions badly."

Sasuke had to chuckle at that, seeing the tiny hint of a smile on Itachi's face that said it was alright to do so. "True."

Itachi sighed and finally seemed to release some of his anger, glancing at Sasuke as they walked. "You know how worried I get about these things- I apologise if it's stifling but after what we spoke about yesterday you do understand, don't you?"

"Of course," Sasuke relented with a soft, weary sigh. "I do understand. I meant it when I said I was sorry."

They continued the walk to The Tree House in silence, but it was more comfortable now. Itachi looked a touch sheepish as he entered with Sasuke in tow, holding his hands up in defeat as he approached Kisame at the counter.

"So the wayward Uchiha returns," Kisame remarked as he polished a glass, a grin on his lips. "Where'd you find him?"

"About two minutes away sitting on a bench right in my path."

"Oh. If you wanted to hide kid, that wasn't all that smart."

"I'm aware," Sasuke muttered, taking a seat at the bar on a stool. The place was quiet and the bar seats devoid of people which he thanked- he couldn't deal with a crowded atmosphere right then. He needed tranquillity to keep his head clear.

Itachi slipped behind the bar and gave Sasuke a slightly sympathetic smile, leaning across the counter so only he could hear. "How about I make you a hot chocolate?"

"I hate that kind of thing."

"You always said that when you were a child yet you drank it anyway," Itachi pointed out, reaching over and lightly flicking Sasuke on the forehead. "Just take the offer, then we'll go and see Mr. Hatake."

"I don't want to," Sasuke responded childishly.

Itachi eyed him, unimpressed. "You have to face up to your problems, Sasuke. You created this situation, and now _you_ must rectify it."

"This is supposed to be your relaxing semi day off," Sasuke protested weakly as Itachi busied himself with the nearby hot drinks machine.

"I was coming to work later anyway," Itachi replied with a shrug. "I appreciate you telling me to stay home instead of accompanying you, but I still have to pay the bills. I've missed enough work."

"How come Kisame's working dayshifts now anyway?" Sasuke asked conversationally, eyeing the man at the other end of the bar, chatting with a customer.

"One of the day staff moved away," Itachi explained. "I was filling in some shifts and Kisame the others. Kakuzu's training a new member of staff now though as I mentioned, so he'll be filling in the daytime shifts I imagine." He set a mug down in front of Sasuke, complete with a biscotti on a plate. "Enjoy, Sasuke. Where's Kakuzu, Kisame?"

"Out the back."

Itachi nodded and slipped out through the staff door, presumably to speak to the aforementioned man. It left Kisame and Sasuke together, Sasuke nibbling on the impossibly small biscuit and Kisame grinning at him.

"Itachi was concerned about you," he finally spoke up.

"I already spoke to him and apologised," Sasuke replied sharply, killing the conversation dead before he felt even guiltier. "You were just looking for a reason to skive off work."

Kisame shrugged and gave him another grin. "Maybe, maybe. Don't pull that again, kid, got it? Itachi's your big brother- he understands if you want space, but it drives him crazy if he doesn't know you're safe."

"He needs therapy," Sasuke replied with a sigh, taking a sip of his drink. Itachi had used enough cool milk that it was pleasant, so he took another sip. Itachi was right- as always, Sasuke proclaimed to hate sweet things but always loved hot chocolate when made by his brother.

"He does," Kisame agreed, surprising Sasuke. "He'd never agree to it, though. For now just humour him, alright? I presume you're going to go back and the movie will still be on?"

"I hope so."

"Kakashi seems like a nice enough guy," Kisame shrugged. "I'm sure he'll understand teenage angst."

"I'm not a teenager anymore," Sasuke growled at him.

"You're not?" Kisame seemed genuinely surprised, looking contemplative. "You sure act like one."

Sasuke ignored him in favour of his hot chocolate. Kisame chuckled and went to serve a waiting customer, busying himself when done rather than continuing to talk to Sasuke. The younger Uchiha was happy with that arrangement- he was rather enjoying the low ambience of the bar. Anything was preferable to facing Kakashi right then.

Itachi reappeared when he was just finishing the hot chocolate, slipping out to the customer side of the bar and sitting next to Sasuke.

"What was that about?" Sasuke queried conversationally.

"Nothing of importance," Itachi shrugged. "Are you going to speak to Kakashi?"

Sasuke sighed, staring down into his empty mug. He had nothing else to distract himself with and he knew the sensible answer would be 'yes'.

"I suppose," he muttered. "You don't have to come."

Itachi gave him a curious look. "Are you going through a rebellious 'I must exert my maturity' stage lately?"

"No," Sasuke replied as he slipped off the bar stool. "I'm going through a 'I love my older brother but sometimes he suffocates me' stage."

Itachi laughed at that, not seeming offended by the accusation. "Is that so?" He sighed, grabbing Sasuke's arm to halt him as he attempted to walk away. "Why don't we make a deal then?"

"I'm listening."

"You let me know you're safe if I ask, and I won't jump down Naruto's throat for dating you."

"That's hardly fair!" Sasuke protested. "You didn't seem to care when I told you."

"I don't," Itachi shrugged, a mischievous look in his eye. "Work with me here, little brother."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll resort to stalking you and making sure you _never _get any time alone."

Sasuke folded his arms and shook his head slowly. "You're impossible."

"Is that a yes?"

"You're annoying," Sasuke sighed. "But I wouldn't change you for the world. Now I'm going. I'll be perfectly fine. I can handle Kakashi."

"I already calmed him down a lot. He was certainly unimpressed, Sasuke."

"I can _handle_ him," Sasuke repeated, giving him a short wave. "I'll see you later."

"Take care, Sasuke," Itachi relented, giving him a wave back.

Sasuke made his way out of The Tree House after giving Kisame a wave goodbye as well, a small smile on his face despite his circumstances. It didn't take him long to cross the town on foot, wondering if Naruto and Kakashi would even be at the studio anymore without him there.

He was in luck. The receptionist informed him they were both still on set, and told him to check Kakashi's office. Sasuke nodded and set off down the hall, wracking his brain for the directions before remembering and picking up the pace. He'd only been into Kakashi's office once, the day he had gone for the interview and landed the role.

He knocked the door, Kakashi's voice calling at him to enter a moment later. He pushed it open and stood sheepishly in the doorway, glancing between Naruto and Kakashi guiltily. Naruto was seated on the floor with a copy of the script in his hands and Kakashi was at his desk, important-looking paperwork laid out in front of him.

Kakashi met his eye steadily. "Do you have an explanation for your behaviour?" He asked quietly.

"I don't," Sasuke replied, his voice just as low. "Well- I do, but it's not a very good one. I'm sorry, Kakashi."

Kakashi stared at him for a moment before smiling a little, beckoning Sasuke to sit opposite him. Sasuke did so, feeling nervous.

"I appreciate the maturity of your apology," Kakashi told him, his voice firm but kind. "But I don't want to see this kind of thing from you again, are we clear?"

Sasuke nodded. "Very clear."

"Good." Kakashi pushed a copy of the script over to him. "Now learn the accidental kiss scene and let's get it shot tomorrow morning. It's the last piece of footage we need- post production has already begun due to time constraints. I wanted to make sure this movie was ready to go for the private premiere in time."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, taking it with a hint of surprise. "We've done everything else?"

"Indeed. After the premiere we'll note any problems and edit them before it's released to the public. Now go on, both of you- get out of here."

Sasuke vanished out the door hurriedly, waiting in the corridor for Naruto to trail him. The blond gave him a small smile, looking insanely guilty about something.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out how you wanted," he finally said once they were in the changing room, seated on the floor next to one another to study their scripts.

Sasuke thought about that for a moment, setting his script down on the floor. He took Naruto's and did the same for him, before leaning across and kissing him gently.

"It did," he whispered. "This might not have worked out, but everything else I wanted is or has. I should be more grateful."

Naruto's smile widened at those words. "You know what, Sasuke?" He remarked. "You're finally growing up."

"Says _you_," Sasuke countered, giving him a scowl. "You're more childish than I ever have been."

"No way! You know Kakashi was telling me he was surprised you didn't meltdown about something before? He wasn't surprised about today."

Sasuke knew he should have felt a little hurt by that observation, but he didn't. Deep down he knew it was true. "Is that so?" He murmured, a grin spreading across his features. "So if he already expects me to be immature, perhaps I shouldn't disappoint? I'm sure we can look at our scripts later..."

He kissed Naruto once more, thankful the sentiment was returned. It seemed that all was forgiven from everyone around him, despite managing to anger them all, and once more Sasuke was acutely aware of how lucky he had now become.

-.-.-

_Author's Notes: I am so tired. I am attempting to keep myself awake, so you guys get an update :D_

_Just a quick note that may not be relevant to some- if you've been following my Path fics, then I'd like you to please check the poll on my profile. I'm after some input :) Thanks!_


	25. Take Twenty Five

**.**

"_Today, I consider myself the luckiest man on the face of the earth."_

_The Pride of the Yankees, 1942_

**.**

**Take Twenty-Five.**

The following day things were more normal for Sasuke- Itachi once again joined him on set, though he did bring his new book with him. Kakashi didn't bring up the previous day's fallout and Naruto was his usual sunny self.

"Nice to see you finally have something else to do," Kakashi remarked of Itachi, who had already settled down and opened his book.

"I'm almost done and I didn't want to put it down," Itachi replied, not looking up from the pages.

"So you won't help me with my cameras today?"

Itachi finally glanced up, sighing and setting the book down. "What camera?"

As they conversed Naruto leant over to Sasuke, lowering his voice slightly. "Are you less nervous now?" He enquired with a cheeky grin on his face.

"You could say," Sasuke remarked, returning the grin, albeit with less over the top enthusiasm. "It'll be a struggle to make it look like an accident."

Once the cameras were set up they got into position, Sasuke once again sitting down and Naruto clambering up onto the desk. Itachi quickly turned his attention back to his book, but Sasuke had to smile slightly as he noticed his brother glancing up at him occasionally from it. It seemed the elder Uchiha had become quite used to watching his younger sibling act.

"Action," Kakashi called, causing Sasuke to snap out of it and focus. He folded his arms and glared at the table, slipping into the role of his stubborn and stoic character easily. He mused to himself that this Sasuke, the ninja who breathed fire and secretly loved his classmate, was a lot like he used to be. Enough time in Naruto and Kakashi's company had certainly eased him up a lot.

"Sasuke," Kakashi called with a sigh. "Concentrate please, it's just one scene. On the count of three, two, one- action."

Sasuke actually focused that time, returning his glare to the table as the people around them spoke and initiated the scene. He gave it a moment before glancing up at Naruto, his glare sharpening as he did so. Naruto glared harder before being nudged forward, falling forward with a yelp. Sasuke seized the opportunity and latched their lips together, being sure to keep his eyes open and look surprised. Naruto did the same, leaving them locked together and comfortable to be so for a few moments before breaking apart and pretending to gag.

Inwardly, Sasuke smiled to himself as he pretended to choke and spat harsh words in Naruto's direction. One of the scenes he had agonised the most had become the last to be filmed and there it was, over with, in moments.

They continued the rest of the small scene with ease, both relaxing when Kakashi called for a cut.

"That's a wrap," he remarked with a grin. "Thanks, boys. I think we're done here, finally. Congratulations, you should be proud of yourselves."

Sasuke noticed Itachi had put his book down at some point, and was giving him an equally proud smile that he wasn't trying to mask for once.

"It was a pleasure," Sasuke replied, and he meant it.

"So now what?" Naruto asked excitedly as the crew sprung into life, chatting as they began to dismantle the set and remove the cameras.

"We send the more recent parts off to post production and prepare for the flight to London," Kakashi replied. "I hope you have a suitcase, Sasuke."

"Of course I do."

"Good. Is it packed?"

"_Why_ would it be packed?" Sasuke asked, exasperated.

"Because we're leaving tonight."

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he shot a glance to Itachi. His brother gave him a smile that indicated he'd known about this development, finally stepping in to explain when he realised Sasuke was now glaring.

"The tickets were booked a while ago. I was finalising my time off yesterday when I spoke to Kakuzu. That's the other reason he has been training a new member of staff."

"What if we hadn't been done?" Sasuke argued.

"I was confident we would have been," Kakashi shrugged. "Besides, I could have got them changed for an exorbitant fee. You did panic me a little yesterday, I must admit."

"Kisame won't be joining us yet," Itachi explained. "He's going to be helping Kakuzu until after the weekend."

"Kisame's coming?"

"Why wouldn't he be?" Kakashi asked. "He had a part in the movie, so he's invited. Now go on, get out of here. I'll be at your place at seven tonight to collect you and take you to the airport."

Sasuke dazedly took a goodbye kiss from Naruto, mind reeling from the sudden turn of events.

"Are you excited?" Naruto asked.

"I guess," Sasuke replied. "It's a lot to take in. We're leaving _today_."

"It'll be fun!" Naruto replied, looking moments from bouncing on the spot in excitement. "It's a long flight so we'll probably sleep through most of it. Waking up in another country is pretty cool- I slept on the flight to China."

"You went to China?" Itachi asked, interest seemingly peaked by that. "What was it like?"

Naruto grinned and chatted animatedly with Itachi about his experiences. Itachi looked thoroughly thrilled, nodding and paying more attention to the conversation than Kakashi had seemingly ever seen, since he nudged Sasuke and indicated to his sibling.

"He wants to travel?" He asked quietly.

"He does. I _want_ him to travel too," Sasuke sighed. "These days I don't know if he'd allow himself to leave me for so long, though. If this movie does well I'm going to buy a ticket to a random place and pack him off there for a week or something."

Kakashi chuckled at that, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "The movie will do just fine, Sasuke. Have some faith in yourself. Starlet didn't print your details because they want to generate as much interest in the movie as possible, and big names sell. Minato Namikaze is a big name and so by proxy, Naruto Uzumaki becomes equally so."

"I know that," Sasuke replied. "I understand, Kakashi."

"When people see the movie, they'll see you for the talented young man you are," Kakashi assured him regardless. "You're going to be the next young star, I swear to you. I'll make it happen."

"Why do you care so much?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Kakashi simply chuckled and patted his shoulder once more. "This is my job, Sasuke," he replied. "Besides, I think Minato might haunt me from the afterlife if I didn't help his son's boyfriend get what he wants."

It was Sasuke's turn to laugh, despite feeling his cheeks burn slightly. "Thanks- I think?"

"I just have one request, Sasuke," Kakashi said, his voice almost a whisper as he leant down to Sasuke's ear. "No joining the mile high club, please."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly. "No," he said quickly. "No, no, I wouldn't- we wouldn't-"

Kakashi simply gave him a grin and a short nod. "If you say so, Sasuke. Now go on, take your brother and get out of here."

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice, cutting into Naruto and Itachi's travel talk to beckon that they leave. He paused in the doorway, turning to Naruto once more and giving him a small smile.

"I'll see you later," Naruto told him with a wave. "Take care- you too, Itachi."

They headed off out through the hall, Sasuke unable to stop smiling. Itachi gave him a curious glance when the smile stayed on his lips for most of the walk home, finally speaking up about it.

"Are you happy, Sasuke?" He asked almost needlessly.

"Of course," Sasuke replied. "We finally finished shooting my first movie and we're heading out the _country_ tonight for its premiere."

"I meant in general."

Sasuke's smile faltered just a little, turning more serious. "Why do you ask?"

"Are you happy here in Hollywood with me?" Itachi rephrased his question. Sasuke finally understood what he was asking, nudging Itachi's arm and giving him a tiny smile.

"You worry far too much," he admonished. "Of course I'm happy. Just because I'm..." He paused, unsure what word to use. "Just because I'm dating Naruto doesn't mean I don't need you around all of a sudden," he settled on. "You don't have to leave."

"What else is here for me once you have what you wanted?" Itachi asked slowly.

Sasuke thought for a moment, realising it was a valid point. "Me," he responded. "Do you _want_ to leave? Do you want to go back to college or something?"

"I'm not sure," Itachi told him quietly. "I'm not entirely sure what it is I even want anymore. For almost a year now I've just been thinking about you, and now I have the chance to think about _me_ I'm uncertain."

"Whatever you want to do I'll support you," Sasuke said immediately. "If you want to stay here with me, that's fine. If you want to move to another country or something I'll be sad, but if it's what you want, then that's also fine."

"I'm glad that all is right with the world," Itachi said softly. "I'm so pleased for you, Sasuke. You have what you want _and_ you have someone to share it with you."

"You have Kisame," Sasuke pointed out with a sly grin.

"That isn't the sa-" Itachi began, before he noticed the look on Sasuke's face. "What?" He asked instead. "What's that look supposed to mean?"

"You have _Kisame_," Sasuke stressed, the grin spreading wider. Itachi finally got what he meant, cheeks slightly pink as he glared and turned his gaze away from his brother's.

"It was one night," he replied crossly. "We were very drunk and it was a mistake. I didn't sleep with him, despite what I told Deidara."

"So you blew him?"

"Sasuke!"

"What? Did you?"

"I am _not_ answering that question," Itachi muttered, folding his arms and shaking his head. "It's none of your business. I don't ask what you do with Naruto, and to be quite honest I don't _want_ to know."

"Did you enjoy the experience?"

"As I told Deidara, it wasn't for me," Itachi replied, but there was a tiny glint in his eye as he spoke that suggested he wasn't telling the full truth.

"I don't believe that for a second," Sasuke admonished, seeing it immediately.

Itachi opened his mouth to protest, but closed it and gave Sasuke a mildly mischievous glance. "Or maybe it _was_," he said diplomatically. "I suppose you could say I don't discriminate against either gender, but I wish to keep my friendship with Kisame intact?"

Sasuke stared at him in disbelief. "Are you serious?" He finally asked.

"Maybe, maybe not."

Sasuke snickered at that, but kept quiet. They had arrived home and the conversation died with their arrival, but that was fine with him. In truth he didn't really want to know the details either, but a chance to mess with Itachi was a chance he simply couldn't resist.

-.-.-

"Are the lights off?"

"Yes, Itachi."

"And the heater?"

"It's summer. Why would the heater even be on?"

"So you didn't check it?"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "No."

They were standing on the sidewalk outside their apartment block, waiting for their promised lift from Kakashi. Sasuke had discovered his suitcase had been used as a temporary storage, leaving him to promptly empty the contents all over his bed. He'd thrown what he could find together, leaving Itachi in charge of the more practical packing. However their five year age difference was showing, in that all Sasuke could think of was how excited he was and all Itachi could think of was if the apartment was going to be safe in their absence.

Itachi had vanished back inside, presumably to check the heater, leaving Sasuke with their suitcases to look out for Kakashi's Cadillac. As if on cue it turned the corner moments later, Sasuke seeing Naruto in the front seat. He waved, earning an excited one in return as Kakashi pulled up next to him.

"Itachi's just being paranoid and double checking the place isn't going to spontaneously combust in our absence," Sasuke explained as Naruto hopped out to help with the cases. "I swear, he needs to lighten up sometimes."

"He's being sensible," Kakashi called from the front seat. "As usual. You'd do well to take a leaf from his book occasionally, Sasuke."

Sasuke ignored the mild criticism, slamming the boot down harder than necessary and jumping into the backseat. Naruto joined him, locking their lips together moments later in greeting.

"Please, spare me," Kakashi mock-complained from the front seat. Sasuke broke the kiss, feeling a little embarrassed at the observation. Naruto snickered, apparently shameless.

"Let me guess- the heater was off?" Sasuke asked as his brother got in the front seat a minute or so later.

"Yes, Sasuke. I had to check, however. Good evening Mr. Hatake, and Naruto."

"Good evening Itachi," Kakashi nodded as he set off. "Don't worry too much if there are items you've forgotten. We're not going to a secluded section of the world- it's all replaceable. That said- you packed your medication into your hand luggage, correct?"

"I did."

"Good. I did mention you'd be carrying it when I booked the tickets- security is tight these days and all. Other than that, I hope you're tired. It's going to be a long and boring flight if you don't sleep through at least some of it."

"So that's why our flight is late," Sasuke pointed out.

"Of course. We'll be a little jet lagged, however, but we'll be adjusted soon enough I'm sure."

They made the drive to Los Angeles airport in good time, arriving with a couple of hours to spare as per booking in instructions. Sasuke had complained about the waiting time, and complained further when Naruto refused to stop bouncing around excitedly.

"_England_, Sasuke! We're going to _England_!"

"I'm aware," Sasuke remarked dryly for the hundredth time.

"Aren't you excited?"

"Of course, but I'm capable of not jumping around like a lunatic on crack to show it."

Naruto pouted mildly, perking up again instantly moments later. "You're just boring, Sasuke."

"And yet you're dating me. What does that say about you?"

"It says I'm clearly crazy. What does it say about _you_ that you're dating _me_?"

Sasuke declined to answer, his attention elsewhere. Naruto followed his gaze, realising there was a small crowd drawing nearby, and all their collective attention was on him.

"Looks like you've been recognised," Kakashi told him, though it was unnecessary. "Why don't you go and say hello? It'll be good publicity if nothing else."

Naruto did just that. Sasuke opted to stay behind, latching himself to Itachi's side and observing the mostly female crowd from a distance. Naruto was chatting excitedly with them, his voice audible even though he was standing a fair distance anyway. Sasuke couldn't help but smile just a little at the sight- for all his complaining, he wouldn't change his boyfriend for the world. He'd fallen for him being exactly who he was, after all.

-.-.-

_Author's Notes: Why hello there KisaIta, you snuck yourself in there. I'm not complaining, but still!  
_

_Sorry for the slight delay. __Thanks for all the support- we're on the home stretch, finally! :)_


	26. Take Twenty Six

**.**

"_A martini. Shaken, not stirred."_

_Goldfinger, 1964_

**.**

**Take Twenty-Six.**

"Sasuke, wake up."

Sasuke had forgotten for a moment where he was so when he opened his eyes and attempted to turn over, he promptly fell straight out of his seat. He picked himself up a little sheepishly, realising the moment he connected with the rough carpeted floor that he was on a plane still.

"What?" He asked Naruto, ignoring his partner's snickering at his actions.

"I was bored and you've been asleep _forever_," Naruto complained, his voice a whisper. Sasuke glared at him, glancing to his right to realise Itachi was still asleep and across the aisle, Kakashi was too. Itachi had opted for the window seat, eager to see the world below them when he awoke- by contrast, Kakashi had let Naruto take the window seat on their side of the aisle quite happily.

"So you woke me instead of just watching an in-flight movie or annoying Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, still glaring sharply.

Naruto shrugged awkwardly. "I wanted to spend the time with you," he admitted, and a tiny part of Sasuke's icy exterior promptly melted. "Is Itachi excited?"

"You know Itachi- he doesn't really show that kind of thing," Sasuke shrugged. "But I imagine so."

"How about you?"

"I suppose."

"You suppose?" Naruto echoed, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I'm excited," Sasuke sighed, glaring at him. "But I have to say, I prefer the idea of spending time with you- I don't care where we are."

"You're sweet," Naruto cooed before kissing Sasuke. Sasuke ran a hand up into Naruto's hair, relishing in the contact as he parted his lips slightly for Naruto's tongue to enter. Naruto took the invitation, climbing into the Uchiha's lap to make himself more comfortable.

"Kakashi warned me we shouldn't join the mile high club," Sasuke murmured in Naruto's ear once they broke for air, panting slightly and aroused. "Should we ignore him?"

"Whatever happened to keeping it casual?" Naruto chided, but he ran a hand down Sasuke's shirted chest regardless, resting on his belt. Sasuke didn't protest until the blond's hand snaked itself inside and stroked his thigh, causing him to bite his lip and gasp.

"Not here," he whispered, eyes straying to Itachi. He was fast asleep but Sasuke _really_ didn't want to know what would be said if he awoke in the middle of their tryst. Naruto took the hint and grabbed his hand, tugging it gently and leading him into the tiny bathroom. He leant Sasuke back against the counter, resuming their kissing session with a lot more force.

Within minutes their shirts were on the floor, Sasuke finally taking an ounce of common sense to stop Naruto as he went for his belt once more.

"I know filming is over but that doesn't mean I want to jump overboard," he warned.

Naruto gave him a grin, seemingly taking the words as permission to continue. "Alright then," he murmured in response before unsnapping the belt in one swift movement, hand diving straight downwards and grasping hold. Sasuke gasped- Naruto's hand was cold against his warmth, but he soon got over the shock as his partner began to stroke lightly.

More clothes were shed as Sasuke returned the favour on Naruto, taking control and pinning _him_ against the counter instead. Naruto didn't protest, eyes closed with a look of bliss on his face as Sasuke slowly lowered himself down to his knees.

"I'm not experienced," Sasuke said quietly, a small smile on his lips.

"If you're going to do what I think you are I'm sure I can forgive that," Naruto gasped, hands tangling within Sasuke's hair desperately.

"At least this way Kakashi wasn't _completely _right," Sasuke pointed out, tongue lightly tracing the more sensitive areas of Naruto's body. Naruto gasped loudly before he put a hand over his own mouth, eventually biting the edge of it lightly to keep himself quiet. Sasuke caught the action and grinned to himself- despite his inexperience, he supposed he was doing _something_ right.

-.-.-

Sasuke and Naruto made their way back down the aisle- they were less dishevelled than one might think for their activities, but they had made sure they looked presentable so they didn't raise suspicions.

Kakashi was still sleeping as Naruto slipped back into his seat. Sasuke however wasn't so lucky, realising Itachi was awake and reading his still unfinished book. He sat down next to him and silently hoped his brother hadn't noticed Naruto's absence with his own.

He had no such luck.

"Do I want to ask you why both you and Naruto vanished together?" Itachi asked quietly, keeping his eyes on his book.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Itachi snapped the book shut, a tiny smile on his face as he turned to Sasuke with an eyebrow raised. "You look a little flushed, Sasuke. Is everything alright? Are you feeling unwell?"

"Shut _up_," Sasuke growled at him sharply, folding his arms in annoyance.

"How strange," Itachi remarked, eyebrow still raised. "With that confirmation I've developed a sudden aversion to the plane's bathroom."

"I gave no such thing!"

"Do you think that I'm naive, Sasuke?"

"I thought I told you to shut up."

"As you wish," Itachi shrugged, opening his book once more. "For future reference if you _must_ satisfy your sexual whims, perhaps you could be a little more discrete about it? You're going to scar me if you continue such activities in such close proximity to me."

Sasuke attempted to sink down further in his seat, glancing across the aisle to Naruto. He was seemingly listening to the conversation, a tiny hint of shame in his eyes. It was marred by the huge grin on his face however, though Sasuke couldn't blame him for _that_ right then.

Itachi was silent and concentrating on his book once more. Sasuke mentally thanked that as he slipped the supplied headphones on and flicked through the music selection, not really interested but needing something to get his mind off of the events of the last hour.

He laid back and closed his eyes once he found something to his tastes, suppressing a yawn. Naruto _had_ awoken him, so he supposed there was nothing wrong with catching a little more sleep with the soft music lulling him into feeling secure despite being far above the land.

-.-.-

"Sasuke."

Sasuke awoke with a start to Itachi shaking his shoulder. He pulled the headphones from his ears and fixed him with a glare, pulling himself upright slightly.

"What?" He growled in irritation.

"We're here."

_That_ woke Sasuke immediately. Itachi was standing and pulling their hand luggage down from the compartment above them, dropping Sasuke's in his lap lightly. Across the aisle Naruto and Kakashi were doing the same thing, Kakashi giving Sasuke a small grin and a raised eyebrow in question before heading to his side.

"I hear you took my comment about the mile high club as a challenge," he remarked in a whisper. Sasuke glared at him and, for good measure, glared over his shoulder at Itachi. Itachi gave him an impassive look in return.

"We didn't do anything," Sasuke snapped sharply.

"Your brother was quite adamant you'd been up to something."

"He's an idiot."

"No, I'm observant," Itachi interjected as he slipped past Sasuke into the aisle next to Kakashi. "Shall we depart?"

"Eager are we?" Kakashi laughed, but he took the hint and they filed off the plane and onto the waiting tarmac. There were no cameras or paparazzi waiting- unlike America, news of the movie seemingly hadn't spread to their current part of the world with enough force yet. It would though- Minato Namikaze was a well known name in most, if not all, parts of the world.

"What time of day is it?" Sasuke asked, noting that it was dark- another reason for the lack of cameras, perhaps.

"It should be around two in the morning," Kakashi informed them. "We'll be tired this evening I'm sure, but if you can resist taking a nap it should help the jet lag somewhat."

He led them through to the airport- despite none of them having visited before it seemed Kakashi was well versed in navigating the average airport. They collected their luggage without incident, Kakashi looking contemplative as they stood together with it in hand, looking up at the ever-changing flight board.

"We're staying at the nearby Hilton," he finally spoke. "There should be signs around somewhere- we've come into the most convenient terminal for it."

"The Hilton?" Itachi asked, eyes widening slightly. "Mr. Hatake, that's-"

"Itachi," Kakashi halted him with one hand raised. "If you mention the price I'm just going to ignore you, like I always do."

Itachi sighed in defeat, deciding to drop the issue. Kakashi nodded in satisfaction and indicated a sign, leading them towards a walkway that presumably led to the hotel in question.

"I had to get two rooms- as much as I'm sure you'd have liked to have shared, boys, I didn't think Itachi would like to share with me instead of his own sibling," he said as they walked. "Is that alright?"

Naruto pouted lightly. Sasuke resisted the urge to follow his example. Itachi laughed softly and shook his head, noticing their dismay.

"I wouldn't have minded," he replied. "Perhaps we can switch it around, even if just for a night, before we leave."

They continued the journey across the walkway in comfortable quiet, finding the hotel with ease and letting Kakashi deal with the formalities of booking in. Once he had two key-cards in his hands he passed one to Itachi and beckoned for them to follow.

"Our rooms are next to each other," he said as they made their way along the corridor. "I don't want you two getting up to anything like you did on the plane if Itachi or I are around though, got it?"

Naruto simply grinned while Sasuke had the grace to at least look a little sheepish, glad when they parted into their separate hotel rooms. He flung his suitcase down next to the bed closest to him, collapsing onto it with a heavy, relieved sigh.

"I'm surprised how tiring travelling is," he remarked as Itachi set his case down much more carefully by the other bed. "We slept for most of it but I still feel exhausted."

Itachi nodded, seemingly distracted as he headed to the window. He put one hand on the sill and looked out, seemingly admiring the view before drawing the curtains and turning to face Sasuke with a smile.

"I still can't believe we're here," he admitted. "We should send Mom a postcard."

"Make sure it's addressed to Dad as well," Sasuke snickered. "We can say 'To our dearest father- we're here in England because we're involved with a successful movie. What was that you said about the movie business being a fickle industry again?'"

Itachi couldn't resist a small laugh at that, shaking his head slightly. "That would be childish, Sasuke."

Sasuke grinned at that, closing his eyes and curling up tighter on the soft bed. It was much more comfortable than his cheap bed at home, so he sighed in contentment and relaxed. This was _actually_ happening, and he needed a moment to remind himself he wasn't dreaming.

"I'm going to head off to explore," Itachi murmured, already halfway to the door with the key card in hand. Sasuke shrugged his indifference, though it wasn't seen by his brother, smiling to himself as he heard the door close.

-.-.-

Downstairs in the hotel bar Kakashi was on his third drink of the night when he spotted Itachi enter. He had left Naruto to 'go and hassle Sasuke', leaving him free to come and sink a few glasses of wine and admire how far they'd all come.

"Let me buy you a drink," he called to Itachi as he approached the bar. Itachi jumped and turned, having not seen Kakashi tucked away in the corner alone. Kakashi gave him no room to argue, standing and heading to his side with his wallet already out.

"You don't need-"

"It's my treat," Kakashi interrupted. "What do you drink?"

Itachi sighed, seemingly relenting. "Dry white wine is fine, thank you."

Once they were seated back in the corner, Kakashi studied Itachi over the top of his wine glass. He had always been perceptive as he had proved many times, but Itachi had always been a little bit of an enigma to him. As they'd all come to know each other and learnt each other's secrets he had begun to be able to read him a little more easily, but it was no simple task. That night however with one hand curled in his hair and the other around the glass, staring at the table with a melancholy look in his eye, Kakashi could read Itachi Uchiha as though he were words on a page.

"You never believed this day would come, did you?" He asked, earning Itachi's surprised attention.

"No," Itachi replied truthfully. "I'm pleased for Sasuke that it has, however."

"And his relationship with Naruto?"

Itachi smiled a little at that. "I'm grateful he's found someone who accepts him. I'm also pleased Sasuke trusts him, considering his past."

They sipped their drinks in silence again, Kakashi taking the time to continue studying Itachi. If he noticed he didn't seem to mind, eyes trained to the contents of his glass instead of Kakashi's imploring gaze.

"What's getting to you?" Kakashi finally asked quietly. He might have been able to read the other's mood, but that didn't mean he knew what was wrong. He could hazard a guess that it was something to do with Sasuke, but he wanted confirmation from Itachi himself.

"Nothing important," Itachi shrugged, brushing the question aside.

"It must be important," Kakashi pushed. "You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

Itachi thought about that, exhaling lengthily before finally looking up to meet his gaze. "Sasuke," he said simply. "I feel he's grown his wings."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It leaves me without a job and without a purpose," Itachi clarified. "I'm not going back to Maine but I'm not needed as Sasuke's manager or agent anymore."

"He needs you as his brother," Kakashi pointed out. "That's all he wants from you."

"I know," Itachi laughed shortly, his eyes showing he was clearly berating himself inwardly for the thoughts he was voicing. "I'm being stupid. It's unlike me."

"You care for him," Kakashi reminded him. "It's natural to be upset if you feel unneeded by those you love."

Itachi didn't respond, exhaling again and running a hand through his hair with a short laugh. "I don't know where to go from here," he admitted. "I was originally planning on travelling the country when I had the money, but now I'm not sure I want to anymore. I'm pleased to be here right now but I have Sasuke with me, and I just don't think I'd enjoy it without him there in future, too."

"You don't have to decide right away," Kakashi shrugged. "Give it some time and the answer might come."

Itachi pressed his fingers to the corners of his eyes, coughing slightly as he did so. "Maybe," he replied. Kakashi tactfully didn't mention the hoarse undertone to his voice, signalling it definitely _was_ important. "As I said- it's nothing important."

"Itachi- the job offer I made on your birthday still stands," Kakashi said when they'd been sitting in silence for a minute or so, both deep in thought. "If you want to take it, you're welcome to work with me on my next movie. I'll pay you well. You could stay in Hollywood."

Itachi nodded slowly. "I'll think it over. Thank you, Mr. Hatake."

Kakashi exhaled wearily. "Please, Itachi- can you just call me Kakashi now? I think we've progressed to a stage where we can be declared friends."

"My apologies," Itachi replied smoothly, hesitating for a moment. "Kakashi."

"Better," Kakashi nodded, giving him a smile and finishing his glass. "I left Naruto on his way to visit Sasuke. Do you think it's safe to venture back up there yet?"

Itachi finished his glass as well and set it down with a soft clink, grimacing slightly. "I doubt it. Perhaps we should switch the sleeping arrangements around permanently and save ourselves the trauma."

"That sounds like a good idea," Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Another drink then?"

"I suppose we must," Itachi smirked with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "And some water, please. I must pace my drinks carefully, as I'm sure you're aware."

"Of course, Itachi. We'll give them another hour, shall we?"

-.-.-

Upstairs in Sasuke's room, both Sasuke and Naruto would have been quite pleased if they'd realised the reprieve they'd been granted. They were half naked and stripping down further still, panting heavily and slick with sweat.

"They'll probably be back soon," Sasuke breathed as Naruto latched himself to his neck. "Just hurry _up_ and- _ah_!"

"It'll be their fault for not knocking," Naruto told him firmly as he broke away, before re-attaching himself and trailing kisses lightly down Sasuke's chest. Sasuke moaned his approval once Naruto got lower, and then lower still, before swiftly unbuckling his belt.

"I'm glad we threw the casual rule out the window," Naruto told him as he discarded the jeans easily. "You don't mind me disturbing you, right? You seemed pretty annoyed I interrupted you doing absolutely nothing earlier."

"No," Sasuke replied definitely. "If this kind of thing is going to be what greets me when you do, please feel free to do so any time."

-.-.-

At around four am it became quite apparent to Naruto and Sasuke that they needn't have hurried at all. Itachi hadn't come back to their room and a quick check of the room next door told them the same story for Kakashi.

"Kakashi was going to the bar, remember?" Naruto explained. "Maybe we should go wake him up. He's probably fallen asleep in his wine glass."

"What about Itachi?" Sasuke queried as they made their way to the elevator for the ground floor. "It's not like him to just vanish for so long. It doesn't take long to explore a hotel."

"Perhaps he thought he'd give us some space?"

"He didn't know you were coming to our room."

"Well maybe he got carried away exploring London."

"In the middle of the night?" Sasuke protested flatly, one eyebrow raised.

Naruto finally shrugged. "Call his cell phone, then."

"I'm not checking up on my older brother," Sasuke refused as they exited the elevator, standing in the hotel lobby for a moment. "I wouldn't even know where to begin looking for him either."

"Maybe he's in the bar with Kakashi," Naruto suggested as they followed the sign in the direction of the aforementioned bar.

Sasuke snorted, shaking his head. "I don't think so. Despite what happened at his birthday party, he isn't someone who goes out drinking often."

"Is that so?" Naruto asked once they were standing at the edge of the bar. "If that's the case, why is he right over there with Kakashi with a wine glass in his hand?"

Sasuke stared at his brother in confusion before jogging across to greet them, narrowing his eyes sharply as Itachi and Kakashi both met his eye.

Kakashi smirked. Itachi smirked as well. Sasuke glared harder at them both and snatched the glass from Itachi's hand.

"You've been sitting down here getting _drunk_ while I sat upstairs and _worried_?"

"Don't try to pull that, Sasuke," Itachi replied airily, plucking the glass back from Sasuke's stunned fingers. "I'm sure it barely crossed your mind until recently. Kakashi offered to buy me a drink and I accepted- I am a grown adult, am I not?"

Sasuke noticed his brother had dropped the ever present 'Mr. Hatake', but now wasn't the time to question it. "Explain yourself."

Itachi simply raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair and giving Sasuke a haughty glance. "I am twenty six," he declared. "That is all the explanation I feel I need to give."

"Sasuke," Naruto hissed in his ear, looking excited about something. "That sign above the bar- you realise the legal drinking age in England is eighteen, right?"

Sasuke turned to him, a small grin creeping up on his face despite his irritation. "Oh?" He merely responded. "In that case, I'm sure a little drink of something wouldn't hurt."

"Hypocrite," Itachi pointed out helpfully as Naruto shot off to the bar. Sasuke simply shoved him aside so he could sit down next to him, swiping the half full glass from his sibling's hand once more and finishing the contents instead.

"Have you been pacing yourself?"

"Of course."

"Has he, Kakashi?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Drinking plenty of water?"

"Yes mother."

Sasuke scowled at the comment, but the fact Itachi was still conscious and looking reasonably healthy despite his inebriation told him that his brother was probably telling the truth.

"We've decided to change the hotel arrangements," Itachi explained. "You and Naruto can share our room and I will stay with Kakashi."

"How generous of you."

"It's more for us, really," Kakashi interjected. "We don't want to witness whatever you get up to, so you may as well do it in privacy without fear of interruption."

"You make it sound like we're constantly fucking each other," Sasuke pointed out crossly.

"Your shirt is inside out, Sasuke," Itachi pointed out.

Sasuke looked panicked and inspected his shirt, finding it to be the right way round. He glared sharply at Itachi, who smirked and said no more.

Naruto arrived back with a tray of shots, grinning as he sat down next to Kakashi. "I propose a drinking game. You guys are older than us so technically you should drink us under the table right?"

"You said once that you _could_," Sasuke reminded Itachi. "At your party," he prompted with a sigh when Itachi looked confused.

"We've already had more than enough," Itachi replied, attempting to sound sensible. Kakashi rose to a stand, seemingly agreeing with Itachi.

"I'm going to unpack and rest for a while," he declared. "Itachi- will you be staying here?"

"He's staying," Sasuke hissed, an evil glint in his eye. He clasped his sibling's wrist firmly as he stood to leave, shaking his head firmly. "You're an Uchiha. You aren't going to back down from a _challenge_, are you?"

"Yes," Itachi disagreed, ignoring Sasuke's indignant look. "I'm backing down so I don't put myself in hospital."

He took one unsteady step and grabbed the table for support. Sasuke outright laughed at that, giving him a shove for good measure.

"Go to sleep," he suggested.

"I plan to at least lie down," Itachi confirmed, sending Sasuke a glare for the unnecessary push that had nearly landed him on the floor. "I shall see you both later. Don't get too drunk."

"Says the guy who can't walk," Sasuke protested to his retreating back, despite the fact Itachi was walking quite steadily to the exit- aided a little by the wall, but still on his feet none the less.

"That was unexpected," Naruto commented as he took a shot from the tray. "You know it would be sensible to leave right now too, right?"

"Sensible?" Sasuke laughed, giving a derisory snort and snatching the glass from his boyfriend's hand. "What's that?"

-.-.-

"Sensible," Naruto told him a few hours later when he opened the curtains in the hotel room, looking no worse for wear. "Is what you _should_ have been. Could you not die on my bed please?"

Sasuke threw the pillow at him and groaned, burying his face in the mattress. They had come back up to the hotel room when Sasuke had nearly fallen off of his seat, lying on the first bed- which was now Naruto's- together and sleeping some of the excess alcohol off. Naruto had awoken first, hangover free, and attempted to nudge Sasuke. He had failed, and thus resorted to opening the curtains and flooding the room with light.

"At least we won't be too jet lagged," he mused to himself as he sat on the edge of the bed, poking Sasuke in the side. "Come on, get up."

"Get fucked," Sasuke hissed.

"You don't look in any state right now to be making such offers, Sasuke. Don't make me get your brother on you."

"My brother is probably asleep," Sasuke remarked, remembering Itachi's words about Uchihas being lightweights. "If he isn't sick and getting his hair held back by Kakashi right around now that is."

Naruto finally succeeded in dragging him out of bed, forcing him to take a shower. Sasuke refused to admit it, but he _did_ feel better for it- now all he needed was a decent breakfast.

Kakashi opened the door to them with a mild grimace, but said nothing more. Apparently even he, too, was feeling the effects of the night before.

"I never expected us to arrive and act like a bunch of teenagers," he remarked, his voice quiet. Sasuke mentally thanked him- loud noise wasn't doing his head any good. "Itachi's got a headache, so try to be quiet."

Sasuke snickered at that. The curtains to the room were still drawn, with Itachi lying on the bed furthest from them. He glanced up momentarily at their arrival, burying his head again when Sasuke smirked at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"You're speaking too loudly, Sasuke."

"I'm practically whispering!"

"Just go and find some painkillers or something, would you? Why aren't you hung over anyway?"

"He is," Naruto interjected. "But he's coping well."

"You can drink me under the table, can you?" Sasuke bragged. "You're older so you can automatically hold your liquor better, huh? _Huh_?"

"Quiet, Sasuke. I don't even remember saying that so it doesn't count."

Sasuke smirked, satisfied his point had been made. "I guess even the most sensible people are entitled to let their hair down," he relented.

"I don't remember having to ask permission."

Sasuke let the remark slide, deciding that picking on someone with a hangover wasn't really a fair target. "Aren't you coming for some breakfast?"

"I'll pass."

"I'll rephrase that. You'd better come down for some breakfast so we don't have to test out the country's free healthcare system."

"I'm sure we can bring him something up," Kakashi reassured, one hand on Sasuke's back as he edged him towards the door. "Get some rest, Itachi."

"Lightweight," Sasuke quipped on his way out the door, snickering in the hallway where he had been banished to. It seemed their trip was starting out well already- now all they needed to do was get to the premiere and have it all go well so Sasuke could relax, comfortable in the knowledge that he had finally reached his goal.

-.-.-

_Author's Note: This is a touch delayed, but it's longer to make up for it. I'm going to be sad to see this end, and we're almost there! I'm ahead of myself right now so the next chapter will be much faster._

_I've been careful to keep the POV as Sasuke's unless it's been about his past, but I needed the Kakashi point of view. I plan to do a similar thing once more before the end with another character :)_

_Thanks for reading!_


	27. Take Twenty Seven

**.**

"_I'm the king of the world!"_

_Titanic, 1997_

**.**

**Take Twenty-Seven.**

The morning of the premiere came after a fitful night's sleep for Sasuke. He and Naruto had abandoned the idea of separate beds, but Naruto had whined about Sasuke tossing and turning, so the Uchiha had decided to retire to the other bed just to quiet him. He wouldn't stop being restless, purely because that was impossible.

Their time in London had been spent recovering from jet lag and touring the city, Sasuke counting the days to the premiere with excitement, then trepidation, and then a strange mixture of both. It had been fun and a welcome break, but they were now back to business- complete with Kisame, who had arrived a few days beforehand complaining of the flight being boring. He hadn't complained when Kakashi had booked him a room at the Hilton, but he'd certainly kicked up a fuss when Itachi practically forced him to sightsee in London to 'catch up what he'd missed out on', when all Kisame wanted was to catch up sleep thanks to jet lag instead.

Sasuke had ventured out to get some air when he realised that he wasn't going to get much sleep, hoping the change of atmosphere would calm him down enough to rest. Stepping outside of the hotel into the brisk summer night, still tinged with a mild chill, he simply walked with no direction in mind and allowed his mind to wander, hands deep inside his pockets. As he went he passed two people sitting on the edge of the curb nearly- he would have carried right on walking, but the voice speaking caught him attention.

"The best thing you can do is get some sleep and not worry about it, Itachi. Sitting out here all night isn't going to make you feel any better."

Sasuke, not wishing to bring attention to himself, carried on his walk slightly slower before settling on the curb nearby and gazing ahead as though he wasn't interested. Itachi and Kisame paid him no attention, leaving Sasuke to glance across to them surreptitiously.

"I'm worried," Itachi retorted, eyes focused on the cigarette in his hand instead of on his friend.

"True, it's just what you do isn't it?" Kisame nodded. "You know Sasuke's sitting right over there attempting not to look suspicious?"

Sasuke growled in Kisame's direction, his cover blown as Itachi met his gaze with a hint of surprise.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" He queried, raising his voice a little. Sasuke saved him the hassle by getting up and moving across to them instead.

"Shouldn't you?" He countered swiftly.

"I am not a main star of the movie," Itachi replied. "The attention isn't going to be on me. You need to get some rest, Sasuke."

"I can't," Sasuke admitted, deciding to let whatever conversation they had been having go- for now. "I've tried, but I just can't switch off."

"Excited?" Itachi asked, a small yet proud smile on his lips. "Don't worry, Sasuke. It'll all go just fine."

"Hopefully this time the media will print my name," Sasuke responded, knowing he sounded just a touch bitter. Itachi gave him a sympathetic smile, finishing the cigarette with a small laugh.

"They will," he reassured. "Let's go back inside."

Kisame stood up to follow without question. Sasuke contemplated staying where he was, content to watch the stars and lights of London until morning, but he decided to take the sensible route and stood up as well.

"What were you talking about?" He asked as they made their way back to the hotel.

"Nothing of importance," Itachi told him, predictably breezing over the topic at hand. Sasuke had wearily let it go once more, feeling the beginnings of tiredness finally creeping up on him. Eager to take advantage, he had bid his farewells to Itachi and Kisame and collapsed back into the bed with Naruto. Naruto had stirred, wrapped his arms around him with a small, happy sigh and fallen straight back to sleep. Sasuke had followed not long after, leaving him to be awoken by his partner only a few hours later.

"Come on, get up," Naruto told him excitedly, hitting him with a pillow. Sasuke wrenched said pillow from his hands with a fierce growl, throwing it at him. Naruto brushed it off without even flinching, tugging on Sasuke's arm instead.

"I'm getting up!" Sasuke snapped, pulling himself upright with a lot more effort than he had to spare. Naruto beamed at him and finally left him alone, leaving Sasuke to rub his eyes sleepily and finally study his partner closely.

Despite the premiere being later that night Naruto had already laid his clothes out on the other bed- Sasuke didn't even have to look to know it was a designer suit and shirt. Next to it was a second suit, and he realised with a start as he glanced at the baby blue shirt that accompanied it that it was for him.

"Kakashi went out first thing this morning and picked them up," Naruto explained, seeing Sasuke's gaze. "The makeup crew are coming by just after lunchtime to start getting us ready for this evening. A limo's going to be taking us into central London and to Leicester Square. Apparently people are starting to gather outside already."

"They are?" Sasuke asked, eyes widening a little at the thought. Naruto nodded in confirmation, giving him a slightly coy smile.

"That's right. Apparently here in England the media have been looking forward to this movie just as much as they have back home."

Before Sasuke could say any more, Naruto was once again dragging him out of the bed, throwing some casual clothes from his suitcase at him and making his way to the door.

"Come on, I'm hungry," he whined. Sasuke threw another pillow at him for good measure, telling him to leave the key card and he'd make his own damn way when he was good and ready. Naruto ignored him and waited for him to shower and dress regardless, leaving them to make their way down to the restaurant that was now serving as a breakfast room.

"Morning," Kakashi greeted as they approached the table. "Sleep well?"

"Not really," Sasuke shrugged, eyes straying around the room for Itachi. Kakashi caught his gaze, indicating across the room to a table for two in the corner by the window. Itachi and Kisame were there, seemingly reading a magazine or a newspaper as they shared coffee.

"They were here before I got here," Kakashi explained. "I decided not to disturb them."

"Itachi!" Sasuke called, completely ignoring what Kakashi had said. Itachi glanced over, meeting Sasuke's gaze with tired eyes that suggested he, too, hadn't had much sleep that night after their impromptu meeting.

Itachi gathered up what they were reading, making his way over to the table and sitting opposite Kakashi. He studied Sasuke for a moment before smiling, pushing what Sasuke could now see was a glossy magazine across the table to him.

"Starlet have a sister branch in England," he explained as Sasuke tentatively studied the front cover. "After the debacle of the latest issue, Kakashi had some words with them. It turns out this magazine is published after the American one, so they decided to make some amendments to the article."

Sasuke's heart leapt to his throat, eyes shooting up to meet Itachi's. "How did you find that out?"

"I stumbled across it when we went in search of a twenty-four hour convenience store for cigarettes last night."

Sasuke, who could see that it was his own portrait on the front cover, was still in shock. It was a photograph of him and Naruto together, which was much fairer than their original publication. He turned to the correctly marked page, noticing the original article about Naruto had been left intact. However this time when he turned the page, he felt his pulse quicken when photographs of him graced the pages. They had included the picture of him and Itachi sitting back to back this time, when Sasuke had taken his brother's hair tie out. A small section underneath it introduced Itachi, stating him as Sasuke's agent, manager and 'attractive older brother'.

"I'm a little annoyed that they put my photo in," Itachi sighed as Sasuke put a hand to the page, fingers lightly brushing across it. "Read the article, Sasuke."

"We didn't speak much," Sasuke replied, noticing the wordy page in front of him, eyes scanning across the words but not really taking them in. "How is there so much to say?"

"Read it, Sasuke," Itachi told him once more, getting up and leaving him with the magazine. Naruto glanced over his shoulder as Sasuke took his brother's advice, finally starting at the top of the page and taking the words in.

_Naruto's co-star is an eye-catching young man by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. Unlike Naruto, he had no contact with Hollywood until nearly a year ago, when he and his brother moved from Maine in the hopes of achieving Sasuke's childhood dream._

"_Sasuke is talented and determined," a spokesperson for the movie tells us. "This is something he's worked towards since he was a child, and it was a pleasure to give him the opportunity."_

Sasuke's eyes shot up to Kakashi, who gave him a knowing nod as though he knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I spoke to Anko," Kakashi explained. "She apologised for not 'taking enough information in the interview' and asked a couple of questions."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke breathed.

"This is a nice surprise, isn't it?" Kakashi countered.

Sasuke didn't reply, his attention already back on the page in front of him. The article went on to print the interview they had had together, before launching back into some more information presumably gleaned from Kakashi.

_We caught up with Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother, and decided to ask him to spill the gossip on his sibling. Predictably the protective elder brother type that he looks to be, Itachi refused to give gossip, but he was happy to answer our questions._

Sasuke glanced across to Itachi, eyes wide in disbelief. Itachi met his gaze, clearly having been expecting it, giving him a smile and indicating he carry on reading.

_Just like his brother Itachi is handsome, but this Uchiha carries himself with almost regal qualities. Sitting before us dressed as smartly as he is, anyone would think he was here for a job interview rather than a casual meeting to chat about his life with his brother._

_When asked why he took the role of Sasuke's agent and manager, he has an interesting explanation to give. "Because he is my brother," Itachi tells us simply. "Why wouldn't I want to be?"_

_The more we talked to Itachi, the more we learnt about the dynamic between the Uchiha siblings. Sasuke is dedicated to his ambition of being an actor, and like any good brother Itachi is with him every step of the way. He explains he chose to follow Sasuke and help him in Hollywood rather than fulfil his own wishes- when asked if he is happy with that, Itachi shrugs and gives us a pointed look._

"_If I wasn't happy, I wouldn't do it," he explains. "Sasuke deserves to get what he wants from life."_

_When we asked why, Itachi fell strangely silent. "He's been through a lot to get to where we are now," he finally replied, his voice softer than usual, before giving us a peek into the life they led back in Maine._

Sasuke took the section break as a chance to glance back up at Itachi, studying him carefully. He was sipping his coffee and talking quietly with Kisame, not taking any notice of his sibling even if he did notice his eyes on him.

"Why did Itachi talk to them?" He asked Kakashi quietly, knowing that he would know.

"The night you and Naruto went on a date, Itachi went to speak to them," Kakashi explained. "I told him that if he did then it might end up in the English version of Starlet, and he told me to say no more and called them right away."

Even when in the midst of a fight, Itachi had been thinking about him and his career. Sasuke turned his eyes back to the page guiltily, somehow already knowing what was to come. As expected, Itachi had recounted Sasuke's stint in intensive care following his attack- he seemingly shared Naruto's opinion that hiding things from the press would only lead to more problems later on. He skipped ahead slightly, not wishing to re-read details about himself he already knew and liked to keep locked away inside his mind.

"_Sasuke's relationship with our father is strained following the attack," Itachi tells us. "He tried to withhold him from his acting lessons, but I took up work in a bar and decided to pay for them myself. I learnt to drive so I could take him there and back safely."_

_When we praised him for his protective nature, Itachi shook his head and firmly and refused to acknowledge it. "I am his brother," he repeats. "That's all."_

_Itachi currently still works behind a bar in downtown Hollywood, where he is apparently content. "Sasuke seems determined to get me involved with the movie," he sighs however. "Perhaps he will be successful- who knows? He can be very convincing."_

Sasuke didn't fail to notice Itachi had left out the part about their father's treatment of himself. He had somehow managed to sidestep the topic while still giving the small details of the incident- enough for people to connect the dots and be satisfied. However it had brought up a few more small details he had been unaware of, such as _why_ his brother had started work and taken driving lessons.

He pushed the magazine in Naruto's direction and stood with determination, stalking across to his brother's table and eyeing him carefully. Itachi looked impassive, seemingly waiting for a response.

"You didn't have to tell them all of that stuff," Sasuke said quietly. "I know you don't like talking about it. I could have done it in an interview of my own."

"What's done is done," Itachi shrugged. "Are you happy to see your name in print?"

"Of course I am," Sasuke told him, before shoving aside his pride and kneeling down to hug his brother tightly. Itachi seemed surprised, but he too encircled his arms around Sasuke after a moment. "Please promise me something," Sasuke whispered. "When this is all done, please live for _yourself_. I'm here, I'm alive, and I'm _happy_. I love you and all, Itachi, but you need to be you for a while, not just 'Sasuke's older brother'."

Itachi didn't say anything, but Sasuke felt his arms tighten around him, so he continued- he was hopefully getting through to his sibling, and he didn't want to let that chance go. "I know what happened was horrible. I know you blame yourself, I know our father is an asshole, I _know_ you feel you have to keep me safe. But how are you ever going to fulfil what_ you_ want if you're so worried about helping me get what _I_ want?"

Further silence reigned. Sasuke, determined not to give up, pressed on. "You're twenty six. You're still young- you can do anything you like. You can go back to college, you can travel, you can just continue working at The Tree House forever if that's what you really want to do. I'm here in London because my dream is becoming a reality tonight, and I wouldn't be here without you. If I can ever return the favour, just tell me Itachi- I'll do anything I can, I'll give you anything within my power. I know I've been a prick to you sometimes and I really am sorry, I-"

"Sasuke," Kisame cut in, finally snapping Sasuke out of his monologue. Sasuke stopped, glancing across in surprise at Kisame and opening his mouth to ask why he had interrupted during such an important speech. Kisame reacted before Sasuke could though, nodding in Itachi's direction.

Sasuke finally noticed that Itachi's hands had found their way into his hair, tangled in the locks tightly. He eased himself away from his brother, sitting back on his knees to meet his eye. Itachi gave him a small smile, contrasting the tears shining in his eyes as he held two fingers out and poked Sasuke firmly on the forehead.

"Sasuke," he said kindly. "Stop being sappy- it doesn't suit you."

"Says the guy who is crying," Sasuke replied crossly as he rubbed his forehead.

"Look forward to tonight?" Itachi asked, immediately sidestepping the previous conversation.

"Of course. Stop changing the subject- I was talking about important things."

"Yes, and now we're done speaking of important things," Itachi retorted, shooing him in the direction of the table he had come from "I appreciate the sentiment, but I knew those things all along, even if you never said it."

"You did?"

Itachi sighed, raising an eyebrow at him. "Of course I did. I'm your big brother, aren't I? Go on, go and have some breakfast and spend some time with your boyfriend, Sasuke."

"So you can spend time with yours?" Sasuke smirked, earning a glare from Itachi and a snicker from Kisame. He left them to it, sitting back at the table with Naruto and Kakashi.

"Everything alright?" Kakashi asked, eyes on Itachi, watching as he attempted to collect himself while looking mildly sheepish.

"Just fine," Sasuke confirmed, setting his hands to the magazine on the table once more. "I think I want to mail a copy of this to my Mom," he said softly. "Even if my Dad wouldn't care, she'll still be proud."

"If tonight's premiere goes as well as I think it will she may have already have heard of your involvement with the movie," Kakashi pointed out. "Now come on, get something to eat. The makeup crew will be here shortly to get us all ready for tonight and you don't want to be late to your own premiere, do you?"

-.-.-

Sasuke waited impatiently outside of the Hilton, arms crossed and resisting the urge to tap one foot irritably. Naruto was still inside the hotel getting his _hair_ done, whereas Sasuke had growled at the make-up artist to leave his spiky style exactly as it was, had suggested some interesting places to put the offered eyeliner wand and generally snapped and snarled at everyone around him.

Itachi had been left to damage control, explaining to the now-frightened young lady that his brother was nervous about the upcoming premiere, and attempting to reassure her that she wasn't going to get her arm ripped off if she attempted to add a light touch of blush to his cheeks.

Sasuke had vanished outside as soon as he had been free to, attempting to calm himself down and stop the nervous nausea from consuming him. Kakashi had already gone on ahead to the venue, not wishing to arrive on the red carpet and draw attention to himself. He had called upon arriving and stated there was a crowd gathered- still reasonably sparse, but growing in number steadily as time wore on.

He glanced across as the door to the hotel he was standing next to opened, not really interested in whoever was leaving until he realised it was Itachi. They locked eyes instantly, Itachi beckoning with one hand after a moment.

"Walk with me," he suggested.

Sasuke did so, saying nothing as they walked across the grounds of the hotel slowly and with no true direction in mind. Itachi lit a cigarette, seemingly deep in thought as he finally came to a halt in the middle of the car park.

"Kakashi re-offered me a job," he said quietly. "Working in the industry. I don't know whether to take it or not."

"Do whatever makes you happiest," Sasuke replied immediately.

"And if I don't know what that is?"

"Then work it out and do it."

"You make it sound so _simple_," Itachi sighed, looking a little put out as he ran a hand through his loose hair.

"I wanted to be an actor," Sasuke reasoned. "I pushed for it and I got it. You have my support with whatever you want to do, Itachi."

"I'm not sure I want to go tonight."

The words were a shock- Sasuke couldn't help the slight widen of his eyes, finally frowning in confusion. Itachi didn't meet his curious gaze, eyes on the floor, cigarette smouldering in hand forgotten.

"Is this what you were talking to Kisame about last night?" He asked finally, remembering the conversation they had been having.

"Yes."

"Why don't you want to go?"

"I _do_ want to because I want to see your efforts on the screen," Itachi replied softly. "I wouldn't want to miss that. But I am also not looking forward to seeing my own part."

Sasuke knew he should have been expecting that. "You can just leave the movie theatre then," he suggested. Itachi eyed him, one eyebrow raised in genuine shock.

"You wouldn't mind that?"

"No," Sasuke shrugged. "I understand why that would put you off, so don't watch that bit."

"I'll try to watch," Itachi finally replied, resuming his walk. Sasuke fell into step with him immediately. "I'll see how I handle it, but I'm not looking forward to it. I appreciate knowing I have an escape route should I need it though. Thank you, Sasuke."

"Don't thank me," Sasuke shrugged. "Now go on, go back inside and get ready. You aren't even changed yet!"

Itachi gave him a smile, looking down at his still-casual attire. "It takes only two minutes to get changed, Sasuke, and then I'll be ready."

A close look at his brother showed Sasuke that Itachi's hair was once again straightened, his eyes lined and lashes thickened. "You still look like a girl," he teased.

"Maybe that isn't such a bad thing," Itachi replied as he put his cigarette out and turned to head for the door. He hesitated and glanced over his shoulder, looking a touch sheepish. "If Starlet hadn't put my name and photo in the magazine, perhaps I could have even passed for Kisame's girlfriend tonight without any bother."

"No chance," Sasuke said flatly. "You don't _really_ look much like a girl, hair and make-up aside."

Itachi gave him a soft smile and turned away again, one hand on the door to open it before Sasuke called his name.

"Itachi?"

Itachi turned, eyes curious as Sasuke smirked, pointing to the hotel ahead of them. "Just tell the guy before I do."

"You wouldn't," Itachi replied, eyes widening slightly.

Sasuke winked, smirking harder. "Gotcha."

Itachi glared at him before disappearing back inside the building, leaving Sasuke to mull over the conversation they'd just had. Once the premiere was over and they were back home, it was time for Sasuke Uchiha to dedicate his time to helping his brother instead of the other way around.

He stayed outside the hotel until the limo pulled up beside him, startling him out of his reverie. It was sleek and black, radiating class as he eyed it carefully, wondering if it really was for him.

"Uchiha?" The driver asked, sticking his head out of the wound-down window.

"That's right," Sasuke nodded. "I'll get the other passengers."

The man nodded, leaving Sasuke to go inside and retrieve the other three. The evening he had been working for was finally upon him, and he wanted nothing more than to bask in the glory of having succeeded when he had been expected to fail.

-.-.-

"Look how many people there are," Sasuke breathed for what must have been the tenth time that minute. The limo was creeping through the streets surrounding Leicester Square, approaching the red carpet and the waiting crowd of people. Cameras flashed, both from journalists and teenagers, leaving Sasuke feeling very overwhelmed.

"It'll be fine," Naruto reassured, looking the epitome of excited, yet calm.

"You should go first," Sasuke hinted to Itachi, who was also studying the crowds intently.

"If you wish, Sasuke."

The limo finally came to a stop, the driver stepping out to open the door. Sasuke held his breath, hearing the yelling and cheering intensify as he did so. Kisame, who seemed to be relishing in the idea, hopped straight out of the car and held a hand out to Itachi. Itachi eyed it for a moment and for a fleeting second, Sasuke saw nervousness in his eyes as well. He clasped Kisame's hand and allowed himself to be pulled from the limo and out onto the carpet, met with a few squeals of glee as they did so.

"Who is that?" Sasuke heard one teenage girl call to her friends over the noise.

"Itachi Uchiha," the other girl replied with a matter of fact one of voice. "He's Sasuke brother."

Hearing his own name was a surreal experience for Sasuke, and he focused his eyes on Itachi and Kisame. Kisame was happily posing for photos, probably knowing most people didn't have a clue who he was- yet, anyway. Itachi was much more reserved, smiling politely and gently coercing Kisame towards the waiting movie theatre.

Once they were close to the entrance Naruto gently tugged on Sasuke's hand. "This is it," he whispered, leaning over and giving Sasuke a hug and a soft kiss. "Enjoy it, Sasuke. You've earned this moment."

The driver opened the door once more and Naruto stepped out, tugging Sasuke along with him and keeping a firm hold on his hand. The crowds began to cheer all over again and cameras flashed faster and harder than ever, scraps of paper and pens suddenly shooting over the makeshift barriers as they began their walk down the red carpet.

"Naruto! This way, Naruto! Look this way!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Pose for a photo!"

"Over here, Sasuke!"

Sasuke's ears pricked up at the sound of his own name being called, searching for the caller but unable to distinguish where it had come from. They had stopped for Naruto to sign some autographs, leaving Sasuke to watch for half a second before he found a plain pink book and a pink pen being forced into his own hand.

"Please sign this," a brunette girl with a pretty smile asked him. "You're incredible, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't have to be told twice, the gel pen gliding across the page easily as he signed his second autograph. He posed for a photo and found himself being dragged down the carpet by Naruto, stopping for another autograph, and another, and finally a photograph together for a newspaper entertainment column before they were whisked inside.

"That was the most incredible feeling," he murmured once he could hear himself think, turning to Naruto with wide, astounded eyes. "Naruto- that was _amazing_."

"Get used to it," Naruto grinned, slapping a hand on his back and looking affectionate. "Now come on, let's see who else is here. Kakashi said there would be some familiar faces here."

"Naruto!"

Naruto grinned wider at the call, turning to greet the person. "Speaking of familiar faces- Deidara, how are you?"

"I'm good," Deidara agreed as he made his way over, his hand firmly clasped in the hand of a redheaded young male. "This is Sasori, yeah. I met him in Florence when I was shooting out there- he can barely speak any English, but that's okay. We talk through art."

"Art?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was an art student before I was a porn star," Deidara winked. "I needed the cash, yeah." He turned to Sasuke, giving him a coy smile. "Sasuke."

"Deidara," Sasuke nodded.

"Admitted which side of the fence you're on yet?"

Sasuke firmly took Naruto's hand and glared sharply. "Something like that."

"I knew it," Deidara nodded smugly. "I can tell these things, yeah." He nudged Sasori and indicated the two of them. "Sasuke. Naruto."

They both gave him a short wave, exchanging a slightly awkward look and not knowing how to converse with someone who spoke very little English.

"Hello," Sasori said, his voice tentative and thick with an accent, before Deidara whisked him away once more.

"I suppose he won't spend all evening coming onto my brother," Sasuke mused, watching Deidara's golden hair bounce as he briskly walked away, Sasori by his side.

Naruto had found Jiraiya, leaving Sasuke to slip away so he didn't have to go through any awkward introductions with people who were practically family to his partner. He slipped into the attached bar, glancing round for Itachi or perhaps another friendly face.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura was sitting at the bar, dressed in a stunning floor length red dress. She slipped down elegantly, approaching him with a smile on her face as she gave him a quick hug.

"Sakura," he greeted, thankful he was feeling a little less awkward this time. Only a little, but that was a start. "You came all the way from America?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Are you looking forward to it?"

"I am," Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Good. I'm glad, Sasuke." Her voice faltered for a moment as she lowered it contemplatively. "I read about you in the Starlet magazine out here," she told him. "I'm sorry about your past. That must have been awful, for both you and your brother."

"It's okay," Sasuke replied with a swift shake of his head, and he meant it. "It's all in the past. My brother has more of an issue with it than I do."

"That's understandable," Sakura said sympathetically. "I'll catch up with you later, okay Sasuke? I'm going to find Naruto."

"Sure thing, Sakura. Nice seeing you."

Sasuke watched her leave, a small voice in the back of his mind informing him that he was beginning to strike up a friendship with _Sakura Haruno_, the girl he had once had posters of on his walls. The girl who was a national icon. The girl who had had her career launched by the very same man Sasuke had yet to officially thank to his face.

He had a sudden urge to seek out Kakashi, eventually finding him at a table in the corner with Itachi and Kisame. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the sombre expression on his brother's face, and tactfully didn't mention the double shot of whisky in the glass he was holding.

"Kakashi," he greeted with a nod, holding a hand up to Itachi and Kisame to wave them a quick hello. "Can we talk?"

"I'm enjoying a drink," Kakashi replied, holding up his wine glass. "Does it have to be in private?"

"I suppose not," Sasuke sighed. "Kakashi, I want to thank you."

Kakashi sipped from the glass and raised one eyebrow, waiting for Sasuke to continue. The younger Uchiha didn't disappoint.

"You've given me a great opportunity, and I really want to thank you for seeing potential in me and accepting me despite my initial reservations."

"Despite your cold exterior, I never saw what you wanted me to," Kakashi replied cryptically. "It's no worry, Sasuke. Enjoy your night. The movie theatre will be letting us inside shortly."

That news prompted Sasuke to go and seek out Naruto, who was chatting animatedly with Sakura. She politely left them alone, giving them a wave and a knowing smile.

"That day at Itachi's party," Naruto sighed as they watched her go. "She was going to tell you how I felt about guys."

"I guessed afterwards," Sasuke replied, slipping his hand into Naruto's and squeezing it tightly. "Kakashi says we can go inside soon."

They made their way across the entrance of the movie theatre, finding the door being wedged open by an usher. The young man gave them a smile and stood aside, letting them enter and take their seats inside the huge room. Naruto opted for them to sit near the back, grinning as he raced up the aisle like a child. Sasuke simply smiled to himself and followed, keeping his observations to himself.

People began to file inside, Itachi and Kisame making their way to Sasuke and Naruto only a minute or so before the movie was due to start. Sasuke caught his brother's eye, saying nothing at all, but they both shared a look that reinforced what they had spoken about earlier that evening.

The lights dimmed and the people began to hush, leaving the warnings and opening credits to fill the screen. Sasuke let out the breath he had been holding in, unaware that he had even been doing so, feeling a light nudge on the arm from Itachi.

"See, Sasuke?" Itachi murmured to him. "We finally got here."

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed, suddenly feeling very humble. "We did, didn't we?"

Sasuke allowed himself to relax, telling himself to enjoy the movie for what it was and not get too caught up in the fact it was _his_ movie. Yet he couldn't help but smile to himself when he first appeared on the screen- the accidental kiss scene that he had been so worried about, which looked smooth and professional in front of them. It earned a few snickers from the theatre, which he took to be a positive thing.

Once he had got used to seeing himself on screen (which wasn't so much getting used to as attempting to ignore so he could _enjoy_ the damn thing), he found himself getting sucked into the story unfolding in front of him. Despite knowing the script inside out it didn't stop his enjoyment of the movie as a whole, which he thanked.

He was enjoying it so much he had almost forgotten about what Itachi had spoken about, reminded only when his brother's form came on the screen, eyes hard and cruel. He glanced warily across to Itachi, who was watching the screen with an air of indifference.

Sasuke thought he would have got away with the apathy if he hadn't been clutching the side of his seat so tightly his knuckles were white. As the scene progressed Itachi became more and more uncomfortable with it. He averted his eyes first, flicking them back to the screen every now and then until he finally kept them trained to the floor. Then he turned his entire head away. Finally, when Sasuke's screams began to echo throughout the theatre, Itachi calmly got up and headed straight for the exit.

Sasuke got up to follow immediately but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to see Kisame, shaking his head.

"I've got this," he told him. "This is your movie, kid. Stay here."

Sasuke didn't argue, retaking his seat and exchanging a worried glance with Naruto. Naruto shrugged, looking concerned but also knowing neither of them could help right then. He tentatively turned his attention back to the screen, eyes flickering to the exit every now and then waiting for Itachi to reappear.

The elder Uchiha finally came back with Kisame at his side, about five minutes after the scene had passed. He didn't say anything to Sasuke or acknowledge him, keeping his eyes firmly on the screen.

Sasuke tactfully didn't mention the redness of his eyes. The moment was gone now, never to be relived, and he saw no need to prolong it.

The rest of the movie passed without incident. The climax of the movie, the scene in the rain, changed the air of the theatre tangibly as it played out. A few aisles down, Sasuke noticed Sakura was sitting with tears on her cheeks and a silly smile on her face, almost as though she was seeing the scene for what it was- _real,_ expressed feelings of love. He wondered how many other people could see that, or whether all the looks of wonder around him were because they felt he was a good actor.

Despite the reasons for the first, he really hoped it was the second.

The movie ended much too soon in Sasuke's opinion, leaving him to blink slowly as the lights were brightened and people began to get up to leave. Mutterings around him discussed elements of the movie- favourite moments, good special effects- all the general things Sasuke expected to hear after a movie, but he couldn't help but glow with pride when he heard someone compliment his skill in the last scene.

"Everything alright?" He asked his brother quietly.

"Fine," Itachi nodded in confirmation. Sasuke had no way of knowing if that was a lie, but he presumed it to be the truth and let the matter go.

"Let's get a celebratory drink, shall we?" Kisame suggested, beckoning to the exit. "Nice work, guys."

Sasuke didn't complain, gracefully taking the nods of heads and small compliments from people as he walked through the lobby towards the bar. He didn't recognise most of them, leaving him to wonder just who they were and whether they would be saying good things about him in places that mattered.

"There isn't much left to do to it," Kakashi said, appearing at his side and making him jump. He hadn't realised he had been so deep in thought. "It's definitely pretty good for a private premiere version. I'll buy us all a drink."

Naruto caught Sasuke's hand before he could follow, giving him a smile as he embraced him tightly.

"I'm so proud of you," he praised, lips close enough to Sasuke's ear to lightly brush over them. "I'm so glad I met you, Sasuke."

"I'm glad I met you too," Sasuke whispered back, not caring if there were eyes on him. Right then, he couldn't have been happier, content in his lover's arms.

-.-.-

Finding himself unable to sleep that night, Sasuke finally slipped from the hotel with a plan of action in mind. It was close to four in the morning and he had spent the last few hours curled up with Naruto and thinking about the night's events, unable to clear them from his buzzing mind. Somewhere in the night it had occurred to him that one of the most important people in his life didn't even know he'd left the country, let alone what he was doing there, and he wanted to rectify that.

Itachi had mentioned a twenty four seven shop in the area so he set off in search of it, glancing up at the street lights as he went. The atmosphere was dusky yet still dark- that hour between night and day, where the stars began to melt away and the hues of the sky changed and twisted into daylight.

He found the shop with minimal effort, seeing the sign for it lit up broadly across the road. He crossed easily, no traffic at that hour, and entered it, shielding his eyes from the assault of bright overhead lights inside. He nodded a hello to the bored looking clerk, a middle aged man who looked like he would rather be in bed, before scanning the magazine shelves. He selected a copy of Starlet, engrossed in looking at the cover as he stepped around the corner into another aisle.

"Sorry," he murmured as he nearly stepped into someone, not looking up and sidestepping easily.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped up to meet his brother's, both sharing the same look of confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, unable to keep the surprise from his tone.

Itachi held up a packet of cigarettes. Sasuke frowned at him and attempted to swipe them- Itachi had the advantage of being taller, so he held them up in the air and looked unimpressed.

"What about you?" The elder Uchiha asked.

"This," Sasuke replied, holding out the copy of Starlet. "I'm sending a copy to Mom along with a letter."

"That's a nice idea," Itachi agreed, selecting a chocolate bar from the shelf they were standing by. "Here, let me pay for this- I already paid for the cigarettes, but I fancied something sweet as well."

"What a surprise."

Itachi didn't grace him with an answer, allowing them to lapse into comfortable silence as they walked back towards the hotel together.

"You did well," Itachi told him quietly. "You looked very professional on that screen."

"You did your part well too," Sasuke replied, knowing it was a sore point but feeling that he needed to bring it up. "Don't be surprised if you get approached after that yourself."

"It was a small scene in a movie much larger than myself," Itachi disagreed. "It's unlikely I will see any interest from it and you know my answer even if I did."

"So why are you wandering around in the middle of the night?"

"I told you why."

"In order to _want_ the cigs you needed to be awake, Itachi."

Itachi relented, sighing heavily as he did so. "I guess I couldn't switch off. You too?"

"Yeah." He paused, an idea coming to him. "Maybe you'd like to keep me company while I write Mom's letter?"

"That would be nice," Itachi agreed, giving his brother a small smile. "It's about time we filled her in on life's developments, don't you think?"

-.-.-

Mikoto Uchiha fingered the large letter in her hands, feeling the weight of it with a small frown on her face. The handwriting on the front was Itachi's, she recognised, as it always was on the rare occasions her sons sent anything to her. His neat and tidy script was easy to read, unlike her youngest child's more messy style. She smiled to herself and held the letter to her chest, thankful that Fugaku had taken an early morning at work and wasn't home to see it. Neither son was banished from the house but she, probably more than any other, understood why they kept their distance.

Sitting herself at the table with a cup of green tea, she opened the letter and slid the contents out carefully. A magazine that showed her youngest on the cover with a handsome blond haired man greeted her, and her eyes flew open in shock.

"Sasuke?" She murmured, turning her attention to the letter instead for an explanation. The envelope had English stamps on it- her eyes widened further, realising it must have been posted from England itself.

_Dear Mom,_

_It's been a long time since I wrote, and for that I'm sorry, but hopefully you'll understand why. I've enclosed a copy of a magazine I'd like you to see, because it contains information about my first movie. I hope you'll see it when it comes out- it's called Naruto, and I'm the co-star. You may have even heard of it by now, the press have been going crazy for it since Naruto is Minato Namikaze's son._

_A lot has happened since we last spoke. We've been struggling a bit, Itachi and I, but things are getting better now. I'm writing this from a hotel room in London, where we've just had the private premiere for the movie. I have ended up in a relationship with the co-star of the movie and its namesake, Naruto. We worked so closely together I suppose it's no surprise. He knows about my past and I trust him- he's a really nice guy, and I know you'll like him too. I'd like you to meet him- if the movie does well, I'll fly you to Hollywood if you want to see us._

_Sasuke_

Mikoto read the letter a further three times before it fluttered to the table, landing on top of the magazine as she covered her face in shock. Her youngest son, her baby, her Sasuke- despite all the odds he had _made_ it in the Hollywood _and_ managed to get himself a partner on the way! It didn't sound like the same Sasuke that had left all those months ago.

She flicked open the magazine, hurriedly turning to the page with its corner bent inwards as a marker. As she did so, another letter greeted her, this time in Itachi's handwriting.

_Mom,_

_Take care of yourself._

_Love, Itachi_

Short and to the point, as always. It still put a smile on Mikoto's face as she set it aside and set about reading the enclosed article. News of the movie had been circulating but in their sleepy harbour town it hadn't quite hit with the full force the rest of the country seemed to be experiencing. Mikoto had never been one to keep up with the movie world either, despite her son's enthusiasm. She made a mental note to change that, picking up the magazine and letters to store them some place safe before grabbing her coat and heading out of the door once she had scanned the article.

Mikoto didn't know much about computers, preferring the older and more traditional methods of the world. However as she walked with determination towards the nearby library, she told herself that getting onto the internet and searching for 'Naruto' would surely give her more details about the lives her sons had been leading in their absence.

-.-.-

_Author's Note: I had the choice of breaking this chapter in half, considering its length, but I decided not to since it was written and ready to go. That didn't seem fair! :) It does, however, mean we are one epilogue away from completion, and said epilogue will be up shortly. I hope you're enjoyed the journey! :)  
_


	28. Final Take

**.**

"_All right, folks, you've seen enough. Move along, please. Come on, clear the sidewalk."_

_Stella Dallas, 1937_

**.**

**Final Take.**

"You will buy food, won't you?"

"Yes, Itachi."

"And you'll make sure the door is locked when you leave?"

"_Itachi_," Sasuke sighed, picking up the suitcase by the door and tossing it out onto the front step. "Stop fussing and get your ass to the airport before you miss your flight."

He grabbed his brother and pushed him out onto the step as well, glaring at him and bodily blocking the doorway of their new home. It was a modest two bedroom house on the outskirts of Hollywood, complete with picture perfect white picket fence at the elder Uchiha's request. Their usual blue car sat in the driveway, fully serviced and usable, which was useful for Itachi since he hadn't given up his job at The Tree House.

Itachi attempted to look dignified despite having been thrown out of the house, straightening his smart shirt and checking his pocket for something. He withdrew a flight ticket, reading it over before showing it to Sasuke.

"I have plenty of time," he declared. "See? Outbound flight to Japan, six pm. It's still afternoon."

"You're supposed to get there early," Sasuke countered. "I'm old enough to take care of myself. I promise not to starve to death, lock myself out, or have alcohol-fuelled orgies in your bedroom."

Itachi looked a little shocked at the comment, eyes widening slightly and cheeks reddening. "Don't say perverted things like that, Sasuke!"

"I'm twenty one! Get out of here and go enjoy your vacation!"

Itachi stared at him for another moment before reaching out and pulling Sasuke to him tightly, holding him so close Sasuke fought for breath. "I'm going to miss you," Itachi admitted before releasing his sibling. "I'll call you when I arrive, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Enjoy yourself, Itachi. I expect a postcard stating just how much fun you're having, hear me?"

Itachi gave him one last smile, unlocking the car via his keychain and picking up his suitcase. "Thank you for this, Sasuke."

"I always planned to buy you a plane ticket to anywhere you liked when this all worked itself out," Sasuke replied. "You helped me, now I'm helping you. Get in the car before I attempt to drive you there myself."

"I get the message, Sasuke," Itachi sighed, turning and heading towards the car. "Take care."

Sasuke watched him as he approached his car, smirking as a thought came to him. "Itachi?"

Itachi turned around in question, waiting for his brother to continue.

"I don't want to share my mile high club membership," Sasuke called cheekily. "So leave Kisame alone onboard, would you?"

Itachi's eyes widened, his cheeks pink as he glared at Sasuke sharply. "You talk like we have no restraint, unlike yourself."

Sasuke gave him another grin and a wave before saving them both any further sappy goodbyes by closing the door, feeling both elated and saddened. His brother was finally getting his wish to travel granted, and of course the first place he had chosen to go was back to Japan. Sasuke had dutifully and happily bought Itachi and Kisame tickets with the funds he had earned from the success of the movie.

The Naruto movie, in its opening weekend, had been a box office smash. Almost overnight Sasuke had gone from barely being recognised to suddenly being on every poster, in every magazine, and in high demand for interviews and photo-shoots. It had been both daunting and exhilarating, and he wouldn't have changed it for the world. There were rumours circulating that it would be going up for a Best Picture nomination at the Academy Awards. No best actor for either Sasuke or Naruto, but Sasuke told himself that it would come with time for _both_ of them.

He made his way back into the living room, collapsing onto the comfortable cream sofa next to Naruto with a sigh. Naruto had come by a few hours beforehand, intent on being there when Itachi left to keep Sasuke both sane and with company.

A glance out of the window showed Sasuke Itachi's car was now gone, taking him off to chase his own dream. A sad smile crossed his face, noticed by his partner.

"Cheer up," Naruto told him, giving him a sunny smile of his own. "He'll be back soon enough."

"And then he'll be jetting off again," Sasuke remarked. "I'm sure I'll get used to it. It's what he wants to do- I really am happy for him."

"Kakashi's still trying to headhunt him, you know."

"I know," Sasuke confirmed. "He's warming up to the idea, but he wants to travel first if he does it. Anyway- enough talk about my brother. We have the place to ourselves for two weeks."

"Technically I don't live here, Sasuke."

"You can now."

"In that case, I'm sure we'll find plenty of enjoyable things to do."

With those words Naruto curled up against his partner, leaning against him and getting comfortable with a contented sigh. Sasuke let him, having no desire or want to push him off. He closed his eyes and savoured the moment for what it was- a snapshot in the new life of Sasuke Uchiha, well earned and thoroughly enjoyed.

-.-.-

_Author's Notes: And so, it ends. I have had so much fun working on this. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, alerting, adding to favourites, c2s and of course, for (hopefully) enjoying it._

-.-.-

_**Fun facts and random trivia:**_

_I enjoy doing this at the end of multi-chapters and have been told they are generally interesting, so here we go! :)_

_# I planned the diabetic reveal with Itachi from the start. The medical necklace was the biggest hint, but there were smaller ones such as him drinking diet drinks or drinks without sugar too._

_# I didn't plan for Sasuke to act like such an asshole! I really had to fight hard to redeem him, and I hope it worked out._

_# Naruto mentions that Kakashi had to 'drag Minato back into the room' when his mother was in labour. Originally, I planned to add this scene somewhere perhaps in the flashback, but it didn't work out so I had him reference it instead._

_# The epilogue was going to be at the Academy Awards, but I changed my mind and went for the more homely setting here. I prefer it this way._

_# I had the movie premiere scene planned out in my head since right at the beginning and kept wanting to write it!_

_# This entire fic idea was coined from me watching the movie Bolt with my daughter._

_# Mikoto was supposed to visit at some point, but it didn't work out in the plot._

_# I did want to write about their fun adventures in London, but I felt I'd be going too off track if I did so I didn't do it in the end._

_# Kisame wasn't going to show up as much as he did but he is awesome, and he's fun to write._

_# Itachi and Kisame were originally going to stay just friends with no hints of KisaIta at all, but apparently I am incapable of restraining myself._

_# Madara was going to be just mentioned in passing, but I couldn't resist fleshing that section out and actually writing him in. He was going to come back later too, but it just didn't fit._

_-.-.-_

_I think that's everything! Thank you once again- it's been a pleasure! I'm working on a chaptered KisaIta and the new DeiIta Path fic now, so you'll be seeing me again soon! ;)  
_


End file.
